Crypton Life
by haruna1702
Summary: Rin Kagamine, gadis yang baru masuk ke sekolah Crypton High School, sekolah paling bergengsi di Tokyo. Dia dipaksa temannya untuk mengikuti audisi Vocaloid, tapi nggak semudah itu kan... "Aku benci orang yang kotor!" "Kau memang teman kami, Miku!" RinxLen! Noncest! Summary updated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Halo semua! So I decided to make the new story! Sebenarnya aku udah punya banyak akun (dan ditelantarkan) -such a player-. Aku mengulang dari awal beserta nama, dan sebagainya! Jadi, 'mungkin saja' kalian pernah membaca fanfic-ku (aku hampir punya lebih dari 3 akun loh dan setiap akunnya punya banyak cerita, soo... terlebih yg NH freak karena dulu aku suka itu :3) tapi aku nggak bakal kasih tau nama akun yang lama~ Oh iya, aku mungkin akan melanjutkan fanficku yang Fairy Tail. Ditunggu aja ya :'). Oke mungkin terlalu panjang untuk author notesnya. Selamat membaca! Wajib membaca warning dahulu sebelum membaca ceritanya! Happy reading :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**  
 **~ Crypton Life ~**  
 **Disc : Yamaha Corp**  
 **Pairing : Len x Rin (NOT INCEST)**  
 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life**  
 **Rate : T**  
 **Warning : LenXRin! Typo(s)!**  
 **Note : Sekali lagi ditekankan, di dalam cerita ini Len dan Rin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini, bisa stop scroll dan klik tombol back.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

[ RIN POV ]

Halo kalian! Perkenalkan, namaku Rin Kagamine. Aku adalah anak tunggal, satu-satunya anak. Uh, menyedihkan ya? Mm, tapi kehidupanku bisa kubilang enak. Maksudku, dalam bidang finansialnya lho ya. Aku dititipi oleh ibuku dua maid yang cantik dan pengertian dari dua tahun yang lalu. Masih terbilang cukup baru. Tapi aku menganggap mereka sudah seperti kakak kandungku saja. Nama mereka adalah Hana dan Rena. Mereka jago memasak, pintar bersih-bersih, pokoknya perfect deh! Sayang, masih single. Mungkin karena tuntutan pekerjaan, mereka malah mengorbankan hidup mereka untuk menjagaku. Tck, aku kan tidak perlu di perlakukan seperti itu. Kecuali kalau aku orang penting seperti Duchess Kate misalnya.

Eh, meskipun begitu, ibuku jarang sekali memanjakanku. Mungkin dia bisa menyanggupi segala kebutuhanku, tapi untuk masalah sekolah, oh hell no! Ketahuan bermain laptop jam sebelas malam, aku akan dicoret dari kartu keluarga. Ibuku orangnya strict sekali. Pulang tidak boleh lebih dari jam sembilan malam, dan tentunya harus meminta izin terdahulu jika ingin pulang malam. Sehabis makan, cuci piring sendiri. Tiap pagi ibuku akan mengecek kamarku dan jika berantakan, aku harus membersihkannya dan itu akan membuatku telat ke sekolah! Benar benar menjengkelkan.

Dan sekarang, aku naik ke sekolah yang lebih tinggi yaitu SMA. Aku pikir SMA bisa bebas sehingga aku meminta ibuku agar SMA ini aku tidak dikekang. Dan tentu saja, ibuku menyanggupinya. Dan kau tahu, keesokkan harinya ibuku bilang aku akan masuk ke CHS ; Crypton High School. Dan aku jelas sekali menentang hal ini. Kenapa?

1) CHS adalah sekolah yang kelewat mewah, elite ; oke bisa kujelaskan. Maksudku, mungkin aku memang terbilang orang yang berada, tapi jika aku dibandingkan mereka, aku hanya seperti upil. Benar!  
2) CHS ada di Tokyo dan aku tinggal di Hokkaido. Kau tahu apa itu artinya? Ibuku membelikanku apartemen mewah tapi tetap saja- aku harus tinggal sendiri, tanpa Hana dan Rena yang menjagaku.  
3) Selain kelewat mewah, CHS juga penuh dengan orang-orang kelewat pintar ; ini sungguh loh. Kalau mau masuk sini, setidaknya otaknya harus encer seencer-encernya. Cuma berduit? Jangan harap! Yang ada kamu akan dibully habis-habisan disana. Dan aku? Aku tidak pintar! Um, tidak bodoh juga. Tapi, jika aku dibandingkan mereka, mungkin bukan seperti upil lag, melainkan satu sel otak. Benar, seberapa kecilnya aku itu? Aku harus menjaga mentalku agar tidak jatuh saat dibully.  
4) Pembullyan! Sekolah favorit manapun, sepintar dan seterkenal apapun, pasti ada yang namanya tukang bully! Dan tahu tidak bagaimana jika si tukang bully ini kaya, cerdas, pintar, dan punya banyak teman? Aku harus menggali kuburanku dulu.  
5) Least but not last, VOCALOID! Iya, Vocaloid! Ini adalah vocal group yang paling digemari seantero Jepang atau bahkan luar Jepang- aku tidak begitu yakin sih karena selera kami tuh sedikit aneh. Dan ketujuh-tujuhnya berada di Crypton! Mereka memang sudah dari SD di Crypton, jadi jangan kaget kalau mereka kelewat populer. Ini mengesankan! T-tunggu, maksudku ini menjengkelkan! Karena aku tidak mau satu sekolah dengan public figure.

Tapi lebih baik kita potong dulu karena aku SUDAH HARUS pergi sekarang juga. "Ibu aku akan merindukanmu," aku 'cipika-cipiki' dengan ibuku. "Aku sudah memastikan semua barangku tidak ada yang tertinggal."

"Baiklah, pokoknya Ibu tidak mau mengantarkan lagi barang kamu yang tertinggal! Bagaimana dengan boneka jerukmu?"

"Sudah!"

"Kartu ATM-mu?"

"Itu juga!"

"Peralatan sekolah? Seragam?"

"Sudah-sudah ibu."

Ibuku menarik napas. "Baiklah kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Helikopter sudah menungguku. Aku tersenyum melambaikan tanganku pada keluargaku yang tercinta. Oh ya, jika kalian bertanya tentang ayahku, dia sedang sibuk tapi dia tahu aku sekolah di Crypton. Aku memasuki helikopter dan aku melihat mata ibuku berkaca-kaca. Wah aku tidak pernah melihat Ibuku menangis seperti itu. Yah tapi dia yang memilihku untuk masuk Crypton.

Aku harap aku punya banyak teman disana.

"Jadi kamarmu nomor 107, Ms. Kagamine," seorang pelayan membukakanku pintu dan terlihatlah kamar apartemen yang sangat bagus. "Semua sudah kami cek dan semua baran berfungsi secara baik! Jika ada keluhan ataupun saran, anda bisa menelpon bagian Office di nol satu. Terima kasih dan semoga hari Ms. Kagamine menyenangkan!"

Dan dia menutup pintunya.

Aku bahkan belum memberikan dia tip atau membalas sapaannya. Biarkanlah! Um, jadi ini adalah kamarku yang akan kutiduri selama 3 tahun. Iya, disini. Kalian penasaran? Baiklah! Jika kalian masuk ke kamarku, dihadapan kalian ada TV led 32 inch dan dua sofa yang sangat empuk bagaikan marshmallow. Disitu ada beberapa rak kosong tapi tak berdebu. Oh ya, kamar ini mengusung gaya vintage. Itu aku yang minta. Hmm lalu ada beberapa bunga asli maupun palsu, juga ada lukisan-lukisan indah dan 'tidak menyeramkan'. Lalu kita masuk ke bagian dapur. Dapurnya terbilang kecil dan sempit, tetapi memiliki peralatan yang 'wah'. Oven, microwave, blender, pan, everything! Mangkuk kecil sedang dan besar. Bahkan gelas kaca untuk tamu pun tersedia hingga sembilan gelas. Oke, kita beralih ke ruangan yang sedari tadi tertutup. Oalah ternyata itu hanya sebuah sofa hitam dan dibawahnya karpet berbulu. Disitu ada piano yang terbilang kecil. Nah, di dekat ruangan yang barusan kita bicarakan, itu adalah tempat tidurku! Yay! Tempat tidur berukuran queen dan karpetnya yang berbulu. Dua lampu vintage didekat kasur itu. Pokoknya bagus deh! Aku mengintip ke bagian kamar mandi dan as expected, satu bath tub, satu shower, satu kloset duduk, perangkat mandi dari sabun hingga lulur, wastafel. Tapi, ada yang kurang...

Stop kontak! Yeah! Ini minus dari apartemen ini! Stop kontaknya sedikit sekali! Bahkan letaknya tidak di spot yang bagus. Ah menjengkelkan. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku punya powerbank. Aku merebahkan diri di kasur. Besok adalah hari pertamaku masuk. Hari pertamaku menjalani anak SMA. Aku melihat handphone-ku. Wallpapernya satu orang yang sangat kukagumi.

Kagamine Len.

Ah kenapa ya aku bisa kagum dengannya? Apa karena nama kami berdua ada Kagamine-nya? Oh bukan, Kagamine adalah nama belakang yang sangat sering dipakai. Mungkin di setiap sekolah akan mempunyai orang yang nama belakangnya Kagamine. Tapi ini sebuah kebetulan kan namaku bisa sama dengannya :P. Suaranya? Bisa jadi. Good Looking? Oh yes, mungkin dia shota tapi ya~ Siapa sih yang tidak mau dengannya? Um... kelakuannya baik? Sejauh yang pernah kustalk, dia tidak pernah merokok, minum, ngeclub, atau ngejudi. That's really my type. Atau... memang semua anak Vocaloid tidak merokok atau minum ya? Mungkin mereka sadar diri.

Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur. Maafkan aku. Sampai ketemu besok.

* * *

[ AUTHOR POV ]

Rin menyalakan handphone-nya di tengah kegelapan. Dia melirik sudah jam berapa sekarang. "Jam lima?" Rin terduduk dan berjalan menyalakan lampunya. Karena ini aalah hari pertamanya, dan akan ada upacara penerimaan anak baru (dan maaf, di Crypton tidak ada MOS), Rin tidak akan membuat namanya jelek di hadapan seniornya. Siapa tahu, salah satu dari mereka bisa diembat Rin /disumpelin jeruk/. Rin pun mengambil handuk dan bergegas mandi. Setelah mandi, dia memakai baju seragam Crypton. Sebenarnya seragamnya biasa saja. Seperti seragam SMA biasa. Lengannya panjang, roknya selutut dan kaus kakinya juga selutut. Katanya sih buat meminimalisirkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan (iykwim). Dasinya juga seperti biasa. Palingan yang berbeda hanyalah betnya saja. Berlogo Crypton.

Rin memasak nugget lalu memakannya. Kemudian dia mengambil tasnya dan memasukkan kakinya ke dalam sepatu hitam yang mengkilap. Dia melirik jam dinding dan jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Dia pun meninggalkan kamarnya. Tak lupa mengunci pintu. Dia memasukkan kunci kedalam tas bagian depan dan berjalan menuju lift.

Rin menekan tombol G dan lift pun turun dari lantai sepuluh. Tapi tiba-tiba berhenti di lantai delapan. Ternyata, ada seorang anak dengan masker dan jaket bertopi dengan seragam Crypton juga. Rin hampir tidak bisa melihat wajah anak itu. Yang ia tahu, dia perempuan, dan anak Crypton. Anak itu menekan tombol G.

"Ah, sudah dipencet ya?" katanya pelan.

Rin tersedak mendengar suaranya jika dia minum sekarang. Tapi karena dia tidak menelan apapun, dia tidak jadi tersedak. "I-iya..." Rin merasa familiar dengan suara perempuan ini.

Tapi tunggu, darimana dia mendengar suara ini? Atau jangan-jangan...

"K-kau anak crypton?" tanya Rin mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Oh, ya," jawabnya.

"Apa kau... Gumi-san?" Rin mencoba memastikannya.

Dia terdiam. "Maaf?"

"Ah, bukan ya maaf ya," Rin menunduk malu karena dia memang benar-benar suka Vocaloid. Tapi mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu, membuatnya malu. "Tapi kita kan satu sekolah, jadi bisa kita pergi bareng?"

"Tentu."

Lift pun terbuka. Mereka berdua keluar dari lift dan menitipkan kartu kepada penitipan kartu. Selama di perjalanan, mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali. Canggung. Mereka akan naik kereta menuju stasiun Crypton setelah ini. Rin melirik anak perempuan yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dia benar-benar tertutup. Berjaket, masker.

"Boleh kutahu, kenapa kau mengiraku Gumi?" tanyanya pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

"Suaramu," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum. "Suaramu mirip sekali dengannya. Bahkan sama."

Anak itu melirik Rin. Kemudian tidak membalas perkataannya. Rin hanya tersenyum dan berpikir bagaimana cara mencairkan suasana. "Oh ya, kau kelas berapa?"

"Kelas satu," jawab anak itu. "Kita di level yang sama kan?"

"Iya," balas Rin.

Anak itu terdiam sebentar. Dia menepuk pundak Rin pelan.

"Ada apa?"

Anak itu tidak menjawab, melainkan menarik rambutnya dan menunjukkan rambutnya ke Rin. Rin yang merasa aneh dengan perilaku anak ini, memasang wajah bingung. _Apaan nih, gue mau disantet ceritanya_? pikirnya.

Tapi setelah dilihat lagi, warna rambutnya adalah hijau. Hijau adalah warna rambut Gumi. Berarti...

Rin terbelakak melihat Gumi yang menarik maskernya lalu tersenyum manis. Ya Tuhan mimpi apa semalam si Rin. Di hari pertama dia sudah bertemu dengan artis yang di idolakan meskipun tidak sebesar Len. Tapi ini suatu keajaiban! "K-kau benar-benar..."

Gumi tersenyum. Dia menarik topinya. "Hai kamu. Iya, aku Gumi. Aku awalnya tidak berniat untuk menunjukkan siapa diriku, tapi setelah kau menebakku karena tahu suaraku, rasanya kau fans Vocaloid banget ya?"

Rin tertawa. "N-nggak juga sih! Kepikiran aja, haha."

Gumi cekikikan. "Kita satu apartemen loh, mungkin kita bisa jalan bareng kalau mau ke sekolah?" tawarnya.

Siapa yang nggak mau jalan ke sekolah bareng idola? Siapa? SIAPA? "B-boleh! Tapi nggak apa-apa nih?"

"Hah? Ya nggak apa-apa," tawanya.

Rin ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Hebat sekali. Ini benar-benar hebat. Tidak pernah terbayang oleh Rin bisa bertemu dengan salah satu anggota Vocaloid di pagi-pagi buta di lift. Rin harus mencatatnya di diary bahwa dirinya bertemu dengan Gumi jam setengah tujuh pagi di lift saat ingin berangkat sekolah.

Gumi memandangi Rin. Lalu tersenyum. "Kau lupa sesuatu?"

"Um... tidak?" Rin menaikkan alisnya.

Gumi menghela napas. "Tanda tangan atau foto?"

Oh ya Rin baru ingat, Vocaloid adalah vocal group yang memang sangat bagus dan jarang berkeliaran di luar publik. Dan Rin salah satu orang yang beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Gumi. Tapi, kalau ia terka lagi, Rin tidak butuh tanda tangan atau foto mereka. "Tidak, aku tidak terlalu menginginkannya. Tapi jika kau mau-

"Tidak tidak!" potong Gumi dengan cepat. Ia langsung merangkul pundak Rin dan tersenyum. "Kita teman. Aku teman. kau teman. Jadi, jangan menganggapku suatu yang wah atau hebat, ya?"

Keajaiban yang lain datang! Diajak berteman oleh idola? Meleleh Rin maz :'(

"Iya, kita teman!" Rin balas merangkul Gumi.

* * *

[RIN POV]

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru memang membosankan. Aku sampai ngantuk mendengar pidato dari ketua OSIS di Crypton. Ah, rasanya ingin tidur dan bermimpi indah. "Ya jadi kalian datang kesini itu untuk menuntut ilmu, bukan mencari gebetan apalagi musuh. Eh gebetan boleh sih, yah cuma jangan kelewatan lah ya," ujar sang ketua osis yang tak aku kenal. Aku melihatnya dengan wajah mengantuk-antuk.

"Baiklah pidato sekian sampai sini. Sampai jumpa dan semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Ketua osis itu menyudahi pidatonya dengan tepuk tangan meriah. Serius ditepuk tanganin? Apa mereka benar kagum dengan pidatonya, atau hanya sekedar simpati atau bahkan mereka tidak sadar melakukannya dan hanya ikut-ikutan? "Baiklah kita langsung lanjut saja ke klub di Crypton ini. Klub Crypton terbagi menjadi dua, resmi dan non-resmi."

Ketua Osis itu mengode temannya yang mengatur presentasi dijawab dengan anggukan sang operator. Layar pun muncul. "Ini ada klub resmi. Basket, sepakbola, craft, lukis, sastra inggris, sastra Jepang, blah... blah... blah...," ketua osis itu berkomat-kamit mengucapkan klub resmi yang entah sampai kapan berakhir. "Dan yang terakhir renang," bagus, ia mengakhiri dengan olahraga yang sangat kusuka. Mungkin saja aku akan ikut ekskul itu. Tapi lihat nanti.

"Sedangkan klub non-resmi yang berarti klub ini dibuat sepenuhnya oleh siswa dan 50% difasilitasi oleh sekolah. Ada kira-kira empat klub non-resmi. Untuk mengikuti klub ini, kalian setidaknya mengikuti audisi atau admissionnya. Ada Harajima, klub inti sastra Jepang yang benar-benar privat dan berguna. Hanya ada dua puluh orangan di klub ini termasuk alumni. Mereka berpatisipasi dalam berbagai acara sekolah bernuansa Jepang. Kami hanya bisa membantunya. Lalu ada Vocaloid..."

"Astaga!"

"Vocaloid itu klub?"

"Ya ampun!"

Aku memandang mereka yang tampaknya tersenyum sumringah. "Vocaloid itu klub?"

"Iya," jawab Gumi enteng.

"Aku kira-

"Kami juga vocal group," potong Gumi cepat.

"Ada berapa orang di Vocaloid?"

"Hanya tujuh," cengir Gumi.

Tujuh? Itu terlalu sedikit untuk klub non-resmi. "Kau tidak berniat untuk merekrut anggota?"

"Hmm?" Gumi memandangku lekat-lekat. "Kalau kau ingin masuk ke Vocaloid-

"T-tidak terima kasih!" aku memalingkan muka. Aku tidak mau ikut Vocaloid kok, aku tahu diri. Iya. "Aku bertanya karena tujuh anggota itu terlalu sedikit untuk klub."

Gumi tertawa. "Benar juga. Kami akan mengadakan audisi dan merekrut satu orang. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Ya ilah, kukira kau tertarik," cibir Gumi.

Aku hanya tertawa. Dan saat ku memandang ke belakang, banyak orang-orang melempar glare yang mematikan yang membuatku takut. "H-hey, Gumi... kenapa mereka semua terlihat menyeramkan?"

Gumi tertawa. "Karena kamu dapat berbicara dengan anggota Vocaloid."

Aku menaikkan alis kananku. "Memangnya mereka tidak bisa berbicara denganmu?"

"Bisa tapi tidak se-friendly kita," Gumi mengedipkan matanya. "Tapi aku berteman denganmu ikhlas lho ya."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Baiklah," ketua osis itu berdeham. "Upacara selesai. Silahkan kalian kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Kalian sudah tahu kan kelasnya?"

"Oh iya aku lupa buka," aku mengambil lipatan kertas dan membuka. "Habis ini aku kelas biologi," ujarku.

Gumi tertawa. "Aku juga! Ayo kita ke ruang biologi sekarang!" ajak Gumi menarik tanganku. Kami jadi sorotan orang-orang karena 'seorang anak baru tak tahu malu ditarik oleh idola yang diidola-idolakan mati-matian oleh anak-anak disini'. Aku tidak tahu tapi Gumi itu jika dibandingkan Miku, kepopuleritasannya benar-benar beda jauh. Tapi jika aku diseret Gumi saja sudah seperti ini, apalagi kalau diseret Miku. Mungkin aku hanya tinggal nama :(.

"Aku heran sama mereka."

"Hmm?" Gumi bingung.

"Aku ditarik kau saja orang-orang sudah membenciku," keluhku.

"Oke, bukankah itu terlalu lebay?" Gumi tertawa. "Mereka hanya iri, that's all. Kau tidak perlu takut."

"Ehm, mungkin...," aku tersenyum.

Gumi tiba-tiba melambaikan tangannya.

"He?" aku mengikuti sorotan matanya. And this's shocking! Another vocaloid member!

"Hey, Gumi-cchin," sapa seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna coklat dengan tubuh yang proposional, yang tak lain ini adalah Meiko-sama. Iya! Meiko-sama. Yang katanya punya hubungan dengan Kaito. "Habis ini aku tidak ada kelas. Mau ke kantin?"

"Nope!" bantah Gumi. "Aku ada biologi."

"Oh."

Meiko melirik ke arahku. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku pikir dia akan tetap diam, ternyata dia membalas lambaian tangannya. "Namanya Rin. Rin Kagamine," kata Gumi memperkenalkan Meiko denganku. Oke, ini hari terbaikku! Kuulangi HARI TERBAIKKU. Aku dikenalkan dengan salah satu member inti Vocaloid- yang tak lain adalah Meiko.

"Kagamine?"

"Bukan, bukan saudara atau siapa-siapanya Len," bantahku. "Dan senang berkenalan denganmu, Meiko-san,"

Meiko tertawa. "Hihihi baguslah kalau tidak ada hubungan saudara."

"Hah?" cengo, itulah aku sekarang.

Meiko berbisik. "Kau tahu sesuatu? Len itu, um... sedikit 'player'. You know lah... Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau terjerat dalam jebakannya dan kau mati karena kekecewaan."

"Oh, begitu...," aku tidak suka cowo player. Oke, mungkin nama Len harus kuhapuskan dalam listku. Dan di listku, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi.

"Well who knows," Gumi menarik napas. "Kalian itu mirip sekali. Mungkin aku bisa berteman denganmu karena kau mirip dengan Len?"

"Ah ya, bisa jadi. AKu tidak pernah bertemu dengannya," jawabku.

"Baiklah, Rinny-chan! Gumi-cchin! Aku mau pergi dulu. Bubye~," Meiko melambaikan tangannya. Rinny-chan katanya? A-aku dipanggil Rin-chan?

"Maaf ya, Meiko memang gemar sekali menambah-nambah nama belakang," kata Gumi sambil tertawa.

Aku menggeleng. "I don't mind at all."

"Wah, kalau gitu aku juga boleh ya memanggilmu, Rinny-chan!" Gumi merangkulku.

"Ya ya, terserahmu," balasku sambil tertawa.

"Oh ya speaking of nickname, Len itu dipanggil Lenny lho oleh Meiko," Gumi melemparkan senyum. Mendengar namanya aku tergelak. Feminim sekali.

"Eh, kalau gitu jangan panggil aku Rinny, aku jadi seperti kembarannya saja."

"Tidak apa-apa! Kau hanya perlu berteriak kepada dunia bahwa kau bukan saudaranya," kata Gumi dengan confident-nya.

"Tunggu, kenapa kita jadi ngomongin Len?"

Gumi tertawa. "Karena aku tahu kau tertarik dengan dia," ucapnya sambil menyenggol tanganku.

"Oh iya, sebelum mendengar dia adalah player."

Gumi cemberut. "Iya sih, kamu mau tahu siapa aja mantannya?"

"Siapa?"

"Ada banyak sekali! Meiko, Miku, dan Luka pun pernah masuk ke dalam daftar mantannya. Tapi yah, mereka baik-baik saja dan sekarang Miku punya Kaito. Meiko ngejomblo. Kalau Luka, entahlah, terakhir dia curhat kepadaku kalau dia diPHP-in sama Gakupo. Tapi nggak tahu juga sih," ujar Gumi dengan semangat.

"Mm... bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku?" Gumi menatapku lalu tersenyum. "Pacar satu hari."

"SATU HARI?!"

"Duh, emang itu aneh ya? Maksudku, Len itu pacaran cuma dua minggu-an. Kalau aku sih satu hari langsung aku putusin. Karena aku tidak suka dengannya," cerita Gumi.

Aku mengangguk. Kami memasuki ruang biologi. "Nggak ada guru," ketus Michelle sambil keluar dari ruang bilogi. "Menyebalkan! Akan kusantet guru itu."

Semua siswa di kelas biologi pun kecewa. Banyak yang bilang guru biologi yang satu itu killer dan kalau sampai terlambat akan disantet /gak/, maksudku dicubit. Oke tenang, anak Crypton gak bakal lapor ke polisi kok /hem, no offense/.

"Baiklah, mau ke kantin?" tanya Gumi.

"Ah, ayo."

Gumi menarik lenganku dan berjalan menuju kantin. Kantinnya benar-benar hebat. Tahu restoran yang harga minimal per orangnya seratus lima puluh ribu? Nah ya, seperti itu kantin ini. Gumi mendekati sekumpulan orang yang sedang berbicara dan tertawa. Aku penasaran siapa mereka. Dan saat kulihat siapa yang didatangi Gumi...

"Crap," kataku otomatis dengan sangaat kecil.

"Crap?" seseorang berambut kuning langsung memandangku dengan tajam. No! I-itu... K-kagamine Len.

"Hah?" Gumi memandang orang itu.

"Tidak, sepertinya aku salah dengar."

Aku melihat ada enam orang di meja bersofa itu. Sial, itu vocaloid! Dan aku? Aku cuma bocah ingusan yang gak tahu apa-apa. "P-permisi. Sepertinya aku lancang sekali, ya?" aku baru saja membalikkan badan tapi di tahan oleh seseorang. Meiko?

"Rinny-chan kau mau kemana? Ayo duduk bersama kami," ujar Meiko dengan senyum lembutnya.

Meiko menarik kursi dan menyuruhku duduk disitu. "A-aku hanya siswi biasa j-jadi..."

"Dia siapa?" tanya seorang perempuan yang berambut hijau tosca itu.

"Kagamine Rin," jawab Gumi singkat.

"Uhuk!" Len tiba-tiba tersedak. "Air, air, gue butuh air! Cepetan!"

Laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu menjitak kepala Len. "Di depanmu tuh ada air. Lagian, lo bisa tersedak tanpa makan apa-apa."

"Namanya sama," komentar anak perempuan yang tadi bertanya 'dia siapa'. Iya, dia tak lain adalah Hatsune Miku, orang yang paling terkenal, top, populer di Crypton. Dia menjulurkan tangannya. "Disini Hatsune Miku," senyum Miku.

Aku mengambil tangannya dan menjabatnya. "Aku Kagamine Rin, dan biar kuklarifikasi lagi, aku dan Kagamine Len tidak ada ikatan darah."

"Semua orang tahu Kagamine Len itu anak satu-satunya," Len melipat tangannya.

"Oh ya, aku hanya bilang agar tidak ada salah paham. That's it," balasku kesal.

Len menatapku tajam. "Oh, Miss Crap." Aku langsung membalas tajam. Memangnya ada apa dengan kata crap.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak."

"OH urusi saja duniamu itu sendiri," aku melipat tanganku.

"Bodo amat."

BUG!

"K-kaito!"

Kaito menjitak kepala Len lagi. "Bersikap baik terhadap cewe," seru Kaito. "Maafkan aku ya, Kagamine-san. Namaku Kaito."

"Ya tidak apa-apa."

"Gak, gak kumaafkan."

Kami berdua menjawab bersamaan membuat kami saling memberikan death glare. Oke, pokoknya aku nggak bakal MAU suka sama Len. Nggak mau! Idih. Siapa tuh orang. Sombongnya minta ampun. "Berisik lo, diem!" teriakku.

Semua anggota Vocaloid tak terkecuali Len menatapmu. Aku langsung menutup mulutku. "Holy cheese!"

"A-aku permisi dulu!" aku langsung ambil seribu langkah meninggalkan anak-anak Vocaloid yang 'sepertinya' membenciku karena aku tidak menghormati salah satu anggota mereka. Sebenarnya sih aku tidak salah, iya, aku tidak salah. Anak itu memang butuh pelajaran. Aku ingin sekali menampar mukanya yang sok polos. Hey Len, aku udah tau kalau kau itu player. Jadi gak usah sok innocent gitu deh ya.

Au ah aku mau ke perpus dulu.

* * *

 **A/N : Finally! Haha! Terima kasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa REVIEW-nya. Aku akan update Insya Allah kira-kira setiap hari Minggu untuk fanfic ini! Makasih teman!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hai, minna! Chapter 2 udah diupdate :) sebenarnya chapter 1 dan 2 itu digabung jadi 1, tapi Haru sadar kok itu kepanjangan haha. Btw, ini 5k words? Seriously? Aduh maaf ya, kebiasa nulis novel yang panjang-panjang wkwkw. Oh ya, dan masalah hari update-nya, nggak setiap hari Minggu kok :D. Tapi, selambat-lambatnya satu minggu satu chapter. Oke Haru balas yg review dulu ya~**

* * *

 **AcchanZu211 : Sudah yaa^^ Terima kasiih c:**  
 **Anya : Hahaha.. arigatou^^**  
 **Chihaya : Ah itu tanda positif apa negatif? /plak/ sebenarnya aku udah buat story line nya dan pasti ini seputar kehidupan Rin di Crypton, tapi aku pastikan ceritanya tidak akan bercabang kok. Dan um, sad ending tidak yaah sad ending tidak yaah.**  
 **Raira Michaelis : Makasiih haha :D**  
 **Hana : Thank you haha, oh iya ig aku shikioru juga :D**  
 **Aijo : Haloo.. sebenarnya nggak harus Minggu juga kok. Aku bilang kaya gitu maksudnya selambat-lambatnya chapter diupdate itu sekali seminggu. Oh ya aku udah buat story linenya dan aku udah pertimbangin endingnya. Jadi meskipun aku kena writer block ditengah jalan seenggaknya ada notesnya, jadi gak berhenti di tengah jalan :)**  
 **Yukinohara-san : Nggak! Nggak! Kosakata bahasa inggrisku dikit banget. Dan versi B Inggris? Malu sih acak adul bahasa inggrisnya, but I'll try :D**  
 **Ayaneshoujo : K-kawaii? :'D Makasih makasih, ini udah update :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews! And happy reading..**

 **Oh ya tambahan! Bagi yang kurang nyaman dengan kata-kata kasar bisa stop scrolling dan tidak membacanya. Haru sudah memperingatkan ya :)**

* * *

BUG!

"K-kaito!"

Kaito menjitak kepala Len lagi. "Bersikap baik terhadap cewe," seru Kaito. "Maafkan aku ya, Kagamine-san. Namaku Kaito."

"Ya tidak apa-apa."

"Gak, gak kumaafkan."

Kami berdua menjawab bersamaan membuat kami saling memberikan death glare. Oke, pokoknya aku nggak bakal MAU suka sama Len. Nggak mau! Idih. Siapa tuh orang. Sombongnya minta ampun. "Berisik lo, diem!" teriakku.

Semua anggota Vocaloid tak terkecuali Len menatapku. Aku langsung menutup mulutku.

"Holy Cheese!"

* * *

.

.

 **~ Crypton Life ~**  
 **Disc : Yamaha Corp**  
 **Pairing : Len x Rin (NOT INCEST)**  
 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life**  
 **Rate : T**  
 **Warning : LenXRin! Typo(s)! Rude Word(s)!**  
 **Note : Sekali lagi ditekankan, di dalam cerita ini Len dan Rin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini, bisa stop scroll dan klik tombol back.**  
.

.

* * *

[Len POV]

"Jadi bolos atau ikut belajar?"

Aku menaikkan bahuku. Aku sebenarnya males sih ikut pelajaran biologi. Gurunya killer banget. Ah, tapi kalau buat aku pelajarannya enteng. Palingan kalau nggak tentang tubuh, ah ya pasti tubuh. Mungkin paru-paru, jantung, ginjal, dan sebagainya. Itu sudah diluar hafalan. Aku memang salah satu murid pintar di Crypton. Sebenarnya reputasiku tidak jelek-jelek banget sih. Selain kaya, pintar, dan ... ganteng (i... itu kata cewe-cewe! Sumpah aku nggak pernah nganggep diriku keren). Yah shota gini-gini tapi banyak yang mau, hidupku kurang apa coba?

Masalah suara?

Duh, aku itu tim inti Vocaloid. Vocaloid itu sebenarnya dibagi-bagi. Ada tim inti, tim A, tim B, dan tim C. Tim inti ada Miku, Meiko, Kaito, dan aku, Len. Tm inti biasanya untuk konser mendadak atau pokoknya yang mendadak deh. Kenapa kami? Selain suara kami diatas rata-rata, kami juga anak lama Vocaloid. Sisanya anak-anak yang baru kami rekrut saat SMP kelas 2. Kalau tim A, ada Meiko dan Kaito. Tim B ada Gumi, Gakupo, dan Miku. Tim C itu yang terakhir, Luka dan aku, Len. Sebenarnya tim A, B, dan C itu masih belum fix. Itulah kenapa kita memilih satu orang lagi untuk bisa melengkapi kami. Kalau tim A, udahlah mereka berdua aja si Meiko dan Kaito. Suara mereka benar-benar bagus dan harmonis!

Tapi aku heran, mereka nggak jadian. Malah Kaito sama Miku. Memang sih Kaito dan Miku itu lebih cocok. Tapi, berdasarkan perspektif penikmat lagu kami, Meiko dan Kaito lebih cocok. Maaf ya fans KaiMei, karena yang sebenarnya jadian itu KaiMiku. Hahahaha... nikmatilah derita kalian para KaiMei shippers!

...

Oke, jadi kalian marah ke aku gara-gara aku ngejudge KaiMei? Ah iya deh, aku minta maaf, Ladies. Coba lihat keluar rumah kalian, aku udah bawain mawar lho untuk para ladies ;) *wink*. Dan untuk yang laki-laki...

Yak lanjut. Aku belum membalas pertanyaan Kaito.

"Bolos ajalah! Ntar lo tinggal pinjem catatan gue aja," jawabku acuh tak acuh. Lagian Kaito nggak bodoh-bodoh banget kok, dia termasuk rivalku. Pokoknya kalau ulangan, setidaknya harus ada 10 pelajaran yang diatas nilainya. Tapi sayang sekali, Kaito itu pinternya juga kelewatan. Bodoh, kenapa Kaito itu harus ada di kelasku.

Tapi aku ranking 2 satu sekolah kok.

Ah iya, nggak masalah si ranking 2. Tapi coba liat ranking 1 ; KAITO SHION. Dan nilai kami? BEDA TIPIS. O,3 saja.

"Catatan? Lo nyatet apaan? Materi aja nggak tahu," Kaito menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tch," decakku. "Bodo amat pokoknya gue mau bolos!"

"Ya ya ya demi sahabatku tercinta."

"Sumpah itu menjijikkan."

Kaito hanya melipat tangannya. "Mau bolos kemana sih emangnya?"

Aku sebenarnya nggak tahu sih, tapi... "Kantin aja, kantin. Laper banget soalnya."

Kaito mengangguk setuju. Kami berdua berjalan menuju kantin dan ternyata ada Meiko, Gakupo, Luka, dan Miku disitu. Wah hebat sekali! Anak Vocaloid yang bolos pelajaran, makan-makan di kantin. Aku langsung duduk di samping Luka dan melemparkan senyum kepadanya. Tapi yang kudapatkan adalah jitakkan darinya.

"Bisa berhenti jadi player?" cibir Luka.

Aku hanya tertawa. "Berhenti setelah mendapatkan yang bagus."

Luka hanya melihatku dengan tatapan jijik. Tatapannya itu kayak.. mau jauh-jauh dari aku! Kayak matahari sama bumi. Berapa kilometer tuh? Tapi tenang aja, guys karena Luka adalah mantanku dan aku nggak mungkin macarin dia lagi. Lagian, it was just for fun. Girls were nice. Really nice. Nah karena dia bukan pacarku, aku jadikan saja dia sebagai kakakku! Yay!

Kaito hanya menarik napas dan duduk di samping Miku. Dia melempar senyum dan bertanya, "Gimana kabarnya, Miku-chan?"

Kaito, klasik banget dah. Dia gak memenuhi standar anak player.

Miku membalas senyumnya. "Hai Kaito-kun. Baik kok. Kaito-kun nggak belajar?"

Kaito baru menjawab, "Nggak ada gu-

"Kita bolos," potongku singkat. "Nah kalian ngapain disini? Bolos juga?"

"Apa? Bolos?!" Miku langsung menatap tajam Kaito. "Kaito-kun, sudah kubilang jangan seenaknya bolos pelajaran! Pokoknya kamu harus ke kelas sekarang juga!"

Kaito kembali menatap tajam diriku. Apa? Sampai kapan mau bohong terus? Hahahaha... sahabatku, kasihan dirinya. Dimarahi pacarnya yang begitu peduli~ Uwuwuwuwu...tapi aku nggak jahat, Ladies ;). Karena aku akan menyelamatkan sahabatku! "Nggak kok Miku, emang nggak ada gurunya. Tadi kita baru lewat di ruang guru dan gurunya tidak ada. Jadi ya kami disini saja. Kalau kalian?"

Kaito menarik napas lega. Ah ya, aku suka kalau orang-orang lega karena pertolonganku. Aku, pahlawan kan?

"Aku tidak ada kelas," ujar Meiko.

Gakupo dan Miku mengangguk. "Kami sekelas dengan Meiko. Jadi ya, daripada bengong di kelas kami kesini saja."

"Lagipula di kelas itu berisik, minta tanda tanganlah, foto, ini, itu," jelas Meiko. "Tapi, kalau Luka... mungkin dia bolos."

"Heh, nggak, enak aja," ketus Luka. "Aku kesini karena guru pelajaran sosial sedang ada rapat. Alasannya sama sih kenapa aku kesini, kelas berisiknya kebangetan! Dan aku tidak punya teman dekat disana."

"Heee... tapi kau bisa mencari teman baru Luka," ujar Kaito.

Luka menggeleng. "Susah mencari teman. Depannya manis belakangnya busuk."

Miku tersenyum. "Tapi kami temanmu kan?"

Luka tertawa dan mengedipkan matanya. "Bukan! Kalian semua adalah sahabatku. Aku mencari teman yang depan belakangnya manis. Bukan depannya busuk belakangnya manis, atau sebaliknya. Coba bayangkan, jika aku membencimu tapi didalam hati aku sangat menyayangimu. Kamu pasti akan tersinggung kalau aku mengejekmu atau apa. Karena teman itu... gunanya untuk membuat hidup kita lebih berwarna kan?"

"Preach!" seru Meiko.

"Kalau pacar?" tanya Miku, melirik diriku. Apa-apaan tuh, kok aku?

"Kenapa aku?" tanyaku menaikkan alisku.

"Kau itu player, apa untungnya berpacaran terus menerus," cibir Luka.

"Oh kau cemburu?" godaku menunjukkan 'smirk' maut.

Timbul semburat merah di pipi Luka.

"Oh~ Luka's blushing~!"

Luka hanya tertawa. "Maaf ya Len, aku hanya tertarik dengan senyumanmu saja. Tapi, kau itu masih jauh dari.. hem," Luka tersenyum malu.

"HEM," Meiko tertawa kecil, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Luka. Lebih tepatnya, siapa. Dan aku juga tahu siapa doi-nya Luka. Ah ya, orang berambut ungu panjang itu. Dan kami benar-benar melihat laki-laki bersuara keren itu.

"Hah?" Gakupo bodoh.

"Orang yang tidak peka itu memang menyebalkan!" Luka melipat tangannya.

"Oh~" aku tersenyum. "Aku peka lho?"

"Kamu itu kegeeran," Luka menjitak kepalaku. Aduh, orang-orang suka sekali ya menjitakku. Apa mungkin rambutku ini... kece ya?

"Hi guys!"

Eh buset siapa tuh! Serem tiba-tiba ada yang nongol di samping kiriku. Aku memang duduk paling kiri sih. Tapi seenggaknya jangan langsung nongol gitu napa. Saat kuperhatikan, ternyata itu Gumi. Dan disampingnya... orang lain? Perempuan, tidak terlalu tinggi, lebih pendek dari Gumi, berambut kuning dan pendek. Dia tampak terbelakak melihat kami. Matanya memancarkan kekagetan yang benar-benar kaget, tidak diperbuat. Kenapa? Aku kegantengan ya? Haha.

"Crap."

"Crap?"

Aku langsung melihat ke sumber suara yang tak lain adalah anak yang dibawa Gumi tadi. Dia... yang tadi bilang crap? Dia itu, cewe kan? Dia tahu apa arti dari crap? Apa dia hanya ikut-ikutan bahasa-bahasa gaul jaman sekarang? Tidak, maksudku itu aneh. Dia tampak otomatis mengucapkan kata 'crap' yang artinya dia terbiasa menggunakan kata itu.

Gumi melihat kearahku. "Hah?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, sepertinya aku salah dengar." Heh, perempuan itu! You were just saved by the bell! Sekarang, aku ingin dia mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan dia.

...

Nggak ngomong apa-apa? Senyum saja tidak? Gerakan tangan pun tidak? Itu anak nggak tahu aku sudah menyelamatkannya dari bullyan anak Vocaloid? Ah maaf, aku lebay. Anak vocaloid bukan tukang bully kok :)

Tapi cewe ini beda. Harus dibully.

"P-permisi. Sepertinya aku lancang sekali, ya?" Oh iya, lancang sekali! Aku ingin sekali mengusirnya dari sini sekarang juga. Lagian ini tempat VIP Vocaloid. Ngapain dia disini?

Dan bodohnya si Meiko menarik tangan si anak itu dan menyuruhnya untuk bersamanya. Heh Meiko bodoh! Aku nggak tahu anak ranking 5 sesekolah ini sebodoh itu! Liat muka muak gue, Meiko. LIAT!

Dan dia nggak ngeliat. Oke, gapapa.

Crap, kenapa Meiko memposisikan cewe itu duduk di sampingku? Hah? Seriously? Aku langsung meluruskan badanku, aku nggak mau ngeliat mukanya yang polos itu. Apaan tuh sok innocent, ngomong crap tanpa berpikir dulu.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Miku.

Ah ya, aku juga sedikit penasaran namanya. Terima kasih, Miku.

"Kagamine Rin," jawab Gumi singkat.

Aku langsung tersedak mendengar nama keluarganya. Kagamine? What the hell? Holy cheese, nama gue sama kaya dia? Dan Rin? What? Rin? Len? Itu namanya mirip banget. Ya Tuhan, apa ini kembaranku?

Hah, aku ngomong apa tadi?

"Air, air, gue butuh air! Cepetan!" aku tersedak kembali dan mengkode Kaito untuk meminta pelayan membawakan air putih.

Dan ternyata yang aku dapatkan adalah jitakannya. "Didepanmu tuh ada air. Lagian, lo bisa tersedak tanpa makan apa-apa."

Sesakit ini kah bersahabat dengan Kaito? Seorang sahabat dijitak oleh sahabatnya sendiri padahal dia sedang mengalami kesusahan? And what? Aku minum air di gelasnya Miku?

Aku ingin sekali tersenyum karena ini adalah indirect kiss bukan? Tapi, nggak. Ga mau. Makasih Kaito. Lo sahabat yang gak guna. Aku menunggu setidaknya ada yang memanggil pelayan untuk membawa air putih.

"Namanya sama. Disini Hatsune Miku."

Apaan tuh? Aku nggak ditanya lagi tentang insiden tadi? Mereka nggak care sama aku?

"Aku Kagamine Rin, dan biar kuklarifikasi lagi, aku dan Kagamine Len tidak ada ikatan darah," ujar Rin sambil menatapku sinis.

Itu anak, punya nyawa berapa sih?

"Semua orang tahu Kagamine Len itu anak satu-satunya," balasku kesal.

"Oh ya, aku hanya bilang agar tidak ada salah paham. That's it," dia tampak meninggikan suaranya. Dan aku bisa menilai dari suaranya, dia benar-benar kesal padaku. Aneh, orang cakep kaya gini dibikin marah.

"Oh, Miss Crap," sindirku.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak."

"OH urusi saja duniamu itu sendiri," dia melipat tangannya. Heh, itu gayaku! Apa-apaan tuh!

"Bodo amat." balasku kesal.

BUG!

Another punch. "K-kaito!" teriakku. Serius deh, udah berapa kali aku dijitak hari ini? Apa mereka sebegitu cintanya sama rambutku yang manis dan harum ini?

"Bersikap baik terhadap cewe," Kaito, kamu ngajarin aku ya? Ah baiklah Kaito-sensei~ Aku akan patuh dan taat pada guru terbaikku ini. "Maafkan aku ya, Kagamine-san. Namaku Kaito."

Sejak kapan dia menyebutku Kagamine-san? Oh atau mungkin dia merasa bersalah. Hahaha... ya Kaito, akhirnya kau menyadari kesalahanmu sendiri.

"Gak, gak kumaafkan."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Kami, aku dan Rin, langsung berpandangan. Kalau di drama berpandangan seperti ini bisa menambah kemesraan, jatuh cinta, suka, pokoknya yang mesra-mesra. Nah, kalau realitanya, kami melemparkan death glare masing-masing. Ditambah, Rin menambahkan wajah jijiknya terhadapku. Heh? Aku kotor?

"Berisik lo, diem!" tiba-tiba Rin berteriak sambil berdiri dan membanting meja, benar-benar kesal. Apa salahku? Itu kan hanya salah paham. Aku kira Kaito minta maaf denganku. Lagian, make nama Kagamine. Aku kan juga Kagamine. Cewe emang sulit ya.

Tapi, aku speechless. Dan dia langsung terbelakak melihatku. Bentar, mata kami bertautan sama lain. Aku yakin sekali Miku dan yang lainnya juga kaget melihat Rin, tapi Rin seperti tidak mempedulikan mereka.

Dia langsung menutup mulutnya. "Holy cheese!"

H-holy cheese? My phrase! She stole it!

"A-aku permisi dulu!" dan dia langsung kabur tanpa meminta maaf atau mengucapkan selamat siang. Mataku langsung mengikuti arah gadis itu berlari. Dia tampak tergesa-gesa. Bahkan panggilan Gumi dan Miku tidak mempan padanya.

Apa-apaan itu perempuan?

"Hey," Kaito menepuk pipiku.

"Damn! Ngapain si?!" ketusku.

"Lo nyadar gak sih, daritadi lo ngeliatin Rin pergi bahkan sampai sekarang lo gak gerak," Kaito menjelaskan kenapa dia menamparku. Tapi itu tetap sakit, lho, kaito. Kau harus tahu itu.

"Oh, masa," gumamku. "Aku tidak sadar? Berarti tadi aku kerasukan. Itu bukan aku. Hahahaha," tawaku kencang.

Dan tampaknya aku salah ngomong karena mereka melihatku dengan tatapan takut.

Shit.

* * *

"Jadi, care to explain about Kagamine?"

"Kagamine? Marganya Len?" tanya laki-laki shota berambut silver itu, namanya adalah Utatane Piko.

"Iya, tapi ada cewe namanya Kagamine Rin," jawab Kaito.

"Pertanyaan gak penting," ketusku. Lagipula, Kagamine itu nama belakang yang populer kok. Kenapa mereka begitu mempermasalahkannya sih. "Nama marga anjing gue Kagamine dan dia nggak mempermasalahkan tuh."

Kaito dan Piko saling berpandangan. "Lah dia kan anjing. Ya gak bakal mempermasalahkanlah," Kaito hampir saja menjitakku jika saja aku tidak menangkap tangannya.

"Not now, Kaito," sudah lelah aku di jitak-jitak terus.

"Aku heran kenapa nama anjing Len diberi nama Kagamine juga?" kata Piko dengan nada bertanya.

Kaito tertawa. "Lo gatau, Piko? Kan Len sama anjingnya sama-sama anj-

BHAKK!

"Ngomong sekali lagi gue jitak lagi kepala lo," seruku kesal. Hah, pembalasan! Well done, Kagamine Len. Kau berhasil menjitak kepala temanmu yang begitu bodoh ini. Ya kali seorang Len Kagamine disamakan dengan anjing? Um... tapi aku cinta anjing! Maafkan aku, doggy telah merendah-rendahkanmu.

Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Terus gimana yang Kagamine? Itu memang banyak yang make nama marganya atau apa?"

"Hmm..," gumamku. "Aku juga bingung sih sebenarnya karena Kagamine itu nama yang rare, langka. Masa laluku baik-baik saja kok. Nggak ada mimpi buruk karena kecelakaan atau apa, atau kehilangan adikku sendiri. Dari bayi emang udah sendiri, nggak kembaran. Entahlah, no idea," ujarku. "Tapi selama dia tidak mengangguku aku tidak masalah."

SEBENARNYA dia mengangguku. Itu berarti masalah. Ini masalah besar! Berterima kasihlah Rin karena aku tidak menjelek-jelekkanmu sekarang.

"Aku kira kalian berdua bertunangan," ujar Piko dengan polosnya.

"What the f-

"KPI lewat," Kaito membungkam mulutku dengan rapat.

"BWAH!" aku langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku. "PIKO, KENAPA? KENAPA KAU BERPIKIRAN SEPERTI ITU?" aku menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya dengan dramatis dan keras.

"Ah... kau bilang kan kau tidak bersaudaraan dengannya," tawa Piko. "Jadi ya yang paling dekat adalah tunangan. Lagian, nikah muda nggak salah kok," Piko memamerkan sederet giginya yang putih bersih mengkilap dan indah.

"Benar juga ya! Asik nikah muda, aku mau makan makan!" seru Kaito kekanak-kanakkan.

Aku hanya perlu menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya. Tarik napas lebih tinggi lagii, dan keluarkan. Oke, aku sedikit bisa mengendalikan emosi sekarang. "Stress aku temenan sama kalian."

"Butuh teh panas?"

"Ngga. Butuh kehangatan," aku langsung meletakkan kepalaku di atas tanganku di meja. Habis ini pelajaran sosial dan aku benci sosial.

Piko dan Kaito berpandangan, lalu langsung memelukku. "TELETUBBIES!"

"F*** OFF!"

* * *

[RIN POV]

Teman-teman, aku boleh menarik perkataanku? Maksudku, aku tadi bilang bahwa hari ini adalah hari terbaikku. MAAF. MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA. Hari ini adalah hari yang memalukan, benar-benar malu diriku ini. Lebih tepatnya, hari yang menjengkelkan, memalukan, mengesalkan, ugh. Pokoknya, hari pertamaku ini, benar-benar tidak asik! Ditambah Gumi tidak ada pelajaran sosial habis ini. Ugh... kenapa sih tiap pelajaran beda temen. Dan sekarang aku sendiri berjalan di koridor yang lumayan ramai. Oh ya, sebenarnya tadi aku tidak ke perpustakaan. Aku bingung mau kemana, karena udah malu pake banget.

Didepan tangga ada kerumunan siswi-siswi yang berteriak-teriak histeris. Aku penasaran ada apa. Tampaknya mereka senang sekali. Aku mencoba melihat siapa yang dikerumunin dan oalah...

Hatsune Miku.

Sip. Selamat dibully karena kejadian barusan, Kagamine Rin.

"Rinny-chan!"

Holy cheese! Aku dipanggil Rinny-chan? Suara Meiko? Bukan. Gumi? Bukan. Len- NO!. Maksudku, itu bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi tanganku tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat manis dan cantik berambut hijau tosca panjang dan diikat dua. H-Hatsune Miku! Itu, MIKU-SAMA! MIKU YANG SANGAT POPULER, MENARIK DAN MENYERET ANAK YANG TAK TAHU DIRI INI.

Oke ini lebay. Tapi ini realita. Terkadang, realita tak sepahit ekspetasi.

"Rinny-chan kenapa? Maaf ya aku tiba-tiba menarikmu. Lagipula, diantara mereka aku tidak kenal. Jadi aku tarik saja kamu haha," jelasnya dengan polos. Benar-benar polos. Saking polosnya dia tidak tahu bahwa dibelakangnya ini para fansnya menatap tajam diriku. Uh oh... pertama Gumi, sekarang Miku.

"Mmm... tidak apa-apa," senyumku. "Miku-san habis ini apa?"

"Aku ada sosial," jawab Miku dengan sangat bahagia. "By the way, kau tidak perlu pakai suffiks. Panggil saja Rin."

"Oh sama, aku juga sosial. Berangkat bareng yuk?" tanyaku dengan senang sambil meraih tangannya. Miku melihatku tak berkedip. Aku melakukan kesalahan? Oh tidak, aku menarik tangan orang paling ngetop di Crypton! Astaga! Aku buru-buru melepaskan dan menunduk. "Maafkan aku, Miku-san!" aku memang lancang ya.

Miku terdiam tapi dia langsung merangkulku. "Ayooo~ Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, hm. Dan copot suffiks san itu! Aku tidak suka itu," ujarnya dengan wajahnya yang lucu. Kalau aku laki-laki, aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta dengan Miku melihat senyumannya yang manis. Tapi tenang, aku itu masih normal kok. Hahaha...

"Okay, Miku~ Jadi kelas kita ada dimana ya?" rasanya aku seperti sudah akrab dengan Miku. Kuharap dia tidak merasa risih.

"Hmm... di dekat perpustakan!" jawab Miku dengan riang. Ah tampaknya dia tidak memedulikan sikapku yang lancang tadi.

Kami bergandengan tangan layaknya teman dekat dan sukses membuat fans-fans Miku mengaktifkan death glare-nya. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak melihatnya. Tapi Miku tampak biasa-biasa saja, malah dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Mungkin dia sebenarnya juga risih tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini resiko sebagai public figure kan? Aku mendekap notebookku yang sebenarnya sudah dipegang dari tadi.

Miku melirik ke arah notebookku. "Death Note?"

"Ah?" aku melihat notebookku. Death Note. Iya, covernya berjudul Death Note. Tampaknya Miku suka Death Note? "Iya, ini notebookku. Custom, haha."

"Wah, sugoi!" Miku mengambil notebookku dengan cepat lalu melihat cover depannya. Di cover belakangnya terdapat rules-rules yang berlaku di death note. "Keren sekali, Rinny-chan~! Kau beli dimana?"

"Aku lupa sih, haha...," kataku tertawa kecil.

"Keren banget!" puji Miku berkali-kali membolak-balikkan notebookku.

"Miku suka Death Note?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Ssst!"

"Hah?"

"Jangan sampai ketahuan yang lain ya? Reputasiku hancur nanti kalau ketahuan suka baca komik," bisiknya lalu tertawa lepas.

Aku tertawa. "Tentu saja!"

Miku tiba-tiba terdiam. "Oh iya! Aku lupa memberimu sesuatu." Miku mengobok-obok tas selempangnya yang dia bawa.

"He?" aku ikut-ikutan diam. Apa itu? Uang tip? Bukan. Kado ulangtahun? Baru ketemu tadi pagi kok, dan hari ini juga bukan ulang tahunku.

"Nah ini dia!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengintip apa yang ia pegang. Audisi vocaloid?

Wait, what?

"Rinny-chan, ayo ikut audisi Vocaloid!" serunya dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil menunjukkan brosurnya. "Kamu bisa datang tiga hari lagi nanti sepulang sekolah di ruang klub Vocaloid! Bagaimana? Kau setuju kan? Apalagi yang menawarkanmu itu Hatsune Miku!" serunya bergembira.

He? Seriously? Aku? "M-miku, kau benar-benar mengajakku?"

Miku menaikkan alisnya. "Tentu! Aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

"S-suaraku?!" aku langsung tertawa receh. "Setelah mendengar suaraku, gempa akan terjadi, menyebabkan tsunami dan gunung meletus. Lalu korban jiwa bertebaran dimana-mana. Kau tahu kenapa itu terjadi? Suaraku itu dibawah rata-rata. Bahkan, minus! Minus seminus-minusnya."

"But it's worth to try," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Dia mengambil notebookku dan meletakkan selembar brosur di notebook tersebut.

"H-hey!" kataku.

Miku tertawa kecil. "Join, lho!" katanya sambil tertawa. Aku jadi ikut tertawa. Chemistry Miku benar-benar cerah ya. Wajar kenapa banyak sekali yang ngefans dengan anak satu ini.

Kami berdua berhenti tertawa dan melihat ada perempuan manis sedang menunduk malu.

"Halo?" tanya Miku ramah. "Kau mau ikut audisi Vocaloid?"

"Ah... um... sebenarnya aku ingin sekali masuk Vocaloid," ujarnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Dia memainkan jari telunjuknya. Oh God anak ini benar-benar memenuhi persyaratan anak Vocaloid. Cantik, manis, suaranya lembut, pasti dia pintar bernyanyi. "Tapi... aku tidak yakin bisa masuk."

"Eh? Kau bisa mencobanya dulu kan? Jangan takut," hibur Miku.

"Um, sebelumnya namaku adalah Mayu! Kau boleh memanggilku Mayu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Miku-san!" anak berambut gelombang itu menunduk.

Miku yang tampak canggung mengangguk-angguk. "A-aku Miku. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga," ucap Miku sambil tersenyum. Anak itu juga menunduk ke arahku, aku hanya membalas dengan tundukkan saja.

"Rin Kaga-

"Sebenarnya, Miku-san, aku tidak yakin bisa masuk ke klub kalian," ujar Mayu tersenyum simpul. Aku hanya speechless karena tampaknya dia tidak ingin mengetahui namaku. Yeah, padahal namaku ini sama dengan Len, kan? Dia sudah kehilangan kesempatan karena jika dia bertanya lagi aku hanya akan menjawab Rin. Ah, memangnya dia penasaran dengan bocah ingusan kayak diriku ini? Hahaha, funny.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa mencobanya?"

"T-tidak... aku benar-benar ingin masuk ke klub kalian! Tolong! Perbolehkan aku! Aku sangat gila akan Vocaloid! Jadi tolong, cantumkan namaku di klub kalian!" Mayu menunduk menunjukkan betapa hormatnya pada Miku.

"Kau bisa lewat audisi, kan?"

Mayu menunjukkan wajah kecewanya. "B-bukan..."

Oh crap, I know where this is going! Nyogok? Bisa jadi.

"Jadi?"

"A-aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau mau! Asalkan aku masuk ke klub kalian!" bisik Mayu dengan pelan.

Miku melirik ke arahku, begitu juga denganku. Miku menatap Mayu dengan wajah kesal. "Halo! Hatsune Miku disini, dan akan memberikan brosur tentang audisi Vocaloid! Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk masuk ke klub kami. Tolong bagikan kepada teman terdekatmu. Terima kasih dan selamat siang!" Miku menarik tanganku tanpa jeda.

"M-miku-sama!"

"Maaf aku ada urusan penting!" tolak Miku tanpa melihat kebelakang, meninggalkan gadis malang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

Miku menggeleng. "Aku benci orang yang kotor dan hanya menggunakan duit. Bahkan dia ngomong tanpa rasa bersalah. Aku tidak akan memilihnya jika dia benar-benar ikut audisi tersebut!"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Jangan seperti itu, dia benar-benar fans kalian, lho."

"Tapi dia curang," debat Miku. "Orang yang curang tidak akan diterima di klub Vocaloid."

Aku tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Miku benar-benar idola yang tidak sekedar hesemeleh-hesemeleh saja ya?

Tanpa sadar kami sudah berada di depan kelas sosial. Pintunya terbuka dan aku langsung nyelonong saja masuk.

DUGH!

"HOLY CHEESE!"

"O HOLY CHEESE!"

Aku memegang kepalaku yang sepertinya terbentur dengan kepala seseorang. Gila, ini sakit banget. Beneran deh. Aku langsung membuka mataku dan mendapati Kagamine Len sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya. Mataku membulat dan kaget, begitu juga dengan Len. Kami diam sebentar, mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"LO LAGI!" aku dan Len sama-sama menunjuk satu sama lain dengan kekesalan yang mengebu-ngebu.

"Lo ngapain disini, Miss Crap?!"

"Itu pertanyaan gue! Lo yang ngapain disini, dasar freak!"

"Freak?! Heh ayam, dengerin ya! Jalan tuh liat-liat. Udah tau ada orang di depan lo masih serudukkin!"

What? Aku dibilang ayam? "Eh, itu kalimat gue! Minggir aja deh, Shota!"

"S-shota?!" dia terdiam sebentar dan tampak tak terima dengan kata 'shota'.

Aku langsung nyengir. Jadi ini titik kelemahannya. Shota. Ya, shota. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Bukan masalahku! Sekarang minggir, Shota! Gue mau belajar!" aku langsung mendorong Len dan berjalan cepat mencari kursi. Oke aku tahu kalau fangirl-nya Len Kagamine ini sedang mengumpat-umpatku karena telah merendahkan idolanya. Haha, who cares. Selama gue senang, gue gak akan peduli dengan mereka-mereka yang punya selera aneh.

Um, tapi aku juga fans Len. Um.. no! Maksudku, dulu. Oke, dulu. Jangan samakan dengan sekarang.

"Rinny-chan, tunggu!" Miku berlari menghampiriku dan duduk disampingku. Dia tampak menahan ketawa melihat kejadian tadi. Aku menarik napas lega karena Miku tidak marah padaku akibat kejadian yang 'baru banget' terjadi. Dan iya aku tahu, sekarang fansnya si Miku, kembali menatap tajam diriku. Oh well, ada apa? Kalian kesal padaku? Selama gue senang, gue gak akan peduli dengan mereka.

As simple as that.

Wait, itu ngapain Len masih berdiri disitu. Mana ngeliatin aku lagi. He, ngeliatin? Rin? Ini aku yang geer, atau dia yang otaknya jadi miring gara-gara insiden tadi?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Ngapain aku pikirin! Aku pura-pura cuek dan langsung meletakkan notebookku di meja. Suasana kelas menjadi hening. Mungkin karena kami sempat bertengkar tadi? Aku jadi agak canggung.

"Rinny-chan, kau kenapa benci sekali sih sama Len?" tanya Miku penasaran.

Terima kasih Miku sudah melelehkan suasana panas ini.

"Um... tidak tahu. Dia menyebalkan," jawabku pendek.

Miku mengangguk-angguk. "Sebal sih boleh, tapi jangan sampai keterlaluan."

"Apa? Nanti jadi cinta? Haha, gak, makasih," potongku.

"He?" Miku mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Aku jadi takut.

"A-apa? S-salah ya? Lupakan!" doh malu.

"Hahaha," Miku tertawa lepas. "Tidak, maksudku, kamu akan dimusuhi fangirl-nya. Kamu tahu sendirilah fangirlnya benar-benar gila."

Oh ya, masuk akal Miku. "Hahaha, iya juga ya," kataku menyetujuinya.

"Mm, tapi bisa juga sih perkataan kamu. Hati-hati jadi cinta," Miku mengedipkan matanya.

Aku langsung memukul lengannya pelan. "Tidak akan!" kami berdua tertawa lepas, seakan-akan kami sudah kenal dekat.

"Selamat siang, boys, girls," sapa guru sosial kami memasuki kelas.

Aku dan Miku langsung terdiam dan ikut berdiri bersama yang lainnya untuk memberi hormat kepada guru kami. "Selamat siang, Hanami-Sensei..."

* * *

"Yah, sekiranya sampai disini saja," kata Hanami-sensei sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas dua jamnya dan semoga kalian selamat sampai rumah."

Kami langsung berdiri dan menunduk. "Terima kasih, Sensei!" ucap kami dengan serempak. Guru itu mengangguk lalu pergi dari kelas. Suasan kelas pun menjadi ribut, entah menggosipkan sesuatu, atau membicarakan sesuatu, atau bertanya tentang pelajaran tadi.

"Rinny-chan, kau pulang ke arah mana?" tanya Miku.

"Ke selatan," jawabku.

Miku memasang wajah sedih. "Rumah kita beda arah ya. Haha. Ya sudah, sampai jumpa, Rinny-chan! Jangan lupa kerjakan PR-nya!" Miku melambaikan tangan lalu aku melihat dia sedang menghampiri Kaito. Aku tersenyum, ternyata mereka berdua pacaran ya. Aku pikir Kaito berpacaran dengan Meiko, ternyata salah. Hmm... media memang terkadang tidak sesuai dengan realitanya.

"Rin!" sahut Gumi. "Ayo pulang bareng!"

Aku menoleh. Gumi sahabatku! Yay! "Ayooo!" seruku dengan riang. Aku langsung pergi tanpa memperhatikan barang-barangku lagi dan menghampiri Gumi. "Pelajaran apa tadi? Seru tidak?"

"Pelajaran bahasa, dan yah... biasa saja," kata Gumi. "Kalau Rin?"

"Aku ada sosial. Dan Hanami-sensei benar-benar baik ya?" kataku sambil berjalan keluar sekolah.

"Hanami-sensei memang baik. Sudah gitu, cantik lagi," puji Gumi. "Dia banyak membantu klub Vocaloid!"

"Benarkah?"

Gumi mengangguk mantap. "Oh ya, kau sudah dengar tentang audisi Vocaloid besok?" tanya Gumi.

Aku mengangguk seadanya.

"Bagus!" oh mata Gumi tampak berbinar-binar. "Kalau begitu, aku harus melihatmu datang besok pulang sekolah ya!"

"He? Harus?"

"Ya, pokoknya harus lho!" cibir Gumi. "Kalau tidak ikut aku pastikan akan menjodohkanmu dengan Len!"

Jodoh? Len?! Kecepetan, Gumi! KECEPETAN.

"Oke oke oke akan kupertimbangkan lagi," kataku kesal.

"Yaayy!" Gumi langsung merangkulku. Tapi tiba-tiba, handphone Gumi bergetar. "Um, sebentar," ucapnya dibalas anggukkanku. Dia menjawab teleponnya dan tampak mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah jadi ada rapat mendadak? Untung saja aku belum terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Ya sudah, dimana rapatnya? Ohh... di ruang sosial?"

Oh ada rapat. Hm, benar-benar sibuk ya.

"Baiklah, arigatou, Miku!" ucapnya riang lalu mematikan panggilannya. "Huff.. aku ada rapat hari ini. Maaf ya, Rin-chan," kata Gumi sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Ya ampun, Gumi, nggak, nggak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok!" kataku.

"Baiklah!" Gumi memelukku lalu melambaikan tangannya, dan berlari kembali ke arah sekolah.

Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Gumi dan kembali berjalan menuju apartemenku.

* * *

Jam tiga sore.

Aku mengambil snackku dan menyalakan TV. Ada acara musik hits setiap jam tiga! Aku benar-benar menunggu acara itu. Ditambah pembawa acaranya yang kece dan ngomongnya jelas. Nama acara TV-nya adalah She Hits the Button! Aku memakan cokelat sambil mendengarkan pembawa acara berkata-kata dengan cepat lancar tapi jelas.

"Ya, sekarang saya akan menekan tombol ini dan kita lihat musik yang paling hits belakangan ini!" pembawa acara berambut ikal itu langsung memencet tombol merah disampingnya. "Lucy Hit the Button!" serunya setelah memencet tombol itu. Ya, nama presenternya adalah Lucy.

Dan layarpun berganti menjadi video klip seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Kagamine Len. Tentu saja, hampir tiap minggu dia keluar di She Hits the Button. Aku agak bosen sih liat si shota itu keluar mulu di SHB tapi lagunya emang diatas rata-rata. Dan yang sekarang lagi ngehits adalahhh...

Servant of Evil?

"WHAT THE ACTUAL *peeeep*," seruku loncat. "Itu lagu jaman dia masih cengar-cengir dan belum kenal sama yang namanya pacaran!"

Tapi setelah didengar lagi, ini seperti diubah? Aku melihat kembali judulnya. Servant of Evil ; Classical Version. Aku mencoba mendengarkan instrumennya yang memang bagus dan membuat pikiran kita melayang jauh kembali ke masa-masa revolusi Prancis.

Marie Antoinette.

Guillotine.

Itulah yang ada di pikiranku sekarang. Marie Antoinette, ratu Prancis yang dieksekusi dengan guillotine. Dulu Len pernah bilang di suatu talkshow kalau cerita Servant of Evil terinspirasi dengan cerita Marie Antoinette. Ah.. aku suka sosial sejak saat itu. Aku menyukai sejarah-sejarah zaman dahulu, bahkan misteri apakah benar Adolf Hitler ngungsi ke Indonesia atau bunuh diri di tempat persembunyiannya bersama istrinya Eva Braun.

Tanpa sadar, aku ikut bernyanyi. Lagu itu memang lagu nostalgia.

 _Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_  
 _Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_  
 _Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba_  
 _Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru~_

"Astaga, Rin-chan! Apa kau sebegitu cintanya dengan Len sampai-sampai rela menjadi orang jahat untuknya?"

"HOLY CHEESE!"

GUBRAK!

Aku terjatuh karena kaget melihat Gumi tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terdahulu. "Hey! Disitu ada pintu. Setidaknya ketuk dulu sebelum masuk ke kamarku!" rengutku. "Dan kamu tahu darimana kamarku?!"

"Sources," cengir Gumi. "Anyway, suaramu keren banget! Benar-benar menyatu dengan suara Len. Aku harap hati kalian juga~"

"Jangan harap!" ketusku.

"Oh ayolah," rujuk Gumi. "Kau akan ikut audisinya kan? Ya ya ya?!"

Aku menarik napas. "Gumi, dengar. Suaraku tak seindah yang kau pikirkan."

"Tapi tadi aku dengar suaramu kok! Dan benar-benar bagus! Suaramu high pitch tapi manis!"

Aku tersenyum. "Ta-

"No tapi-tapian!" tegas Gumi. "Pokoknya kalau kamu masih mau melihat matahari terbit, aku harus melihat wajahmu di audisi nanti!"

Aku melongo tidak berkedip. Sebegitu inginnyakah Gumi? Ah, aku tersanjung. Lagian kasihan dia daritadi merayuku untuk ikut audisi. "Well, akan kucoba," kataku sambil melipat tanganku. Lagipula, apa salahnya mencoba? Siapa yang tidak mau bernyanyi bersama idolanya? Siapa? SIAPA?

"Yaayy!" Gumi memelukku. "Oh ya, aku kesini kare-

DDRRRTT! DRRRTT!

Gumi langsung mengambil handphonenya. "Moshi-moshi! Ah, ya. Hah, benarkah? Um... baiklah! Aku akan secepatnya kesana!" Gumi mematikan panggilannya dan tampak sedikit pucat namun dia tenang.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Gumi menggeleng. "Aku duluan ya! Aku buru-buru."

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa tutup pintunya!" seruku.

"Yayaya," dia pun keluar dari kamarku. Dan tidak menutup pintunya. Wow, nice, Gumi, nice.

* * *

[GUMI POV]

Aku cepat-cepat keluar dari apartemenku dan mencoba menelpon taksi. Aku mengobok-obok tasku untuk mencari handphoneku tapi ternyata notebook Rin masih di tasku. "Ah iya, aku niatnya mau mengasih notebooknya yang tertinggal di ruang sosial tadi." Aku melihat ke lantai dimana Rin tinggal.

"Ogah kesana lagi. Capek."

Lagipula, aku buru-buru. Aku langsung melihat sekitar dan aku mendapati Len sedang bersama Kaito dan Gakupo di depan kafe Hailey, kafe terkenal dan paling dekat dengan apartemen kami. Tampak Len melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito dan Gakupo. Oh mereka sudah selesai makan-makannya. Perfect!

Aku langsung mengambil notebook Rin dan berlari menghampiri Len.

"Oh, hai Gumi? Ada ap-

"Len! Aku minta tolong! Kasih ini ke Rin, SEKARANG. JUGA," perintahku dengan nada tersengal-sengal.

"What? Aku? Kau bo-

"I'm not listeniinng~ And I'm in hurry! Sekarang ya. Kalo kamu gak ngasih sekarang, aku jodohin kamu sama Rin!" ancamku. Haha, aku memang suka sekali dengan mereka berdua! Ah tapi aku sedang terburu-buru sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan salah gue apa," gumam Len melihat notebooknya Rin. Dia tampak terdiam melihat notebook itu.

"Oke, cabut dulu!" aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Len dan tidak menggubris panggilannya. Pokoknya kalau dia mau selamat, balikkin notebooknya sekarang juga. Aku tahu aku jahat, haha.

Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyatukan OTP-ku~~ :3

* * *

[LEN POV]

Dasar old hag! Aku akan benar-benar mengutukmu Gumi karena sudah membuatku menambah bebanku. Dan notebook ini? Hha, ternyata si Miss Crap suka Death Note? Well, jarang sih yang suka... mm, entahlah. Tapi ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Ngapan sih si Rin sampe jadi nitip-nitipan gini.

Nigakute hotto na supaisu, kimi dake ni ima ageru yo~

Aku langsung melihat siapa yang menelpon. Miki? Hh. Aku langsung menerima panggilannya dan terdengar teriakan cempreng dari si Miki ini. "Leenn-kuuun! Sedang apa kau? Ada dimana? Apa yang terjadi disana? Apa kau merindukanku?"

Oke, Miki ini pacarku sekarang. Sebenarnya aku bukan yang menembaknya, dia sendiri yang menyatakan perasaannya. Makanya aku terima-terima saja. Lagian menyenangkan kalau punya pacar~. "Halo, Miki hime-sama," ucapku dengan lembut. Aku bisa memastikan disana dia nge-blushing. Yailah. "Miki, aku mencintaimu tapi sekarang aku benar-benar sedang sibuk. Bagaimana kalau besok saja kita bicara di kantin?"

Miki terdengar merengut. "Kau selalu bilang seperti itu! Besok, besok, dan besok! I'm the only one, right?!" kata Miki dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Duh, she's annoying. "Yeah honey, you're the only one," kataku sambil memutar bola mataku. Rasanya ingin muntah aku.

Miki tertawa kecil. "Right! I'll see you tomorrow, baby~," balasnya dengan riang.

"Ye," kataku pendek. Aku langsung mematikan handphoneku dan menarik napas lalu membuangnya. "Mereka wanita yang bodoh," gumamku, lalu melihat apartemen Rin yang tinggi.

"Jadi disini dia tinggal," kataku. Aku kira dia tinggal di sebuah rumah. Berarti rumah aslinya jauh dari sekolah, ya. Aku melirik notebook yang Gumi titipi. Aku sekilas melihat kertas yang agak keluar dari notebook tersebut. "Audisi vocaloid?"

Oh, jadi begitu.

* * *

 **A/N : Hai hai haaaii makasih udah bacaaa :'D Oh ya, Haru minta maaf kalau kebanyakkan horizontal line-nya. Haha, soalnya partnya lumayan banyak jadi ya gitu q/q. Review ditunggguuuu~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Halo halo, jumpa lagi dengan Shikioru aka Haruna disini! Chapter ketiga udah di update yaa~ Saya akan balas review-reviewnya dulu.**

 **Nirmalasari218 : Haii c: haha terima kasih yaaa q/q wah pas sekali dong, ya, pairing favoritnya banyak disini :3 dan untuk Gumi.. mm, jomblo aja deh dia /ditabok**

 **nada26 : haloo, wah thank you banget yaa. Sebenernya aku gak tahu kalau ternyata sekali nulis bisa segitu banyaknya. Padahal kayaknya sedikit banget, atau um... gara-gara ada tambahan author notes gitu kali ya? Anyway makasih banyak yaa!**

 **Rinternett : woohoooo /kibarin bendera/ salam kenal, Rin! :D ah masa sih author gagal :p anyway makasih yaa haha**

 **Sherinamelz : haloo salam kenal dan ya, di fanfic ini gumi itu sama kayak saya :3**

 **NANA : haloo udah diupdate, thanks yah**

 **Ayaneshoujo : haloo udah update lagi nih.. dan untuk moment rin x len, um... mereka bakal kebagian sendiri kok haha**

 **Yuki-san : hai Yuki-san :3 haha ya tidak apa-apa, terima kasih yah**

 **Uchiha-chan : thank you thank you~**

 **Hanabi : wahaha iya iya, makasih yaa :)**

 **Yup thanks guys for reviewing this fanfic! Daaan selamat membaca! Oh ya, fanfic ini mengandung beberapa 'KATA KASAR' dan kadang gak kesensor hmm... maaf ya, soalnya saya harus membuat karakter 'bad boy & bad girl' (rin&len in this fanfic r considered as bad boy n girl hahaha) ini lebih nyata. Kalau ada yang tidak suka, jangan membaca fanfic ini. Terima kasih.**

* * *

"Halo, Miki hime-sama," ucapku dengan lembut. Aku bisa memastikan disana dia nge-blushing. Yailah. "Miki, aku mencintaimu tapi sekarang aku benar-benar sedang sibuk. Bagaimana kalau besok saja kita bicara di kantin?"

Miki terdengar merengut. "Kau selalu bilang seperti itu! Besok, besok, dan besok! I'm the only one, right?!" kata Miki dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Duh, she's annoying. "Yeah honey, you're the only one," kataku sambil memutar bola mataku. Rasanya ingin muntah aku.

Miki tertawa kecil. "Right! I'll see you tomorrow, baby~," balasnya dengan riang.

"Ye," kataku pendek. Aku langsung mematikan handphoneku dan menarik napas lalu membuangnya. "Mereka wanita yang bodoh," gumamku, lalu melihat apartemen Rin yang tinggi.

"Jadi disini dia tinggal," kataku. Aku kira dia tinggal di sebuah rumah. Berarti rumah aslinya jauh dari sekolah, ya. Aku melirik notebook yang Gumi titipi. Aku sekilas melihat kertas yang agak keluar dari notebook tersebut. "Audisi vocaloid?"

Oh, jadi begitu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Crypton Life ~**  
 **Disc : Yamaha Corp**  
 **Pairing : Len x Rin (NOT INCEST)**  
 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life**  
 **Rate : T**  
 **Warning : LenXRin! Typo(s)! Rude Word(s)!**  
 **Note : Sekali lagi ditekankan, di dalam cerita ini Len dan Rin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini, bisa stop scroll dan klik tombol back. Dan terdapat BANYAK KATA KASAR disini. Terima kasih!**  
.

.

* * *

[LEN POV]

KRRIINGGG! KRRIIINGG!  
Buset dah suara apaan nih kenceng banget.

Masih jam setengah lima pagi.

Aku langung mematikan dan kembali 'blusuk-blusuk' di tempat tidurku yang sangaaaat nyaman. Kamarku ini memang benar-benar nyaman dan keren. Rumahku juga besar dan mewah. Begitu juga dengan anak tunggal sang pemilik rumah mewah nan megah ini. Punya suara bagus, ganteng, pintar, baik hati kepada seluruh orang (catat : cewe aja), sudah gitu kaya lagi. Dan guys, kalau kalian ngira aku ngemis-ngemis ke ibuku, hell no! Aku tuh nggak boros, rajin menabung dan taat beribadah. Jadi ya kayaknya pantes aja sih kehidupanku perfect kayak gini. Dikelilingin cewek cantik gitu, aahh hidupku~!

Kehidupan yang benar-benar sempurna.

Sebelum 'that Rin chick' datang ke kehidupanku, menghancurkan segalanya!

Uhm oke, tapi rumahku masih sama seperti dulu, even better than before karena ayahku memutuskan untuk memodifikasi ruang musik agar semakin luas dan modern! How nice is that?! Dan suaraku? Aduh jangan ditanya. Ketampananku juga tidak berkurang. Dan kebaikan hatiku masih sama. Cewek-cewek pun masih klepek-klepek ngeliat senyuman aku yang SEBENERNYA sih nggak gue niatin. Tapi bisa gitu ya?

Len Kagamine tidak mengerti.

Jadi, kenapa aku bisa bilang Rin menghancurkanku? Entahlah. Aku hanya kesal tiap melihat wajahnya yang sok innocent, baik hati, dan murah senyum. Semoga ada yang menamparnya dan bilang tepat di depan mukanya,

"BANGUN WOY! UDAH JAM SETENGAH 7"

Oh shit, ternyata aku yang ditampar. Oh jika kalian heran siapa yang menamparku, itu saudaraku. Nama? Mikuo.

Wait, what.

"THE FUCK MAN?!" teriakku sambil buru-buru bangun dan melempar senyum- ups, selimut maksudku.

"DON'T 'THE FUCK' ME!" balas Mikuo sambil memercikkan air tepat kedepan wajahku. "Lo masuk jam berapa si? Ini uda jam setengah 7 lho!"

"Gue tau gue tau! Makanya lo jangan ngehalangin gue jalan!" umpatku menonjok bahunya dengan pelan. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah saudaraku, kalau ada apa-apa aku yang dimarahin, dibikin nangis, dipenjara- oke, ini jadi random.

"Sorry sorry," ucapnya sambi tertawa. Aku langsung merengut kesal dan mandi beberapa kali siram. Lalu langsung makai seragam seadanya dan mengambil tiga sandwich lalu meletakkannya di kotak bekal.

"Ibu dimana?" tanyaku sambil menalikan sepatu.

Mikuo menaikkan bahunya. "Kayaknya jajan ke shopping center, dah."

Jajan, ya jajan. Kami bukan menyebutnya sebagai jalan-jalan, atau shopping, melainkan jajan. Kalau kalian jajan permen milkita, kami jajan baju bergambar permen lollipop dengan brand *piiippp* dengan harga lebih dari 1 juta. Tanpa memedulikan apapun, aku langsung mengambil kunci mobil dan mengendarainya dengan cepat. Untuk hari ini, aku gak mau telat. Kenapa? Habis ini ada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris~ Mata pelajaran favoritku.

Baru sampai di pertigaan, seorang anak yang sangaat kukenal dengan seragam Crypton yang masih baru dan bersih berlari dengan tersengal-sengal di arah yang sama. Aku langsung menyeringai melihat anak itu berjuang melawan kemalasannya.

"Yo, butuh tumpangan?"

* * *

[RIN POV]

HOLY FREAKING CHEESE!

INI PERTAMA KALINYA AKU TELAT BANGUN

SEUMUR HIDUPKU.

Aku langsung mandi dan memakai seragamku dengan serapi yang aku bisa. Tapi jika kondisinya seperti ini, mungkin aku tidak bisa rapi. Aku langsung menalikan sepatu dan tanpa memakan sarapan apapun aku langsung cuussss turun ke lobby.

Iya, aku bangun jam setengah 7 kurang dan demi apa sekolah itu mulai jam tujuh?! Dan apa yang lebih bikin kesal? GUMI. THE MOST CLOSEST FRIEND I'VE EVER HAD IN CRYPTON. Dia meninggalkan secarik sticky note berwarna kuning berisi "Rinny-chan, aku lelah mengetuk pintumu dan berteriak-teriak memanggil namamu. Aku punya cerita bagus sekali untuk diceritakan di sekolah. Jadi, kau datang ya? Kalau sakit, kau bisa SMS diriku saja~ Xoxo, GUMI" dan apa kalian tahu dimana dia menempelkannya. SHE PUT IT IN MY DOOR. Aku gatau, apa para tetanggaku melihat notes ini dengan tatapan jijik atau aneh.

Terima kasih, Gumi, you're the beesssstt.

The best, my ass.

Dan jadi, aku sudah ada di lobby dan aku harus lari secepat kilat untuk bisa sampai ke sekolah dengan TEPAT WAKTU meskipun tidak MENYEHATKAN. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa bangun jam setengah tujuh, dimana itu benar-benar kejadian yang langka dan bahkan punah untuk seorang bibit unggul Kagamine Rin. Aku tidak bermimpi, aku juga tidak banyak pikiran.

Oh ya, banyak pikiran. Noted.

Hidupku di Tokyo ini benar-benar jauh dari kata sempurna. Aku harus berjalan pulang pergi dari rumah ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki! Tapi biasanya aku bersama Gumi, nah the problem is si Gumi ini ninggalin sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi itu wajar, Gumi, karena kalau aku di posisimu, aku akan langsung cabut dan TANPA meninggalkan secarik sticky note berisi permintaan maaf anehmu karena tidak bisa membangunkanku.

Oke, sekarang biarkan aku berlari dengan kecepatan penuh! Pokoknya aku nggak mau dicap sebagai anak kebo, alias anak yang gak bisa bangun pagi. Aku ini salah satu pelari yang cepat dan bisa diunggulkan lho.

Tapi ya nggak gini juga sih, bagaimanapun aku kan cewek. Nggak ada yang kasihan gitu mau nganterin?

"Yo, butuh tumpangan?"

Aku langsung berhenti dengan gugup. Aku merasa kenal dengan suara ini. Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung menoleh melihat siapa yang menawarkannya. Len Kagamine. Sedang menaiki mobil sportnya. Dan yang lebih penting, dia sedang MENYERINGAI. Oke, itu keren, aku akui. Eh, nggak sih. Nggak. Aduh. Ngomong apa nih?!

"Gak!" tolakku secara mentah-mentah. YES, I'M LYING SO WHAT. "Ke sekolah bareng lo? Yang ada gue tinggal nama!"

Len hanya menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku jadi risih.

"Apa? Liat-liat?!"

"Berarti, kalau fans-fans Len Kagamine yang hebat nan awesome ini sebenarnya tidak ada, kau mau ikut bersamaku?" cengirnya.

"AS IF!" aku langsung cabut dari sana dan berlari meninggalkan mobilnya.

"Hey! Aku serius! Udah jam tujuh kurang lima menit lho!" teriak Len dari jendela mobilnya. Karena aku tidak menggubrisnya, kudengar dia membuka pintu mobil dan kembali berteriak. "Lo denger gak sih? Gue baik nih!" cibirnya.

Aku langsung diam. Benar juga, sudah jam tujuh kurang lima menit. Dan itu artinya...

"BUSET! CEPET BANGET LO!" teriak Len kaget melihatku langsung duduk di samping kursi pengemudi.

"Cepet," ucapku datar.

"Iya, dasar jeruk!" dengusnya sambil menutup pintu bagiannya.

Jeruk? Itu kan buah favoritku? Kok tahu?

"Heh, shota, kita punya waktu 5 menit lagi. Lo bisa nyampe tepat waktu?" tanyaku dengan nada merendahkan.

Dia hanya tertawa kecil. "Jangan remehkan Len Kagamine yang jago nyetir ini," seringainya. "Dan jangan panggil gue SHOTA."

Aku ikutan tertawa. "Padahal Len Kagamine masihlah SMA kelas satu."

Tak ada respond. Yang ada hanyalah, kecepatan mobil ini semakin naik dan naik. Aku langsung memegang tasku erat-erat karena tampaknya Len benar-benar serius untuk ngebut ke sekolah. Oke guys kita ngebut bukan karena mau ugal-ugalan atau jago-jagoan. Please, ini kita tinggal lima- no, empat menit lagi! Dan sekolah masih ada beberapa kilometer. Terimakasih ya Tuhan sudah menyepikan jalan ini. Jadi setidaknya kami tidak akan ditegur oleh orang-orang sekitar.

Sumpah ini cepet banget. Berapa kilometer perjam nih?! Aku melirik Len yang sedang serius menyetir. Rambutnya tampak bergoyang dengan pelan dan keringatnya bercucuran. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan pelajaran pertama. Tapi ada apa dengan itu? Gurunya tidak cantik, tidak ada ulangan atau tes, pokoknya free kok. "H-

"Sudah sampai," ujar Len singkat.

Baru saja mau bertanya, aku langsung urungkan niatku dan cepat-cepat turun dari mobil Len. Len pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kami berdua langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Wow, Len, kau dapat menyeimbangkan kecepatan lariku. Kami langsung berlari dari parkiran mobil. Jika ada orang yang melihat kami, pasti dia bakal mengira kami sahabat yang tidak pernah meninggalkan satu sama lain.

Well, I like that, though.

Mataku membulat melihat gerbang hampir ditutup. "TUNGGGUUU!" teriak kami berdua. Akhirnya kami berdua diberi kesempatan dan masuk ke sekolah bebas tanpa hukuman! Yay! Kami berdua langsung menyender di dinding dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Hah... huh... nice, Len... nice drive," kataku.

Len hanya mengedipkan matanya, seperti mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya setelah kami dapat mengatur napas kami dengan baik, kami pun menuju kelas Bahasa Inggris. Len tampak tergesa-gesa. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Tidak ada PR kok. Meskipun gurunya tidak cantik, tapi dia nggak segalak yang kalian kira. She's fine, I guess.

Kami berdua pun sampai di depan kelas dan ternyata Miss Sarah, guru bahasa Inggris kami, terkejut melihat kami berdua telat.

"Good morning," ucap Miss Sarah. "Why did you guys late? Ada yang terjadi?"

"Um, nothing," jawab Len sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Miss Sarah memperhatikan Len dan diriku. "Kalian seperti habis berlari. Ada perampokan?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Miss Sarah," jawabku dengan tenang.

Miss Sarah mengangguk mengerti. "Oh ya, Len, dan..."

"It's Rin," jawabku.

"Baiklah. Len dan Rin, Miss Sarah minta tolong ketik ini di laptop dan di print. Kalian bisa talangin dulu buat harga fotocopy-nya? Untuk sepuluh aja," pinta Miss Sarah dengan lembut.

Entah aku salah atau tidak, tapi aku melihat sekilas wajah Len yang dari sumringah menjadi kecewa. "Baiklah!" jawab Len dengan riang.

"UWAAAAAHHHHH!" teriak fans-fansnya Len histeris seakan-akan sudah menerima milyaran uang dari atas. Hell they make me sick.

"Oh guys keep calm," ujar Miss Sarah sambil tersenyum simpul. "Okay, Len, Rin, I'm counting on you!"

Aku dan Len pun keluar dari kelas bahasa Inggris dan menuju kantin untuk mengerjakan urusan mendadak dari Miss Sarah. Selama di perjalanan, kami diam dan tidak berbicara apapun. Bukan aku tidak mau atau apa, aku hanya merasa aura yang negatif dari Len. Entah apa itu, dia lagi bad mood? "Heh, shota," panggilku dengan nada sinis.

Dia tak merespond.

"Heh kau pura-pura tidak dengar ya?"

"Tidak."

"Syukurlah kau masih bisa menjawab, Shota," cengirku.

"Rin aku sedang tidak mau bercanda."

Aku menaikkan alis kananku, bingung. "B-baiklah."

Kami pun sampai di kantin dan Len berjalan menuju ruang VIP Vocaloid. Saat dia membuka pintunya, aku terdiam di depan. Awalnya dia tidak menyadarinya, tapi dia langsung menoleh. "Masuk aja."

"Ngg...," aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Ini..."

"Nggak apa-apa," katanya cuek.

"Ah, oke..."

Di ruang itu terdapat sofa letter U dengan meja makan ditengahnya. Wallpapernya catchy dan style-nya unik. Hebat sekali. Aku berdecak kagum melihat ruangan ini.

"Biasa aja kali mukanya," sindir Len.

Ugh, dasar itu anak. "Bodo amat."

Len mengambil laptopnya dan meletakkannya di meja. Dia menyalakan dan menunggu hingga laptopnya nyala dengan sempurna. Tak lupa, Len memesan dua minuman yang entah apa yang dia pesan. Tapi karena aku tahu harganya tidak masuk akal, aku setuju-setuju saja apa yang akan dia pesan. Dan disini, terjadi lagi keheningan yang dingin. Tidak biasanya.

Gak ada yang ngomong nih?

Sepi banget, Ya Tuhan.

"Ini dia minumannya," ujar sang pelayan sambil meletakkan nampannya. Wah, gelasnya catchy sekali. By the way terima kasih pelayan sudah mengabulkan permintaanku.

"Terima kasih," kata Len sambil tersenyum manis. Aku melihat Len dengan tatapan kesal, bisanya dia mempalsukan senyuman.

"Sama-sama."

Setelah pelayan itu keluar dari ruang VIP Vocaloid, aku meremas bajuku. "Fake," gumamku kecil.

"Apa?" dia menghentikan aktivitas meminum minumannya.

"Fake," kataku dengan nada lebih keras.

Dia menaikkan alisnya, tampak tidak mengerti. "Fake apa maksudmu?"

"Kau itu... sedang kecewa, kan? Kenapa... kenapa bisa-bisanya memberikan senyuman palsu kepada orang lain? Kau tidak berniat untuk menghargai mereka, tapi membuat mereka 'percaya' bahwa mereka dihargai dengan senyuman bodohmu itu...," ujarku dengan nada yang tertahan.

Len tampak menatapku dengan lekat-lekat. "Kecewa? Haha...," dia tertawa. "Lihat, jeruk, gue bisa-

"Bukan itu maksudku!" potongku. "Kau... kalau sedang sedih, jangan menampilkan senyumanmu itu!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa? Selama mereka senang, aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya cuek sambil meminum minumannya lagi.

Aku terdiam. "Setidaknya... beri tahu seseorang kenapa kau kecewa. Senyumanmu yang tadi itu, aku bisa membedakannya lho. Kau tampak ikhlas tapi 'tidak sepenuhnya', atau bahkan tidak sama sekali."

"Kenapa aku harus cerita?" balas Len.

Aku menggigit bibirku. "Agar aku tahu apa masalahmu dan biarkan aku membantumu, Bodoh!" teriakku sambil berdiri.

Len menatapku, tak berkutik.

"Holy cheese," aku langsung menutup mulutku. "A-anggap itu adalah tanda terima kasihku kepadamu karena sudah menyelematkanku dari hukuman membersihkan WC yang berlumut itu, ew...," kataku jijik.

Len terdiam, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jujur, ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihat Len tertawa dengan ikhlas seperti itu. Len, dirimu yang seperti ini, lebih keren kau tahu dibandingkan menjadi player yang nyengir dan menggoda gadis-gadis disampingmu.

"Berhenti tertawa," decakku dengan kesal.

"Baik, baik," tawanya pun mulai reda dan dia menyeruput minumannya. Aku menunggu untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin ia ceritakan. Aku memang sedikit penasaran dengan anak itu.

[LEN POV]

Aku meletakkan gelasku dan menatapnya lagi. Sepertinya dia tampak risih dan aku hampir ingin ketawa lagi! Haha, gadis bodoh sepertimu ingin tahu apa masalahku? Baiklah. "Jika kau ingin tahu, kau harus mendengarkanku dengan saksama," kataku berdeham.

"Ya ya ya...," katanya singkat.

Sejujurnya, ini baru pertama kali aku curhat *uhuk, bener kan namanya curhat?* ke perempuan. Serius, lho! Terakhir kali aku curhat yaitu ke Mikuo dan itu juga sebenarnya aku tidak sepenuhnya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya! Apakah aku akan berbohong saja pada anak ini? Atau...

Jangan ah, nanti aku bisa dicabik-cabik jika berbohong.

"Sebenarnya... pelajaran Bahasa Inggris adalah pelajaran favoritku," aku memulai untuk bercerita.

Dia tampak kaget mendengarnya. "Jadi seperti itu..."

"Dan yah... aku ingin sekali ikut pelajaran bahasa Inggris yang pertama kali di SMA ini. Bahasa Inggris itu seru banget, kan?" cerocosku. Memang seru, sih, dan menyenangkan juga. Pokoknya hebat banget. "Aku awalnya tidak mau tertinggal pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Dan nyatanya kita tidak telat kan. Tapi Miss Sarah malah menyuruhku mengetikkan ini." Aku memandang kertas yang diberi Miss Sarah.

Rin mengangguk-angguk mengerti maksudku.

Aku menatapnya, lalu memberikan seringai mautku. "Dan kau tahu siapa yang telah membuatku HAMPIR Telat? Tak lain adalah dirimu, KA GA MI NE RIN," ucapku menekan namanya yang sama denganku.

Biasanya, dia akan mengumpatku dengan kata-kata kasar, atau menamparku, atau menendangku. Tapi ternyata, dia hanya terdiam dan memainkan jarinya. Wajahnya tertunduk lemas dan bibirnya bergetar-getar seakan-akan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Aku langsung panik melihatnya, meskipun aku tidak secara langsung sih tapi si jeruk ini ternyata juga bisa seperti itu.

Oh, jangan-jangan dia kebawa perasaan ya?

"Rin, gue-

"Don't."

"What."

Dia melihatku dengan perasaan bersalah. "Iya, kalau aku nggak pakai jaim-jaiman, mungkin kita bisa datang lebih awal dan yang disuruh oleh Miss Sarah mungkin bukan kita! Jadi ya, gue yang salah disini," kata Rin. Ya Tuhan, ini kan cuma ketinggalan pelajaran aja? "Len, gue tahu rasanya ketinggalan pelajaran yang bener-bener disukain, apalagi untuk yang pertama kalinya di sekolah baru."

Aku hanya tertawa. "Yailah, jeruk, lo nggak perlu nyesel kayak gitu juga kali. Tuh kasian, minumannya belum diminum."

Rin melirik dan mengambil. "Orange punch?!" pekiknya.

Aku kembali tertawa. "Lo bener-bener suka jeruk ya? Berarti gue nggak salah beli, kan?"

Sambil menyedot sedotannya, Rin menggeleng pelan. "M-makasih, Shota."

Aku merengut. "Shota? Gaada terima kasih banget sih!?"

"Kan gue udah bilang makasih!"

"Tapi ada shota-nya! Perterimakasihan tidak diterima!"

Rin tertawa ngakak setelah mendengarku. "Perterimakasihan? Apaan tuh? Katanya ranking dua se-Crypton!"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Bodo amat."

Rin tersenyum riang. "Shota, makasih ya! Anyway lo tau darimana gue suka fruit punch?"

Aku langsung teringat. Oh ya, kemarin sore aku nggak jadi ngembaliin notebook-nya si Rin. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa, tentu saja siapa sih yang nggak tertarik 'ngepoin' diary orang? Dan aku baca dia suka banget sama buah jeruk. Makanan favoritenya Takoyaki dan minumannya Orange Punch. Yah jadi karena aku gak tahu mau beliin dia apa, ya udah deh Orange Punch aja.

Aku langsung membuka tasku dan menyodorkan notebooknya.

Gadis berambut pendek berwarna kuning itu terkejut melihat apa yang disodorkanku. "Notebook gue!" lirihnya. Dia langsung mengambil dan mendekapnya. "Kok, ada di lo? Gue kira ini notebook udah ilang."

Aku tertawa. "Tanya sama Gumi, noh!"

Rin tampak mengangguk-angguk lalu membolak-balikkan notebooknya. Tatapan wajahnya merasa khawatir dan panik seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Aku langsung menyeringai melihatnya.

"Butuh sesuatu, Nona?"

Dengan santai aku menunjukkan kertas brosur audisi Vocaloid yang sudah lecek. Rin langsung kesal melihatnya dan tak lupa semburat merah di pipinya. "SHOTA BAKA! UDAH SHOTA, BAKA LAGI!" umpatnya sambil memukul lenganku dengan pelan dan lalu mencoba meraih brosurnya. "Hey, berikan padaku!"

"Oh do you think I'll give it to you?" seringaiku.

SLAPP!

"AWWW THAT'S HURT!" rintihku.

"Take your 'karma', Baka Shota!" ucapnya dengan senyuman 'evil'-nya.

"Heh, siapa yang kau bilang shota? Dan Baka? Ya Tuhan...," gumamku.

Rin langsung tertawa. "Dinding. Gue bilang ke dinding."

"Gue butuh nomor telpon rumah sakit jiwa sekarang."

"Oh lo udah merasa ada tanda-tanda gila gitu ya? Duh turut berduka cita deh..."

"Buat mesenin kamar untuk teman tercinta~," godaku.

SLAAPPP!

"KENAPA LAGI?!"

"Well ada serangga di kepalamu," ujar Rin sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

Aku mengusap kepalaku yang menjadi soft spot Rin untuk dipukul. Rin langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatku. Aku juga tidak bisa menahannya. Kami berdua tertawa setelah kekonyolan yang kami lakukan tadi. Benar-benar aneh. Setelah puas tertawa, kami mengatur napas kami dan aku melemparkan senyum dan memamerkan deretan gigiku yang indah~

Dan aku sangat sadar bahwa Rin memperhatikanku.

"Ada apa, jeruk?" tanyaku.

Rin menggeleng. "Heh baka shota, tetaplah senyum seperti tadi."

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Karena itu lebih keren daripada smirk mautmu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum senang.

...

Holy cheese.

* * *

[RIN POV]

"Ini print-nya Miss Sarah. Sudah 10 rangkap."

Miss Sarah menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Wah, terima kasih ya kalian berdua!"

aku dan Len memberikan senyuman kepada Miss Sarah, dan tentu saja dibalas. "Kami permisi dulu."

"Silahkan, silahkan."

"Rinny-chan!" seseorang merangkulku, bukan! Bukan seseorang lagi. Dua orang malah!

"What the hell," umpat Len menatap dua orang itu dengan jijik. "Gue cabut."

"Hush, sana, jauh-jauh lo," gadis berambut hijau itu mengibaskan tangannya tanda mengusir Len dari lingkungannya. "Rinny-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gumi.

"Ah ya, baik-baik saja," balasku sambil tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana dengan kalian? Tadi ada tugas dari Miss Sarah?"

Miku menggeleng-geleng. "Mm... tidak ada! Malah kami tadi bercerita-cerita," ucap Miku. "By the way temani aku ke perpustakaan ya? Aku mau minjam koran dulu."

"Okay okay~," aku dan Gumi mengangguk setuju.

"Terima kasih teman! Hihi!" ujar Miku merangkulku dan Gumi lagi. "Oh ya, kamu penasaran tidak cerita apa saja yang diceritakan Miss Sarah?"

"Ugh... tidak terlalu, tapi kau boleh menceritakannya," kataku sembari tertawa. Pasti bercerita kalau tidak tentang anaknya, tentang negara ini, atau seputar pekerjaannya. Itu membosankan.

"Oh baguslah! Karena dia bercerita tentang makanan favoritnya," keluh Gumi sambil memutarkan bola matanya. "Dan kau tahu apa makanan favoritnya?"

"Apa?"

"Cumi asin dan jengkol."

Aku dan Miku berusaha menahan tawa. "Tapi meskipun begitu, Miss Sarah baik, kan?" kataku tersenyum simpul.

"Iya iya~," jawab Gumi.

"Oh ya, Rin. Bagaimana dengan audisinya?" tanya Miku kepadaku.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan audisinya dikarenakan suaraku yang dibawah rata-rata. "Suaraku-

"Suaraku dibawah rata-rata. Nice, Rin, nice," Gumi memotongku dengan cepat.

Aku hanya cemberut.

"Ahh pokoknya aku nggak mau tahu!" seru Miku kencang sambil memukul lenganku dengan pelan. "Pokoknya kamu harus ikut, ya! Aku mau dengar suaramu!"

"Maksa," cibirku. "Oh ya, kata Miku hari ini sepulang sekolah. Tapi kata Gumi lusa. Mana yang benar?"

Miku dan Gumi berpandangan.

"Lo kalo ngasih tahu yang becus, Cing."

"Emang gue salah?"

"Iyalah! Orang hari ini!"

"Lah, kata Luka lusa?!"

"Luka dipercaya," Miku tertawa dengan recehnya. "Maaf Rinny-chan~ Tapi hari ini adalah audisinya."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" ceplosku. "Hari ini? AUDISINYA?"

Miku menatapku. "Memang kenapa?"

MEMANG KENAPA, dia bertanya. "I-Ini bencana! Aku belum latihan! ARRGHH!"

Miku hanya tertawa. "Sorry sorry, aku bohong. Lusa, kok audisinya. Hari ini cuma ngasih informasi aja."

...

Aku dan Gumi langsung menatapnya dengan tajam setajam silet yang siap menggesek lehermu dengan sangaaat pelan dan menyakitkan /ups.

"Miku, kau ketua yang nggak becus."

Dan kau bisa mendengar tawa receh sang diva.

* * *

"Jadi, si jeruk ini ikut audisi vocaloid lusa nanti?" tanya Len sambil ngemil keripik singkong dari tempat duduknya. Kami baru saja sampai di kelas setelah mengantarkan Miku ke kelas

"Nggak,"

"Iya," seru Gumi dan Miku serempak, membuatku ingin menggigit mereka berdua.

"Diam kalian!"

"AYE~!"

Len tertawa. "Gue baru tahu jeruk bisa nyanyi," sindir Len.

Aku pun ikut-ikutan tertawa. "Gue baru tahu juga kalau pisang sebenarnya nggak bisa nyanyi. Lantas, kenapa dia bisa menjadi penyanyi? Oh, uang mengubah segalanya," balasku dengan tajam. Well guys itu hanya candaan kok, bukan yang sebenarnya.

Mata Len membulat. "Pi-pisang? L-lo tau darimana?! Itu buah favorit guee!"

"Sources," aku memamerkan deretan gigiku yang blink-blink.

"WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU STALKER OR SOMETHING?!"

"Apa? Rin jatuh cinta dengan Len?!" pekik Miku sambil menahan tawanya.

"OH MY GAAWDD," timpal Gumi dengan alaynya.

Dan pekikkan mereka berdua yang cempreng dan menyakitkan gendang telingaku ini, berhasil menarik perhatian para pecinta mati Len Kagamine. Dan sekarang aku dikerubungi oleh mereka-mereka. Ugh, menjauhlah! Aku susah bernapas!

"Apa? Rin suka sama Len?"

"Mereka dekat sih akhir-akhir ini!"

"Aduuh aku kehilangan harapan!"

"Len-kuun lihatlah dirikuu!"

Oh my god what is this! Damn, I seriously need oxygen right now! "Permisi, permisi!" ucapku pelan. Perlahan tapi pasti, akhirnya aku keluar dari kelas dan mengatur napasku. "Sial, pokoknya gue gak mau jadi public figure. Titik, nggak pakai apa-apa," seruku sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Um... Rin," panggil Gumi.

"Apa."

"Target utamanya kan Len, bukan kamu. Kenapa kamu yang kesal begini," tanya Miku dengan datar.

Oh iya, benar juga. "Tapi kalau mereka membuatku tidak nyaman ya pasti aku kesal lah," jawabku seadanya.

"Hm, makes sense," Gumi mengangguk-angguk. "Kau datang kan hari ini?"

"Baiklah," jawabku datar. Kasihan sih haha.

"Yay! You're the best, Rinny~chan!"

"FCK OFF GUYS! KALIAN NGGAK PERLU MELUK GUE KAYAK GITU!"

"AWWW RIN IS TSUNDERE~~"

* * *

[SOMEONE POV]

Aku melihat gadis berambut kuning itu bersama Miku-sama dan Gumi-sama. Mereka sedang tertawa bareng dan bercerita panjang lebar. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan merasa bahwa kursi peserta lolos audisi Vocaloid sudah tergeserkan. Ditambah lagi kejadian kemarin dimana aku sudah mencoreng namaku sendiri. Aku menunduk hingga seseorang memanggilku.

"Oh hai-

"Don't call my name," potongku.

"Hah?" tanyanya. Dia adalah Piko. Aku yakin kalian sudah bertemu dengannya. Iya, dia sering bersama dengan Len dan Kaito.

"Piko-kun, aku ini... orang yang baik kan?"

Piko menatapku. "Tentu saja! Kalau kau tidak baik, aku tidak mau menjadi sahabatmu."

Aku membalas tatapan Piko dan mendekatinya. "Hey Piko-kun, jika aku minta pertolonganmu, tanpa reward sedikitpun, apa kau akan ikhlas menjalankannya untukku?" tanyaku dengan lirih sembari berbisik takut terdengar oleh orang lain.

Piko mengangguk cepat, lalu tersenyum. "Anything for you, Princess."

Tak sadar, aku menyeringai. Senyuman licik.

Tapi tenang saja, aku adalah orang yang baik. Kalian tidak perlu takut.

Everything'll be fine.

Selama kalian diam, tunduk padaku.

* * *

[GUMI POV]

"Hey Rinny-chan," sahutku.

"Oh hai, Gumi," balas Rin sambil melemparkan senyumannya. "Jadi, dimana berkumpulnya nanti?"

"Di ruang klub Vocaloid," jawabku. Aku langsung menarik lengan Rin dan mengajaknya berlari menuju ruang klub Vocaloid. "Oh ya, kau tidak lupa membawa notebookmu kan?" tanyaku.

Rin menggeleng. "Kesalahan pertama tak akan terulang lagi!"

"Baguslah," kataku cekikikan.

Kami pun sampai di ruang klub Vocaloid. Harus kuakui, ini adalah ruang klub ternyaman yang pernah aku jumpai. Saat kau membuka pintunya, maka hawa dingin segar menyeruak. Ditambah wangi lemonade yang menambah kesegaran ruangan ini. Selain itu, ada sofa letter L dengan tv flat 32 inchi. Kau juga bisa menemukan beberapa poster yang dibingkai rapih di dinding. Oh ya jangan lupakan wallpaper berwarna hijau telur asin dengan aksen-aksen ukiran Jepang yang bagus sekali. Lalu ada beberapa hiasan-hiasan bergaya vintage seperti lampu templok yang cantik dengan ukirannya, lalu tempat sampah kayu, tempat payung, pokoknya bagus sekali!

Semua peserta dikumpulkan di hall yang cukup luas. Sebelumnya, mereka diberikan formulir. Lalu mereka dipersilakan untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Di atas panggung yang kecil tapi mengusung gaya flora, Miku berjalan keatas dan semua peserta yang sudah datang berdecak kagum melihat ketua klub Vocaloid ini. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan tak terkecuali diriku. Oh ya, aku dan Rin sudah berpisah dari tadi karena Rin harus di tempat peserta, dan aku harus menjaga kelangsungan meeting antara peserta audisi dengan anggota member vocaloid. Dalam hatiku yang paling dalam, aku ingin sekali Rin-lah yang menjadi anggota Vocaloid nanti.

Tapi aku tidak tahu.

"Mm.. baiklah, tampaknya semua orang sudah berkumpul," kata Miku sambil tersenyum. "Soreeee!"

"Soree, Miku-sama!"

Miku-sama ya. Aku juga sering dipanggil dengan suffiks -sama. Sebenarnya aku agak risih dengan hal itu. Aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi tampaknya Miku sangat menikmatinya.

"Jadi, disini aku selaku ketua klub Vocaloid, akan memberikan beberapa informasi mengenai audisi yang diadakan lusa. Sebelumnya, aku ingin menjelaskan secara singkat mengenai Vocaloid. Seperti yang sudah kalian dengar, Vocaloid adalah vocal group yang sekarang sudah go international, terima kasih atas support kalian," Miku menunduk dan terdengar gemuruh tepukkan tangan. "Bagaimanapun juga, kami berasal dari sebuah klub kecil yang awal anggotanya adalah aku, Hatsune Miku, lalu ada Kaito, Meiko, dan Len. Kami berempat dulu memang suka sekali bernyanyi dan akhirnya terbentuklah klub non resmi dibawah produser Mr. Yama. Lalu, dua tahun kemudian, kami mengadakan audisi besar-besaran dan yang diterima adalah Gakupo, Luka, dan Gumi. Untuk Mr. Yama, dia masih sangat sibuk mengatur konser kami nanti. Dan dia menyerahkan sepenuhnya mengenai audisi ini kepada kami."

"Vocaloid berdasarkan hasil rapat mendadak kemarin, terbagi menjadi lima team. Kami menghapus tim inti dan menambahkan beberapa tim baru. Kami akan menjelaskannya pada orang yang lolos audisi dan kami akan segera menempelkan namanya di tim tersebut dengan waktu yang sangat singkat."

"Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa audisi tahun ini kelewat cepat? Ya, ya, hmm... sebenarnya selain konser, kami ada dua-tiga acara sekolah dan kami wajib ikut serta. Beberapa dari kami tidak bisa menyanyi semua lagu dikarenakan keterbatasan kami. Oleh karena itulah kami adakan admission ini, untuk mencari teman baru kami~!" seru Miku.

"Baiklah kita akan mendengarkan informasi mengenai audisi dari Luka-chan kami!" seru Miku dan semua peserta terutama fans Luka langsung berteriak ricuh. Aku pun bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum simpul melihat temanku berambut pink mengambil mic dari Miku. Miku buru-buru turun dan Luka pun berdeham.

"Ah ya, baiklah. Kita langsung saja ya. Audisi akan dilaksanakan LUSA alias hari SABTU. Jam sepuluh pagi. Ingat, sepuluh pagi. Kalian hanya perlu menyanyikan satu lagu saja. Tidak perlu mencari instrumennya, ada Len dan Meiko yang bisa bermain musik disini. Lagunya bebas, ya. Jurinya adalah aku, Megurine Luka, dengan Gumi, dan Miku. Untuk Gakupo dan Meiko, mereka berdua lebih difokuskan untuk mengerjakan rencana konser nanti. Untuk Len dan Kaito, mereka akan bertugas dalam pendataan."

"Kriteria untuk audisi kali ini adalah pelafalan atau artikulasinya, pengkhayatannya, pemilihan lagu, penguasaan teknik, dan yang terakhir yang paling penting adalah your efforts! Nah untuk jumlah peserta kali ini...," Luka melirikku dan mengkodekanku supaya maju ke panggung.

Aku langsung berlari kecil dan mengambil mic Luka. Terdengar tepukkan riuh dan meneriak-neriakkan namaku. "Wo guys, calm down, calm down," ujarku dengan tenang. "Jadi, berdasarkan hitungan Len dan Kaito, dan semoga saja tidak salah-

"KAMI TIDAK MUNGKIN SALAH!"

"Oh someone's mad," kataku memutarkan bola mataku. Semua peserta beserta Luka dan Miku tertawa renyah. "Baiklah, jumlah peserta kali ini pas sekali, lima puluh orang! Jadi nanti, kami akan menyeleksi satu per satu dan yang lolos audisi pertama hanya lima orang! Bayangkan betapa susahnya itu memilih lima orang dari lima puluh orang?! Aku yakin kalian datang kesini dengan suara-suara emas kalian!" pujiku.

Mereka semua tertawa dan bertepuk tangan.

"Setelah lima orang terpilih, masing-masing dari mereka diundi untuk mendapatkan tutor. Tutor yang available untuk lima orang tersebut ada Gumi, Len, Kaito, Luka, Meiko. Untuk Miku karena dia adalah ketua, dia harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas dari audisi pertama dan Gakupo adalah orang yang mengatur jalannya audisi. Jadi ya, tidak mungkin semuanya menjadi tutor."

"Audisi kedua dimulai seminggu setelah pengumuman audisi pertama. Oh ya, pengumuman audisi pertama ebsoknya setelah audisi ya! Cepat kok. Itu karena kami memang butuh cepat. Nah kembali ke audisi kedua. Audisi kedua ini jurinya sendiri adalah Miku, sang ketua bersama Len, Kaito, dan Meiko. Mereka berempat adalah tim inti, itulah kenapa mereka menjadi juri di audisi kedua atau terakhir."

"Pengumuman audisi kedua, kira-kira dua-tiga hari setelah audisi berakhir. Itu kalau sudah ditemukan ya calonnya. Nah itulah. Ada yang mau ditanyakan?" tanyaku.

Semua peserta menggeleng. "Baik, kalian semua boleh pulang. Untuk member Vocaloid, harap tetap tinggal di klub ini." Mereka semua pun dengan tertib pergi dari klub ini dan mengobrol-ngobrol. Mungkin mengenai audisi ini?

Miku mendatangiku. "Hai, Gumi..."

"Oh hai, Miku?! Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Miku menggeleng. "Semoga audisi ini berjalan lancar ya Aku punya firasat yang tidak enak...," keluhnya.

Aku memeluk Miku. "Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Semua akan baik-baik saja, tanpa menyadari seseorang melihat kami dengan senyuman liciknya dari kejauhan.

* * *

 **A/N : Huwaaah apa aku nulisnya kepanjangan lagi? Lagi-lagi 5k. Hahahaa. Btw tolong tinggalkan reviewnya ya! Segala review aku terima selain FLAME. Aku akan membalasnya di chapter berikutnya~ Thanks for reading guys and have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Aaaah maaf yaa aku baru bisa upload sekaraang! Sebenernya ini fic udah jadi dari kemarin dan tinggal dieditin dkit lagi dan selesai! Tapi tadi ada acara keluarga jadi yah :v nggak sempet ngeuploadnya. Dan lagi-lagi saya khilaf nulis nyampe 6rb kata Ya Allah xD**

 **Oke saya balas review dulu ya :'v**

 **Nirmalasari28 : Halooo... duh kasian kamunya kalau Gumi ntar dapet jodoh, siapa yang nemenin anda? :'v /ditabok/ haha maaf-maaf, ini udah diupdate kook :D**

 **AcchanZu211 : kita lihat nanti :3 and done yaa!**

 **Rinternett : saya cewe 100% xD wah wah makasih yaaa dan sebenernya kalau masalah skill nulis, kayaknya aku nggak bagus-bagus banget :'v aku punya kok, bisa cek di bio aku aja hihi. Makasih yaa**

 **Yukinohara-san : ayo kita duet hahaha**

 **Ayaneshoujo : sudah yaaa**

 **Miraiwaa : wah makasih yaa dan umm mayu tdk yaa mayu tdk yaaa**

 **Nana : terima kasiih**

 **Sherinamelz : wow calm down, dear haha udah diupdate kok inii. No spoiler, sorry :p silahkan kamu tebak-tebak sendiri hahahaha**

 **Okaay selesai ya!~ Happy reading!**

* * *

"Audisi kedua dimulai seminggu setelah pengumuman audisi pertama. Oh ya, pengumuman audisi pertama ebsoknya setelah audisi ya! Cepat kok. Itu karena kami memang butuh cepat. Nah kembali ke audisi kedua. Audisi kedua ini jurinya sendiri adalah Miku, sang ketua bersama Len, Kaito, dan Meiko. Mereka berempat adalah tim inti, itulah kenapa mereka menjadi juri di audisi kedua atau terakhir."

"Pengumuman audisi kedua, kira-kira dua-tiga hari setelah audisi berakhir. Itu kalau sudah ditemukan ya calonnya. Nah itulah. Ada yang mau ditanyakan?" tanyaku.

Semua peserta menggeleng. "Baik, kalian semua boleh pulang. Untuk member Vocaloid, harap tetap tinggal di klub ini." Mereka semua pun dengan tertib pergi dari klub ini dan mengobrol-ngobrol. Mungkin mengenai audisi ini?

Miku mendatangiku. "Hai, Gumi..."

"Oh hai, Miku?! Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Miku menggeleng. "Semoga audisi ini berjalan lancar ya Aku punya firasat yang tidak enak...," keluhnya.

Aku memeluk Miku. "Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Semua akan baik-baik saja, tanpa menyadari seseorang melihat kami dengan senyuman liciknya dari kejauhan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Crypton Life ~**  
 **Disc : Yamaha Corp**  
 **Pairing : Len x Rin (NOT INCEST)**  
 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life**  
 **Rate : T**  
 **Warning : LenXRin! Typo(s)! Rude Word(s)!**  
 **Note : Sekali lagi ditekankan, di dalam cerita ini Len dan Rin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini, bisa stop scroll dan klik tombol back. Dan terdapat BANYAK KATA KASAR disini.**

 **Tambahan Khusus : Download/Siapkan lagu UTSUKUSHIKI MONO dari SOUND HORIZON agar lebih bisa menikmatinya. Nanti kapan distart lagunya, dikasih tahu kok. Thanks**  
.

.

* * *

[RIN POV]

Halo! Kembali lagi dengan Rin Kagamine disini! Dan sekarang, aku sedang berada di kafe Hailey, kafe dekat apartemenku, bersama sang diva Gumi disini. And guess what we're talking about?

Audisi vocaloid besok!

"Jadi, menurutmu lagu yang cocok untukku apa?" tanyaku sambil mengaduk-aduk orange smoothies yang barusan ku order. Hmm... buah jeruk memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya ya.

Gadis berambut hijau itu tampak menopang dagunya. "Suaramu itu high pitch, dan cocok untuk lagu-lagu tinggi. Tapi kau tahu apa yang akan dinilai nanti? Your efforts! Maka dari itu, kamu harus keluar, lari dari zona nyaman!"

"Jadii.. apa lagunya, Gumi-kuu?" tanyaku sambil memutarkan bola mataku. Tinggal bilang judul lagunya aja gampang.

"Tau Sound Horizon?" Gumi balas berbalik nanya.

Aku mengingat-ingat sebentar. "Um.. I think I've heard about that. Sound Horizon? Roman?"

Gumi mengangguk cepat. "Iya, iya! Itu dia!"

"Ohh ya ya, aku tahu dia! Jadi, lagu apa yang cocok untuk kunyanyikan?"

"Utsukushiki mono!" jawab Gumi dengan mantap. "Kau bisa main harpa? Atau piano? Atau keyboard?"

"Harpa? Um... aku bisa tapi, aku tidak membawanya ke apartemen. Nah itu masalahnya! Dan piano? Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan alat musik itu," ujarku. "Wait what, tunggu. Kata Miku para peserta tidak mencari instrumen kok! Kan ada Len sama Meiko-san?"

"Yah tapi mereka tidak melarang, kan? Udah, ikutin aja apa kataku. Banyak juga yang bertanya apakah mereka bisa membawa gitar dan semacamnya. Itu malah meringankan beban kami," Gumi mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"Dasar... Lalu bagaimana dengan harpa? Aku kan tidak punya harpa!"

Gumi menyeruput fruit punch-nya. "Kamu pikir klub Vocaloid ini tidak punya segala macam musik? Kau tahu gendang? Ya, dan kita punya itu. Dua set."

Aku mengangguk. "Baguslah! Aku tidak bertanya tentang gendang, melainkan harpa."

"Berpikir sedikit maju, Kagamine-san. Karena kalau gendang ada, sudah pasti harpa ada juga!"

"Oke oke... Lalu? Jadinya lagu utsukushiki mono?"

"Iya iya," senyum Gumi. "Kau berminat, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih, ya, Gumi!"

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, skip langsung pulang sekolah.

"Hai, Rinny-chan!" Miku menepuk pundakku dengan pelan. "Bagaimana? Sudah siap dengan audisi nanti?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Bisa jadi," kataku sambil tertawa. Aku memang grogi, sih. Niatku untuk ikut vocaloid, suka naik-turun layaknya gelombang laut. Apalagi, sekarang aku harus bernyanyi di depan artis-artis keren yang SEBENARNYA adalah idolaku. Terus? Kenapa aku disini? Ikut audisi mereka? What the actual hell is happening here?! Dan ditambah lagi, aku bernyanyi sambil memainkan musik. HARPA. Itu bukan musik pertamaku. Dan aku juga tidak terlalu bagus dalam memainkan musik. Untunglah Gumi berbaik hati meminjamkanku harpa anak Vocaloid. Harpanya besar sekali, tidak seperti punyaku. Dan suaranya lebih indah. Entah kenapa atau ini perasaanku saja karena sudah jarang memakai harpa.

But it's totally worth to try.

"Jadi, kudengar-dengar kau akan memakai harpa ya? Bukan instrumen biasa aja?" tanya Miku sembari berjalan disampingku.

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Iya, semoga saja permainan harpaku tidak mengacaukan penampilanku nanti."

"Uwaaah! Aku jadi penasaran, hihi!" kata Miku sambil merangkulku.

"Oh ya! Dimana Gumi? Dia tidak sekelas denganku tadi," tanyaku. "Dan kalian habis olahraga, kan?"

"Iya. Dia ada urusan sebentar untuk masalah audisi nanti," jawab Miku.

"Lho, kamu ngapain disini? Nggak bantuin?"

"Aku kan ketua, nyuruh-nyuruh aja, beres!" canda Miku tertawa.

"Kampret..."

"Nggaklah! Aku mau bareng Rinny-chan aja ke klubnya. Ayo, pasti yang lain sudah menunggu! Semua alat musik sudah disediakan di MPH klub Vocaloid, kok," senyum Miku menggandeng tanganku. "Oh ya kamu tahu siapa aja kan jurinya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Megurine-san, Miku, dan Gumi, kan?"

"Waduh jangan panggil aku Megurine-san dong?"

Aku menoleh melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba nimbrung obrolan kami. L-luka! Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku bahkan belum pernah berbicara sepatah katapun dengan diva berambut pink yang satu ini. Wajahnya cantik tapi sedikit dingin. Suaranya berat tapi pada saat dia bernyanyi lagu-lagu Japanese style seperti Omoi no Sakura, Tailor Shop in Enbizaka dan semacamnya, suaranya mendadak jadi merdu dan cocok sekali. Tapi, dia juga cocok kok bernyanyi LUKA LUKA NIGHT FEVER, yang sebenarnya itu lagu aku masih tidak mengerti tentang apa.

Oke, back to the topic.

"Haloo, Luka-cchin!" Miku merangkul Gumi.

"Awawawaw ittaaiii!" rintih Luka.

Miku tertawa kecil. "Gomen ne, Luka-cchin! Oh ya, bagaimana persiapan audisi sekarang?"

Luka mengacungkan jempol. "Tadi baru saja aku tanyakan ke Len dan Kaito, mereka bilang semua alat sudah siap dan dapat berfungsi dengan semestinya," ujar Luka panjang lebar. Nggak panjang-panjang banget, sih, hahaa...

"Baguslah!" Miku tersenyum lebar. "Suruh mereka mengambil nomor dan bersiap-siap!"

Akhirnya, Luka dan Miku meninggalkan diriku. Aku sendirian. Oke fix, jomblo detected /woy. Aku pun duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Aku melirik ke laki-laki yang duduk disampingku. Rambutnya berwarna pink girly dan dia tampak sedang mendengarkan musik lewat head phone. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit menghapalkan beberapa bait lirik lagu.

Mungkin karena aku terus memperhatikan, dia langsung menoleh (dan merasa risih). Lalu menarik head phone-nya dan melemparkan senyum. "Halo?"

"H-halo! Maaf! Lagi gabut tadi, jadi ya... um...," aku langsung memalingkan wajahku yang malu.

Laki-laki itu tampak tertawa. "Nggak apa-apa. Ikut audisi Vocaloid juga?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Iya, namaku Kaga- umh... maksudku, namaku Rin!" ujarku menyodorkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan. Rin, jangan sampai kau sebut nama keluargamu. Aku benar-benar tidak sudi dikait-kaitkan oleh anak laki-laki yang sombongnya nggak bisa diukur pakai meteran!

"Yuuma desu."

"Ah, Yuuma," aku mengangguk-angguk. "Tidak apa-apa nih aku memanggil nama depanmu?"

Yuuma menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Kau tidak memberi tahuku nama keluargamu, jadi ya aku pikir aku tidak harus memberi tahumu nama keluargamu juga. Seimbang kan?" tanya Yuuma.

Aku ikut tertawa. "Benar juga, ya. Anyway, Yuuma-san bawa lagu apa nanti?"

"Mirai dari Kobukuro," senyum Yuuma.

"Wah, nice song! Kalau aku, bawa Utsukushiki Mono dari Sound Horizon," pujiku.

"Cool," komentar Yuuma. "Semoga kita bisa mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik, ya."

"Benar!" aku menepuk tanganku. "Yuuma-san sudah ngambil nomor?"

Yuuma mengangguk.

Aku melirik. "Wah, aku belum. Duluan ya, Yuuma-san."

"Baik, Rin..."

Aku mendekati Len yang sedang membagi-bagi nomor audisi. "Oh Jeruk ternyata benar-benar ikut audisi ini, ya?"

"Diam aja," cibirku sambil menarik kertas nomornya dengan paksa. Len hanya tertawa melihatku. Aku melihat kertas nomorku. Nomor tiga? Lumayan. "Audisi dimana?"

"Di MPH. Sekarang baru audisi nomor satu. Lo nomor berapa, Jeruk?"

"Tiga."

"M'kay," jawab Len pendek.

"By the way, Gumi dimana?"

"Entahlah," Len menjawabnya dengan cuek.

Aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Heh, shota. Lo bukannya jadi pengiring musik ya?"

Len menggeleng. "Ada Meiko. Gue dateng kalo si Meiko nggak tahu lagunya apa. Jadi siapa tahu gue tahu lagunya, gitu."

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti, menerima penjelasan si diva yang satu ini.

"Anyway Jeruk, sini deh," Len mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, menyuruhku untuk mendekati.

"Apaan?"

"Yang tadi ngajak lo ngobrol, siapa namanya?"

"Yuuma," jawabku pendek. Kenapa nih? Jangan-jangan... jangan-jangan... Len cemburu lagi nih liat aku ngobrol sama cowo lain?

SLAP!

Sadarkan dirimu, Kagamine Rin. SADARLAH! Perlu air zam-zam untuk membersihkan diri ini dari gangguan setan yang terkutuk.

"Oh, ganteng ya."

...

Aku menatapnya dengan sedikit kaget, plus cengo. Apa? Dia bilang ganteng? "L-lo... lo itu..."

Len menaikkan alisnya karena bingung. Namun sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang kumaksud dan langsung menolak. "E-eh! Nggak! NGGAK! Gue salah ngomong! Sumpah! Gue nggak kayak gitu! Ya Tuhan gue cuma bilang dia cakep, gitu aja!"

Aku tertawa melihatnya kelabakkan gitu. "Ya udah kali nggak perlu panik banget. Cuma bercanda aja kok."

"Sial lo bikin reputasi gue jeblok tahu, nggak?!" omel Len sambil berkacak pinggang. Oh god you looks so bossy, Len~

"Tahu, tahu... um... tahu goreng. Ya, enak."

"... gue ga ngerti lagi."

"Sama-sama."

"GUE NGGAK BERTERIMA KASIH, JERUK!"

Setelah capek bertengkar dengan si shota yang bodohnya nggak nahan lagi, aku langsung duduk di depan ruang MPH. Aku menyilangkan kakiku, memakai head set, dan mendengarkan lagu utsukushiki mono. Lagunya benar-benar slow dan catchy banget. Sudah gitu, instrumennya benar-benar bikin adem. Aku pernah mencoba bernyanyi dengan harpa kemarin, dan hasilnya menurutku sih ya, manis dan bagus sekali. Menurutku sih, tidak tahu deh kalau menurut mereka.

Menyedihkan.

Aku mencoba menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Sekarang yang sedang diaudisi adalah nomor dua. Ada perasaan takut, gugup, dan minder alias kepercayaan diri yang kurang atau bahkan dibawah minimal. Rasanya benar-benar ingin pulang lalu merebahkan diri di kasur yang empuk beserta boneka-boneka disekelilingku.

Krieek...

Suara pintu terbuka.

Aku menoleh, melihat peserta audisi itu keluar dari ruangan MPH. Dan dia sedang memegang secarik kertas nomor DUA. NOMOR DUA, lho. Siapa selanjutnya? Nomor TIGA. TIGA. Siapa nomor tiga? Itu aku, Kagamine Rin. Anak yang baru keluar itu, aku tampak mengenalnya. Dia melirikku sebentar lalu memberikan senyumannya yang manis. Aku mau tidak mau membalas senyumannya. Hanya untuk menghargai dirinya.

Dia pun pergi dari ruangan tunggu ini.

"Nomor tiga," panggil Kaito dari dalam.

Aku mengacungkan tangan. Kaito mengangguk dan membawaku masuk ke dalam ruang MPH yang ternyata cukup luas. "Kagamine-san, disini ada beberapa pilihan musik yang bisa kau pakai. Mau memakai alat musik atau diiringi saja?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku butuh harpa."

Kaito menunjuk bagian harpa yang cukup besar itu. "Silahkan ambil yang itu."

Aku langsung mengambil harpa yang beratnya naudzubillah. Untunglah si Kaito ini orang yang baik (atau peka) sehingga dia mau membantuku. Kalau saja Len yang bekerja seperti Kaito, aku yakin dia malah tertawa-tawa dengan lugunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk diriku yang sedang kesusahan ini.

"Baiklah, do your best, Kagamine-san!" Kaito mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku mengedipkan dan berjalan pelan masuk ke panggung.

Aku pun masuk ke panggung dan di depan sudah ada tiga juri yang TIGA-TIGANYA SUDAH KUKENAL. Tapi aku memperhatikan wajah mereka, dan wajah mereka tidak seperti biasanya ; Datar, tersenyum tipis, dengan gaya duduk yang tegak dan tegap. Tampaknya, mereka benar-benar profesional dalam pekerjaan mereka. "Selamat sore," sapa Miku dengan senyuman simpul.

"H-halo, selamat sore..."

"Bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu kepada kami?" tanya Luka sambil menyiapkan beberapa kertas. "Nama lengkapmu dan nama panggilanmu, umurmu, kelas apa, pelajaran favorit, apapun itu! Singkat saja."

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Namaku adalah Kagamine Rin, biasa dipanggil Rin. Aku ada di kelas sepuluh di Crypton ini. Pelajaran favoritku adalah, mungkin Bahasa Inggris? Aku juga suka Sosial. Dan musik favoritku adalah... untuk saat ini Bad Apple, tapi aku tidak akan menyanyikan Bad Apple sore ini."

"Jadi, kau ingin bernyanyi apa?" tanya Gumi memiringkan kepalanya.

Aku menarik napas. "Utsukushiki Mono, dinyanyikan oleh Sound Horizon."

"Baiklah," Miku menepuk tangannya. "Sudah siap bernyanyi, Kagamine-san?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. Aku langsung duduk di kursi kecil yang disediakan, dan didepannya terdapat harpa yang indah sekali menurutku. Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Aku benar-benar grogi.

Dan tampaknya seseorang sadar akan hal itu.

"Tarik napas, keluarkan. Lihatlah kami sebagai temanmu, bukan juri," ujar Gumi dengan pelan tapi tegas. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku pun langsung menarik napas dan mengeluarkan bait pertama.

 **[SOUND HORIZON - UTSUKUSHIKI MONO ; ON]**

"Kimi no daisuki na kono melodie... oozora e to hibike harmonica... tenshi ga daita madowaku no toile... nee... sono paysage kirei kashira?" aku langsung memetikkan petikan harpa untuk intronya, diganti dari bass menjadi harpa.

Dan itu tidak buruk. Lagunya benar-benar menjadi simpel dan menarik, menurutku. Dan dibagian musik harmonikanya, aku bersenandung layaknya akulah harmonikanya. Masih ditemani oleh harpa.

"C'est... kaze ga hakonda... awai hanabira... haru no tsuisou... Kirei na ne, utau Monica, toi no saezuri, hari wa susunda. C'est, aoi o tsunaide, nagareru kumo, natsu no tsuisou... Kirei na ne, utao Monica. Semi no shigure, hari wa susunda. Kirei da to... kimi ga itta keshiki, kitto wasurenai. Utsukushiki mono atsumeru tame ni... hito wa yatte kuru."

Aku menarik napas cepat-cepat dan bernyanyi reff-nya sambil tetap memetik petikan harpa yang indahnya tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata. "Kimi ga dakishimeta, mijikai saison. Itami no ame ni, utarenagara. Shinpainai yo, warratte itta, kimi no visage wasurenai yo..."

Aku kembali memetik petikan lagu setelah reff tersebut. Aku benar-benar merasakan kedamaian yang mengalir di darahku. Rasanya, aku tidak menyesal telah memilih lagu ini. Instrumen lagu ini, membawaku ke pegunungan yang benar-benar indah alamnya.

Lupakan bayanganmu, karena sebentar lagi melodi instrumennya telah habis. "C'est, yoru no madobe ni, hohoemu tsuki, aki no tsuisou. Kirei na ne, utau Monica... mushi no haoto... hari wa susunda. C'est, daichi o tsutsumi, madoromu yuki, fuyu no tsuisou. Kirei na ne, utau Monica, toki no kogarashi, hari wa susunda. Kirei da ne... kimi ga ikita keshiki, zutto wasurenai. Utsukushiki mono... atsumeru tame ni, hito wa sugite yuku."

Aku pun menghela nafas pendek lalu bernyanyi lagi. "Kimi ga kakenuketa mabayui saison... yamai no honoo ni yakarenagara  
"aa... kirei da ne", waratte itta... kimi no image wasurenai yo..."

Lagu melodi bagian ini sedikit berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya dan melenceng. Ini dikarenakan terdapat di nada yang berbeda. Tapi, kemanisan di lagu ini tetap tidak hilang apalagi ketika kau mengubahnya menjadi petikan harpa yang sungguh lucu dan romantis. Yang kusuka dari lagu ini memang citra khasnya yang benar-benar menunjukkan alam. Baiklah, bait selanjutnya menunggu.

"Kimi ga umareta asa.. nakimushi datta watashi wa chiisakute mo ane to natta...," aku berhenti sebentar dan lebih menambahkan power dalam suaraku di bagian bait berikutnya. "Ureshikute, sukoshi terekusakute... totemo.. hoorashiikatta."

Oke, bait selanjutnya mempunyai nada yang sedikit berbeda juga. Aku menarik napas lalu bernyanyi lagi sambil memetikkan harpanya dengan lebih kencang. "Kurushimi ni tayutau seizonno koa o. 'Utsukushiki mono' sagasu you ni kakenuketa. Hateshinake chihei e tabidatsu kimi no negao nani yori utsukushii to omotta yo..."

Aku kembali ke bagian reff awal dengan nada yang lebih cepat dan ngebeat. Itu artinya, aku harus mempercepat memetik petikan harpa ini. "Kimi no daisuki na kono melodie...," dan samar-samar kudengar seseorang bermain gitar dari belakang, menambah melodinya. "Oozora e to hibike harmonica... tenshi ga daita madowaku no toile... nee.. sono pasage.. kirei kashira?" dan saat kumelihat kebelakang, wanita berambut merah pendek itu sedang menjulurkan lidahnya dan dia sedang memegang gitarnya.

Meiko-san!

Lagu tidak berhenti sampai situ saja. Aku masih memetik harpaku, dan berkata-kata sesuai di lagunya.

"Watashi wa sekai de ichiban utsukushii hikari o mita, sono hana o mune ni daite Laurant no bun mo utaitsudzukeyou..."  
 _{I saw the most beautiful light in the world. And, embracing that flower in my heart, will continue to sing of Laurant...}_

Aku tersenyum, sebelum menyematkan kalimat terakhir.

"Soko ni ROMAN wa aru no kashira?"  
 _{Could a story, be found over there?}_

Aku berdiri dan langsung menunduk memberi hormat dihadapan para juri. Jantungku! Rasanya copot, masih tertinggal, dan aku belum menempatkannya dengan sempurna. Miku dan Luka tampak standing applause dan Gumi tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"That's nice, Kagamine-san!" puji Luka sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Miku bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"I knew you could do it!" seru Gumi. "Terima kasih, Kagamine-san!"

Aku tersenyum lebar. Aku melirik ke arah Meiko, dan dia pun mengacungkan dua jempolnya. "Kau hebat sekali, mampu mengimbangi gitar dengan harpa," puji Meiko.

Aku terkekeh, tersipu malu. "Terima kasih, Meiko-san."

"Anytime, Lady," balas Meiko.

Aku pun pamit dan keluar dari ruang audisi tersebut. Aku memegang dadaku yang masih berdegup kencang karena audisi tadi. Apa aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik? Apa suaraku ini fals? Atau ada lirik yang salah? Atau salah petik? "Hai," sapa seseorang wanita yang tidak kukenal, duduk dikursi ruang tunggu. Aku melihat kertasnya dan tampaknya dia nomor urut empat.

"Halo," balasku.

Dia tersenyum. "Aku mendengar suaramu dengan samar-samar. Kau bagus sekali! Siapa namamu?"

"Waaah terima kasih! Namaku Rin. Kalau kamu?"

"Lily. Panggil aku Lily," Lily mengajakku bersalaman, dan tentu saja aku balas dengan baik hati. "Salam kenal, Kagamine Rin..."

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Salam kenal juga, Lily-san! Dan senang bertemu denganmu!"

Dia hanya tersenyum ramah, sebelum dipanggil Kaito untuk masuk ke dalam ruang audisi. "Jaa."

Aku berjalan pelan, mencoba mengingat apa yang ganjal dari obrolan tadi dengan anak yang bernama Lily itu.

Oh sial, tampaknya aku telat menyadarinya.

Darimana dia tahu nama keluargaku Kagamine?

"Rin-san?"

Aku menoleh. "Oh, Yuuma!" seruku dengan riang. "Aku sudah selesai audisi, yay!"

Yuuma tertawa. "Begitukah? Aku nomor urut lima. Doakan, ya!"

Aku mengacungkan jempol sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu. "Pasti!"

* * *

[MAYU POV]

Aku mengibaskan rambutku yang sedikit panas karena audisi itu. Sungguh tidak beruntung aku mendapat nomor urut dua. Tapi, lebih cepat lebih baik, kan? Lagipula, aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan sang diva Hatsune Miku!

Aku keluar dari ruang audisi dan melihat seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan pita putih sedang menghafalkan lagunya. Oh Kagamine Rin, tampaknya dia sedang berusaha untuk menghafalkan lagu yang mau dibawanya. Rin melirikku dan aku hanya memberinya senyuman manisku. Mungkin karena tidak enak atau apa, dia malah membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman memuakkannya.

Aku benci orang yang two faced.

Aku langsung keluar dari ruang tunggu yang benar-benar panas itu dan membeli soda untuk menghapus dahaga yang sekarang kurasakan. Selagi meneguk, kumelihat ada gadis berambut merah panjang sambil menyeruput es teh dan mengecek handphone-nya. Aku tersenyum dan mendekatinya. "Anoo... boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyaku dengan sesopan mungkin.

Kasihan, gadis itu justru mengangguk cepat dan mempersilakanku untuk duduk. "Silahkan silahkan, aku sedang sendiri dan tidak punya teman. Kau sudah order untuk dirimu sendiri?" cerocosnya.

Aku mengangguk sambil tetap tersenyum. "Namamu siapa?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku tahu siapa namanya. Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang tahu. Karena...

"Namaku Miki," Miki menyodorkan tangannya. Ingat dengan nama ini? Ya, dia adalah pacar Kagamine Len sekarang. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, hanya mainannya si Len saja. Si Miki ini yang bodoh karena dia tidak tahu dia sedang dimainkan.

"Aku Mayu," jawabku dengan lembut. "Aku datang ke dirimu bukan hanya untuk bermain-main. Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kuberi tahu."

Miki mengangguk sedikit bingung. "Apa itu?"

"Kau ini, pacar Len Kagamine kan?"

"Ah, benar," ucapnya dengan sedikit bangga.

Aku tersenyum. "Kau yakin dia akan setia padamu?"

"Tentu saja! Kita baru pacaran seminggu, lho," ujar Miki.

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Sayang sekali, Miki-san, karena tampaknya ada seseorang yang mengalihkan mata pacarmu itu untuk menatap mata dirinya. Itu tindakan yang menjijikkan, kan? Menikung temannya sendiri?"

Miki menaikkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu, Mayu-san? Saya tidak mengerti," kata Miki dengan lembut, meskipun dihatinya serasa panas mendengarnya. Aku tahu itu.

Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Miki-san, inilah realita. Terkadang, realita tak seindah ekspetasi. Jangan terlalu berharap banyak, kalau jatuh kau akan tersiksa dan sakit."

"..." Miki memandangku dengan wajah yang tidak biasa.

Aku tersenyum. "Maaf mengganggumu, Miki-san. Sebaiknya saya permisi dulu, karena tampaknya audisi anda habis ini, kan?"

"S-sebenarnya aku urutan ke-dua belas."

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Tapi kau perlu latihan, kan?" Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku.

"Tunggu, Mayu-san!" Miki menarik lenganku dan menatap wajahku dengan lurus. "Siapa... yang engkau maksud? Maksudku, siapa yang sekarang Len sukai? Atau, tertarik. Ya, tertarik."

Aku tersenyum lebar, berpikir bahwa hal ini memang pasti akan terjadi. Dan akan membuat rencanaku berjalan lancar. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Miki-san?"

"Ya, tolong beri tahu aku."

Dengan penuh kemenangan di dalam hatiku dan mataku, aku berkata dengan lantang.

"Tahu anak berambut kuning pendek yang baru masuk ke Crypton? Kurasa dialah orangnya. Ya, Kagamine Rin. Mengejutkan? Tidak," aku langsung berbalik arah dan berjalan membelakanginya. Namun bisa kupastikan, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan.

Karena kita semua tahu, Len tidak akan pernah mendekati siswa yang baru masuk ke Crypton.

Pengecualian untuk Kagamine Rin.

Aku tersenyum licik, mengetahui bahwa rencanaku semakin lama semakin mulus. Aku tidak puas hanya dengan menarik kursi Vocaloid, melainkan, aku harus menjatuhkan seseorang, tanpa tahu bahwa akulah yang menggerakkannya.

Melihat dia tak bergerak, aku menunjukkan bukti kedekatan antara Len dan Rin, saat mereka lari bersama ke sekolah dan mengerjakan tugas dari Ms. Sarah.

Mayu, kau benar-benar cerdas dan beruntung!

* * *

[LEN POV]

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan hasil audisi tadi?" tanya Kaito sambil mengaduk-aduk es teh manisnya. Kami sekarang sedang berkumpul di basecamp *uhuk* maksudku ruang VIP Vocaloid di kantin sekolah ini. Kami berkumpul untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak lolos ke audisi kedua atau yang berarti audisi terakhir dan penentuan apakah dia layak masuk ke klub kami atau tidak.

"Semuanya tampaknya bekerja keras," jawab Meiko. "Aku melihat itu dari cara mereka bernyanyi."

"Aku suka suara Ia," sahut Gumi dengan riang. "Sepertinya kami punya banyak persamaan!"

"Ugh, jauh beda..," komentarku disambut hangat oleh Gumi dengan tendangan kecil di kaki dari bawah meja. "Bagaimana dengan... Rin?"

"Oooohhh!" Luka langsung bertepuk tangan. "Kalau dia tidak lolos audisi, aku akan cabut namaku sendiri dari Vocaloid!"

"Benar, aku setuju dengan Luka!" timpal Miku. "Aku ingin sekali Rin masuk ke dalam Vocaloid!"

"Apalagi Gumi," ujar Gumi sambil tertawa.

Aku terdiam melihat mereka mendukung Rin. Itu wajar. Suara Rin ketika kudengar-dengar memang bagus dan matang, apalagi permainannya dengan harpa tadi. Tapi, aku khawatir. Khawatir karena akan ada gosip-gosip. Rin adalah teman dekat kami dan Rin selalu bersama kami. Dia malah ikut audisi Vocaloid. Bukankah itu akan membuat curiga media? Meskipun memang aslinya tidak seperti itu!

"Kupikir, Rin jangan diloloskan."

Semua orang menatapku karena mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Heee?! Kau jahaaat sekali, Leen!" seru Luka.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku punya alasan kenapa. Nama vocaloid akan tercoreng karena dia dekat dengan kita."

Miku menatapku lurus. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'tercoreng'? Kita tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa, lho!"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Pokoknya untuk sekarang, aku memilih Mayu!"

Gumi mengangguk setuju. "Mayu juga boleh, tuh."

Miku terdiam. "Kalau Mayu lolos, aku akan meloloskan Kagamine Rin juga. Dan itu, S," paksa Miku. "Kalian semua setuju, kan?!"

"Setujuuu...," koor semua member Vocaloid yang sudah seperti ayam saja, bisanya ikut-ikutan leader, minus aku.

Jujur, aku mengatakan hal itu karena aku khawatir, selain nama Vocaloid tercoreng, Rin bisa dibully habis-habisan. Jelas, aku tidak mau hal itu. Tapi tidak meloloskannya hanya karena masalah sepele ini, pasti rasanya lebih sakit karena kami telah berbohong seperti ini. "Baiklah," kataku menyerah.

Luka menatapku dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Baiklah, Rin lolos."

"YAAAYY!" Miku berlonjak-lonjak kegirangan. "Aku tidak suka dengan Mayu tapi aku meloloskannya, lho. Suaranya memang bagus, cuma... sifatnya. Aku tidak suka sifatnya."

BUG!

"Heh, Daun Bawang-sama, kau kan belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana bisa kau membenci sifatnya," ketus Luka.

Miku mengacak-acak rambutnya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Luka. "Umm... be-benar juga, hehe!" ucapnya kikuk.

Aku menghela napas dan bersender di sofa yang panjang ini. "Kita baru memilih dua orang. Siapa lagi sisanya?"

"Hey!" akhirnya Gakupo angkat bicara. "Aku pada saat mengutak-atik komputer, mendengar suara siswa yang sangat keren! Benar-benar deep! Bagaimana kalau kita memilih Yuuma saja?"

Gumi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Suaranya bagus sih, tapi kalau untuk suara yang deep, low pitched, bagaimana kalau kita memilih Lily? Dia sepertinya bisa diandalkan, lho," rekomendasi Gumi pada kami semua.

Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Aku lebih memilih Lily dibanding Yuuma, meskipun Yuuma secara overall dia sudah memenuhi syarat Vocaloid."

"Yeah, aku setuju Lily," Miku mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Suara kita belum ada yang pernah pas dan fit untuk role yang berumur 30 tahunan, dan tampaknya suaranya memang bagus untuk kisaran role dengan umur 30-an."

Kaito tersenyum setuju. "Bagaimana dengan Luka?"

"Jika semua orang setuju, aku pun setuju!" ujar Luka sembari tersenyum lebar. "Hey, aku boleh merekomendasikan Piko?!"

"That's good choice too!" aku setuju. Piko memang bagus dalam urusan bernyanyi. Aku bahkan heran kenapa dia tidak dari dulu ikut saja audisi Vocaloid. Atau dia masih malu-malu kucing pada saat itu? Hahaha... Piko, Piko...

"Berarti ada Rin, Mayu, Lily, dan Piko. Satu lagi siapa?" tanya Miku.

Semua orang terdiam, mencari-cari nama seseorang yang ikut audisi tadi dengan tepat tanpa mengecewakan. "Teto? Bagaimana dengan Teto?"

"Ah aku tahu, Miki saja!" seru Luka sambil melirik ke arahku. What the hell, Luka?!

"NO NO NO! JANGAN AJAK DIA, PLIS! ONEGAI!" seruku sambil bersujud-sujud (?) meminta ampun.

Luka tertawa. "Nggak, ya elah. Lagian gue tau teknik suaranya gak bagus-bagus banget."

"Len, itu kan pacarmu," Kaito memberikan death glare-nya kepada sahabat tercintanya sehidup semati.

"Oh hell no, lo kayak enggak tahu gue aja, deh," aku tertawa akan kata-kataku sendiri.

"Terus, itu Rin mau diapain?" Gumi menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lah, kok nyangkut ke dia, sih?" aku balas menjulurkan lidahku.

"Kan lo suka sama dia!"

"Holy cheese!" cibirku sambil menendang kaki Gumi sekuat-kuatnya yang kubisa. "Gue itu, ENGGAK, suka sama yang namanya RIN KAGAMINE. Oh, lebih tepatnya, gue itu, BENCI."

"Oh, really~," goda Luka.

"Well, stop it guys!" Miku tersenyum sambil menyudahi pertempuran kami yang baru saja dimulai. Terima kasih Miku sudah menghindari perang dunia ketiga. "Sekarang, yang terakhir siapa?"

"Teto aja udah," kata Gakupo pendek.

Luka mengangguk setuju. "Capeeeek nih mau tidur."

"Tau, ya. Aku belom makan dari siang," keluh Gumi sambil memegang perutnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, hari ini hari yang menguras tenaga banget bagi kami. Menyiapkan audisi mulai dari peralatan-peralatan dan media pendukungnya, lalu mencatat nilai, kemudian mendengarkan rekaman ulangnya lagi (sst, jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya! Kami sebenarnya MEREKAM semua yang dinyanyikan para peserta. Hihihi... alasannya? Kalo lupa tinggal setel lagi :p). Tapi semangat! Kita nggak boleh patah semangat hanya karena kemalasan melanda.

"Oke deh, fix Teto ya?! Bagaimana Meiko, Kaito, dan Len?" tanya Miku.

Kami bertiga mengangguk serempak, tanpa berkata-kata. Itu karena kami memang benar-benar mengantuk. Hari ini hari yang melelahkan memang. Akhirnya setelah diputuskan siapa yang lolos, kami pun pergi dan berpisah untuk kembali ke rumah kami masing-masing.

...

Sampai kapan kalian para readers mau ngestalk gue terus? /ditendang readers/

* * *

[RIN POV]

Aku membuka pintu kamar apartemen dan menguncinya dengan cara menempelkan kartu ke dalam suatu 'sensor' sehingga akan langsung terkunci secara otomatis. Aku berjalan cepat menuju lift dan sampai di lobby. Kulihat Gumi sedang duduk sambil membaca-baca novel. "Gumi!" aku menghampiri gadis berambut hijau itu dengan seragam Crypton yang khas.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Pagi, Rinny-chan!"

"Apa kabar? Buku apaan tuh?" tanyaku yang sedikit 'kepo'.

"Baik, baik," jawab Gumi dengan riang. "Ini adalah buku hadiah dari kakakku ; The Tales of Two Town."

Kami berdua berjalan keluar dari apartemen. Sebelumnya, kami menitipkan kunci seperti biasa ke tempat penitipan. Selama perjalanan menuju kelas, Gumi bercerita banyak tentang novel yang baru dibacanya.

"Kakakku bilang, novel ini salah satu novel yang paling seru di dunia!"

Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Siapa penulisnya?"

"Tahu Kelley Horten?" tanya Gumi dengan senyum sumringah. "Dialah penulisnya!"

"Oh Kelley, ya tahu... lalu, novel ini tentang apa? Tales of Two Town? Dua kota?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Hem," Gumi berdeham sebentar. "Novel ini tentang kericuhan yang terjadi antara dua kota. Yang satu Konohana, yang satu Bluebell. Nah, awalnya pada zaman dahulu, mereka berteman baik. Lokasi desa mereka mungkin cukup jauh karena dihalangi oleh gunung. Tapi, pada saat itu seseorang membuatkan tunnel, terowongan di dalam gunung sehingga melintasi langsung dari Konohana ke Bluebell dan sebaliknya."

"Oke oke, mengerti."

"Nah, tapi mereka tiba-tiba punya konflik. Ini karena keegoisan mereka sendiri, dan kesombongan yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Tuhan pun marah karena mereka tidak bisa akur, sehingga Tuhan memutuskan untuk meruntuhkan terowongan yang menghubungkan Bluebell dan Konohana," cerita Gumi.

"Lalu?"

"Pada suatu hari, ada seorang pemuda datang ke kota Konohana. Dia menyadari ada terowongan yang tak terpakai dan usang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untukmembuat terowongan itu kembali seperti dulu."

"Caranya?"

"Dengan memenangkan kontes memasak."

...

"What the hell?!" seruku kaget. Udah seru-seru, ternyata supaya mereka akur harus menang kontes memasak?

Gumi tertawa kecil. "Memang seperti itu. Seru sih! Tapi aku belum baca sampai akhir. Semoga happy ending!"

"Yeah, semoga," senyumku dengan perasaan aneh. "Oh ya, kapan pengumumannya audisinya? Aku tidak terlalu berharap banyak, sih. Lagipula aku kan fans kalian, masa iya seorang fans malah menjadi seperti idolanya," cibirku.

Gumi tertawa kecil. "Hey, Rinny-chan. Pernah dengar tentang ini? Bahwa jika kamu mau sukses, kamu harus lebih melampaui dari idolamu? Karena semua orang di dunia ini tidak selalu menjadi teman baikmu, mereka akan bisa menjadi musuhmu juga meskipun kalian dekat. Kau tau siapa yang paling bisa dipercaya?"

Aku menaikkan bahuku, tanda tak tahu.

"Tuhan," jawab Gumi tersenyum.

"Oh, tentu saja. Dia tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya," ucapku setuju.

"Benar, kan? Yay kita sudah sampai disekolah! Habis ini aku pelajaran IPA. Kalau kamu?" tanya Gumi.

"Sama!"

"YOOOSH!" Gumi menarik pergelangan tanganku dan kami berlari menuju ruangan IPA. Disana beberapa anak sudah duduk, dan aku melihat Luka sedang duduk merapikan buku paketnya. Disampingnya terdapat fans-fans-nya yang benar-benar fanatik. Kipas mereka, sweater mereka, semua foto Luka! Tampaknya perempuan berambut merah muda itu kewalahan menghadapi fans-nya.

"Oooh! Disana ada Gumi-sama!" seru salah satu fans Luka yang baru menyadari kehadiran kami.

Oh maaf, maksudku, baru menyadari kehadiran Gumi. Tanpa aku.

Ugh, menyedihkan.

Gumi hanya menaruh senyum kecil lalu berjalan menuju kursinya. Aku duduk disampingnya dan mulai membaca-baca. Aku takut kalau tiba-tiba ada ulangan mendadak. Karena di Crypton, ulangan mendadak itu sudah seperti asupan kami sehari-hari.

"Hai, Gumi, hai Rin," sapa Luka dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Halooo, Luka-chan!" balas Gumi.

"Hai, Luka," senyumku.

Dan guru IPA datang tepat setelah kami saling sapa. Dan selama pelajaran berlangsung, aku hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasannya dan mencatat ulang apa yang ia catat di papan tulis.

"HALO, SELAMAT SIANG. DENGAN HATSUNE MIKU DISINI."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gadis yang sangat suka daun bawang itu dari speaker tiap kelas. Aku menoleh ke arah speaker tersebut, berharap itu adalah pengumuman audisi Vocaloid. Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin masuk ke klub itu secara tiba-tiba. Tidak tahu, sih.

"SAYA INGIN MENGUMUMKAN PESERTA AUDISI VOCALOID KETIGA DISINI SECARA LANGSUNG. BAGI YANG NAMANYA DIPANGGIL, MOHON UNTUK DATANG KE KLUB VOCALOID SEPERTI KEMARIN SEPULANG SEKOLAH UNTUK MENJELASKAN TENTANG AUDISI SELANJUTNYA."

Semua orang bersorak-sorak mendengarnya. Aku hanya terbelakak. Seriusan lewat speaker aja? Sebegitu ngebetnya kah Miku memilih anggota Vocaloid?

Gumi merangkulku. "Good luck, ya, Kagamine Rin," ucap Gumi sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"BAIKLAH. KAGAMINE RIN, KASANE TETO, MAYU, UTATANE PIKO, LILY. ITU ADALAH PESERTA YANG LOLOS AUDISI. SEKALI LAGI, KAGAMINE RIN, KASANE TETO, MAYU, UTATANE PIKO, LILY. SELAMAT KEPADA PESERTA YANG LOLOS DAN BAGI YANG TIDAK, JANGAN PATAH SEMANGAT KARENA SUARA KALIAN BENAR-BENAR INDAH! SELAMAAATT SIAAAANGGG!"

Dzzzt.

Ah, apa tadi itu? Benar-benar aku? KAGAMINE RIN?! Mimpi? GUE SEDANG MIMPI?! HOLY CHEESE! HOLY OF MOTHER-

"UWAAAAAHHH! RIN-CHAAANN!" seru Gumi sambil merangkulku.

Semua orang di dalam kelas menoleh dan langsung berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau yang namanya Rin? Yang lagi deket sama Len-sama itu?!"

"Awalnya aku tidak sudi, tapi melihatmu lolos, berarti bakat bernyanyimu setara dengan mereka!"

"Aku boleh mendengarmu bernyanyi?!"

"T-terima kasih! Tapi ini baru lolos audisi lho!" kataku sambil tertawa dipaksakan. "Aku belum tentu bisa masuk, tapi terima kasih."

Gumi menarik pergelangan tanganku keluar dari kelas dan berlari menuju kantin. "Ayo! Kita bertemu dengan anggota Vocaloid lain di kantin!"

Aku mengangguk sumringah. Ini tidak terlalu buruk menurutku. Justru kebalikannya. Aku merasa, merasa hidupku berwarna! Aku jadi merasa tahu untuk apa aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Kami pun bertemu dengan beberapa anggota Vocaloid. Ada Len dan Kaito disitu.

"Halo, Len, Kaito," sapa Gumi hangat.

"Hai, Shion-san," ujarku sambil tersenyum riang.

"Gue nggak disapa? Oke, gak apa-apa," cibir Len sambil melipat tangannya.

"Oh ada orang ya disana? Duh gak ngeliat sih tadi," kataku sambil tertawa garing.

"Tck...," hanya itu yang dikeluarkan Len.

"Kaito saja, Rin," sahut Kaito. "Shion-san itu sebenarnya agak aneh. Jadi kayak nama cewe."

"Yes, Ice cream freak. Yeah," Len langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mengatakan itu. Aku pun ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Why Ice cream, though?" tanyaku.

"Dia itu cintaaaaaa banget sama es krim~," kata Gumi sambil duduk di sofa yang empuknya bener-bener empuk. Duh aku udah bilang keberapa kali ya?

"Oh ya?" aku langsung menoleh ke arah Kaito, dijawab anggukan cepatnya.

"Ice cream is loove, Ice cream is lifee..," seru Kaito sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, Kaito."

* * *

[Mayu POV]

Aku berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya, menuju ruang klub Vocaloid. Aku pikir aku tidak dapat lolos audisi karena sudah ketahuan ingin menyogok masuk ke klub, tapi ternyata mereka anak-anak bodoh itu sepertinya terhipnotis akan suaraku. Haha, ya, percaya diri sedikit tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku dengan polosnya duduk disamping seseorang berambut kuning yang panjang. Dimana anak yang paling kubenci itu? Ya, Rin Kagamine.

"Halo," sapaku dengan ramah.

Gadis berambut kuning panjang itu menoleh lalu memberikan senyumannya. "Hai... um, apa kita pernah saling mengenal?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku baru saja bertemu denganmu. Namaku Mayu." Aku mengajaknya bersalaman.

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil menerima ajakan salamanku. "Lily."

"Nama yang bagus, bunga bakung kah itu?"

"Tepat sekali," cengir gadis itu.

Suaranya benar-benar deep tapi indah sekali. Sayang sekali, Lily, aku ingin sekali memanfaatkan wajah polosmu itu untuk menggerakkan rencanaku agar semakin sempurna. Yeah, aku ingin semua orang yang kumanfaatkan ini, berjalan sesuai kemauanku.

"Hey Lily, kau pernah mendengar tentang... Kagamine Rin?"

"Kagamine Rin?" dia mengulangi nama orang yang kumaksud. "Aku tidak kenal tapi aku tahu dia. Ada apa dengannya?"

Aku tersenyum. Inilah yang kumau. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini bukan untuk memprovokasi atau apa. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu sekedar yah.. untuk curhat saja, mungkin?"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau Kagamine Rin itu... lolos audisi?" tanyaku pelan.

Dia menaikkan alisnya. "Um... biasa saja?"

Aku tertawa. "Tentu saja! Tapi bukankah itu aneh? Dia kan dekat dengan member-member Vocaloid. Bahkan! Dia makan di ruang VIP Vocaloid. Itu, aneh kan?" tanyaku dengan meyakinkan. "Ini sungguh tidak adil."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dan kenapa aku harus mendengar hal itu," ucap Lily sambil tersenyum. "Jika kau ingin memecah belah Vocaloid, you're dead meat."

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Aku hanya bertanya, lho! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Tapi, jika itu benar terjadi... apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Suaranya kan memang bagus," balas Lily.

"Bagaimana dengan Piko?"

"Piko juga bagus, jadi kalau tahu dia lolos audisi aku tidak masalah."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau justru Rin lah yang merebut posisi Vocaloid?"

"Aku tidak masalah."

"Kau tidak masalah dengan kedekatannya dengan anggota Vocaloid dan bagaimana anggota Vocaloid mengharapkannya untuk masuk audisi Vocaloid?"

Lily terdiam. "Aku percaya pada teman seperjuanganku. Berhenti bicara ngelantur dan pergi darisini."

"Bukankah itu tidak adil? Miku, Gumi, bahkan Len mengharapkan Rin! Untuk apa mereka membuat audisi jika mereka justru mengharapkan Rin?" tanyaku dengan perasaan mengebu-ngebu. "Kenapa mereka tidak mengumumkan, 'halo Rin adalah anggota kami yang baru. Mohon doanya,' seperti itu saja dibandingkan membuat audisi yang sebenarnya kita ketahui siapa pemenangnya?!"

"..."

"Apa kau merasa ini kebetulan? Oh I think not!"

"..."

Aku tersenyum lebar mengetahui Lily kehabisan kata-kata.

"T-tidak mungkin..."

Aku menepuk pundak Lily. "Anything could be possible, Lily." Aku mengambil handphone-ku dan kutunjukkan beberapa foto bukti kedekatan antara Rin dengan anggota Vocaloid. "Kau bisa lihat ini? Rin jalan bareng dengan Gumi, Rin pergi ke sekolah menaiki mobil dengan Len, Rin sedang bercerita dengan Miku. Betapa hebatnya Rin ini? Bahkan ia dipanggil teman-temannya Rinny-chan."

Lily tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"Lily aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa sungguh. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu saja. Bahwa wajah polos, tidak selamanya polos."

* * *

[RIN POV]

Aku memasuki ruang klub Vocaloid. Disitu sudah ada Piko dan anak yang baru kutemui kemarin, Lily. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang serius. Aku yang bingung mau ngapain, aku langsung duduk di samping mereka. "Halo, Piko-san, Lily-san," sapaku ramah.

"Ah, halo, Rin!" balas Piko dengan riang.

Lily hanya tersenyum melihatku. "Selamat, Rin-san. We made it!"

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Um... ano, siapa lagi yang lolos?" tanyaku.

"Teto-sama dan Mayu," jawab Piko. "Mereka berdua memang bagus sekali suaranya."

"Ah, Yuuma berarti tidak masuk ya...," gumamku.

"Haiiiii guys!" sapa seseorang berambut panjang bergelombang merangkul kita bertiga. Itu adalah Mayu.

"Hai, Mayu!" sahutku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mayu membalas senyumanku. "Hai juga, Rin-chan! Hebat sekali ya? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengira kau... um, dan aku, dan juga kita semua, bisa lolos audisi! Dari lima puluh orang! That's fantastic!" seru Mayu.

Piko mengangguk setuju. "Iya!"

"Tapi kalau Rin, pasti dia akan lolos! Aku percaya itu!" seru Mayu dengan riang.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya tersipu malu. "Apaan, aku cuma upil kok."

"Kalo kamu upil aku apa dong?!" Mayu menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya, membuat kita berempat tertawa keras.

"Ekhem!"

Kami berempat terdiam dan melirik. "T-Teto-sama?!"

Aku tidak terlalu mengenal Teto sih. Dia tampaknya orang yang tidak terlalu famous- sama sepertiku, tapi kalau dia berhasil memikat hati juri, suaranya pasti tidak diragukan lagi. "Um... salam kenal Teto-san, aku Rin," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Teto mengangguk ramah. "Aku Teto. Salam kenal, Rin!"

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Ini adalah Mayu, ini Piko, dan ini Lily."

"Salam kenal kalian," sahut Teto disambut anggukan Mayu, Piko dan Lily.

"Ah jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" Miku mendekati kami berlima. "Bagus, ayo kita duduk santai dan membicarakan tentang audisi nanti."

"Yang lain mana, Miku?" tanya Mayu.

"Mm... Meiko dan Gakupo sedang bersiap-siap dengan konser yang akan diadakan tiga bulan kedepan. Dan sisanya, mereka bolos," cibir Miku sambil melipat tangannya. "Untung saja aku sedang dalam mood baik, kalau tidak, mereka akan kumutilasi!"

Gulp.

Kami semua menatap Miku dengan merinding. Serial killer kah dia?

"Ahahahaha!" Miku tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Maaf maaf, aku keceplosan. Baiklah, coba dengar. Audisi nanti akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Bedanya, kalian akan mendapat tutor masing-masing."

"Siapa saja yang menjadi tutornya, Miku-san?" tanya Piko.

"Ada Gumi, Kaito, Luka, Meiko, dan Len!" jawab Miku dengan mantap.

"Apa kita memilih sendiri? Diundi? Atau tutor memilih sendiri?" tanyaku penasaran.

Miku mengeluarkan lima kertas yang masing-masing dilipat. "Tentu saja diundi! Silahkan kalian pilih sendiri sesuai keberuntungan kalian!"

Aku mengambil kertas yang paling tak terlihat dan berharap hasilnya menyenangkan, alias tidak menjadi muridnya si anak sombong yang sudah mengejekku jeruk dari pagi hingga malam. Aku pun membuka lipatan itu dengan pelan dan...

HOLY CHEESE!

YAY!

TERIMA KASIH, TUHAN!

Aku diberi kesempatan untuk hidup di dunia dengan kebahagiaan yang semerbak! Gumi! Tutorku Gumi! Ini sangat hebat. "Tutorku... Gumi!" seruku dengan sumringah.

"Wah, selamat, Rin!" Miku bertepuk tangan.

"Hebat sekali, karena Gumi juga bisa dibilang sebagai sahabat Rin," kata Mayu sambil tersenyum tipis. Tunggu, ini seperti... menjanggal. Dia ngomong seperti aku yang... entahlah! Mungkin itu perasaanku saja.

"Aku dapat Kaito," ujar Lily.

"Pas sekali, Lily. Karena suaramu as deep as him," sahut Miku. "Bagaimana dengan Piko?"

"Meiko?" jawabnya.

"Oh, sama-sama belakangnya 'ko'," cengir Miku.

"Apaan sih, Miku-san," Piko tertawa dan kami pun bergabung tertawa bersamanya.

"Kalau aku dapat Luka!" seru Teto.

"Rambut kalian sama-sama merah, um... mudaan Luka!"

"Tolong berhenti menyama-nyamakan orang, Miku-san..."

"Bagaimana dengan Mayu?" tanyaku.

"Dia sudah pasti dapat Kagamine Len, kan?" celetuk Lily.

Mayu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Benar! Aku beruntung sekali!"

Yeah, terima kasih Tuhan aku tidak mengambil kertas Len karena pasti AKU AKAN TERSIKSA bersamanya. Ugh, memikirkannya saja sudah mual. "Selamat, Mayu."

"YOSH!" Miku berdiri. "Kubagikan kontak-kontak tutor kalian dan kalian harus menghubungi mereka ya! Kalian akan diberi tahu lagu yang akan kalian bawa masing-masing oleh tutor kalian. Jaga hubungan kalian dengan tutor ya karena itu akan sangaaaat berpengaruh dengan hasil kalian!"

"Hai!" koor kami serempak.

Miku tersenyum.

"Kalian boleh pulang." senyum Miku.

"Okay. Terima kasih, Miku-san."

* * *

 **A/N : aku mau curhat sebentar, gak tahu ini karena lebih dari 5k words jadinya lemot banget buat ngedit dan butuh kesabaran ekstra. Sepertinya memang tidak disarankan lebih dari 5k ya hahaha. Btw, sepertinya untuk minggu depan aku nggak secepat ini (sepertinya) karena ada praktek ini dan itu :'v sekolah kau membuatku tersiksa (kadang). Tapi aku pastikan nggak bakal lama-lama banget. 3 hari mungkin yah :') Anw jangan lupa REVIEW-nya :)**

 **Shikioru.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : HAAAI AKU BALIK. Maafkan aku kecepatan nulisku berkurang karena HAFALAN SEKOLAH /nangis dipojokkan/ ditambah laptopku ketinggalan di tempat les, jadi aku nggak sempet ngelanjutin kemarin. Maafin aku kalau chapter ini terkesan terburu-buru atau gimana.**

 **Dan terima kasih yang sudah rajin review, aku padamuuuu /digampar/. Aku belum bisa balas satu-satu karena banyak sekali yang harus kukerjakan setelah ini. Yang pasti, semua review sudah aku baca dan ada yang sempat nanya, kenapa rin lennya dikit, well it just getting started, dear!**

 **Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini and don't forget to review ya~**

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan Mayu?" tanyaku.

"Dia sudah pasti dapat Kagamine Len, kan?" celetuk Lily.

Mayu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Benar! Aku beruntung sekali!"

Yeah, terima kasih Tuhan aku tidak mengambil kertas Len karena pasti AKU AKAN TERSIKSA bersamanya. Ugh, memikirkannya saja sudah mual. "Selamat, Mayu."

"YOSH!" Miku berdiri. "Kubagikan kontak-kontak tutor kalian dan kalian harus menghubungi mereka ya! Kalian akan diberi tahu lagu yang akan kalian bawa masing-masing oleh tutor kalian. Jaga hubungan kalian dengan tutor ya karena itu akan sangaaaat berpengaruh dengan hasil kalian!"

"Hai!" koor kami serempak.

Miku tersenyum.

"Kalian boleh pulang." senyum Miku.

"Okay. Terima kasih, Miku-san."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Crypton Life ~**  
 **Disc : Yamaha Corp**  
 **Pairing : Len x Rin (NOT INCEST)**  
 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life**  
 **Rate : T**  
 **Warning : LenXRin! Typo(s)! Rude Word(s)!**  
 **Note : Sekali lagi ditekankan, di dalam cerita ini Len dan Rin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini, bisa stop scroll dan klik tombol back. Dan terdapat BANYAK KATA KASAR disini.**

 **Tambahan Khusus : Download/Siapkan lagu HOSHIORI UTA - Rin & Len Kagamine agar lebih bisa menikmatinya. Nanti kapan distart lagunya, dikasih tahu kok. Thanks**  
.

.

* * *

 **[LINE CHAT ON]**

 **kagarin : Gumi-chaaannnn! ^_^)/  
**  
 **gumi_ch : oh hai, Rinny-chan :3 ada apa?  
**  
 **kagarin : Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau kau akan menjadi tutorku untuk audisi minggu depan?! Aku senang sekali hahahha  
**  
 **gumi_ch : wah benarkah :D  
**  
 **gumi_ch : kalau gitu, kita akan ke kafe biasa untuk mendiskusikan ini! Aku berjanji akan membuatmu lolos :3  
**  
 **kagarin : Um... aku tidak terlalu berharap untuk menang sih tapi terima kasih! Dan, kafe apaan?  
**  
 **gumi_ch : kafe hailey  
**  
 **kagarin : ohh i see i see  
**  
 **gumi_ch : okee! Jam tiga ya!  
**  
 **kagarin : hari ini?  
**  
 **gumi_ch : tahun depan  
**  
 **kagarin : yaelah...**

 **[LINE CHAT OFF]**  
[RIN POV]

Aku langsung mematikan HP-ku dan melirik jam. Sudah jam dua. Sebaiknya aku siap-siap dari sekarang. Aku langsung mandi (aku putuskan untuk keramsa karena seminggu ini belum keramas! Ew) dan memilih-milih baju yang bagus. Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekalian makan malam dengan Gumi. Di kulkasku hanya ada mie instan. Ugh, inilah kehidupan dari orang pindahan Hokkaido ke Tokyo. Setelah beberapa menit memilih baju, akhirnya aku menemukan baju yang pas. Yaitu dress ungu muda dengan lengan panjang dan sedikit transparan di bagian tangannya, dress-nya sepanjang lutut dan mempunyai renda-renda yang cantik. Aku menambahkan stocking berwarna ungu yang tua sekali.

Aku melihat ke kaca dan mengeringkan rambutku dengan hair dryer. Kira-kira apa ya yang pas gaya rambutnya? Akhirnya, aku hanya memakai bandana yang warnanya senada dengan dress-nya. Aku memakai bedak tipis (sekali) dan lip tint. Aku tersenyum memandang diriku sendiri di kaca.

Clink! Clink!

Aku melirik ke arah handphoneku dan ternyata Gumi menelpon. Aku langsung mengangkat dan baru saja ingin mengatakan hai, tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak dari sana.

"HEEEEEE DIMANAAA KAMUUU?! UDAH JAM TIGAA LEWAAAATTTT!"

Mampus aku! Aku dandan berapa jam?

"Ah i-iya, ini lagi dijalan kok! Aduh jangan teriak-teriak, Gumi-ku karena disini banyak orang," bisikku menahan tawaku.

"Well... pokoknya lima menit lagi harus nyampe disini." Dan aku bisa memastikan bahwa Gumi sedang memutarkan bola matanya seperti biasa.

"Alright alright!" aku langsung menutup panggilan telepon dari Gumi dan langsung menggarap tasku dan pergi dari kamar. Tak lupa aku kunci kamarku dan turun dari kamar apartemenku. Aku langsung meletakkan kartu di tempat penitipan tanpa basa-basi.

"K-kagamine-san!" seru pelayan memanggilku.

"Simpan kartu itu, aku ada urusan mendadak!" perintahku berteriak, kemudian langsung berlari dan tidak menggubris panggilan-panggilan dari pelayannya. Bodo amat, kalau aku sampai telat, masa depanku pupus begitu saja.

Iya, aku mau jadi salah satu dari mereka.

Aku mau jadi anggota Vocaloid.

Tidak salah kan? Tidak sama sekali.

Aku memasuki kafe yang menurutku bagus sekali dan melihat Gumi di pojokkan, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jam tangannya.

"Hai," sapaku dengan senyuman lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigiku yang putih-putih dan indah, dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"You late," dengusnya.

"He? Nggak kok! Aku udah menghitungnya dengan benar dan aku sampai tepat waktu!" protesku.

Gumi menggeleng kepalanya. "Disini tertera bahwa kau telat 0,9278 detik." Gumi menunjukkan stopwatch di HP-nya yang bermerk.

"Ya Tuhan, nggak nyampe satu detik juga."

"Telat, tetap telat!"

"Baiklah baiklah," kataku menyerah, menyudahi pertengkaran kecil ini. "So, bagaimana dengan audisinya? Lagu apa yang harus kubawa? Seperti apa? Apa saja kriterianya dan kapan saja-

"Ah no no no," Gumi mendekap mulutku. "Bertanya itu satu-satu. Sebaiknya kau beli dulu minuman atau makanan kecil untukmu agar obrolan kali ini lebih menyenangkan dan imut."

Imut? What the heck, Gumi.

Aku langsung beranjak dari kursi, menuruti perintah sang madam Gumi, dan pergi ke kasir. "Halo ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya pelayannya dengan ramah.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Vanilla non-coffee dan red velvet cake, ya," pintaku.

Pelayannya hanya mengangguk seadanya. "Atas nama siapa?"

"Rin."

"Baik. Di meja nomor berapa?"

"Um...," aku melirik meja yang ditempati Gumi. "Kau tahu orang aneh yang sedang nyengir sendiri disana? Iya, yang rambutnya hijau! Benar-benar aneh kan? Nah, antarkan makananku kesana! Pokoknya harus hati-hati karena dia bisa saja menggigit setiap orang yang membuat dia kesal."

Pelayan itu hanya speechless mendengarkanku ngoceh sambil menuliskan namaku dan nomor meja. "Totalnya-

"Pakai kartu kredit," potongku.

"Oh, boleh boleh." kata pelayannya sambil memandangku dengan aneh. Setelah urusan pembayaran selesai, aku pun langsung duduk dan Gumi tersenyum.

"Nah, sampai mana tadi kita?" tanya Gumi.

"Wah, aku saja belum mulai bicara."

Gumi mengangguk-angguk seolah-olah dia mengerti. "Oke oke, jadi, aku disini punya beberapa pilihan lagu yang cocok untuk kamu. Sebenarnya untuk audisi ini kamu tidak perlu memakai alat musik lagi. Masalah instrumen, serahkan kepada tutor!" Gumi mengedipkan mata.

"Oh ya?"

Gumi mengambil buku catatannya dan menunjukkannya padaku. "Yang pertama, ada Bad Apple. Kenapa? Karena lagu ini enerjik dan nadanya enak untuk di dengar. Yah kecuali untuk intronya yang agak-agak gimana gitu. Tapi ini aku rekomendasikan, lho."

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tarik Bad Apple, ada yang lain?"

"Yang kedua, Romeo and Cinderella. Kau tahu? Ini dibuat oleh Kaito khusus untuk Miku! Ah mereka memang benar-benar pasangan yang serasi!" puji Gumi habis-habisan.

Ternyata makanan dan minumanku sudah sampai dan aku hanya menerimanya dengan wajah 'itu-bukan-temen-gue' ke arah pelayannya. "Gumi, berhenti menjadi mak comblang," aku memutarkan bola mataku.

"Oke oke, kenapa yang kedua? Karena... aku suka Kaito Miku!" seru Gumi sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Terserah, Gumi, terserah..."

"Yap, yang ketiga ada Magnet!"

Aku menatap Gumi sambil menyeruput minumanku. "Lagunya lumayan enak, sih."

Mata gumi tampak bercahaya mendengarnya. "Enak? Tentu saja! Kenapa aku merekomendasikanmu Magnet? Karena penyanyinya adalah LEN! Woooo!"

Sialan, Gumi. "Oke, skip, nggak jadi Magnet," kataku sambil melipat kakiku.

"Hah? Kenapaaa?!" tanya Gumi lemas, seperti habis lari keliling lapangan gelora bung karno sebanyak sepuluh kali- oke fix ini sadis. Maafkan saya, readers.

"Karena aku tidak mau menyanyikan lagu yang dinyanyikan shota itu."

"Ah 'kay," Gumi kembali memutarkan bola matanya. "Yang terakhir, adalah lagu Hatsune Miku yang dulu sempat ngehits karena liriknya yang ngefeels."

"Biar kutebak. Ievan polkka?"

Gumi sweatdrop mendengar jawabanku. "Kau pikir aku akan merekomendasikan lagu seperti itu? Dan Ievan polkka itu nggak ada feelnya, Rin. Please sadar. Ini masih sore, kok."

"Oke, um... Hazy moon?"

"Kurang tepat!"

"Love is war!"

"Ah no no no."

"Oh ya, Senbonzakura!"

Gumi terdiam sebentar. "Itu memang bagus sih, tapi baru hitsnya tahun kemarin. Pokoknya ini lagu udah lumayan lama," jelas Gumi.

"Aku tahu, AKU TAHU! Melt?! LALALALALALALA...," nyanyiku dengan mencemprengkan suaraku.

Gumi menggeleng cepat. "Tidak tidak! Bukan Melt! Menyerah?"

"Okelah, apa itu?"

"Hirari hirari!" seru Gumi dengan wajah seperti memenangkan O2SN matematika- yang faktanya memang seperti itu.

Aku terdiam. "Hirari hirari? Itu tinggi banget, lho nadanya! Melenceng sedikit, binasa sudah dunia ini."

Gumi mengangguk. "Justru itulah kenapa aku rekomendasikan hirari hirari! Sudah begitu, instrumennya simpel dan tidak 'breng-brong-breng-brong'."

"What's breng-brong-breng-brong," aku tergelak mendengarnya. "Oke, back to the topic. Aku setuju hirari!"

"Alright!" Gumi menepuk tangannya sekali. "Hirari hirari~ Lagunya pas sekali untukmu. Nah, ini kuberikan liriknya dan... kau punya lagunya, kan?" tanya Gumi memastikan.

Aku mengangguk, menjawab iya. "Terima kasih, Gumi," kataku sambil menerima sodoran Gumi. Aku memperhatikan lagu hirari yang dinyanyi oleh Hatsune Miku dan mencoba menyanyi sepatah-dua patah bait.

"Nah, sekarang kita balik ke audisinya. Nanti, kamu akan dipanggil berdasarkan undian yang akan dikocok oleh Miku sendiri. Yah intinya sesuai keberuntungan kamu saja," ucap Gumi menyertakan senyum terbaiknya.

"Audisinya dimana?"

"Di tempat yang kemarin," jawab Gumi. "Nah, nanti jurinya adalah tim inti yang lama. Len, Kaito, Meiko, dan Miku."

"The heck?!" aku hampir saja menyemburkan vanilla shake-ku yang tercinta jika aku tidak berhasil mengontrolnya. "K-Kagamine Len?! Adoooohh kenapa bisa diaaaa?!" ini bencana! BENCANA.

Gumi tertawa. "Kayaknya pas itu pernah dikasih tahu, deh."

"Oh, aku nggak pernah dikasih tahu kok."

"Ha?"

"Tempe juga nggak pernah dikasih."

SLAPP!

"Oke, back to the topic," ucap Gumi tanpa menyesali perlakuannya yang melanggar hak asasi manusia ; melemparkan tas kecilnya yang berisi dua handphone, satu dompet dan beberapa pernak-pernik lainnya TEPAT DI MUKAKU. "Nah, jadi nanti aku akan siapkan semuaaaaaanya dari pakaian sampaai makananmu. Intinya, untuk minggu ini aku jadi seperti managermu. Mengerti?"

"Wah, hebat sekali!" kataku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Manager, bukan pembantu, bedakan itu?!"

"A-aye, Madam Gumi!"

"Good," Gumi menghela napasnya. "Dan, apalagi ya? Yah itu saja sih yang penting."

"Begitukah? Baiklah aku pulang sebentar lagi."

Gumi menggeleng kepalanya. "No no, karena kita akan ada makan malam bersama!" seru Gumi dengan riang.

Aku terperangah mendengarnya. Ma-makan malam?!

"ASEEEEKKKK!" aku mengepalkan tanganku keatas, layaknya pemenang lomba bola pingpong sedunia. Gumi hanya memasang wajah 'itu-bukan-temen-gue'.

Gumi tertawa kecil. "Yup! Kita akan makan malam bersama Ka-"

"APAPUN ITU YANG PENTING MAKAN MALAAAMM!" seruku tidak menghiraukan siapa saja yang ikut. "Wait, ini dibayarin kah?"

Gumi mengedipkan matanya. "Yes, dear, don't worry about that."

"HORREEEEE!" dan sekarang lebih parah! Aku malah naik ke atas kursi sambil tersenyum lebar. Ini benar-benar hari terbaikku~ Oh tidak! Aku bahkan tidak berpakaian rapi dan bagus untuk acara makan malam.

Kasihan Gumi, dia hanya diam terduduk dan malu melihatku.

Bodo amat siapa yang peduli. Selama ada makanan, segila apapun aku tidak malu.

Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Kami berdua sama-sama berteriak setelah bertemu di depan restoran yang sangat mewah itu. Oke, lupakan. Sekarang, lihat siapa yang ada didepanku.

"SHOTA, LO NGAPAIN DISINI?!"

"EH, JERUK. ITU KALIMAT GUE, NGAPAIN LO AMBIL?!"

"AAAHHHH!" aku frustasi. FRUSTASI. Makan malam bersama anak Vocaloid? Dan terutama, ada KA-GA-MI-NE LEN? Oke, sebenernya nggak cuma Len aja sih. Ada Kaito dan Miku. Gumi juga menemaniku karena dalam artian harfiah (apaan lagi hahaha) dia adalah managerku. Untuk minggu ini.

"Ayo, guys! Akur dong! Baru ketemu aja udah kayak minyak sama air," kata Miku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apalagi sekarang kita mau ditraktir sama Mama Gumi," Kaito menyenggol pundak Gumi, dan yang disenggol hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Benar sekali! Jadi setidaknya, kalian harus berterima kasih kepadaku dan tidak perlu membayar! Cukup dengan keakuran kalian sudah membuatku lupa akan hutang-hutang kalian!" seru Gumi tertawa kecil.

No respond.

"H-hutang?"

"J-jadi ini semua?"

"HUTANG?!"

Gumi terdiam sebentar lalu kembali tertawa. "Nggak-nggak, aku bercanda. Udah yuk, aku sudah reservasi tempatnya."

Kami berempat pun mengikuti Gumi yang sedang mencari-cari mejanya. Kata Gumi sih Gumi mengambil di meja yang paling bagus view-nya. Dan benar saja! Gumi tidak berbohong atau hanya sekedar omongan. Meja ini berbentuk letter U dipaling atas restoran ini, dengan pemandangan malam indah Tokyo. Sudah gitu, mejanya mewah dan kursinya pun bagus sekali. Setiap meja di restoran ini punya masing-masing butler dan maid.

"Tolong siapkan paket D ya," pinta Gumi sambil tersenyum.

"As you wish," jawab kedua butler dan maid tersebut, lalu pergi memenuhi pesanan Gumi.

"So, Gumi, berapa nih biaya buat ngereservasi meja ini?" tanya Len penasaran.

"Well, mau tahu?" Gumi malah balik bertanya.

"Nggak, mau tempe," cerocosku cuek.

SLAP!

"Harganya kurang lebih tiga juta kok, hehe," kata Gumi dengan wajah tanpa dosa telah memukuliku lagi. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kami berdua.

"Orange deserves it," Len memutar bola matanya.

"Aku denger sesuatu deh sepertinya," kataku sambil tersenyum ala-ala yandere gitu, kayak Yuno Gasai Mirai Nikki. "Mau pisau daging, atau buah, yang lancip atau tumpul?"

"Hiiih seram!" Len bergidik takut. "Ternyata jeruk bisa yandere, ya?"

"Oh tentu saja! Jadi, jangan macam-macam padaku!"

"Ya ya ya," dengus Len.

Gumi tertawa kecil melihatnya. "You guys fight like a married couple," goda Gumi.

"Talk like best friend," tambah Kaito.

"And flirt like lovers!" seru Miku sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti oleh Gumi dan Kaito.

Telingaku benar-benar panas mendengarnya. Mereka itu bisa membedakan nggak sih sebenarnya, musuh dan love interest? "Haloo... Kagamine Rin mau mengklarifikasi dulu. Fight like a married couple? Hellooo?! Kemana aja kalian? More like, we fight like a forever enemy," cibirku kesal.

"Dan talk like best friend? Whaaat? Ngaku temen aja nggak, jangankan temen, kenal aja kagak," timpal Len.

"AND FLIRT LIKE LOVERS? Seriously? LOVERS? Apaan tuh?" kataku pura-pura bodoh.

"Oh jadi gitu, kalian nggak mau mengakuinya," Gumi mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah biasa, pacaran backstreet," kata Miku tersenyum polos.

"OH HELL NAH!" teriak kami berdua- uhm, itu fakta- sambil memukul meja.

"Pacaran backstreet? Nggak jaman!" ketus Len.

"Lagian kalian nggak mau ngaku," Gumi melipat tangannya. "Udah ngaku aja, apa hubungan kalian selama ini?"

"Biasa saja, tidak ada yang berubah, kalau berubah paling makin ke minusnya," jawab Len ogah-ogahan jawab.

"Ah ya ya ya, makanannya sudah datang. Sebaiknya kalian kunci mulut kalian agar kita tidak ditendang dari restoran mahal ini," Miku memutarkan bola matanya dan melipat kakinya.

Makanan pun diantarkan oleh pelayannya. Benar-benar hebat! Masing-masing mendapatkan kobe steak yang cukup besar di hotplate dan apinya masih mengepul! Sausnya pun tercium enak. Ada beberapa potongan kentang yang terlihat garing dan lezat. Juga ada beberapa jamur kancing untuk memperbagus steak yang 'dikenal kelewat mahal' ini. Ada beberapa irisan sayur seperti tomat dan seledri segar. Sedangkan untuk minumannya, masing-masing dari kami bebas menentukan minumannya. Aku hanya memilih lemon tea hangat karena tenggorokanku agak perih setelah bernyanyi mati-matian. Kalau mereka? Soda, of course. What else?

Kecuali Kagamine Len.

Dia memesan air putih di restoran berbintang lima ini. Sungguh, Len? Tapi dia tampak menikmatinya. Entah dia mau ngirit, atau dia sok-sokkan nggak mau minum bareng Gumi, Kaito dan Miku. Tapi kalau masalah ngirit, dia anak terkaya di sekolah, jadi nggak mungkin dia nggak sanggup memesan satu botol wine.

Aku mengunyah daging steak kobe yang terkenal seantero Jepang. Aku belum pernah menyoba ini, sih. Tapi rasanya... sungguh luar biasa! Kapan-kapan, aku akan mengajak ibuku kesini. Pasti dia suka.

Oh, untuk masalah harga...

"Hey, Gumi," aku memecah keheningan malam sunyi diantara kita- asiik haha.

Gumi menaikkan alisnya. "Ya?"

Aku berbisik, "Harga satu steak ini berapa?"

"Tujuh ratus ribu per steak-nya (dalam rupiah Indonesia), dan itu yang paling murah. Aku sih mesennya yang satu koma lima," jawab Gumi enteng.

"Oalah..."

Mahal. MAHAL.

"Murah," sahut Len dengan entengnya.

Aku hanya memandang Len, memicingkan mataku. Benar, kan? Bahkan harga steak yang satu koma lima itu dibilang murah? Ah suka-suka dia sajalah. Hahaha. Tapi, Kaito dan Miku hanya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui pendapat Len. What the? Bener kan? Gue upil sendiri disini, yang bilang steak satu koma lima itu mahal?

Please, gue emang orang berada, tapi satu steak satu koma lima itu... Jangankan satu koma lima, tujuh ratus ribu aja aku mesti mikir-mikir dulu meskipun aku sanggup. Tapi emang nggak ada keperluan lain apa selain makan steak? Aku penasaran mobil mereka merknya apa aja.

Guys coba kalian hitung, satu koma lima dikali lima? 7,5 juta? Oh my god! 7,5 juta hanya untuk makan malam? Belum lagi minum-minumannya. Belum lagi charge-nya! Astaga! Sembilan juta habis itu!

Gaji mereka sebagai artis itu berapa, sih?

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk bertanya karena menurutku bertanya hal gaji itu sedikit tidak sopan and out of line. Jadilah aku memakan sisa-sisa steak yang enaknya emang kelewatan sih. Bener-bener enak!

Dan kami sudah menyelesaikan makanan kami dan mulai bercanda ria. Aku melihat Kaito, Miku, dan Gumi sama-sama tertawa sambil meneguk soda mereka. Mereka seperti menganggap itu bukan soda, melainkan wine. Tapi yah soda kan kalau terlalu banyak bisa mengakibatkan pusing.

"Kalian nggak mesen soda?" tanya Gumi. "Aku pesenin deh! Gratis! Nggak perlu khawatir!"

Aku menggeleng. "Thank you, Gumi, ini sudah cukup."

Len diam saja lalu meneguk air putihnya.

Selagi mereka bertiga tertawa-tawa membicarakan entah apa, aku melirik Len yang sedang memperhatikan air putih. Apa coba? Ga jelas ini anak.

"Lo nggak beli yang lain selain air putih?"

Len menggeleng. "Gue udah dibiasain dari kecil, kalau minumnya gak air putih ya teh manis. Soda sekali-kali aja, itu juga jarang."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Kalo lo udah dua puluh satu tahun keatas, lo mau minum-minum?"

"...Minum?"

"Well you knowlah," aku langsung tertawa.

"Oh," Len baru mudeng. "Nggak."

"Nggak dibolehin atau apa?" tanyaku.

"Memang gak mau," jawab Len. "Gue trauma."

"Oh?!" aku menjadi tertarik mendengar Len ngomong seperti itu. "Trauma? Berarti lo pernah minum dong?"

Len menggeleng cepat. "Nggak, susah dijelasin. Dan gue emang gak mau niat nyeritain," Len menghabiskan tetesan air putih yang segar itu lalu beranjak dari kursinya. "Gue mau nyari angin dulu," katanya lalu berlalu.

"Nyari angin? Apa maksudnya?" seru Gumi tertawa-tawa.

"Angin padahal ada dimana-mana, lho," timpal Miku keras.

"Ah, jangan keras-keras Miku-chan!"

"Uuu biarkan saja, Kaito-kun!"

Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya pergi. Meskipun tahu apa maksud Len sebenarnya. Dan aku tahu, Len pasti mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari teman-temannya yang konyol ini. Tapi dia tidak menggubrisnya.

Aku langsung berhenti tertawa.

Tidak menggubrisnya?

Itu sama sekali bukan Len Kagamine.

"Guys, aku cabut ke toilet bentar ya," kataku sambil beranjak dari kursi. "Nggak bakal kabur kok, tenang aja."

"Right~ Right~" Gumi mengangguk-angguk setuju, lalu kembali bercerita-cerita dengan Miku dan Kaito.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan cerita Gumi, Miku dan Kaito. Mereka hanya menggosipkan orang-orang yang sebenarnya tidak bermasalah. Aku tidak tahu apa aku yang memang sedang tidak mood ngegosip atau aku memang tidak suka ngegosip? Sepertinya aku bukan keduanya. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini cewek, aku pasti pernah ngegosip orang lain tanpa sepengetahuanku sendiri. Tiba-tiba keluar aja.

Aku menemui Len sedang 'star gazing' di balkon restoran lantai atas. Kalau kalian tidak tahu apa itu star gazing, star gazing itu kayak... nonton bintang (?). Menatap hamburan bintang yang ada di langit dan menikmati kedamaian dan kesunyian yang ada. Wah Rin kau bisa menjelaskan seperti itu ya?!

"Yo," sahutku.

Len tidak merespond apa-apa. "Nyari angin juga?" tanyanya setelah sadar bahwa aku ikut-ikutan 'star gazing'.

"Nggak juga sih," kataku singkat. "Gue males aja ngedenger gosipan Gumi. Nggak jelas, atau akunya yang nggak ngikutin dari awal ya?"

"Nggak ngikutin dari awal," jawab Len. "Kalo lo ngikutin dari awal, palingan lo yang paling bersemangat dalam hal ngegosip."

"Nggak juga siii," cibirku sambil menyenggol tangannya dengan 'keras'.

Kami pun terdiam, menikmati dunia masing-masing. Bintang-bintang di langit rupanya sudah tidak malu-malu lagi menunjukkan dirinya. Aku meletakkan tanganku di pipiku dan sikuku di kayu balkon. Tidak ada suara-suara bising kota, hanya ada jangkrik dan beberapa binatang malam yang memecah keheningan malam ini. Tapi itu tidak cukup. Aku merasakan kesepian, tapi kedamaian yang tak terbatas.

"Star gazing itu... menyenangkan ya," komenku.

Len mengangguk setuju. "Altar."

 **[HOSHIORI UTA ON]**

Aku menoleh, sedikit bingung tiba-tiba dia mengatakan 'altar'. Apaan tuh?

"Altar yang berada di rasi Aquila. Kau tahu dimana dia?" tanya Len, tanpa memedulikanku.

Aku sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang dia katakan, tapi dia merasa aku tidak mengerti. "Tidak," aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tentu saja, hanya bulan Juni. Dan sekarang baru bulan Mei. Satu bulan lagi," Len tergelak.

Aku tersenyum. "Tapi pada akhirnya, Altar bertemu dengan Vega, bintang tercerah di rasi Lyra kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Vega?"

"Mereka hanya bisa bersatu setahun sekali. Ah itu menyedihkan ya. Itu salah mereka juga, kenapa mereka tidak mau memancarkan cahaya mereka setelah mereka bersatu. Akhirnya, raja dari para bintang marah dan memisahkan mereka."

Len terdiam.

"Tapi, tangisan Vega meluluhkan hati sang raja. Itulah kenapa mereka diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu setiap Juni. Dan itu... tidak boleh turun hujan atau mereka setidaknya harus menangis lebih keras agar burung Kasasagi datang membentangkan sayap mereka untuk melintasi milky way. Benar?"

Len menatapku. Matanya terpancar keterkejutan. "Kau..."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Kita sedang berbicara tentang Orihime dan Hikoboshi, kan?"

Len mendongak melihat ke langit-langit hitam dengan hamburan bintang. "Kau bisa bilang begitu. Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana mereka bertemu. Apakah itu hanya khayalan nenek moyang kita, atau itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Yah itu terserah padamu sih."

Len mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku bertanya."

Aku terdiam lalu tertawa kecil, kemudian menyenderkan diri ke kayu balkon tersebut, sehingga posisi kami lain arah. "Itulah kenapa ada festival tanabata. Awalnya, untuk mendoakan Orihime dan Hikoboshi, tapi sekarang untuk kepentingan kita sendiri. Kita egois? Namanya juga manusia."

Len mengangguk setuju. "Kata Sensei, manusia adalah tempat lupa dan salah. Yah, selama tidak mengulanginya. Oh ya, Tanabata itu... menggantungkan harapan kita di pohon-pohon bambu kan?"

"Iya, di kertas tanzaku," jawabku.

Len mengangguk.

Aku tertawa. "Well, tapi meskipun kita tidak mendoakannya, pada akhirnya Orihime dan Hikoboshi tetaplah bertemu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Apa?"

Aku menatap langit-langit yang semakin terang akan bintangnya. "Itu karena niat mereka, rindu dan cinta mereka, yang mendorong mereka untuk bertemu. Menangis satu sama lain hingga memanggil burung-burung Kasasagi untuk membantu mereka bertemu. Kurasa, harapan dan pujian manusa tidak berpengaruh, jika dari hati mereka tidak ikhlas untuk bertemu."

"Mungkin," Len mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, Gumi tampaknya sudah selesai. Ayo pergi," ajakku lalu meninggalkan Len.

"Hey, Rin."

"Ya?"

Kami berdua tetap dalam posisi kami, berlainan arah. Len terdiam sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kapan-kapan, ceritakan lagi padaku tentang Orihime dan Hikoboshi..."

Aku terdiam, lalu tertawa kecil. "Yeah, kapan-kapan."

"Dan," dia mencegatku dengan suaranya. Sekarang aku membalikkan badanku, karena penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan. Dan tampaknya dia membalikkan tubuhnya juga. Sehingga kami saling berhadapan. "Dan juga, kapan-kapan kita memandangi bintang seperti tadi. Itu adalah hal yang paling aku suka lakukan."

Aku tercekat mendengarnya. Lalu tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Tentu, seperti kau bilang, kapan-kapan."

Dan dia membalas senyumku.

"Ya, kapan-kapan."

 **[HOSHIORI UTA OFF / menurut perhitunganku, lagunya dimatikan setelah reff pertama]**

* * *

"OH MY GAWWWDDDDD!" teriak Gumi tepat di telingaku. Matanya berbinar-binar, tangannya tidak bisa diam, kakinya terus berloncat-loncat menghasilkan suara 'gedak-geduk' di kamar apartemenku. Gumi yang seperti ini, MENYERAMKAN. Sangat. "TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MOREEEEEE!" Gumi menekan segala kosakatanya.

"Yeah Gumi, setelah seseorang menegur kita karena kau telah lompat-lompat di kamarku dan- Hey! Jangan sentuh bola kaca itu! Astaga! Itu mahal, dari Mesir you know, MESIR!" ketusku sambil mengambil bola kaca berisi miniatur piramida dengan pasir-pasir yang melayang-layang akibat tak sengaja kukocok.

"Tidak, uh, TIDAK! Aku tidak bisa tenang. UNTUK SEKARANG," seru Gumi.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Kau ini, aku hanya star gazing bersama Len, dan kami juga adu bacot kok disana. Nggak ada hal yang penting," cibirku, dan yeah i was lying. Maksudku, kita nggak adu bacot. Tapi kalau misalnya aku ngomong hal-hal tentang Orihime dan Hikoboshi, aku yakin Gumi nggak akan mau balik ke kamarnya.

"TAPI KALIAN TADI TERLIHAT SERIUS MEMBICARAKAN SESUATU!" pekik Gumi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundakku.

"Gumi ini sudah malam. Aku lelah dan kita baru saja makan steak yang besar dan enak sekali. Terima kasih lho tapi aku mules sekarang gara-gara kebanyakkan makan steak," keluhku bohong. Steak segitu bikin sakit perut? Yailah, tiga steak sebesar itu saja aku mampu /eh, jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa lho. Aku memang suka makan ,.

Gumi mengerucut bibirnya. "Oke, tapi kau janji akan menceritakan SEGALANYA dengan SEJUJURNYA dan SEDETAILNYA tanpa REKAYA-

Aku mendekap mulutnya sambil mengangguk-angguk lalu mendorong Gumi ke pintu keluar. "Besok, saat kita latihan lagu untuk audisi nanti. Sebaiknya kau tidur karena ini sudah jam sebelas malam."

"Baik baiklah, kau berhutang cerita padaku ya."

"Terserah," aku memutar bola mataku sambil menutup pintuku setelah memastikan Gumi pergi dari kamarku. Aku menarik napas dan tiba-tiba mules menerjang tubuhku.

Shit.

* * *

[Len POV]

Aku berjalan pelan menuju rumahku. Aku aneh, kenapa tidak membawa mobil atau motor tadi ke restoran Kobe? Ah! Emang ya. Um, aku memang lagi banyak pikiran sih. Tapi, biarkan saja sih. Aku tidak terlalu peduli, tapi pikiran itu masih menghantui diriku. Aku tidak tahu, aku sudah merasakannya sejak saat 'dia' pergi dan meninggalkan kata-katanya.

Siapa dia? Apa yang dia katakan? Ah aku rasa itu tidak terlalu penting bagi kalian, karena menurutku itu tidak penting bagiku juga. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa sosoknya masih terlintas di kepalaku. Saat aku makan, tidur, belajar, dan bahkan melamun. Yang kupikirkan, adalah sosoknya.

Bukan, ini bukan hal yang kucintai. Justru... ini adalah hal yang kubenci.

Aku beritahu kepada kalian, itulah kenapa aku memacari banyak orang. Karena aku ingin sosok yang kubenci, dan aku sangat yakin dia membenciku juga, hilang, hilang jauh-jauh dipikiranku. Aku tidak mengharapkan kematiannya, aku justru akan menangis jika dia meninggalkanku. Tapi... dia bukan orang yang kucintai.

Eih tampaknya aku kelewatan. Aku berjalan lebih cepat sebelum kehilangan kesadaranku (dan pergi entah kemana dan akhirnya nyasar), dan langkahku terhenti melihat siapa yang ada di depan. Gadis berambut merah itu terlihat marah sambil menunjukkan sesuatu di handphone-nya.

"Len Kagamine, aku butuh kepastian."

Oh, shit is just about to get real. Aku memicingkan mataku. "Itu Kagamine Rin, dan disampingnya ada diriku. Dan saat itu, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengerjakan tugas Ms-

"Bukan itu yang kumau, Len-kun," bantah Miki dengan lembut. "Yang kuinginkan adalah, mendengarkan penjelasanmu tentang suatu kejadian sebelum kau diberikan tugas oleh Ms. Sarah."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu semuanya, Len-kun," ucap Miki. "Kau pergi dengannya SATU MOBIL. Aku tahu itu."

Aku mengembungkan pipiku, tanda kesal. "Apa maksudmu dengan satu mobil? Hanya satu mobil kan? Dan itu kami sedang dalam getir-getirnya! Miki-chan, mengertilah!"

Miki terdiam. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah lalu mencengkram bajuku hingga aku bias saja terjatuh jika tidak mengendalikan keseimbanganku. "Iya, ITULAH YANG JADI MASALAH. Kau tidak pernah mengantarkanku dengan mobil! Kau hanya mengajakku jalan-jalan dengan kereta atau motor! Segetir-getirnya Len, tidak akan mungkin memperbolehkan orang masuk ke mobilmu! Ingat saat kau masih bersahabat dengan Kaito saat awal SMP? Kau bahkan tidak memperbolehkannya menyentuh mobilmu! Hanya sekarang saja, karena kalian satu klub Vocaloid!"

Aku terdiam. "Oh, jadi kau ingin bersamaku karena mobilku? Ya?! Aku baru tahu hal itu, Miki dan selamat malam! Aku malas berdebat denganmu."

"A-apa-

"Aku tidak suka cewek yang hanya melihat mobilku saja."

Miki terdiam lagi karena aku melewatinya. "Aku mau kita putus."

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Lalu menyeringai. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu."

Aku mendengar isakkan kecil dari Miki. "Kau... KAU JAHAT!" dan aku bisa mendengar suara sepatunya menjauh dariku. Oh, dia lari. Haha, drama sekali.

Aku memandang tanganku. Sepertinya aku jahat sekali ya? Sudah melukai banyak perempuan? Tapi, selama aku berpacaran, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal cinta, atau sosok jahat itu tidak pernah hilang dari kepalaku. Sebagian, atau bahkan semua perempuan itu, hanya ingin merasakan berbelanja lebih dari sepuluh juta sehari, atau naik ke mobilku dan berjalan-jalan keliling kota.

Mereka tidak mau makan di pinggiran, yang mereka mau adalah makanan yang harga satu setnya lebih dari lima ratus ribu.

Dan aku benci itu.

Aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang dramatis tadi (dan untung saja itu di malam hari). Sesampainya dirumah, aku disambut oleh pelayan-pelayanku.

"Dimana Ibu?"

"Beliau pergi," jawab salah satu pelayanku.

Aku mengangguk. Pergi lagi. Aku mencuci kakiku dan mengganti pakaianku menjadi piyama biru tua dengan berbagai binatang laut. Oke, jangan ketawa. JANGAN KETAWA. Aku suka kuda laut. Ada apa? Ada masalah dengan itu? Tidak? Maka dari itu, berhentilah tertawa!

Aku merebahkan tubuhku dan melihat-lihat isi HP-ku yang tidak kubaca dari tadi siang. Kebanyakkan dari Miki. Bahkan, hingga sekarang dia masih meminta maaf dan berusaha memperbaiki hubungan kami. Maaf Miki, cewek matre bukan tipeku.

Tring!

"Gumi?" kataku sambil melihat siapa yang mengirim Line message.

 **[LINE ON]**

 **gumi_ch : LEN!**

 **kagaminesan : ada apa, gumi. Oh ya, terima kasih ya atas dinnernya yang tadi.**

 **gumi_ch : aku punya berita buruk sekali, untukku saja sih. Tapi tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tentang ini. Terutama Rinny-chan!**

 **kagaminesan : well... aku bukan tempat curhat yang baik, tapi jika itu penting...**

 **gumi_ch : jadi ya aku baru saja mendengar kabar... ... ...**

* * *

 **A/N : Yaay sudah selesai! Ini sudah kubatasi, jadi kira-kira 4k words aja ceritanya. Btw maaf ya kalau perhitungan menit lagunya salah, karena aku udah coba dan backsound ceritanya cuma sampai reff pertama aja. Tapi kalau kurang atau kelebihan, mohon dimaafkan ya. Aku nggak jago dalam masalah ini haha. Oh iya, dan lagu ini cuma buat backsound aja ya ang artinya biar lebih ngefeel lagi. Di dalam cerita ini, lagu Hoshiori Uta masih belum ada. Bocoran untuk beberapa chapter kedepan, lagu ini bakal dinyanyikan sama Rin 'nanti' *wink*. Hoshiori Uta ini berdasarkan cerita Orihime dan Hikoboshi (terima kasih Hitoshizuku x Yama! You r the beeesstt!)**

 **Btw bagi yang belum tahu apa itu Orihime dan Hikoboshi, bisa searching di google. Cerita mereka itu bener-bener mengharukan dan tidak dibuat-buat (misalnya sifat manusia yang gak semuanya positif, pasti kita ada kesalahan) dan kalau ceritanya ada yang salah mohon di koreksi. Aku soalnya nggak begitu inget tentang cerita mereka berdua.**

 **Review benar-benar dibutuhkan~**

 **Shikioru.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : haloooo apa kabar? Chapter 6 udah update lagiii :D oke aku balas review dulu ya~**

 **animeloversmost : haiii wkwkwkwk hehe makasih ya :3**

 **nirmalasari218 : ahahaha gak apa apa :D oke oke**

 **AcchanZu211 : UDAH /capslockjeboljuga**

 **ayaneshoujo : wah aku pikir itu bagian yang fail, but thanks!**

 **miraiwaa : haha udah update ini**

 **Rin : udaaah wkwkwk :'v gapapa gapapa**

 **sherinamelz : duh kepanjangan itu, bagus atau nggak? HAHA. Makasih lho ya jadi malu q/q. Sudah update ya.**

 **Oke udah selesai. Makasih yang udah review di chapter 5 kemarin. Kalian itu yang buat aku makin semangat nulis /fix lebay/ Oh ya berhubung tanggal 19 nanti aku UTS, aku mungkin akan stop menulis untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Tapi nanti diinfoin lagi dari tanggal berapa aku off menulisnya. Maaf ya. Kalau mau kesel, tanya sama sekolah ngapain ada UTS :p**

* * *

Aku merebahkan tubuhku dan melihat-lihat isi HP-ku yang tidak kubaca dari tadi siang. Kebanyakkan dari Miki. Bahkan, hingga sekarang dia masih meminta maaf dan berusaha memperbaiki hubungan kami. Maaf Miki, cewek matre bukan tipeku.

Tring!

"Gumi?" kataku sambil melihat siapa yang mengirim Line message.

 **[LINE ON]**

 **gumi_ch : LEN!**

 **kagaminesan : ada apa, gumi. Oh ya, terima kasih ya atas dinnernya yang tadi.**

 **gumi_ch : aku punya berita buruk sekali, untukku saja sih. Tapi tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tentang ini. Terutama Rinny-chan!**

 **kagaminesan : well... aku bukan tempat curhat yang baik, tapi jika itu penting...**

 **gumi_ch : jadi ya aku baru saja mendengar kabar... ... ...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Crypton Life ~**  
 **Disc : Yamaha Corp**  
 **Pairing : Len x Rin (NOT INCEST)**  
 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life**  
 **Rate : T**  
 **Warning : LenXRin! Typo(s)! Rude Word(s)!**  
 **Note : Sekali lagi ditekankan, di dalam cerita ini Len dan Rin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini, bisa stop scroll dan klik tombol back. Dan terdapat BANYAK KATA KASAR disini.**

.

.

* * *

 **[Len Pov]**

Setelah aku mendengar kabar buruk yang disampaikan Gumi, aku hampir hilang kendali. Rasanya dunia ini seakan-akan runtuh. Aku baru saja mengalami— tepatnya merasakan sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti bagimu. Dunia kadang tidak adil, tapi inilah dunia.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi dan memutar keran di wastafelku yang bening. Aku langsung mencuci mukaku yang sudah ditangisi oleh mataku sendiri dengan air yang keluar dari keran tersebut. Anak itu… dia memang bukan saudaraku, atau satu darah denganku. Tapi dialah yang membuatku bisa hidup berwarna seperti ini. Dia yang bagaikan pelangi di langitku dan seketika semuanya luntur tersiram air hujan.

Aku tidak menyalahkan kematian. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri, yang masih belum bisa menerima hukum alam. Setiap makhluk hidup yang bernafas, pasti akan merasakan kematian. Aku tahu itu. Alam tidak salah. Aku juga tidak salah.

Tapi aku menyesal.

Okay readers aku minta maaf kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi cengeng seperti ini. Iya, kau tahu bagaimana rasanya orang yang sudah membantumu dari nol hingga sekarang? Dan dia telah tiada, sebelum aku membalasi kebaikannya.

Bukan, ini bukan Gumi. Dia masih hidup dengan tenang.

Yang kumaksud adalah… saudara tertua Gumi… Gumiya.

 **[FLASHBACK ON]**

'Kagamine Jean, menteri perikanan Jepang, tersandung kasus suap dan sekarang sudah diamankan oleh Komisi Pemberantasan Korupsi Jepang.'

"Kasus suap ini dikabarkan digunakan untuk kepentingan pribadi, seperti travelling ke Mesir, membangun berbagai villa di berbagai negara salah satunya Korea Selatan, Indonesia, Amerika Serikat, dan lainnya.'

'Kasus suap ini membuat negara rugi dua koma lima milyar rupiah dalam rupiah.'

Tes… tes… tes…

Tak sadar, aku menitikkan air mataku dari pelupuk mataku. Ayahku. Ayahku adalah seorang koruptor? Dadaku begitu sesak mendengarnya. Berarti, aku makan dengan uang haramkah?

"Kagamine-san, bisa beri pendapat anda tentang kasus suap yang terjadi pada ayah anda?"

"Kagamine-san, apakah itu benar anda pergi berlibur ke Mesir dan menginap di hotel paling mewah disana?"

"Kagamine-san…"

"Kagamine-san!"

Persetan dengan wartawan! Aku memakai topiku tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun dan pergi menyelinap dari situ. Tubuhku cukup kecil untuk mencuri tempat kecil. Iya, sangat kecil. Tapi, malu-ku. Ini adalah hal yang paling memalukan.

Aku? Kagamine Len? Anak dari Kagamine Jean, koruptor yang licik dan cerdas?

Aku langsung berlari tanpa memedulikan panggilan-panggilan dari wartawan bodoh itu. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana sekarang. Merasa bahwa rumahku itu hasil dari uang suap ayahku, aku jadi berpikir itu bukan rumahku yang sebenarnya.

Aku bukan orang kaya yang sebenarnya.

Yang sebenarnya adalah, aku orang miskin.

Aku tidak punya apa-apa sekarang. Jangankan makanan, tujuan hidupku, aku tidak tahu harus apa.

Tes… tes… tes…

Suara air jatuh. Tapi ini bukanlah air mataku. Ini… hujan. Aku langsung mengambil langkah menuju bangunan terdekat. Beruntung sekali bangunan tersebut sedikit tertutup jadi aku tidak akan kebasahan.

Aku juga sadar aku masih mempunyai kartu kredit dan uang cash di dompetku. Ayah dan ibuku biasa memberiku uang lebih dari beberapa juta sehari untuk memanjakanku sendiri. Aku akui, aku adalah anak yang tidak mandiri. Aku tidak bisa memilih bajuku sendiri, atau menyetrika pakaianku, atau mencuci piring selesai aku makan. Karena dirumah, aku punya banyak pelayan yang siap siaga membantuku.

Heh… air mataku akhirnya jatuh juga, bersamaan dengan hujan deras ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, hidupku menyedihkan. Aku berfoya-foya dengan uang haram itu. Tanpa tahu bahwa ayahku mendapatkan uang itu dengan menghalalkan segala cara.

Kecewa. Resah. Gelisah. Takut.

Hal itu yang kurasakan. AKu berharap, mereka cepat-cepat pergi dari hidupku sama seperti hujan ini. Tapi… semakin lama hujan semakin deras.

Dan keinginanku untuk hidup, semakin mengecil.

Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?

"Berdiri di depan kafe seperti itu tidak baik, lho. Kau menghalangi orang jalan."

Aku kaget mendengar teguran seseorang. Suaranya lumayan berat. Aku menoleh dan melihat perawakkan laki-laki menggunakan celemek kafe dan dia sedang tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak ingin mengusirmu, tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau berdiri diam disini seperti orang yang mati rasa. Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Ah, ya… aku memang seperti sudah mati," ocehku tidak jelas.

Laki-laki itu menatapku dengan wajah aneh. "Apa yang kau maksud? Masuklah masuklah! Aku akan menemanimu duduk setelah aku bersih-bersih di dapur."

Di depan pintu tertulis nama kafe "HAILEY" dan beberapa hiasan etnik lainnya. Bel berbunyi 'krincing-krincing' saat laki-laki itu membuka pintunya. Laki-laki itu mempersilakanku masuk duluan dan dia mengajakku duduk ke bagian paling kiri. Disitu ada satu meja bulat dan dua kursi tinggi.

"Tunggu disini," perintahnya disambut anggukanku.

Aku terdiam cukup lama, memperhatikan orang-orang sedang tertawa sambil menyeruput kopi atau cokelat panas mereka. Ada juga yang sedang memfoto makanan mereka yang mungkin mau mereka upload ke sosial media. Ada juga yang hanya membaca majalah atau mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan kuliah mereka.

Dan disini ada aku. Anak koruptor. Koruptor yang menjijikan. Terdiam tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Cokelat panas. Gratis untukmu," laki-laki itu menyodorkan segelas cokelat panas dan aku menatap cokelat itu sekilas. "Tidak perlu bayar," sahut laki-laki tersebut. Dia langsung menaiki kursinya yang bisa bergerak kemana-mana, lalu meletakkan tangannya diatas meja.

"Jadi, ceritakan siapa dirimu dan kenapa bisa berada di depan kafe ini?"

"Aku ingin berteduh, apakah itu hal yang tidak lazim berteduh didepan suatu tempat?" tanyaku.

Laki-laki itu tertawa. "Sebelumnya, kau harus melihat bajumu yang basah kuyup itu," ujarnya sambil melemparkan handuk yang entah darimana ia dapatkan ke kepalaku. "Kau sudah membuat kafeku basah dengan rembesan air di bajumu. Tapi aku orang baik, aku tidak akan mengusirmu."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, melihat bajuku yang ternyata benar, aku benar-benar basah. "Ku-kukira ada penampang air diatasnya…."

Laki-laki itu kembali tertawa. Tampaknya dia suka sekali tertawa. "Aku melihatmu berdiri diam terpaku dibawah hujan. Aku kira kau orang yang depresi dan galau."

"Tidak, perkiraanmu itu tepat."

Ia menaikkan alis kanannya. "Oh yaa? Diputusin cewek?"

"Tidak… aku tidak berniat untuk menceritakannya."

"Sayang sekali," keluhnya. "Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Gumiya. Aku pemilik kafe ini dan aku jarang-jarang sekali kesini."

"Len Kaga- umh…," aku hampir saja menyebutkan nama belakangku. "Len, panggil aku Len."

"Baiklah, Len! Tampaknya kau masih awal SMP ya?" tebak Gumiya.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, darimana asalmu?"

"Tokyo. Aku lahir dan tinggal di Tokyo. Dan kemungkinan akan mengubur diriku sendiri di tanah Tokyo juga."

Gumiya terbelakak mendengarnya. "Hey, mati itu urusan Tuhan. Kau hanya perlu tertawa dan berbuat baik untuk sekarang."

Aku menatap Gumiya dengan mata kosong. "Bagaimana… kalau kau ingin mati sekarang juga?"

"…He?"

"Gumiya-san, bisa kau lihat…," aku menunjukkan mata biruku yang awalnya jernih sejernih air menjadi redup seredup malam. "Betapa kosongnya mata ini?"

"…"

"Mata ini begitu kosong, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Apa aku terlalu lelah? Atau aku sakit? Atau kena sindrom apa?" kataku mencoba melawak tapi tidak bisa.

Aku tidak bisa.

"Apa maksudmu, Len? Coba ceritakan apa masalahmu dan aku bisa saja membantumu."

Aku menggeleng keras. "Mau cerit apun sekarang sudah tidak bisa mengubah keadaan. Atau justru mempersulit keadaan."

"Aku tidak memasak, lho," kata Gumiya pendek.

"Aku tahu," jawabku. "Dan memaksa, Gumiya-san, bukan memasak. Aku tidak tahu apa kau terlalu lama di dapur atau lidahmu mati rasa sehingga tidak mengoreksi kesalahan kata yang benar-benar terlihat jelas."

"Aku pikir kau tidak bisa bercanda."

"Aku tetaplah manusia.

Gumiya tertawa kecil. "Benar. Jadi, apa masalahmu? Oh ya, anggap saja ceritamu itu sebagai hutangmu meminum coklat ini dengan gratis? Kau tahu apa tentang coklat ini? Diambil dari biji cokelat premium—

"Ayahku seorang koruptor." potongku tanpa mendengar penjelasan atau lebih tepatnya promosi sang pemilik kafe ini.

"Kupikir kita sedang berbicara tentang cokelat sekarang," tawanya.

"Kupikir kau menyuruhku untuk menceritakan masalahku sekarang."

Gumiya kembali tertawa. "Oh ya benar juga. Eh, Tunggu! Apa? I-itu…?" mata Gumiya membesar dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

"Itu benar," jawabku.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kau adalah…"

"Kagamine Len," lanjutku.

Gumiya terdiam di tempat. Dia tak merespond apa-apa.

Aku tersenyum kecil, sedikit terpukul dengan hal itu. "Aku tahu, kau membenciku karena ayahku seorang koruptor dan aku tanpa dosa menggunakan uang-uang kalian demi diriku dan keluargaku sendiri."

"Dan sepertinya tidak layak seorang pemilik kafe menjamukan cokelat kepada seorang anak koruptor yang tidak tahu diri!" ketus Gumiya.

"…"

Aku kira dia akan menamparku. Tapi dia malah tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia masih diam ditempat dan menatapku dengan kosong. "Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengikuti langkah ayahmu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan perkataanmu yang barusan tadi?" tanyaku sedikit tertawa tidak percaya.

"Kagamine Len, aku serius," ucapnya dengan mimik serius.

Aku sweatdrop. "Oke, baiklah."

"Bagus! Pokoknya kau harus ikut ya!"

"He? Kemana?"

Gumiya menunjukkan seringainya, lalu berbisik. "Ke taman belakang Hailey."

Taman belakang Hailey.

Ini adalah taman private milik kafe Hailey, kata Gumiya. Hanya beberapa orang yang dapat melangkah di taman yang tidak terlalu luas tapi indah dengan segala pernak-pernik seperti lampu taman, danau kecil dan bebatuan, kursi taman, bunga-bunga yang harumnya semerbak, dan jalan setapak menuju kebun cokelat dan kopi Hailey.

Dan kata Gumiya, aku orang yang beruntung bisa masuk ke taman ini. Menurutku, sih, aku tidak terlalu me-wah-kan perkataan Gumiya. Tapi serius deh, taman ini benar-benar sepi dan justru itu menambah nilai plus dimataku ; aku menemukan kedamaian, keindahan, ketentraman, dan aku bisa menghirup udara segar dan bersih di taman ini. Banyak sekali pohon dan burung-burung kecil bersenandung kecil pula di sekitaranku.

Ini seperti surga dunia.

Aku langsung menangkap suara seorang gadis bernyanyi 'Red River Valley' di kursi taman yang membelakangiku dan Gumiya. Suaranya mirip sekali dengan Gumiya. Rambutnya juga berwarna hijau, sama seperti Gumiya— oke maaf aku lupa memberitahu kalian rambut Gumiya itu hijau, tapi apakah itu penting? Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Warna rambut itu tidak penting.

"Dia adalah adikku," sahut Gumiya. "Dia suka sekali bernyanyi dan nanti kelas dua SMP, dia akan masuk ke Crypton."

"Oh," ucapku pendek.

Sadar sedang diomongin, gadis itu menoleh dan beranjak dari kursi taman tersebut. Dia menghampiri kakaknya, Gumiya sambil berlari-lari kecil dan memegang permen kapas di tangannya. "Nii-san! Aku tidak tahu kau sudah pulang!"

"Hai, Gumi," sapa Gumiya ramah. "Kenalkan, ini temanku, Kagamine Len."

Sambil mengunyah permen kapasnya dengan pelan, dia menjabat tanganku sambil tersenyum manis. "Gumi desu!"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Len," kataku.

Jadi namanya Gumi, ya. Dia perempuan yang manis. Dan tampaknya sedikit tomboy dan ceplas-ceplos. Aku melihat matanya yang penuh dengan harapan hidup, dan senyumannya yang menghias dunia. Suaranya merdu sekali. Di dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, apakah gadis ini sudah punya pacar atau belum. Kalau belum, kan… bisa PDKT. Hahaha….

"Tidak, dia sudah punya pacar," sahut Gumiya setelah Gumi pergi dari taman dan berjalan pelan menuju kafe.

"He?"

Gumiya menatapku dengan mencoba menahan tawanya. "Dia itu sudah punya pacar dan bahan mereka sudah berjanji untuk menikah nanti. Maaf ya tapi dia bukan jodohmu," seru Gumiya mengejek-ejekku sambil menunjuk diriku.

"Tcih…," dengusku kesal. Yah, oke deh aku tidak akan mengambil punya orang. Aku akan mencoret nama Gumi di list PDKT-ku. "Lagipula, siapa yang mau dengannya?"

"Oh~ matamu menjelaskan lho," goda Gumiya.

"Berisik."

"Ya ya ya…"

"Oh, Gumiya," panggilku. "Gumi itu pintar menyanyi lho. Kau bisa menyanyi tidak?"

"Tidak ah, aku tidak mau bernyanyi. Aku lebih suka membaca dan menulis novel dibandingkan bernyanyi," tolak Gumiya sambil duduk dibangku taman. Aku pun mengikutinya, duduk disampingnya dan mencoba menikmati hawa taman yang sejuk ini.

"Menulis novel? Kedengarannya membosankan."

Gumiya menyenggol tanganku. "Tidak, tidak juga. Itu seru, lho. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kita bisa berimajinasi!"

Aku memutarkan bola mataku. "Oke, oke."

"Dan aku sedang menulis novel pertamaku lho! Penasaran, tidak?" tanya Gumiya.

"Uhm, tida—

"Oh kau jadi penasaran, ya!" potong Gumiya sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah kesal. "Terserah lu deh ah!"

"Baik baik," katanya setelah menyudahi tawanya yang khas itu. "Ini bercerita tentang dua kota yang bermusuhan!"

"Oh?"

"Dan tokoh utama ini harus membuat kedua kota ini akur kembali. Tapi aku bingung, bagaimana caranya supaya mereka akur. Aku masih stuck disitu, hehe," cengirnya.

Aku terdiam. "Hey Gumiya, selain menulis, hal apa yang kau suka?"

Dia menaikkan alis kanannya, tanda bingung. "… memasak? Ya, aku suka memasak."

Aku mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau tokoh utama itu harus memenangkan suatu festival memasak supaya kedua kota ini kembali menjadi akur, dan mengakui kehebatan tokoh utama itu?" saranku yang tiba-tiba keluar dari otak dan mulutku. Hey! Apakah ini Len? Ini benar-benar bukan diriku. Tapi biarkan saja deh.

"…"

"…"

"Me… memasak?"

"I-iya…."

"Pfftt…."

"Ha?"

Dia menatapku tajam lalu tiba-tiba tergelak. "Itu… itu IDE YANG PALING GILA YANG PERNAH AKU DENGAR," pekiknya disusul oleh tawanya yang khas— seperti yang kubilang.

"Ide gila?" aku memutarkan bola mataku. "Lagian, kau depresi sekali hanya karena tidak tahu apa yang harus kau tulis padahal itu hanya fiksi," dan sekarang giliran diriku yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dan aku juga bukan penulis novel."

"Ya ya ya," ucapnya terkesan muak. "Tapi bagus juga. Baiklah! Aku tampung saranmu."

"Ugh, itu saran paling tidak masuk akal."

"Novel itu kan memang tidak masuk akal."

"Terserah, deh," kataku kesal.

Gumiya terdiam sebentar. "Kau tahu? Bagaimanapun juga, aku akan berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan novelku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terbengkalai. Apa kau tahu apa perbedaanku denganmu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau depresi hanya karena ayahmu seorang koruptor. Namamu tidak akan tercoreng. Selama kau tidak melakukan hal aneh, aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah dicap sebagai koruptor layaknya ayahmu," kata Gumiya dengan lembut.

"… kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan."

"Maka dari itulah!" Gumiya meninggikan suaranya. "Berusahalah untuk menjadi lebih baik! Lupakan pepatah 'buah tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya'. Anggap saja kau buah yang diambil oleh orang yang lebih baik!"

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Aneh sekali, tapi masuk akal."

Gumiya memegang tanganku. "Tenang saja, aku normal," ucapnya setelah menerima ekspresi jijikku melihat dirinya memegang tanganku begitu erat. "Hey, Len."

"Ya?"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau masih muda. Masa remajamu… jangan kau sia-siakan!"

"…oke?"

"Jangan minum alkohol sebelum waktunya, jangan merokok sampai akhir hayatmu, jangan membenci orang terlalu dalam," seru Gumiya dan tak sadar dia meneteskan air matanya. "Dan… sayangi ayahmu meskipun dia melakukan hal kotor seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah ayahmu, orang yang mati-matian membahagiakanmu."

Berusaha untuk tidak terbawa suasana, aku memaksakan diriku untuk tertawa. "Ha… ha… apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau jadi menceramahiku seperti ini?" sialan! Kenapa aku tidak bisa tertawa seperti tadi!

"Karena, aku tidak ingin anak sepertimu yang masih polos seperti ini, terjatuh ke dalam dunia kegelapan. Jangan sekali-kali kau sentuh rokok dan alkohol. Jangan," seru laki-laki yang umurnya kira-kira dua puluh dua tahun itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak akan…."

Dan Gumiya terisak. "Anak polos sepertimu… kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia remaja zaman ini."

Aku memutarkan bola mataku. "H-hei… aku tidak butuh diceramahi seperti itu, kau tahu."

Gumiya mengusap air matanya. Dia mengangguk cepat lalu menunjukkan senyumannya yang paling besar. "Setidaknya, aku sudah memperingatkan seseorang untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang remaja."

Aku tertawa. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan minum-minum dan merokok bahkan hingga aku mati nanti. Jadi jangan khawatir, aku cukup pintar memilah mana yang sehat dan mana yang tidak," jelasku.

"Kau tidak akan?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Len."

"Yes?"

Setelah dapat mengendalikan emosinya, Gumiya melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "kau sudah bertanya apa yang aku suka. Kalau kau sendiri? Hal apa yang kau suka?"

Aku terdiam dan tertegun mendengar pertanyaannya. Benar juga ya, apa yang aku suka. Aku menatap lurus melihat taman Hailey yang sedari tadi sepi dan hanya ada kami berdua. Apa yang sebenarnya aku suka? Tapi, untuk apa aku memberi tahu apa yang aku suka? Apa itu akan merubah keadaan atau bagaimana?

"Kau bingung ingin melangkah kemana sekarang, kan?" tanya Gumiya.

Aku mengangguk, membenarkan hal itu.

"Bagus! Karena aku akan memberimu saran sekarang juga! Dengarkan dan jangan mengelak, atau kau kehilangan kesempatanmu," kata Gumiya sedikit sinis. "Tentu saja apa yang harus kau lakukan saat ini adalah kembali ke rumahmu. Apa yang akan terjadi, misalnya ayahmu digerek ke—

"Tunggu, gerek?! Itu bukan bahasa yang ditujukan untuk manusia!"

"Argh," Gumiya memutarkan bola matanya. "Berhenti menjadi grammar nazi atau aku akan menendangmu dari sini sekarang juga."

"Baik, lanjutkan," kataku sweatdrop. Mengerikan.

"Baiklah, intinya aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dirumahku, kenapa? Karena aku bukan cenayang, tentu saja aku tidak bisa meramal. Tapi pilihan yang paling tepat adalah kembali ke rumahmu. Toh, ibumu masih ada kan? Dia masih ingin membuatkanmu telor ceplok atau orak-arik dengan susu? Ya, karena dia mencintaimu!" ceplos Gumiya.

"Ya ya terus?"

"Nah, kedua, kau harus memperbanyak ibadahmu! Kau pergi ke kuil? Berdoalah dan minta pencerahan. Aku yakin, Tuhanmu pasti akan mengabulkan segala permintaan karena Tuhan mana yang tidak mengabulkan permintaan umatnya? Tapi tentu saja kau setelah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, jangan tinggalkan Tuhanmu. Dia bisa saja mengambil kembali hak-haknya," lanjut Gumiya tanpa mempersilahkanku untuk menjawab atau apa.

"Oke, oke…."

"Dan ini hal penting lainnya. Ikuti apa kata hatimu."

"…bunuh diri?"

"Buset!" umpat Gumiya kesal. "Bukan itu maksudku!"

"…terus?" ini kenapa aku jadi kayak orang bloon gitu disini.

"Maksudku, itulah kenapa aku nanya ke kamu apa yang kamu suka. Misalnya, kalau aku aku suka menulis novel dan Gumi suka bernyanyi. Kalau kamu?"

Akhirnya, si rambut hijau itu memberiku kesempatan untuk menjawab. "Aku suka bernyanyi dan bermain gitar."

Gumiya menepuk tangannya. "Bagus! Itu yang ingin kudengar! Kau tahu, gunakanlah itu sebagai tujuan hidupmu! Bernyanyilah hingga akhir hayatmu! Buatlah hidupmu menjadi berwarna."

"Dengan cara?"

"Terserah!" jawaban yang sungguh tidak elit, Gumiya. "Kau bisa membentuk klub sendiri di sekolah?"

"Klub?"

"Oh maaf, imajinasiku terlalu besar," Gumiya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, setidaknya itu tidak segila ideku yang membuat si tokoh utama memasak agar bisa menyatukan kedua kota."

"Gila itu keren."

"Keren, jidatmu," kesalku.

"Len, kalau misalnya kau benar-benar membentuk klub, kasih tahu aku, ya?" cengir Gumiya dengan cengiran kuda khasnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi kau bilang kau jarang berada di Tokyo?"

Gumiya menggeleng. "Tidak, aku di Tokyo, kok. Aku bilang aku jarang menjaga di kafe. Aku ada di tempat lain… ya, tempat lain," senyum Gumiya.

Aku menaikkan alis kananku. "Daan dimanakah itu?"

Gumiya memberikan kartu berisi alamat lengkap beserta nomor teleponnya. "Kau akan tahu ini. Pergilah kesini jika kau membutuhkan semangat atau apa. Aku dengan ikhlas menyemangatimu dan mendengarkan keluh kesahmu. Dan jangan datang kesini hanya untuk meminta diskon kafe mentang-mentang aku sudah mengajakmu ke taman kafe Hailey!"

"Ew siapa yang mau," aku memutarkan bola mataku.

"Siapa tahu!"

Aku menyimpan kartu itu di kantongku. "Baiklah. Aku cabut ya."

Gumiya mengangguk. "Sudah enakkan, kan?"

"Well, better than before."

"I see, that's a relief, though," kata Gumiya sembari tersenyum.

"Oh ya," aku menghentikan langkahku. "Katanya, Gumi mau masuk ke Crytpon kelas dua ya?"

"Iya."

"Aku juga bersekolah di Crypton dan kemungkinan besar satu grade dengannya. Kapan-kapan kenalkan aku padanya," kataku tanpa NIAT apapun. Serius deh, aku tertarik hanya karena dia bisa nyanyi. Aku pikir kita bisa duet dan semacamnya.

"Sudah kubilang dia sudah punya pacar," gerutu Gumiya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak membicarakan love interest, lho, aku sedang membicarakan partner kerja. Lagipula, dia bukan tipeku."

"Oh tapi ada apa dengan matamu barusan saat melihat Gumi, adikku?"

"Aku mudah tertarik pada perempuan."

"Oh ya?"

"Perempuan itu menarik, kan?"

"…benar juga, tapi jangan bicarakan perempuan disini! Keluar sekarang atau aku usir kau dengan sapu lidiku!" Gumiya kembali mendengus kesal karena aku membuatnya marah.

"Hahaha baik baik!"

Aku pun langsung pergi dari kafe Hailey dan berjalan pelan menuju rumahku. Di perjalanan, aku merenungkan segala perkataan gumiya yang tepat menusuk jantungku (oh woooooowww) dan tertawa. Untung saja aku bertemu dengannya dan tidak jadi membunuh diriku sendiri (suicide squad, anyone? hahahaha).

Aku memasuki halaman rumahku yang luas dan baru saja aku memegang gagang pintu rumahku, terdengar piring pecah dari dalam rumahku.

PRAANGGGG!

Aku yang kaget, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menguping.

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI?!" ini adalah suara ayahku. Ayahku ada dirumah? Bukannya dia sedang disidang atau apalah itu.

"MELAKUKAN APA? LEMPARKAN PERTANYAANMU ITU PADAKU KARENA AKULAH YANG BERHAK MENANYAKAN ITU!" balas ibuku dengan suara marah, ini marah yang benar-benar marah. Dan sekali lagi aku mendengar beberapa sendok dan garpu dilempar dan dijatuhkan oleh kemungkinan besar ibuku.

"MELINA KAGAMINE!" bentak ayah.

"MELINA KAGAMINE? SIAPA ITU?! SEORANG ISTRI DARI KORUPTOR ITU?"

"MELINA!" suara ayahku kembali meninggi. Aku mengerti perasaan Ibu. Ibu benar-benar kecewa dan bahkan aku mendengar tangisannya menjerit-jerit. "BUKANKAH INI YANG KAU MAU?"

uh… what's that?

"A-apa?!"

"Melina! Aku tidak percaya, kau benar-benar hebat dalam akting!" teriak ayahku meskipun tidak sekeras yang tadi.

Tapi, apa maksudnya dalam akting? Apa ibuku berpura-pura menangis? Tapi untuk apa berpura-pura?

"Apa maksudmu, Jean?!"

"Kau tanya APA MAKSUDMU?" suara ayahku kembali meninggi. "SEMUA YANG WARTAWAN BICARAKAN, ITU ADALAH HASIL TANGANMU SENDIRI KAN?"

Aku tertegun mendengarnya.

"IYA, LALU KENAPA?!"

Apa… Apa-apaan itu? Jadi, tunggu… aku bingung! Ini, ini terlalu cepat! Bukankah ayah yang menjadi tersangkanya? Tapi kenapa, akhirnya ibuku terseret juga?! Dan justru ibukulah yang ternyata pelakunya? Ibu dan ayah tidak bekerja dalam satu kantor, kan?!

"KAU!" ayahku tampak kehabisan kata-kata.

Aku mendengar ibuku tertawa. "JEAN KAGAMINE, KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH? Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini? Kau pikir aku lupa dengan segala kesalahanmu yang membuatku sakit ini?"

"Apa-apaan…" suara ayahku terdengar bergetar.

"AKU PUAS MELIHATNYA," ucap ibuku. "Aku bisa menggunakan hasil uang itu untuk pergi ke Mesir. Jangankan Mesir, kemarin aku pergi berkeliling ke Hokkaido. Kau tahu, mereka tak akan menemukanku sebagai pelakunya! Kenapa? Karena aku ini cerdas."

"Melina, kau…,"

"Kau penasaran bagaimana aku bisa melakukan ini semua? Ini memang impossible ya? Tapi, bagiku, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Tentu saja, bebagai perhitungan dan rencana sudah kusiapkan dari awal kita menikah. Aku ulang, DARI AWAL KITA MENIKAH. Apa kau tahu itu artinya? Tentu saja, segala kata cinta yang keluar dari mulutku, hanyalah kosong dan tidak berisi apa-apa," kata ibuku dengan lembut tapi menusuk.

Aku yang mendengarnya, hanya tertegun. Aku terduduk dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ibuku.

"Apa?!" ayahku seperti menahan tangisnya. "K-kau! BERANINYA! Aku pikir…!"

"Hahaha! Bodoh, semua laki-laki itu memang bodoh," gumam ibuku.

Tanpa sadar, air mataku terjatuh lagi. Seperti itukah perempuan disini? Apa mereka hanya menginginkan harta dan segalanya? Kenapa? Kenapa mereka bertingkah seperti itu? Apa cinta menurut mereka tidak cukup? Apa rumah sebesar ini menurut mereka tidak cukup? Apa yang mereka inginkan?

Aku langsung pergi masuk ke dalam rumah lewat pintu belakang dan berjalan menuju kamarku dengan lesu. Tampak beberapa pelayan sedikit takut dengan kejadian barusan. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak akan peduli. Dan tidak akan percaya dengan siapapun untuk kali ini. Aku tidak mau dijatuhi lagi.

Aku pikir, ibu adalah orang yang terbaik. Dia yang membuatkanku bekal, memberiku uang, menyemangatiku. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak mencintai suaminya? Yang otomatis artinya dia juga tidak mencintaiku sebagai anaknya? Kenapa hanya harta yang dia inginkan?

"Perempuan brengsek," umpatku.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang Gumiya berikan. Aku harus menceritakan hal ini dan mendengar saran dari Gumiya. Aku bersiap-siap dan saat aku keluar dari kamar, aku bertemu dengan ibuku dengan senyuman yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Len," sapa ibuku ramah. "ibu sudah siapkan omelette kesukaanmu dan susu murni di meja makan. Dimakan, ya."

Awalnya, aku ingin sekali menghiraukannya, tapi ibuku terus memanggil namaku. Aku jadi merasa anak durhaka jika tidak menjawab panggilanya. "Aku mendengar, Bu."

Ibuku hanya mengangguk. "Kau berpakaian rapi. Mau kemana?"

"Kerumah teman," jawabku pendek.

"Kau punya uang, kan?"

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Butuh tambahan?"

Aku menggeleng.

Ibuku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Ia berjalan ke arahku dan mengacak-acak rambutku. "Len anakku tercinta, jangan hiraukan ayahmu ya. Dia benar-benar ayah yang tidak patut dicontoh. Kau percaya pada ibu kan?"

Aku memandang ibu yang sedang tersenyum kecil. Percaya? Setelah mendengar apa yang kau katakan pada ayah? Tampaknya, aku harus berbohong kali ini. "Iya, Bu. Aku percaya. Ibu tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan ayah kan?"

Ibuku langsung memeluk tubuhku. "Tentu, tidak! Aku harap kita bertiga dilindungi oleh Tuhan selamanya!"

"Yah… aku berharap."

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapanku, aku pamit pada ibuku, pergi dari rumah dan mencari alamat yang diberi oleh Gumiya.

"Permisi, Pak pos," kataku dengan sopan saat sudah linglung mencari alamat dan pas sekali ada pak pos di hadapanku saat ini. "Tahu dimana ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan kartu yang berisi alamat.

Pak pos itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tidak tahu tempat ini?"

Aku menggeleng. Masalahnya aku tidak terlalu hapal nama jalan.

"Ini adalah rumah sakit paru-paru Tokyo."

"…maaf?"

"Ini adalah rumah sakit paru-paru Tokyo," ulang pak pos itu sedikit lebih keras.

Apa? Rumah sakit?

Aku memasuki bangunan yang berbau obat-obatan kimia tersebut. Lumayan ramai tapi tidak ramai banget, dan tidak terlalu sepi. Aku melirik ke kartu yang diberikan Gumiya dan melihat ada nomor empat ratus lima disitu.

Aku berjalan menuju lift terdekat dan memencet lantai empat. Selagi menunggu berjalan dari lobby menuju lantai empat, pikiranku fokus kepada Gumiya dan rumah sakit. Apa dia sakit? Tapi, sakitnya pasti parah kalau sudah masuk ke rumah sakit ini. Dan ternyata aku sudah sampai di lantai empat. Aku keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju kamar empat ratus lima.

Tok… tok…

Aku mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

Krieeekk….

Seseorang membukakan pintu untukku. Dan seorang gadis ternyata. Tak salah lagi, dia adalah Gumi, adik dari Gumiya. "Teman kakak yang kemarin?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ah iya," jawabku.

Gumi mempersilakanku masuk dan aku berjalan menuju tempat tidur dimana Gumiya berada. Dia sedang tiduran dengan infus-infus yang menemaninya. Bau-bau obat benar benar tercium disini. "Gumiya, kau sakit?"

Dia mengangguk pelan. "Serangan jantung," candanya.

"Kenapa…," aku menggigit bibirku. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Kenapa?" dia mengulangi pertanyaanku. "Kenapa aku harus bilang? Aku merasa aku tidak sakit, kok."

"Tapi pada nyatanya kau sakit, kan!" ucapku sedikit lebih keras.

Gumiya tersenyum. "Eh, Len, jadi bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Gumiya, air mata langsung turun dari pelupuk mataku. Jika kemarin Gumiya yang menangis, kini akulah yang menangis. "Ini… bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya tentang orangtuaku."

"H-hey! Kau menangis, lho!" seru Gumiya panik. "Gumi, tinggalkan kami sebentar untuk beberapa menit," perintah Gumiya disambut anggukan adiknya yang penurut.

"Aku…," aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Aku merasa aku yang terburuk."

"Hah?"

"Kau selalu tersenyum dan hidup seperti biasa, padahal sakitmu itu sudah parah sekali. Tapi aku? Hanya karena masalah orangtuaku saja, aku sudah hampir mau bunuh diri. Aku merasa, aku yang bodoh disini," kataku dengan terisak-isak.

Gumiya tertawa. "Yaelah, Len." dia menyuruhku untuk mengambil kursi dan duduk disitu. "Bukan waktunya menangisi hal itu. Kau datang kesini untuk curhat, kan?"

"I-iya…."

"Yasudah, cerita saja."

Aku pun menceritakan kejadian kemarin yang kudengar dengan telingaku sendiri. Selama bercerita, Gumiya terus mengangguk-angguk layaknya dia mengerti. Aku bercerita padanya dengan semangat yang tinggi, itu karena respond Gumiya benar-benar membuatku senang. Aku merasa, baru pertama kali ini aku bertemu dengan seorang teman yang dapat mengerti aku. Bukan hanya diluar, tapi di dalam.

"Wah, ribet banget, deh," cibir Gumiya setelah aku selesai menceritakan ceritaku kemarin.

"Benar, kan? Nah masalahnya, nyokap nih selalu senyum-senyum. Kan aku jadi nggak enak kalau nggak bales," kataku sedikit kesal.

"Iya juga sih. Kalau gitu mah udah sok-sok baik aja," saran Gumiya. "Soalnya kalo kamu nggak bales-bales ntar dikira anak durhaka lagi."

"Nanti dikutuk jadi batu lagi."

Kami pun tergelak bersama-sama. Ah ini ya punya teman yang memang teman? Aku melirik jam. Aku harus kembali ke rumah untuk makan siang. "Gumiya, aku pulang dulu, ya?"

Gumiya mengangguk. "Hey, yang aku bilang aku tidak akan memberimu diskon cokelat, itu bohong lho ya. Sudah aku bilang ke Gumi, setiap kau datang ke Hailey pasti akan didiskon."

"Wah serius?!" tanyaku senang. "Terus, sampai kapan nih berlaku?"

"Well, sampai aku mati lah. Kan aku yang nanggung," Gumiya tergelak.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam. "Kok jadi seram."

"Lah, iya kan?"

"Benar juga, sih. Oke, aku pulang ya. Dadah. Maaf nggak bawa buah atau apa," kataku.

"Oh that's not a big deal, bro!" seru Gumiya. "Aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu lagi. Dan jangan lupa kabari aku terus setiap kau mempunyai hal yang baru."

"…pasti."

"Oh, Len!" cegat Gumiya. "Malam ini, datang ya kesini?"

Aku menaikkan bahuku. "Tentu!

Seperti yang dipinta Gumiya, aku bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke rumah sakit paru-paru Tokyo dengan beberapa pakaian yang menghangatkanku di malam yang cukup dingin ini. Karena rumahku dengan rumah sakit terbilang cukup dekat, jadilah aku memakai sepeda menuju rumah sakit itu. Hawa malamnya benar-benar dingin, hampir membuatku menggigil.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku memarkirkan sepedaku dengan baik (karena aku orang baik— oke ini ngga nyambung), lalu bergegas menuju kamar empat ratus lima. Disana, Gumiya sedang berdiri dan tampak menungguku.

"Hey, kau tidak masalah jika berdiri?"

"Tentu tidak! Aku saja diperbolehkan ke kafe untuk sehari, kok," kata Gumiya ceria. "Ayo!"

Gumiya mengajakku ke lantai lima belas. Entah apa maksudnya. Selama diperjalanan, kami tidak banyak omong. Biasanya kalau satu bertanya, yang satu hanya mejawab pendek atau bahkan mengangguk/menggeleng saja. Kami pun sampai di lantai lima belas dan Gumiya melangkah menuju…

Taman?

Di lantai setinggi ini ada taman?

Aku berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan kami pun sampai di taman rumah sakit ini.

"Len, lihat ke atas," perintah Gumiya.

Aku hanya menurutinya, lalu mendongak ke atas. Dan kau tahu apa yang kulihat? Bintang-bintang bertaburan di atas langit! Benar-benar indah dan hebat! "Keren sekali!" decakku kagum. "Kau tau darimana tentang ini, Gumiya?"

Gumiya terkekeh. "Bagus, kan? Aku kan penghuni lama disini."

"Oh," kataku.

Kami terdiam beberapa menit, menikmati 'aktivitas' yang tidak kuketahui namanya.

"Star gazing itu menyenangkan. Kau bisa berimajinasi dengan melihat berbagai bintang dari ujung kanan hingga ujung kiri," kata Gumiya. "Apalagi kalau kau tahu tentang cerita Altar dan Vega."

"Altar dan Vega?"

Gumiya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu, lho, Orihime dan Hikoboshi! Mereka berdua bertemu di langit untuk setahun sekali pada bulan Juni. Yang aku tahu itu saja, sih.

"Oh itu."

Kami terdiam sebentar. "Udara disini benar-benar berbeda dengan udara yang dibawah," komentar Gumiya. "Aku merasakan udara yang sangat bersih.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Benar apa kata Gumiya. Udaranya sama seperti di taman hailey, bersih tanpa campuran karbondioksida. Benar-benar hebat! Aku tidak bisa mengucapkanya dengan kata-kata. Pokoknya kalian coba ya di tempat masing-masing! Star gazing yang menyenangkan.

"Len."

"Apa?"

Gumiya menoleh kearahku. "Janji ya, untuk selalu menceritakan kepadaku apa saja yang sudah kau lalui. Hitung-hitung sebagai hutangmu tidak membayar cokelat panas kemarin."

"Pasti!" jawabku mantap. Dan sweatdrop mendengarnya ngomong 'hutang'. Perhitungan sekali, sih.

* * *

 **[FLASHBACK OFF]**

Aku kembali menitikkan air mata setelah mengulang masa laluku. Sampai sekarang, sampai dia meninggal dan dikubur di Osaka, aku tidak pernah memberitahunya mengenai Vocaloid. Aku lupa akan keberadaannya. Aku lupa bahwa dialah yang membantuku saat aku terpuruk. Sekarang, penyesalanku ini benar-benar tinggi.

Aku menekan beberapa tombol untuk menelpon Gumi.

"Selamat malam, Gumi disini."

"Gumi," panggilku.

"Oh, Len. Ada apa?"

Aku menggigit bibirku. "Kirimkan salamku padanya."

"Eh? Oh… baiklah. Tentu saja."

"Dan bilang padanya bahwa aku minta maaf dan menyesal."

"Uh… tentu?"

"Itu saja, terima kasih."

Aku memutuskan panggilanku dengan Gumi lalu menundukkan kepalaku. Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan Gumiya? Kenapa saat aku berada di atas, aku lupa siapa yang menolongku saat aku jatuh? Tapi, tiba-tiba aku teringat akan perkataan Gumiya. Semua kata-kata bijak yang dia keluarkan. Entah dia belajar darimana.

Jika aku menyesal karena hal ini, bagaimana aku bisa maju?

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan melihat ibuku sedang menyeruput teh sambil membaca majalah pada malam-malam gelap ini. Sepertinya kalian semua tahu siapa yang aku maksud dengan orang yang kubenci.

Itu adalah ibuku sendiri.

"Malam, Len," sahut ibuku.

Tapi bodohnya aku, aku tidka bisa menjelaskan apa yang kurasakan pada ibu. Aku seperti boneka, dipaksa untuk bergerak sesuai kemauan ibuku. "Malam, Ibu. Habis darimana?"

"Tadi ada jalan-jalan sama teman," kata ibuku melemparkan senyumannya. "Tidur gih sana."

"Um," aku mengangguk dan kembali ke kamarku. Aku mengecek-ngecek lineku agar tidak tersisa, tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat apa yang diminta Gumi kepadaku.

'Tolong aku serahkan Rin pada kalian. Siapapun bebas menjadi tutornya. Sampaikan ini pada Miku.'

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku langsung menelpon Miku dan kebetulan dia menjawab panggilanku dengan cepat. "Moshi-moshi, Miku disini!"

"Hai Miku, ini Len," sahutku.

"Oh Len, ada apa malam-malam begini menelpon?"

"Kakaknya Gumi meninggal."

"…Astaga! Gumiya-san maksudmu? Ya Tuhan! Aku turut berduka cita! Umurnya padahal masih dua kepala! Masih sangat muda. Memang ya takdir Tuhan siapa yang tahu," cerocosnya.

"Hey, Miku. Gumi menjadi tutornya Rin, tapi dia bilang dia menyerahkan Rin kepada kita. Katanya bebas siapa yang mau jadi tutornya dia," kataku. "Dia tidak melempar tanggung jawab kok, tapi kalau kasusnya seperti ini… kalau kita memaksanya menjadi tutor, itu justru kitalah yang jahat."

"Wah jangan seperti itu! Tentu saja kita akan diskusikan itu besok Senin!"

"Baik, Miku, terima kasih ya," kataku.

"Sama-sama."

Piiip!

Aku menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya. Rin, ya. Aku lupa dengan perempuan aneh yang selalu mengejekku shota itu. Aku tidak tahu dia ini orang baik atau bukan, tapi dia memang punya banyak persamaan denganku. Nama belakang kami sama, rambut kami sama meskipun panjangan rambutku, kami juga sama-sama suka star gazing, kami suka bernyanyi, dan bahkan kami suka mengumpat.

Aku bahkan pernah berpikir bahwa kami ini saudara kembar. Tapi setelah aku ingat-ingat lagi, itu tidak mungkin. Please deh ini bukan drama anak yang tertukar, atau anak yang dipinjem tapi nggak dibilangin anak asuhnya. Kita berpikir secara real aja deh ya.

Tapi, aku agak kecewa sih kalau kita dijodohkan menjadi saudara kembar. Rasanya, jadi nggak leluasa /hem/.

So why the actual fuck someone like me's thinking about someone like her?

BANGUN, LEN, BANGUN!

Oh ya, ini masih malam. Berarti aku ngantuk. Aku langsung menarik selimutku yang jangan tanyakan darimana aku dapatkan itu— ya dari lemarilah, lalu mematikan lampu yang berada di samping kasurku dan aku langsung tertidur.

Mimpi indah, ladies ;).

* * *

 **[RIN POV]**

CLING! CLING! CLING!

"Hngggg…!" aku mencoba mencari sumber suara yang sangat berisik itu dengan kekuatanku yang tersisa. Aduh, malam-malam gini siapa sih yang nelpon.

CLING! CLING!

"Sial hape gue mana—

PRANK!

Aku langsung keringat dingin dan melihat kebawah. HP-ku jatuh! Untung aja nggak pecah. Aku langsung mengambil HP-ku dari atas tempat tidur dengan sebisaku dan saat aku selesai mengambil, aku malah kejedut meja.

Oke, sialan. Siapa ini yang nelpon malam-malam gini sih?!

CLING! CLING! CLING!

BUSET DAH, IYA BENTAR DULU. Mataku memicing karena silaunya HP-ku dan ternyata Gumi menelpon.

"Hai, Rin, apa aku menganggumu?" tanyanya dari seberang sana setelah aku menjawab telponnya.

"HAI GUMI DAN YA, BISA KAU LIHAT BETAPA SAKITNYA HP DAN KEPALAKU—

"Hey rin, ini serius. Aku ada masalah penting."

"Setidaknya line saja dan biarkan aku baca besok pagi. Jangan bilang kau menemukan OTP baru atau kafe terbaru di malam-malam gini."

"Ini masih jam dua…."

"Biar kukoreksi, ini SUDAH jam dua," kataku menekan kata 'sudah'.

"Ah baik-baik. Kau tahu, aku ada… urusan penting yang membuatku harus kembali ke Osaka hari ini."

"Eh? Hari ini?"

"He'eh. Awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu latihan besok tapi kau tahu sendiri musibah datang secara tiba-tiba."

"Musibah?" aku tertegun mendengarnya. "Ada apa."

"…"

"Hey, Gumi? Masih disanakah?"

"Aku bercanda! Hahaha! Musibah macam apa ya? Pokoknya kamu sudah kuserahkan dengan anggota Vocaloid lain yang menjadi tutor."

"Jangan serahkan aku pada Len."

"Aku tidak tahu, mereka yang memilih."

Aku langsung menghembuskan nafas, tanda lega. "Len tidak akan memilihku. Aku berharap Miku memilihku, sih."

"Well, baiklah! Itu saja! I hope you have a good day, Rin!"

"Good day your ass," balasku kesal mengingat kejadian yang barusan menimpaku.

Aku langsung mematikan HP-ku dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, tanpa memedulikan apa-apa. Aku benar-benar mengantuk.

* * *

 **A/N : Halooo akhirnya selesai juga ya dan aku kira ini cuma 3k, ternyata ada 5,6 words. Sial :'v sampai kapan kayak gini terus. Anyway reviewnya ditunggu lho yaa~ Aku sudah bersusah payah membuat fic ini di hotel dengan meminjam laptop kakakku :'( /jangan curhat woy/selamat hari minggu dan jangan lupa besok senin!**

 **Dan sekolah.**

 **Shikioru.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : HAAIIIII HAHAHAHA akhirnya aku udah selesai nyelesain chapter 7! Aku merasa story ini akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit udah naik ke konflik meskipun belum 100% di puncak. Ini masih ada di kaki puncak wkwkwk /apaan si, author/. ANYWAY! Aku minta saran kalian nama pacarnya Gumi siapa, soalnya aku dah kelanjur bilang kalau Gumi dah punya pacar dari smp lol :v Btw jangan Gumiya ya karena aku sudah menetapkan Gumiya dari awal ngebuat story line naskah ini, kalau si Gumiya kakaknya Gumi.** **Terima kasih yang sudah ngereview. Lagi-lagi aku nggak sempet ngebales karena yah... harus nyetor hafalan agama /nangis dipojokkan/. Makasih udah baca ni author notes yang sebenernya nggak perlu dibaca (ngga juga si hahaha). Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Hey, Gumi? Masih disanakah?"

"Aku bercanda! Hahaha! Musibah macam apa ya? Pokoknya kamu sudah kuserahkan dengan anggota Vocaloid lain yang menjadi tutor."

"Jangan serahkan aku pada Len."

"Aku tidak tahu, mereka yang memilih."

Aku langsung menghembuskan nafas, tanda lega. "Len tidak akan memilihku. Aku berharap Miku memilihku, sih."

"Well, baiklah! Itu saja! I hope you have a good day, Rin!"

"Good day your ass," balasku kesal mengingat kejadian yang barusan menimpaku.

Aku langsung mematikan HP-ku dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, tanpa memedulikan apa-apa. Aku benar-benar mengantuk.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Crypton Life ~**  
 **Disc : Yamaha Corp**  
 **Pairing : Len x Rin (NOT INCEST)**  
 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life**  
 **Rate : T**  
 **Warning : LenXRin! Typo(s)! Rude Word(s)!**  
 **Note : Sekali lagi ditekankan, di dalam cerita ini Len dan Rin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini, bisa stop scroll dan klik tombol back. Dan terdapat BANYAK KATA KASAR disini.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[MIKU POV]**

"So guys!"

Aku menghempaskan diriku di kursi meja bundar (kalian tahu konferensi meja bundar? Aha Itu berbeda dengan yang ini, hahaha... /ga penting, author, ini ga penting/). Kami sekarang sedang ada rapat dadakan terkait dengan izin dari Gumi karena musibah yang datang kepada keluarganya. Gumi yang malang, padahal dia ngetutorin sahabatnya, Rin, tapi malah mendapat masalah seperti ini. Well, who knows God's plan? Aku menyeruput teh panasku yang disiapkan oleh Luka ; Luka itu pintar memasak lho! Dan ketika kami sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaan kami, dia menyajkan berbagai makanan entah main course, dessert, anything! Dan teh panas is nothing for her. Menurut dia, bikin teh panas itu, kayak kita ngambil air akua (sensor dikit lah haha). Benar-benar cepat tapi rasanya akurat.

"Kalian pasti sudah mendengar kabar buruk yang datang dari teman kita, kemarin?" tanyaku sambil menaruh tanganku di daguku. Aku melihat satu per satu anggota-anggota Vocaloid yang tampaknya tidak secerah kemarin.

Len terdiam tak berkutik, matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang luar biasa, tangannya bergetar-getar.

Aku menarik napas. "Len, ikhlaskan Gumiya-san. Dia seharusnya sudah tenang di alam sana jika kau tidak sedih-sedihan dan merengek-rengek seperti itu."

"Hey, aku tidak merengek!" protes Len.

Yang diprotespun hanya tertawa kecil. "Okay, kutarik kata 'rengek'. Tapi, kau memang benar-benar sedih, kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Aku merasa, Gumi butuh waktu sendiri untuk sementara. Bagaimanapun juga yang meninggal adalah kakaknya sendiri," usul Gakupo. "Coba kita lihat, Len saja yang bukan saudara kandungnya saja merengek seharian dan tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya, apalagi Gumi yang malang itu?"

"Jangan gunakan kata 'malang', Gakupo. Itu seperti kau sedang menghina," timpal Meiko.

Gakupo mencibir. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghina."

"Aku tidak bilang kau menghina."

"Hentikan," leraiku. Benar juga, sih. Pada saat kami mau rapat mendadak hari ini, Len tampak tidak mau keluar dari kamar dan terus menjerit-jerit 'Pendosa besar! Pendosa besar! Siapa pendosa besar? Oh, Kagamine Len! Ya, dialah pendosa besar!' dari dalam kamarnya. Mau tidak mau kami harus memancingnya keluar dari kamar dan setidaknya berhenti mengatakan pendosa besar. Kami memancingnya dengan embel-embel pisang lumut dari puncak dan dia baru mau membuka pintu kamarnya yang sudah kami dobrak-dobrak. Dan kita melihat matanya sembab berwarna merah, air matanya tampak habis tapi dia masih ingin menangis. Dan saat kami melengos ke dalam kamarnya, kami melihat berbagai macam barang dilempar-lempar olehnya.

Dan itu membuat Gakupo dan Kaito mengejeknya, 'orang gila lampu merah' (karena mereka bertiga bersama Len pernah bertemu dengan orang gila di dekat lampu merah dan orang gila itu sedang bernyanyi (baca : berteriak) sambil membawa gitar (baca : sapu ijuk hasil colongan) dan mereka sayup-sayup mendengar si orang gila itu bernyanyi For I Can't Help Falling in Love with You yang dinyanyikan oleh Elvis. Tapi, dia bernyanyi dengan nyanyian yang tidak jelas. Yang mereka dengar adalah : Waiiiss mannh taid onion furr trash inn, furr i can not harp falling in luvv white yaa, dan cara dia bernyanyi sukses membuat ketiga orang ini tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan sampai guling-gulingan di jalan raya.

Dan sekarang yang menjadi korban adalah Len. Len yang malang. Dua sahabatnya tertawa tergelak ngakak sambil guling-gulingan di kamarnya dan itu membuat Len kembali ke wujud- maaf, asalnya, tsundere Len. Wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus ynag baru diangkut dari panci dan siap dimakan. Dan sekarang yang patut dipanggil malang adalah Gakupo dan Kaito, karena mereka sudah kehilangan dua kancing baju mereka, beberapa helaian ramut mereka, robekkan jeans mereka, dan pusing yang melanda kepala mereka. Tidak! Len tidak menyantet mereka! Len hanya menjitak saja.

"Jadi, sekarang what's the point of this meeting?" tanya Luka yang langsung to-the-point. By the way, kita lagi meeting di kafe Luka- tepatnya ibunya Luka, yang bertema Jepang namanya ; Sweetest Clock yang menjual berbagai macam snack Jepang yang sangat memainkan lidah kami.

"Tentu saja, Luka-cchin," dengus Meiko. "Kita mendiskusikan bagaimana anak tutor Gumi yang tak lain adalah Rin Kagamine si cewek cantik berambut pirang dengan gayanya yang lincah ini, menentukan nasibnya, takdirnya-

"Alay," potong Len. "Kau tidak perlu melebih-lebihkan udang itu, lho."

"Udang?"

"Ah ya, dulu ayam, sekarang udang," kata Len santai.

Aku menaikkan alis kananku. "Okelah, aku tidak butuh jawaban kenapa kau memanggil Rin itu udang-

"Itu jelas sekali, udang tidak bisa berpikir cepat, sama sepertinya," potong Len lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku ingin sekali beli golok sehabis meeting ini," Meiko kembali mendengus karena daritadi Len selalu saja memotong pembicaraan orang lain. "Dan jika kau bertanya akan kuapakan golok ini? Tentu saja, mengiris dagingnya dengan pelan, memotong rambutnya yang halus dengan kasar, lalu menggesek kulitnya dengan hati-hati takut ia kesakitan, dan terakhir memotongnya dengan cepat layaknya memotong tomat. Srak srak srak!" Meiko meniru bunyi orang sedang memotong tomat dengan cepat dan dia pun meragakannya. Tangannya diayunkan beberapa kali tepat dihadapan si player.

"Ew," Len bergidik ngeri. "Lanjutkan, Miku, LANJUTKAN."

"Uhm...," kataku tidak yakin. Apa yang harus kukatakan ya? "Nah tentu kita butuh mendiskusikan siapa yang menjadi tutor Rin Kagamine. Sebelum itu, aku ingin tahu jika tutor yang available, mau menjadi tutornya?"

Mereka semua saling berpandangan.

"Aku sudah punya Lily, dan kau tahu, satu orang saja sudah membuatku gerah," tolak Kaito dengan halus. "Maaf ya Miku-chan, tapi aku ingin yang terbaik untuk orang yang aku tutor."

Aku menggeleng. "That's not a big deal, Kaito-kun!" seruku dengan melemparkan senyumanku. "Ada yang lain?"

"Aku keluar ya," Luka mengangkat tangannya seakan-akan dia sedang ikut uji nyali di suatu tempat seram dan dia tidak kuat, itulah kenapa dia mengangkat tangannya. Kurang satu, melambaikan tangannya. "Teto sudah cukup untukku."

"Aku mengerti, Luka-chan..."

"Sama denganku, Miku," tambah Meiko sambil menyeruput shake-nya. "Piko sudah terlalu ribet dan aku tidak mau menambah bebanku. Bukan berarti aku tidak suka menjadi tutor, tapi kalau menjadi tutor untuk dua orang sekaligus rasanya tidak mungkin."

"Ah ya, tidak apa-apa...," kataku dengan senyum mengembang. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah Len sang player nomor satu di Crypton. "Bagaimana denganmu, Len?"

Len terdiam sebentar. Dia seperti berpikir. Aku berharap dia mau menerima Rin.

"Maaf tapi..."

"Ah!" kata maaf itu, sudah sering kudengar. Itu artinya, penolakkan kan? Tapi ada kata tapi? Tentu saja, itu sebagai alasan. "It's okay guys! Aku tahu menjadi tutor itu tidak segampang yang kubayangkan. Kalian harus memilihkan lagu lalu mengatur instrumen dan jadwal latihan. I know that! Baiklah, sudah diputuskan! Aku yang akan menjadi tutornya," kataku sambil berdiri dan sedikit menghentak meja. Tak lupa kukembangkan senyumanku agar mereka semua mengira aku senang-senang saja.

Padahal aku tidak senang.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Resiko ketua.

Aku berjalan pergi dan tidak mendengar sepenggal katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Aku kembali memaksakan senyumanku dan membalikkan badanku. "Aku akan menghubungi Rin untuk membiarkannya tahu aku yang menjadi tutornya. Kalian, do it your best! Kita mencari kualitas, ya," aku kembali membalikkan badan dan membuka pintu ruang VIP di kafe Luka.

"Meetingnya, sampai sini saja?" tanya Gakupo memastikan.

Aku mengangguk membelakangi mereka.

"Sampai disini saja. Selamat siang."

Dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

 **[LEN POV]**

"Oke aku tahu anak Hatsune itu sedang marah kepada kita!" Meiko lagi-lagi mendengus setelah kepergian ketua klub Vocaloid yang awesome ini. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke penyangga kursi dan melipat tangannya juga kakinya. "Dia marah dan menyebarkan senyuman-senyumannya yang menjijikkan! Kita semua tahu dia sedang marah dan kesal karena dialah yang dipilih menjadi tutor."

"Dia ketua, lho," aku memperingatkan.

"Dia manusia," Meiko membetulkan.

Luka terdiam lalu menarik napasnya. "Ah, dia sudah cukup berjasa untuk kita. Tapi kalau masalah tutor, aku tidak bisa main-main. Aku tidak mau kedua orang yang kututor jelek."

"Preach, Luka-chan!" tebak siapa yang berkata seperti ini, tentu saja Gakupo.

Dan Luka? Dia blushing berat mendengar sufiks yang diberikan oleh Gakupo untuknya. Luka-chan, Luka-chan, Luka-chan. Panggilan Gakupo itu pasti mengiang-ngiang di telinganya. Aku hanya tertawa melihat reaksi perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyaku.

Mereka semua menaikkan bahu mereka.

"Masa iya kita harus menjadi tutor Rin dulu baru baikan sama Miku?" balas Meiko. "Ogah!"

"Kau itu membenci Rin atau Miku?" tanyaku sambil menghela napas.

"Aku tidak membenci keduanya! Aku hanya kesal kepada Miku!"

"..."

"Dia sedang dapet," bisik Luka ke telingaku, menjelaskanku apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi kepada cewek berambut coklat yang suka sekali menghamburkan duit dengan membeli banyak baju. Apa itu namanya? Boros. Ya, boros. Dia adalah wanita yang boros. Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian omongin!"

"T-tidak! Tidak apa-apa!"

Meiko mendengus kembali- untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia beranjak dari kursi dan mendobrakkan meja. "Pokoknya kalau sampai ketua marah, Vocaloid bukanlah Vocaloid! Aku nggak mau tahu ya, pokoknya kalian yang harus bikin Miku kembali tersenyum seperti biasa!"

Aku hanya diam mendengarnya. "Woy, Meiko, lo kan yang buat dia kesel," ketusku sambil ikut-ikutan berdiri dan mataku dan Meiko bertautan. Oke, perasaan yang namanya di drama kalau saling menatap mata bisa salting. Lah ini? Bukannya salting, makin bikin kesal.

"Oh Len kau berani ngomong pakai lo ya sekarang?"

"Apa? Lo baru tau?!"

"Gue lebih tua dua bulan dari lo!"

"So what? Is it necessary? Nope nope," balasku dengan menjulurkan lidahku.

"Oke oke hentikan," kata Luka yang sebenarnya adalah yang paling dewasa di antara kami. Sikapnya teduh dan tenang, mandiri juga dewasa. Tapi mudah cemburu. Aneh, ya? Sedikit bertolak belakang. "Apa yang membuat kalian yakin Hatsune Miku alias ketua klub Vocaloid ini marah? Dia hanya tersenyum-senyum saja dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Apa yang aneh?"

Oke, tambah lagi. Luka itu nggak peka.

"Aku rasa aku harus melakukan sesuatu," Kaito berdiri dari kursi.

Kami berempat tersenyum mengembang melihat seseorang akhirnya menyelamatkan kami.

"Tentu saja!" pekik Meiko. "Kita bahkan lupa ada pacarnya si Hatsune disini!"

"Hey bro, we're counting on you!" seruku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Leave it to me, dude..."

* * *

 **[MIKU POV]**

Aku menyinggahi ke kafe Hailey sebentar sebelum aku pulang ke rumah. Kalau aku sedang bad mood atau kesal, biasanya aku akan pergi ke kafe ini dengan berjalan kaki, lalu meminum Cotton Candy shake ditemani ginger bread, dan menatap keluar kafe yang dilapisi kaca. Pas sekali untuk hari ini, hujan tiba-tiba turun tanpa ada tanda-tanda. Kata orang, sih ada yang baru meninggal.

Aku menyeruput Cotton Candy shake ini. Kalau kalian penasaran (kalian bisa beli di sbux /ditampar readers. 'no promosi, author'), kalian harus beli cotton candy atau permen gulali yang biasa dijual di abang-abang warna merah muda dan biasanya sih bentuknya gede kayak pohon. Tapi ada juga yang warna kuning dan biru. Beberapa tukang biasanya diorder dulu baru dibuatin. Nah dibuatinnya kan diputer-puter. Habis itu dikasih ke kita deh. Nah kurang lebih rasanya seperti itu. Cuma ini dalam bentuk minuman. Nggak beda jauh lah.

Kalau ginger bread ini juga rasanya gak jauh beda sama ginger bread yang biasanya muncul pas christmas day, yang betuknya kayak orang-orang. Tapi, kalau di Hailey bentuknya bukan kayak gitu, guys. Ini juga bukan kue kering bentuknya. Dia seperti, cake tapi crunchy, dan didalamnya ada krim dan marshmallow kecil-kecil. Biasanya kue ini dihangatin lagi, jadi makannya panas-panas. Sudah gitu, krim dan marshmallownya meleleh di mulut. Enak banget, deh! Manisnya nggak mencolok kok, soalnya ginger breadnya pake madu asli yang artinya gulanya nggak bikin tenggorokan sakit, dan marshmallownya pun buatan rumahan! Sebenarnya sih, ginger bread ini nggak cocok sama Cotton Candy, lebih cocok sama Americano two shots. Pahit-pahit, dan makanannya manis. Hmm... enak.

Tapi, aku tidak suka kopi! Jadi, aku memilih Cotton Candy untuk menemani ginger bread-nya yang unyu dan lucu.

" _Mishiranu kao sagasu sasayaku ano koe ga~ Nigiri shime ta yaba tsuki tate..."_

Aku langsung menggeser handphone ku dan menerima panggilan yang entah darimana. Tidak terlihat. Aku sedikit ragu karena takut ini adalah paparazzi atau apa, tapi apasalahnya mencoba? "H-halo?" tanyaku memulai obrolan.

"Halo! Dengan Hatsune Miku disana?"

Aku menerka-nerka siapa suara ini. Aku merasa pernah mendengar. "Iya. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa ya ini?"

"Oh, thank God! Ini Mayu! Mayu yang menjadi finalis audisi vocaloid," jelasnya.

Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Ada apa, Mayu-san?"

"Oke pertama-tama... aku ingin bertemu dengan Miku-san, berduaan saja? Bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di kafe Hailey... sekarang?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Meskipun nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tapi dia bertayna layaknya tidak memperbolehkanku menjawab- lebih tepatnya, memaksaku.

"Aku sedang ada di kafe Hailey sekarang, jadi...," kataku.

Mayu terdengar kegirangan. "Ah, bagus! Aku sudah ada di depan luar kafe Hailey. Atau malah..."

"Sudah memasukinya."

Aku langsung menoleh, menjauhkan handphoneku dari telingaku, melihat siapa yang datang dari arah luar kafe. Seorang gadis remaja berambut gelombang, dia memakai dress bermotif flora dengan bandana yang senada dengan dress-nya. Dia memakai high heels yang tampaknya tidak terlalu tinggi, berwarna kuning dengan strip putih di beberapa bagian. Dia menjinjing tas bermerk Kaguya (yang harga tasnya bisa mencapai puluhan juta per tasnya) berwarna oranye. Dia adalah Mayu. Selagi dia berjalan, aku mematikan handphoneku dan menghembuskan napas. Apa lagi ini.

"Selamat siang, Miku-san," sapa Mayu sambil melambaikan tangannya, mendekati mejaku dan duduk diatas kursi.

"Siang, Mayu-san...," balasku, terpaksa tersenyum.

Mayu mengerutkan keningnya. "Fake smile, ya?"

"He?"

"Fake smile," ulang Mayu. "Ada apa, Miku-san? Awalnya aku ingin membicarakan tentang audisi Vocaloid berikutnya, aku lupa siapa tutor-ku. Tapi melihat Miku-san tersenyum seperti itu- tersenyum yang tidak biasa. Miku-san sedang mendapat masalah ya?"

Anak ini kenapa dia tahu?! Apa-apaan? Dia ini anak psikolog kah? "Um... tutormu Kagamine Len," kataku mencoba mengabaikan apa yang ditanyanya.

Mayu menaikkan alisnya. "Miku-san? Kau bisa cerita padaku, lho! Aku akan memberikanmu saran terbaik! Tapi sebelumnya, aku mau membeli kopi dulu."

"Ah, silahkan."

Selagi menunggu Mayu membeli makanan atau minuman yang dia inginkan, dan katanya dia kepengin kopi, aku mendapat berbagai Line yang tiba-tiba masuk. Oh ternyata HP-ku baru tersambung dengan wifi kafe Hailey ini. Aku memang tidak memasangnya secara otomatis, jadi harus di setting dulu. Dan bagaimana ini bisa-bisa masuk? Aku tidak tahu. Jangan tanyakan aku tentang itu.

 **[LINE ON]**

 ** _~ VOCALOID GROUP~_**

 **kagaminesan : kagaminesan sent :( sticker**

 **kagaminesan : mikuuu?!**

 **meimei : hey miku, kau tidak keluar dari grup kan?**

 **megurineluka : meiko, dia masih ada di grup. berpikirlah sedikit.**

 **iscream123 : aku penasaran bagaimana seorang MEIKO bisa berpikir. Dia kan satu-satunya orang yang bodoh di klub kita.**

 **kagaminesan : nanti tambah rin kalau dia dapet slot.**

 **gumi_ch : OOOOOOOOOOO**

 **iscream123 : buset-' gumii matikan hpmu! kau sedang dalam masa berkabung!**

 **gumi_ch : I'll do anything for my otp :**

 **kagaminesan : menjijikkan!**

 **meimei : HEEE ICE CREAM FREAK! MEMANGNYA AKU BODOH SENDIRI? SETIDAKNYA NILAI EM TE KA KU TUJUH PULUH LIMA.**

 **iscream123 : pffftt.. 75? bagus sekali, mei, karena biasanya kau dapat 25 :p**

 **kagaminesan : ^**

 **gumi_ch : ^**

 **megurine luka : ^**

 **meimei : ...stop it.**

 **gakupooo : ^^**

 **meimei : argh**

 **Miku : hahaha :D**

 **icecream123 : M-MIKU?!**

"..-san? Miku-san?"

Aku langsung terbuyar, mematikan HP-ku dan tersenyum ke arah Mayu. "Maaf Mayu-san, tadi ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan. Um, jadi? Kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini? Ada sesuatu?" tanyaku yang langsung to the point. Aku memang tidak mau berlama-lama dengan anak ini. Rasanya aku bisa hancur, entahlah. Aku lebay? Mungkin.

Mayu mengangguk mengerti. "Tampaknya senyummu sudah kembali normal, Miku-san. Tapi tadi, ada apa?"

Aku merasa aku telah menghina sahabat-sahabatku jika aku menceritakan hal tadi. Aku menarik napas lalu tersenyum. "Nothing. Tadi, aku hanya menggerutu kenapa harus hujan sekarang padahal aku mau cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah."

Mayu kembali mengangguk-angguk, seakan-akan dia percaya apa yang barusan kukatakan. Itu adalah jawaban klasik, pasti kalian tidak akan percaya dengan teman kalian jika kalian penasaran dengan mereka. Jawabannya karena hujan? Mereka berbohong, camkan itu. "Yah... aku kesini untuk bertanya sesuatu- lebih tepatnya menawarkan."

"Um..."

"Aku dengar, nanti kalian akan mengadakan konser kira-kira dua-tiga bulan lagi? Benar itu?" tanya Mayu memastikan.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Benar. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Yaa!" Mayu tertawa kecil. Dia menyeruput kopinya lalu menelannya. "Begini, tidak masalah jika aku diterima kalian atau tidak, tapi ini dari hatiku sendiri. Aku ingin sekali menyumbang sejumlah uangku untuk konser nanti."

"Apa?" aku kaget mendengarnya. "Kami sudah punya cukup uang kok. Kau tidak perlu menambahinya."

Mayu menggeleng. "Bagaimana dengan souvenirnya? Bukankah semakin mahal barangnya, semakin diminati? Aku ingin menyumbang beberapa uang dari dompetku saja, kok. Bagaimana? Itu memang tidak terlalu banyak sih. Tapi aku merasa berhutang pada kalian yang telah memilihku padahal ya... kalian tahu aku berusaha untuk... um," Mayu menundukkan kepalanya- seolah-olah dia menyesal atas niatnya yang cukup jelek.

Aku tersenyum dan menepuk pundak gadis berambut sutra itu, dan membuatnya cukup kaget. "Maaf ya, Mayu-san... aku tidak ingin menyusahkan anggota atau bahkan finalis kami sendiri! Kau lebih baik menyumbanginya pada orang yang tidak mampu dan sebagainya, atau gunakan saja untuk beli baju branded atau apa."

Mayu menggeleng lebih cepat. "Tolonglah, Miku-san!" dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku tertegun melihatnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak mau menggunakan uang anggota Vocaloid meskipun dia memaksanya. Jika kami memasang rules seperti itu, rasanya kami akan tetap bergantung dan bergantung. Produser kami telah mengatur semuanya dengan baik dan dipastikan uang tidak akan pernah kurang. Walaupun kurang, tapi tidak terlalu merosot dan kami bisa mudah membayar lunas hutang-hutangnya kurang dari setahun. Jadi yah.. sebenarnya tidak perlu.

"Tolonglah!"

Aku kembali tersenyum. "Mayu-san, untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa menjawab. Nanti akan kupikirkan lagi."

Ia mendongak. Matanya bersinar. Ia langsung memegang tanganku dengan erat. "Benarkah itu?!" pekiknya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, bukan berarti aku akan menyetujui usulanmu. Aku harus berpikir lebih dalam dan berbicara dengan anggota lainnya."

"Tidak masalah!" seru Mayu. "Selama kau mengusahakannya, aku akan sangat berterima kasih! Miku-san, kau yang terbaik!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menelponmu jika jawabannya sudah keluar. Aku pergi sekarang. Tampaknya hujan sudah reda," ucapku sambil beranjak dari kursi.

"Tentu, tentu! Silahkan!"

Aku pun berjalan keluar dari kafe Hailey dan selama perjalanan, aku memikirkan apa yang kami bicarakan dengan Mayu. Kalau untuk konser, itu pasti akan sangat membantu. Tapi, jika aku menerimanya, aku pasti tidak enak tidak meloloskannya ke kursi Vocaloid mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Apakah Mayu akan diikutkan ke konser? Tapi itu adalah konser Vocaloid dan hanya anggota Vocaloid yang bisa tampil. Tapi jika Mayu ditolak dan dia tidak ikut konser, aku pasti merasakan ketidakenakkan yang luar biasa.

This's really complicated.

Aku melirik HP-ku. Sinyal telkomina nggak bagus nih.

* * *

 **[LEN POV]**

 **[LINE ON]**

 **icecream123 : M-MIKU?!**

 **kagaminesan : Hai, Miku. Sudah baikkan?**

 **meimei : meimei sent :| sticker**

 **gumi_ch : oke oke, be right back, guys!**

 **gumi_ch : and gd afternoon, Miku-chan! :**

 **meimei : es krim tampak meleleh**

 **icecream123 : kenapa bisa?**

 **meimei : aku juga tidak tahu**

 **gakupooo : hahaha**

 **kagaminesan : ya elah. btw gimana ni nasibnya rin, miku?**

 **meimei : masih marah, miku?**

 **kagaminesan : DIA GA JAWAB LAGI! ASTAGA!**

 **gakupooo : apaan sii.. tadi dia ketawa juga.**

 **icecream123 : miku-chan :(**

 **meimei : dasar**

 **meimei : ketua ga becus**

 **meimei : gitu aja marah**

 **meimei : bodo amat lah, dah dibaekkin sok sok jaim**

 **kagaminesan : oh no...**

 **icecream123 : hei meiko!**

 **meimei : STFU!**

 **meimei : JADI KETUA NIAT G SI LO**

 **kagaminesan : ya tuhan, sabar mei...**

 **[LINE OFF]**

Aku menarik napas lalu mematikan HP-ku, kemudian merebahkan diriku ke sofa. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kelanjutan dari line. Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya untuk sekarang aku nggak mau ikut campur urusan-urusan teman-temannku yang lagi dapet semua. Setidaknya, untuk sekarang. Bagaimana ya supaya mendinginkan suasana yang panas ini ya? Aha! Es krim!

Aku langsung memanggil Kaito untuk datang kerumahku. Awalnya dia tidak mau datang karean terlalu mendadak, tapi setelah kujanjikan es krim rasa vanilla-stroberi-cokelat-pisang-jeruk-kelapa dan semuanya, akhirnya dia mau datang dan tentunya dengan semangat empat puluh lima. Aku tersenyum, dan senyumanku semakin merekah setelah mendengar pintuku terbuka.

"Yo, dude..."

"Yo!"

Kaito langsung mengadahkan tangannya, matanya menyipit dan bibirnya tak tahan untuk tersenyum.

"Not now, Kaito."

"AELAH."

Aku menepuk beberapa kali di kursi yang tepat disampingku, mengisyaratkan si Kaito untuk duduk di sampingku. "Gue boleh curhat?"

"Anytime."

Aku menarik napas. "Jadi lo tahu, sekarang si Meiko dan Miku lagi sensi-sensinya?"

Kaito mengangguk. "Dan si Luka lagi jatuh cintanya sama Gakupo."

"Bukan itu yang mau kita omongin."

"Oh?"

"Lo gak mikir apa, kalau misalnya Meiko yang berada di tim inti, dan Miku yang di tim inti sekaligus ketua, lo tahu apa yang terjadi nanti?" tanyaku dengan kedutan di dahiku yang sedikit membesar karena ketololan si Kaito.

"Um... mereka berdua bertengkar?"

"Ya habis itu?"

Kaito tampak berpikir sebentar. "Makan es krim?"

"... gue gak tahu kenapa lo bisa jadi ranking satu," keluhku mendesis.

"GUE BUTUH ES KRIM MAAAK, GUE BUTUH ES KRIIM!"

"MBAAAAAK ES KRIM MBAAAAK!" teriakku tidak tahan dengan perilaku Kaito yang (sangat) kekanak-kanakkan. Tampaknya teriakkanku berhasil menembus dinding yang dilapisi beberapa wallpaper. Buktinya, pelayan-pelayan dengan sigap membalas dan membawakan es krim yang kupinta (lebih tepatnya, Kaito, dan dia juga maksa, bukan minta. Sebenernya si, es krim kebutuhannya ya, bukan jadi cemilan lagi bagi dia).

"Es krim apa nih?"

"Es krim import," cibirku.

"Woh!" katanya kagum sambil mencicipi es krimnya. "Apa merknya?"

"Err... Walls!"

"Walls? Dinding?"

"Ini es krim, duh..."

"Iya, trus import dari mana nih?"

"Indonesia... oke gue mau lanjutin curhat gue."

"Tunggu-tunggu!" celetuknya. "Es krim ini hebat! Harganya berapa?"

"Murah, kalau dalam Indonesia kira-kira tiga ribu dapet," kataku ngarang.

"Wah tiga ribu yen?"

"Ng-

"Ya ampun mahal tapi enak banget!"

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. "OKE CUKUP KITA BALIK KE TOPI GIMANA?"

"Author, kurang 'k' lho," Kaito membetulkan. Aku tertawa melihat authornya yang memang malas sekali mengganti dari yang salah menjadi buruk. Akhirnya, author dengan sungut-sungut menjauhi kami padahal kami membutuhkan kebenaran. Oke, back to the topic.

"Jadi, lo mau cerita apa, Len?" tanya Kaito.

Aku terdiam kesal. "Jadi lo dari tadi nggak mudeng gue nanya apa aja ke lo?"

"Lah, lo kan tadi manggil mbak lo nyuruh bawain es krim!" balas Kaito dengan nada tinggi.

"SUMPAH, NTAR LAMA-LAMA GUE SANTET LO NGGAK BISA MAKAN ES KRIM LAGI!"

"AYE MAK!"

"MAK MAK, GUE LAKI-LAKI!"

"Laki-laki shota~," kata Kaito sambil menyantap es krimnya. Kalau saja saat ini aku sedang memakai sepatu sneakersku, pasti sepatu kesayanganku sudah melayang menuju kepalanya, tempat tumbuh rambut birunya.

"Oh mau beneran gue santet?"

"NO NO! MAAFKAN HAMBA, LEN-SAMA, MAAFKAN HAMBA!"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Jadi gini lho, Ice Cream Freak. Kalau misalnya Miku dan Meiko berantem, pasti kita terpecah menjadi dua kubu. Ada yang ngikut Miku, ada yang ngikut Meiko. Nah gue yakin lo pasti ngikut cewek lo karena bagaimanapun juga dia cewe lo. Nah Meiko? Luka dan Gakupo pasti ngikut Meiko dan kalau lo tanya kenapa, karena Luka dan Gakupo lebih dekat sama Meiko."

"Akurat," Kaito memegang dagunya sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau lo sama Gumi?"

"Nah, Gumi pasti milih Miku juga. Karena dia sahabatan sama Miku."

"Nah, sisa lo. Lo ngapain? Jadi sapi disana? Mbeeek! Mbeeek!"

Ya Tuhan kenapa harus sapi? "Nah itu yang mau gue tanya! Dan lagian, suara sapi bukan mbek ya! Suara sapi itu, moo," kataku menunjukkan yang benar.

Kaito mengangguk-angguk. "Oh gitu, toh. Iya, soalnya gue bukan sapi sih. Jadi gatau. Pantas aja sih ya lo tau, orang lo sapinya, hehe," cengir Kaito sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya.

"...santet?"

"AYE MAK!"

"JANGAN MANGGIL GUE MAK! GUE BUKAN MAK LO DAN GUE BUKAN MAK!"

"AYE M- AYE, LEN-SAMA!" kata Kaito sambil hormat.

"That's better," dengusku kesal. "Jadi gimana?"

"Jadi gimana?" ulang Kaito.

"JADI GIMANA, KAITOO? NASIB GUE?! NASIB SEORANG BIBIT UNGGUL KAGAMINE LEN?!"

"Ye kutil," umpat Kaito pelan.

"Ye es ka," balasku kesal.

Bagi kalian yang bingung dengan maksud diatas, kami itu pemain werewolf sejati bersama anak-anak lainnya. Biasanya sih sama anak Vocaloid. Dan sebenarnya nggak ada kutil, yang ada itu 'cultist'. Tapi, cultist itu fungsinya sama kayak kutil, atau malah, nggak ada fungsinya. Ya tau parasit? Nah itu dia. Dan es ka? Sebenarnya ngga ada es ka juga, dan es ka itu bukan namanya es ka, tapi 'sk'. Dan sebenarnya bukan sk juga tapi serial killer. Itu pembunuh berantai yang ngebunuhin orang-orang nggak bersalah.

Dan tadi dengar? Kaito mengumpatku kutil? Karena selama permainan aku selalu jadi kutil.

Kasihanilah hambamu yang tak bersalah ini, Tuhan. Kenapa aku harus menjadi kutil?

"Yah...," kata Kaito pelan lagi.

"Jadi gimana?"

"Gimana apanya si?"

"SARAN LO, BUDEK."

"PENDENGARAN GUE BAGUS YA," ketus Kaito. "Dan kalau lo nanya saran, gue nggak bisa nyaranin lo karena itu udah dari jawaban lo sendiri. Gue nggak ada niatan untuk bantu atau apa di masalah ini. Dan kalau lo merasa risih dengan pertengkaran mereka lo seharusnya yang bikin first move."

"First move? Maksud lo-

"Please Len, kita lagi ngomongin tentang persahabatan. Segala pikiran tentang pacaran and such, tendang dulu," kata Kaito yang mendadak jadi serius dalam obrolan ini.

"Oke oke..."

"Nah, first move yang gue maksud itu, lo harus bikin mereka berdua seenggaknya mencair, kayak es krim gitu."

"Oh dengan gombalan?"

"... kutil, gue gak tahu lo ternyata bener-bener kutil."

"... iya iya, serius nih. Serius. Lanjutin," kataku menahan ketawa.

"Sekarang yang diperdebatkan kan tentang si Rin juga nih. Nah, pokoknya lo kan punya pikiran yang gak mentok. Nah lu pasang-pasangin aja dah itu," gumam Kaito tidak jelas. "Lo nggak mau apa jadi tutor Rin?"

"Yee... Mayu ajalah," tolakku mencibir.

"Kok nggak mau sih? Sebenarnya kalau gue dapet Rin, gue malah senang banget. Sayangnya gue udah ada yang punya. Hati gue kan cuma satu penuh, emang elo, satu hati dibagi-bagi," sindir Kaito sekaligus menggodaku.

"...sialan."

"Udah itu saran gue. Lebih baik lo jadi tutor Rin supaya Miku nggak bete lagi," kata Kaito sambil beranjak dari kursi yang harganya lumayan mahal.

Aku mendengus. "Sampai kapanpun nggak bakal."

"Nah, kalo gitu Miku dan Meiko NGGAK BAKAL temenan dan lo pikir sendiri kelanjutan klub kita," Kaito pun membuka pintu kamarku. "Well, that's enough for today. Dah. Sampai besok."

"Bodo amat. Gue gak mau pokoknya ngetutor Rin. TITIK."

Aku merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur, memikirkan apa yang barusan dikatakan Kaito. Ada benernya juga sih, tapi seriusan? Harus jadi tutor anak bebek itu? Tapi kalau nggak ngetutor dia, ntar si Miku makin menjadi-jadi apalagi Meiko udah manas-manasin suasana. Ini salah Meiko juga sih. Dapet sih dapet, tapi liat situasi juga dong. Gue emang cowok dan nggak ngerti tentang gitu-gituan, tapi ya cewe dewasa masa kaya gitu sih?

Aku memanggil pelayanku dan menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan es krim-es krim yang nggak diberesin lagi sama si Kaito jelek. Aku melirik jam dindingku. Sudah jam tujuh malam. Oh pantas tadi si Kaito buru-buru pulang. Dia kan bukan anak malam hahaha.

Eh, aku juga nggak kok :D.

Nigakute hotto na supaisu, kimi dake ni ima ageru yo~

Suara HP-ku bergetar menandakan ada yang menelpon. Aku melengos dan ternyata Miku-lah yang menelpon. Aku langsung cepat-cepat menjawab dan berkata-kata sebelum dia sempat mengomong. "Moshi-moshi Miku! Ada apa?!"

"Um... hai, ...Len?"

"Uh...," aku jadi canggung mendengar Miku ngomong seperti itu. Tampak berbeda, terlihat berbeda, terdengar berbeda. Sangat berbeda. "Ada apa, Miku? Kau tampak aneh hari ini, eh maksudku... terdengar aneh. Ya, hahaha."

"Um, haha...," kata Miku dengan tertawa yang cukup dipaksakan. "Len, kau dengar, saat siang tadi saat rapat?"

"Ada apa?" masalah itu.

"Aku bilang aku akan menjadi tutornya Rin," kata Miku pelan.

"Oh, iya, aku dengar. Ada apa dengan menjadi tutornya Rin?" tanyaku penasaran.

Miku terdiam sebentar. Dia menarik napas lalu berkata, "Hey Len... ini perintah ketua."

"...He?" jangan-jangan... JANGAN-JANGAN.

"Kita bertukar pasangan. Aku dengan Mayu, kau dengan Rin."

"... HOLY CHEESE?!"

Tuutt...tuttt...

Aku tidak percaya. TIDAK. INI SULIT DIPERCAYA.

"WHAT THEEE FF- pfftt.. ini di rumah, oke ini dirumah," aku langsung menahan diriku dengan sensor KPI yang tiba-tiba ada di otakku. Oh iya, tadi kan makan bareng sama Kaito. Dia itu punya otak KPI. Jangan-jangan... jangan-jangan...

* * *

 **[MIKU POV]**

Aku tersenyum senang saat kembali ke rumahku. Ibuku menyambutku, ayahku sedang duduk di kursi sambil menghisap tembakaunya, dan adikku ; Mika Hatsune, memelukku dan mengajakku bermain. Maaf sekali ya, adikku, tapi aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain. Terlihat beberapa pelayan menghampiriku dan bertanya-tanya tentang kebutuhanku. Hidupku, hidupku ini sangatlah sempurna, jauh dari kata kurang. Aku kaya, aku pintar, aku cantik, aku baik hati, aku tidak sombong, aku dekat dengan keluargaku. Semuanya baik-baik saja.

Apa yang kurang? Teman pun ada.

Aku masuk ke kamarku dan merebahkan diriku ke kasurku yang sangat empuk. Oh, nikmat mana lagi yang kau dustakan? Aku tersenyum dan mengambil HP-ku. Aku tercengang karena banyak sekali LINE yang masuk terutama dari grup VOCALOID.

Aku tertawa cekikikan melihat tingkah laku mereka. Mereka menganggapku marah tadi? Oh... sebegitu polosnya kah aku? Aku kira dengan senyum saja mereka tak akan tahu apa isi hatiku. Aku harus berhati-hati lagi untuk menjaga wajahku agar tidak terlalu kelihatan.

Tapi, aku tiba-tiba tertegun, kecewa, melihat apa yang ternyata mereka bicarakan.

Ketua tidak becus.

Ketua yang tidak ada niatan.

Hanya dengan kedua singgungan itu, sukses membuat air mataku berlinang jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Oh ya Tuhan, hidupku yang baru kubilang sempurna tadi, tiba-tiba runtuh jatuh bagaikan sebuah pesawat menabrak suatu gedung yang baru saja dibuat dan gedung itu jatuh tak ada harapan lagi. Kata-kata yang menyinggungku itu dengan sangat, itu benar-benar kejam.

Mereka ini teman? Atau teman tanda kutip?

Atau sebenarnya mereka tidak mau menjadi temanku lagi?

Apa salahku?!

Aku terus menyalahkan diriku sendiri hingga aku ingat sesuatu, apa yang terjadi pada diriku di siang hari di suatu tempat. Aku mengangguk-angguk dan tanpa berpikir panjang apa pun resikonya, aku menelpon temanku yang cukup dekat denganku, dan dengan Rin- meskipun mereka seperti air dan minyak.

Tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud.

"Moshi-moshi, Miku! Ada Apa?!"

Aku mendengar suara cowok shota yang tampak gembira sekali. Aku jadi sedikit ragu, tapi aku tidak boleh ragu! Ayo, Miku! Ini untuk masa depanmu! "Um... hai, ...Len?" sial! Kenapa aku jadi tidak bisa berbicara dengan jelas?

"Uh...," dia terdiam sebentar. "Ada apa, Miku? Kau tampak aneh hari ini, eh maksudku... terdengar aneh. Ya, hahaha!"

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Maaf Len, tapi aku sedang tidak mood dalam bercanda-canda seperti itu. Lebih baik kupalsukan saja tawanya. Lalu, langsung tanya to-the-point sebelum mengobrol lebih lama lagi. "Hahaha... um Len, kau dengar... saat sang tadi ada rapat?"

"Ada apa?" balasnya.

"Aku bilang aku akan menjadi tutornya Rin," jawabku.

"Oh ya, ada apa dengan menjadi tutornya Rin?" tanyanya.

Aku sedikit ragu-ragu jika dia menolak. Karena ini adalah langkah yang paling penting untuk menghapus rasa kekecewaanku. "Uh... ini perintah ketua."

"...He?"

"Kita bertukar pasangan. Aku dengan Mayu. Kau dengan Rin."

"...HOLY CHEESE!"

dan aku langsung mematikan panggilan itu dan menarik napas panjang-panjang. Pokoknya aku sudah bilang itu perintah ketua, yang artinya mutlak dan tak bisa diubah-ubah lagi. Oke, lanjut ke misi kedua. Aku kembali menekan beberapa digit nomor telepon dan memanggil seseorang.

"Halo, Miku-san! Ada apa?"

"Halo," jawabku lirih. "Aku punya dua berita untukmu."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?!"

"Yang pertama, aku akan menjadi tutormu, Mayu, bukan Len."

Gadis yang kutelpon itu tampak ragu mendengarnya. "Kenapa? Aku tidak masalah dengan Len, kok?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, ini hanya masalah internal saja."

"Masalah internal?"

"Dan yang kedua... ini sangat penting."

"Apa itu?"

"..."

"Miku-san?"

"Jadi... berapa jumlah uang yang mau kau sumbangkan?"

* * *

 **A/N : Oke selesai! Fyuh... maaf kalau chapter ini mungkin agak sedikit kurang. Karena habis ini au harus ngapalin dua dalil dan itu gak gampang :v /jangan curhat woy/ thanks for reading! Ditunggu reviewnya 3**

 **Salam**

 **Shikioru.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : HOLAAA AKU DATANG LAGIIII! Buat sekarang gatau mau ngomong apalagi, karena ada luang waktu jadi tadi ngebut buat fanfic ini huhu. Dan aku benar-benar senang sama beberapa adegan RinLen disini. Entahlah, mungkin karena 304thStudy Room akhirnya aku semangat nulis kisah cinta mereka berdua /uhuk/ :p. Dan maaf LAGI-LAGI gak bisa jawab review. Aku benar-benar nggak ada waktu untuk nulis dan jawab lagi disini tapi jangan khawatir aku sudah membaca semuanya! Oke deh happy reading ya!**

* * *

 _"Halo, Miku-san! Ada apa?"_

"Halo," jawabku lirih. "Aku punya dua berita untukmu."

 _"Oh ya? Apa itu?!"_

"Yang pertama, aku akan menjadi tutormu, Mayu, bukan Len."

Gadis yang kutelpon itu tampak ragu mendengarnya. _"Kenapa? Aku tidak masalah dengan Len, kok?"_

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, ini hanya masalah internal saja."

 _"Masalah internal?"_

"Dan yang kedua... ini sangat penting."

 _"Apa itu?"_

"..."

 _"Miku-san?"_

"Jadi... berapa jumlah uang yang mau kau sumbangkan?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Crypton Life ~**  
 **Disc : Yamaha Corp**  
 **Pairing : Len x Rin (NOT INCEST)**  
 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life**  
 **Rate : T**  
 **Warning : LenXRin! Typo(s)! Rude Word(s)!**  
 **Note : Sekali lagi ditekankan, di dalam cerita ini Len dan Rin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini, bisa stop scroll dan klik tombol back. Dan terdapat BANYAK KATA KASAR disini.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[LEN POV]**

Tidak.

TIDAK!

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Aku, Kagamine Len, yang awesome dan tampan ini, menjadi tutor sebuah jeruk yang bahkan tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik? Ada apa ini? Apa ada orang yang menyantetku? Oh, kalaupun ada, pasti dia adalah Kaito. Tapi Kaito adalah sahabatku dan dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu.

Aku langsung teringat dengan Kaito dan aku tahu siapa yang harus menerima keluh kesahku in first place. Siapa lagi selain si maniak es krim?

 _"Moshi-moshi! Dengan Kaito disini."_

"KAITO! INI GUE, LEN!" pekikku tidak sabaran.

 _"Calm down, man, telinga gue bisa budek nih lama-lama,"_ ucapnya pelan. _"Ada apaan lagi sih lo? Jangan nyuruh gue balik ke rumah lo- sebelum ada ice cream hmmm."_

"Apaan sih. Sekarang lo ada dimana?" tanyaku.

 _"Di sekolah."_

"Sekolah? Ngapain lo malam-malam gini di sekolah?"

Aku mendengar cekikikan dari seberang sana. _"Nggak, maksud gue depan sekolah. Kan di depan sekolah ada bakery tuh, nah biasa, nyokap nyuruh gue buat beliin kue buat jajanan besok adek gue."_

"Oh, dan disana sama?"

 _"Ada Piko nih! Udah cepetan, kasih tau lo mau ngapain! Pokoknya kalo lo nyuruh gue ke rumah lo, untuk sekarang nggak dulu ya!"_

Aku mencibir. "Siapa yang mau ngajak lo ke rumah gue. Listen, I'm in some deep shit, man. Like, REALLY. DEEP," kataku menekan kata 'really deep'.

 _"Oh?! Ada apa, ada apa?"_

"Oke," aku menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. "Tadi, barusan aku menerima telepon dari 'your moody grill friend-

 _"Aku tahu sekali kau bisa bahasa Inggris, Len,"_ cibir Kaito kesal.

"Oke oke, girl friend maksudku. Nah, kau tau apa? AKU DISURUH MENJADI TUTORNYA RIN. RIN KAGAMINE," bisikku dengan penuh hati.

 _"...WTF? TUTORNYA? RIN? KAGAMINE? JADI? OTP GUE?! AAAAAAAAA"_ pekik Kaito dengan suaranya yang meninggi.

"ASGJDHENJAHDJNAJ you don't have to yell it out like that!" seruku kelabakkan. Masalahnya disitu adalah Piko dan Piko bisa saja menyebarkan gosip-gosip yang membuat telinga panas.

 _"UNTUK SEKARANG, TIDAK BISA. POKOKNYA, AKU HARUS MELAPORKAN INI PADA GUMI-NEE!"_

"NOOOOOOOOO!" salah. INI SALAH. Kenapa aku harus kasih tahu Kaito? Aku nggak pernah kepikiran kalau misalnya Kaito bakal ketularan virus otpmonosis yang bisa membuat orang-orang tergila-gila akan pairing yang sebenarnya THEY AREN'T EXIST. Duh...

 _"Alright alright, jadi, curhat lo cuma sampai situ aja?"_

"Tidak, tidak. Maksud gue, gue harus ngapain? Apa yang harus gue lakukan? GUE GAK MAU SAMAAA DIAAAA!"

 _"...jangan teriak di kuping gue."_

"OH LOOK WHO'S TALKING," teriakku kesal. "Jadi gimana? GIMANA?"

 _"Oke, lo tinggal ngajak that Rin chick ke suatu tempat dan tinggal bilangin apa yang lo mau."_

"Masalahnya gue gak mau."

" _Au ah,"_ cibir Kaito.

"Yaaah gimana ini," kataku kesal.

 _"Aha! Gue punya ide!"_ seru Kaito seakan-akan ada lampu petromaks di atas kepalanya. _"Denger baik-baik, Len! Kalau lo bener-bener benci sama Rin itu, sini, gue kasih tahu ide paling luar biasa dan paling top se-2017!"_

"Masih 2016..."

 _"Bodo amat. Kan kadaluarsanya sampai 2017,"_ kata Kaito dengan alasannya yang cukup masuk akal. _"Nah, jadi gini. Lo harus *piiiippp* dan kemudian *piiiippp* dan biarkan dia *piiiiiippp* dan akhirnya lo *piiiiippppp* dan selesai! Gimana?!"_

"... ya kali gue bakal ngerti ide yang kata lo paling top se-2017 kalau hal yang penting lo sensor. Masalahnya bukan cuma readers yang ga tau, gue juga gak tau," protesku.

 _"Oh gitu ya, yaudah gue bisik-bisik aja supaya gak ketahuan readers :D,"_ ucapnya dengan cengiran khasnya (mungkin). Aku langsung mendekatkan telepon pintarku ke telingaku yang dijamin bersih 100% dan mendengarkan saran-saran Kaito yang sebenarnya gue akuin itu cukup masuk akal.

"Oke oke, tunggu, tapi masalahnya-

 _"No buts!"_

"TUNGGU! MASALAHNYA-

 _"I CAN'T HEEAARR YAAAA. I GOT TO GO INSIDE OF THE TUNNEL. CHOO-CHOO!"_

"...choo choo? WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! COME BACK HERE!" teriakku dan aku langsung mendengar suara 'tuuuttt-tuutttt' tanda putusnya hubungan- hem, panggilanku dengan Kaito, dan tentunya dari si Kaito.

Sialan. Pokoknya masalah ini nggak boleh sampai kedengeran telinga orang lain. Pokoknya nggak boleh! Bagaimana pun juga, dan sampai kapanpun juga. Dan untuk besok pagi, sepertinya aku harus melaksanakan tugas misi yang diberikan- um, disarankan oleh si ice cream freak. Baiklah! Semangat menjalankan misi pertama kita! Apapun resikonya! Yaaahooo!~

* * *

 **[RIN POV]**  
 **[LINE ON]**

 **kagaminesan added you as your friend**

 **kagaminesan sent you /hello/ sticker**

 **kagaminesan : dateng cepet ke kafe hailey jam 10 hari ini GPL GA PAKE LAMA, dan bawa UANG SENDIRI.**

 **kagarin : siapa ini...**

 **kagaminesan : perintah ketua Miku. Kalo lo gak dateng, gue hapus lo dari daftar peserta lolos audisi**

 **kagarin : ...ha?._.**

 **kagaminesan left the chat**

 **kagarin : BUSET SABAR MBAK!**

 **[Line OFF]**

Siapa lagi ini anak. Jadi gini, pagi-pagi aku bangun kira-kira jam lima pagi. Aku jogging sebentar sampai jam setengah tujuh lalu menyiapkan sarapan yaitu omelette beserta kentang goreng buatanku! Aku juga menyediakan teh melati untukku yang baru kubeli sebelum pulang ke apartemen dari restoran Kobe kemarin malam. Hmm... rasanya nikmat sekali.

Nikmat sampai HP-ku berbunyi terus menerus dan ternyata ada yang nge-LINE! Dan itu dari kagaminesan. Oke, dilihat dari segi nama, bahasa, dan bahkan gaya tulisnya menunjukkan bahwa anonymous ini adalah KAGAMINE LEN.

Dan dia menyuruhku untuk datang ke kafe Hailey jam sepuluh hari ini juga? Dia gila atau apa, sih? Sekarang kira-kira baru jam delapan pagi. Dan aku diberi waktu dandan hanya dua jam? HANYA DUA JAM?

Oke, untuk masalah perempuan, dua jam itu WAKTU MINIMAL BERDANDAN. Lagian, kenapa si Len pake ngajak-ngajak sih? Ada masalah apaan sih? Kenapa nggak dari Line aja.

Btw...

DIA TAU DARIMANA LINE GUE?!

/uhuk/ aku keselek. Pasti ada yang ngomongin. Au ah, aku harus siap-siap dulu sebelum dikomentarin apa-apa sama shota Len.

Aku langsung bergegas mandi dan lagi-lagi aku harus keramas. Aku tidak merasa gatal, sih, tapi entah kenapa aku harus keramas. Aku juga memastikan gigiku putih bersih cemerlang dari noda-noda kuning yang mengganggu penampilan.

Setelah masalah mandi selesai, aku memakai baju biasa dulu untuk menghindari basahnya baju bagusku dengan rambut basahku, lalu memakai hair dryer untuk mengeringkan rambutku yang pendek. Karena rambutku pendek dan tidak terlalu tebal tapi tidak terlalu tipis juga jadinya rambutku mudah dikeringkan. Mungkin hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menitan saja sudah perfect!

Aku pun memilih-milih baju yang bagus untuk dipakai. Aku memutuskan untuk memakai dress kuning diatas lutut beberapa senti dengan lengan yang panjang, ikat pinggang berwarna krem kecoklat-coklatan dan boots dengan tinggi hanya semata kaki, dan haknya hanya dua senti saja. Tidak hanya itu, aku memakaikan jepitan untuk mengantisipasi poniku menutup mataku. Ugh... tampaknya aku harus memotong poniku.

Aku mengambil tasku yang berwarna senada dengan outfitku hari ini lalu bergegas menuju lobby. Di lobby, pelayan yang biasa kutitipi kartu menatapku tidak percaya. Ada apa? Ada yang berbedakah?

"K-kagamine-san?!" pekiknya.

"Uh...," reaksi apa yang harus kukeluarkan?

Dia menyentuh bahuku. "Ada apa ini? Kau dandan rapi sekali? Mau ke pesta?" tanyanya antusias, terlihat jelas dari matanya yang tiba-tiba cerah.

"Um... tidak? Ketemuan sama teman," jawabku pendek.

Dia membulatkan bibirnya berbentuk O. "Oalaaah... cowok apa cewek?"

"Yang ngajak sih cowok, kayaknya," kataku sambil memutarkan bola mataku.

"Really?! Wah! Ngedate ya?!"

"Ha? Date? Wkwkwkw... nggak lucu ah, Mbak," aku langsung pergi meninggalkan pelayan tersebut dan kartunya. Aku berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya dan sepertinya mukaku merah sekarang, semerah udang rebus yang baru diambil dari panci emak.

Iya juga ya. Len kan cuman nyuruh aku dateng aja? Siapa tau ini bersifat penting dan aku malah siap-siap ga jelas kayak gini? Tapi kenapa aku sibuk banget? Kayaknya aku baru kemarin keramas, tapi kenapa aku merasa aku harus keramas hari ini?

Aku seperti ini untuk Len?

Pppffff

Siapapun siapkan ember sebesar mungkin untuk menampung muntahku yang bisa saja keluar kapanpun.

Tapi benar juga, sih. Siapa sih yang nggak senang diajak ke kafe bareng idola?

...

...

Tadi gue bilang apa?

LUPAKAN, LUPAKAN!

Aku langsung membuka pintu kafe Hailey dan aku mencari sesosok wujud berambut kuning dan ketemu! Dia ada di paling pojok sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya yang bermerk. Aku tanpa ragu langsung berjalan cepat mendekatinya. Menyadari kehadiranku, laki-laki yang paling menyebalkan itu menoleh lalu melancarkan senyuman mautnya.

"Hey, there~"

"Bodo amat," kataku tidak peduli. Sorry ya, senyuman playboy nggak mempan sama Kagamine Rin. Catat itu baik-baik. "Sekarang kenapa? Kenapa gue harus datang ke sini? Di jam sepuluh?"

"Oke oke sabar, lo gak beli minuman dulu?" tanya Len sambil menyeruput black coffee-nya.

Aku menggeleng. "Cepetan!" seruku tidak sabar. "Jangan bertele-tele!"

"Baik, baik...," laki-laki shota yang terkenal player di Crypton ini menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. "Dengar baik-baik jeruk, lo harus tau kalau di klub kita ada masalah internal."

"Masalah... internal?"

Len mengangguk. "Dan karena itulah ada beberapa yang harus diganti untuk tetap menjaga klub Vocaloid bersinar layaknya matahari!"

"Alay, sih...," gumamku. "Tapi masalah internal kayak gimana?"

"Itu nggak perlu dikasih tahu. Nah, sekarang, selamat, lo yang jadi korban pergantian tersebut!" seru Len sambil mengajakku hand shake.

Aku menatap tangannya lalu wajahnya. Bingung sekali. Apa maksudnya? "Kayaknya gue udah pernah bilang kalau ngomongnya langsung to the point aja tanpa bertele-tele," ketusku kesal.

"OKE OKE!" balas Len dengan kedutan di dahinya. "Intinya, LO GANTI TUTOR DARI GUMI JADI GUE. NGERTI?!"

Aku terdiam sebentar, mencoba mencerna.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"HOLY FREAKING CHEESE!" pekikku tidak percaya. Apa? Apa-apaan? "APA?! MENGAPA? SIAPA?! DIMANA? KAPAN?! BAGAIMANAAA?!"

"Oke jangan bertanya bertubi-tubi, jeruk," cibir Len sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"SIAPA : Siapa yang mengganti tutorku?!" tanyaku tajam.

"Tidak lain adalah seorang ketua Vocaloid yang begitu kita agung-agungkan bernama Hatsune Miku."

"DIMANA : Dimana dia memutuskan untuk mengganti tutorku?!"

"Di mana ya? Di telpon?"

"KAPAN : Kapan? Kapan dia memutuskan untuk mengganti tutorku?!"

"Um... tadi malam?"

"MENGAPA? Mengapa Miku begitu tega memutuskan hal seperti itu?"

"... karena dia ketua?"

"Bagaimana? BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU MENYIKSAKUUUU?!"

"...itu derita lo, kan...," kata Len melipat tangannya.

"Dan terakhir. APA, APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?! MIMPI APA AKU SEMALAM?!" teriakku tidak percaya.

Len hanya menyentuh keningnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia langsung menarik lenganku dan berlari keluar dari kafe ini.

"H-hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Diam dan ikut saja," katanya malah semakin mengeraskan tarikannya di pergelangan tanganku dan membuatku kesakitan.

"Isss...," ringisku pelan. Kami berdua terus berlari menuju entah kemana. Rasanya aku pasrah saja dan sekejap kami tiba-tiba sampai di suatu tempat yang untuk seukuran rumah terlalu besar, dan seukuran istana terlalu kecil. Len langsung melepaskan tanganku dan mengibaskan tangannya, tanda isyarat untuk mengikutinya ke dalam 'rumah' yang kami singgah. Bangunan tersebut benar-benar mewah! Dan tidak hanya mewah tapi mempunyai desain yang catchy. Berbentuk kotak tiga lantai dengan gaya Jepang yang kental tapi menunjukkan sisi modern dari bentuk kotak tersebut. Minimalis. Rumahnya tidak memiliki pagar yang tinggi, tapi dipagari dengan pagar tumbuhan. Di depannya ada air mancur yang menjulang tinggi dan berbentuk bunga mawar yang sangat detail. Bunga-bunga dan pepohonannya pun beragam. Kebanyakkan bunga Sakura yang sangat indah dan semerbak harumnya. Aku rasa, ini bukanlah rumah! Ini istana!

"Masuk aja...," jawab Len setelah mendengarku bertanya 'apa boleh masuk ke rumah yang bukan seperti rumah ini?'. Beberapa orang- wanita maupun laki-laki, tampak menunduk ketika mereka melihat Len berjalan. Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka bertingkah seperti Len itu adalah seorang pangeran yang diagung-agungkan? Dan mereka juga berbusana bukan seperti pelayan atau apa. Aku pernah lihat baju-baju mereka di suatu toko baju branded yang harganya hampir mencapai tiga juta rupiah. Kalau mereka pelayan, buat apa mereka memakai baju mahal seperti itu?

Len membukakan pintu ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang ternyata ruangan tersebut ruangan musik! Ada harpa, piano, keyboard, biola, cello, gitar listrik, gitar biasa, bahkan drum dan shamisen! Koto pun juga ada! Aku heran, sekaya-kayanya orang tidak mungkin memiliki semua alat musik yang kau tahu, masing-masing dari mereka terbuat dari kaca sehingga terlihat transparan. Benar-benar mewah dan istimewa!

Len tampak menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan sesuatu, dan benar saja! Satu meja bundar dan kursi dengan bahan beludru sudah disiapkan. Len duduk dan menyuruhku untuk duduk juga. Seorang pelayan tampak membawa nampan berisi camilan-camilan. Ada banyak sekali camilannya! Ada sponge cake dengan marshmallow, wafer fingers berbalut cokelat biasa dan cokelat putih, juga ada beberapa chips, kentang goreng, dan sosis goreng! Pelayan itu juga menyediakan minuman dengan gelas yang sangat istimewa! Dan aku terkejut karena minuman itu salah satunya orange punch- minuman favoritku!

"Um...," aku memecahkan keheningan setelah memastikan 'pelayan-pelayan' itu pergi dari ruangan ini. "Eh, ini restoran? Rumah? Istana?"

"Rumah," jawab Len pendek. "Rumah gue."

Aku membulatkan bibirku. Gila, ini rumahnya? Ya Tuhan! "T-terus... yang tadi nunduk-nunduk itu?"

Len mengangkat alisnya. "Pelayan gue."

JEDEEERRRR!

Sekarang gue tahu, orang yang paling kaya itu, orang yang mampu membelikan pelayan-pelayan rumahnya barang branded.

"Oke, lo pasti bingung kenapa lo gue bawa kesini," katanya sambil menyeruput minumannya dan dijawab oleh anggukan cepatku. "Itu karena lo sudah melakukan hal yang membuat gue malu. Lo teriak-teriak disitu seakan-akan itu kamar lo?!"

"Oh iya!" aku langsung menutup mulutku lalu cengengesan. Pinter juga nih anak. "Oke lanjut aja. Jadi gimana kelanjutannya? Secara lo udah jadi tutor gue! Btw, kata gumi tutor itu sama aja kayak manager. Jadi ya, lo manager gue kan?" kataku sambil nyengir.

"Gue benci buat jawabnya tapi bener."

"Heh," seringaiku.

Len langsung memberikan selebaran kertas dan aku dengan ragu-ragu menerimanya. "Baca!" perintahnya. Cih! Sombong banget sih. Sambil bersungut-sungut aku membaca selebaran yang diberikan oleh Len.

 **Rules menjadi anak tutor _KAGAMINE LEN_**

 **1) Bukan anak malam (merokok, minum-minum, dan lain-lain)**

 **2) Bertanggung jawab**

 **3) Rajin latihan**

 **4) Izin hanya diberi dua kali kesempatan**

 **5) Tidak jorok**

 **6) Lagu dipilih oleh _KAGAMINE LEN_**

 **7) Jika sudah keterlaluan, _KAGAMINE LEN_ berhak menghapus nama anak tutor dari daftar peserta audisi**

 **8) Segala keperluan seperti makanan-minuman saat latihan, lagu, alat musik, merupakan tanggung jawab _KAGAMINE LEN_**

 **Yang bertanda tangan disini,**

 _ **KAGAMINE LEN.**_

Aku membaca selebaran kertas itu dengan cermat. Apa-apaan ini? Yailah! Dia selalu membuat namanya huruf capital dan italic. Cih! Aku menatapnya sambil mendengus kesal. "Tapi selama ada makanan gratis, gue mau," cengirku.

"Well, tapi makanan gratis ada di nomor delapan alias nomor terakhir. Berarti itu bukan prioritas gue," kata Len sambil tertawa.

"Tunggu, tunggu!" kataku sambil menepuk meja. "Lagu dipilih Kagamine Len? Tapi Gumi sudah milihin gue lagu, dan lagunya adalah Hirari Hirari dari Hatsune Miku! Berarti, apapun yang terjadi, gue bakal tetap menyanyikan lagu Hirari Hirari!"

"Sekarang gue tanya, tutor lu siapa sekarang?"

"Err... elo?"

"Ya udah, gue yang mutusin lah!" seru Len sambil melipat tangannya.

Aku merasa tidak terima. "Apa-apaan tuh! Gak bisa, gak bisa!" kataku sambil nyomotin sponge cake yang hey! Ternyata rasanya enak sekali. Mau coba?

"Kok gak bisa," cibir Len. "Liat lagi noh rules nomor 6. Kalo lo nggak mau dipilihin lagunya, lo bakal gue hapus nama lo dari daftar peserta audisi. Gimana?"

"Nggak bisa gitu dong! Kan tutor awalku Gumi!"

"But it was, okay? Yang sekarang lo liat adalah, siapa yang menjadi tutor lu DETIK INI!" seru Len tidak mau kalah.

"Lo sih tapi gue gak mau! Maunya hirari hirari!"

"Oke, fine, gue tinggal bilang Miku kalau lo anak yang nggak bisa diandelin," ancam Len sambil mengambil handphone-nya yang diletakkannya di meja. Aku meringis.

"Bilang aja sono! Gak percaya gue. Klasik banget ancaman lo," balasku bodo amat.

Len langsung mendelik kesal dan dia memencet sesuatu di layar handphone-nya. Aku meringis lagi. Jangan-jangan dia beneran niat mau ngapusin nama aku lagi dari daftar peserta audisi?! Ah, nggak mungkin!

Dia kembali meletakkan hp-nya dan tiba-tiba ada yang ngomong dari hp tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi, Len. Ada apa?"

ASTAGA! ASTAGA! ITU SUARA MIKU. Aku langsung menatap Len tajam dan yang ditatap hanya menyeringai.

"Hai, Miku. Aku cuma mau bilang kalau-

Aku langsung mendekap mulut Len tanpa ampun dan memutuskan hubungan panggilan dari Len ke Miku. "Sialan lo! Gue gak tau lo bener-bener niat!" cercahku kesal sambil menatap tajam Len.

Aku langsung melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Jadi gimana, Kagamine Rin?"

"Oke!" kataku dengan nada tinggi dan terkesan menantang. "Lagu apa yang lo bakal pilih?!"

Len menyeringai. "The Apocalypse 13th."

...

"Ulangi lagi?" kataku tidak percaya.

"THE APOCALYPSE 13TH."

GUBRAK!

"WOY! LO NGETUTOR GUE APA NYIKSA GUE?!" kataku tidak terima. "Lagu itu berada di level maksimal yang gak bisa disanggupi oleh amatiran kayak gue! Pokoknya, gue gak mau lagu itu! Gimana kalau suki kirai aja?!"

Len menahan tawanya. "Suki kirai? Sukiyo... kirai wakannai kirai~," kata Len sambil loncat-loncat kayak anak kecil yang sukses membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga guling-gulingan di ruangan yang lantainya dilapisi karpet bulu. "Sukida igai arienai sukida!"

"Kampret... udah dong!" kataku tak henti-hentinya ketawa.

"Lo seriusan mau lagu kayak gitu?" seru Len sambil bergabung tertawa denganku.

"Tapi itu lagu gampang, ege," jawabku, meskipun aku memang malu sih nyanyiin lagu itu.

"Gampang, gampang, jelek ah!" kilah Len. "Pilih satu, The Apocalypse 13th atau Ikasama Casino?"

"Kenapa pilihannya itu semua, itu susah, sialan," seruku kesal. "Kenapa nggak Electric Angel?"

Dan lagi-lagi Len bergaya sambil bernyanyi seakan-akan itu adalah diriku yang sedang bernyanyi di panggung audisi, dan dia menjelek-jelekkanku! Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Len ternyata punya sisi humor yang sebenarnya jarang ditunjukkan ya?

"Jangan electric angel! Pilih satu, The Apocalypse 13th atau Ikasama Casino?"

"Nggak ada yang lain apa?"

"Maaf, nggak bisa nawar, mbak."

Dan kepala Len sukses terpental bantal yang entah kudapatkan darimana. Oh inikah hiraishin no jutsu?! /salah fandom oy, salah fandom/.

"Eh, tapi lo mikir gak sih? Kan The Apocalypse 13th sama Ikasama Casino itu butuh dua orang dan yang ikut audisi kan gue! Bukan elo," aha! Pintar sekali, Rin, pintar sekali! Ini alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk menghindari lagu yang sangat membutuhkan kosentrasi tinggi.

"Ya mikirlah! Makanya gue nyaranin lo dua lagu itu."

"Lah terus satunya siapa?"

"Lo bodoh apa bodoh, sih? Ya gue lah!" kilah Len sambil melipat tangannya.

Aku menatap Len sambil mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Beneran, tuh? Beneran? Ini jadi kayak... duet dong? Hah? Duet? Bareng artis idola yang dibangga-banggakan? Eh, meskipun anak ini ngeselin, tapi siapa sih yang gak mau?

Aku jadi bimbang.

"Masih hidup?"

"Masih, jantung masih berdetak, udara masih bisa dihirup paru-paru, lambung dan usus masih bisa mencerna, otak masih bisa berpikir, alat gerak masih bisa bergoyang," kataku nyerocos.

Len memutarkan bola matanya. "It's not time for science, duh..."

"Hanya menjelaskan," aku menunjukkan deretan gigiku yang putih dan cemerlang anti noda!

"Jadi lo milih yang mana? Ikasama casino atau Apocalypse 13th?" tanya Len tidak sabar.

"Gue gak tau," jawabku sambil menyeruput orange punch-nya. "Lebih gampangan yang mana?"

"Nih ya gue kasih tau," kata Len sambil menyeriuskan wajahnya. "Yang di cari di audisi ini bukan yang adem ayem, atau sekedar nyanyi aja. Lo harus punya power disitu. Nah, gue kan udah dengerin beberapa kali rekaman ulang suara lo dan gue kira lo cocok di lagu antara Ikasama Casino atau Apocalypse 13th. Tapi kalau pendapat gue sih lebih mendingan Apocalypse 13th. Bukan apa-apa, tapi feel dalam lagu itu lebih kerasa dan gue yakin kalo lo ngebawainnya dengan bagus, para juri bakal terpikat sama lo."

"Tunggu, tunggu!" aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Bukannya lo jadi juri, Len?"

Len menaikkan pundaknya. "Terus? Ntar pas giliran lo, gue tinggal manggung juga. Gampang."

"Lah, lo nilainya gimana?"

"Ya sekalian nyanyi sekalian nilai," kata Len cuek.

"Oh, bisa gitu ya...," kataku mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Oke deh, Apocalypse 13th."

"Bagus!" seru Len bertepuk tangannya. "Karena minggu depan udah audisi, lo harus butuh kostum dan beberapa kebutuhan lainnya!"

"Eh? Kemana?" tanyaku bingung. "Gue nggak bawa dompet, lho!"

Len menunjukkan deretan giginya. "Gapapa! Gue kan tutor lo!"

Aku tersenyum mengangguk.

Di tutorin Len, tidak begitu buruk, ya?

Tidak.

Aku tarik lagi perkataanku.

BURUK, DIA SANGAT BURUK!

Jadi begini, Len memutuskan untuk membelikanku gaun yang pas untuk lagu The Apocalypse 13th. Karena aku tidak terlalu suka gaun yang ribet, akhirnya aku hanya membeli denim dress dan itu ditentang oleh Len. "Lo mau audisi, apa ngamen?" katanya saat aku menunjukkan denim dress yang menurutku bagus sekali.

"Jangan yang itu! Gak bagus!"

"Apaan nih? Mentang-mentang lo suka jeruk, jangan warna kuning dong!"

"Ah kependekkan! Ntar Kaito mimisan lagi!"

"Jangan!"

"Jangan yang itu!"

"Nggak nggak NGGAK!"

Aku langsung menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. "Kenapa gue harus nanya sama lo yang fashion taste-nya dibawah rata-rata?" keluhku dengan pelan dan mengikuti Len yang mencari-cari baju dengan sedikit kasar. Aku penasaran, tipe baju seperti anak cowok shota itu gimana sih? Mencari baju bersama Len itu, sama kayak mencari jarum di jerami! Ugh... Apa nilai fashionku yang justru tiba-tiba jatuh? Nggak, ah! Masa iya kalau aku keterima di Vocaloid, fashion icon-ku KAGAMINE LEN? What the hell?!

"Nah!" Len tersenyum lebar lalu mengambil sesuatu dari gantungan di toko gaun itu. "Ini dia!"

Aku memperhatikan gaun yang dipilih oleh Len. Hmm... gaunnya berwarna putih tanpa bagian neck. Gaun itu terdapat hiasan mawar-mawar yang bentuknya tidak terlalu rumit tapi bisa membuat siapapun tercekat, kagum melihatnya. Gaun itu juga mengembang tapi dibagian depan gaun terbelah dari bagian lutut atas sehingga gaun itu tidak teralu formal. Gaun itu tidak memiliki lengan yang panjang, melainkan hanya sampai bahu bawah saja. Bentuknya pun sedikit besar tetapi jika dilihat baik-baik, potongan lengan tersebut cocok sekali dengan gaunnya.

Aku terperangah melihat harganya. Sepuluh juta?

"Mau ini?" tanya Len datar. "Menurut gue ini cocok buat lo."

"Err.. harganya," kataku.

Len tertawa. "Selama lo suka, gue bisa apa?"

"...Gue gak maksa ya! Tapi sebenarnya gak perlu mahal-mahal juga nggak apa-apa, kok," kataku menolak halus. Kenapa, ya? Harga sepuluh juta terbuang hanya untuk satu kali tampil dan itu juga hanya audisi.

"Kalo lo mau sih bilang aja," ucap Len. "Udah ini aja ya? Free veil-nya juga, tuh!"

"Waah! Kok, jadi kayak mau nikah," kataku sambil tertawa renyah.

 **[LEN POV]**

"Heh," cengirku. Jangan salah, aku juga tergila-gila dengan barang gratisan. Makanya aku ngerekomendasiin dia gaun itu. Tapi nggak sepenuhnya karena veil juga, kok haha. Karena menurutku itu memang cocok sekali dengan si jeruk itu.

Aku langsung menyelesaikan pembayaran yang menghabiskan sepuluh juta itu. Sedangkan Rin tampaknya sedang melihat-lihat gaun yang lainnya. Pekerja kasir yang sedang melipat gaun yang menurutku ribet itu tampak memperhatikanku dan Rin.

"Itu pacar adik?" tanyanya.

"He? Nggak!" tolakku dengan gelagapan. Siapa yang nggak kaget kalau lagi diam tiba-tiba ditanyain begitu? Untung aja yang dimaksud gak terlalu dekat jaraknya.

"Terus? Tunangan?"

"Mbak, stop, gak lucu. Dia bukan siapa-siapa saya."

Mbak-mbak yang berkulit gelap itu tersenyum. "Beruntung sekali ya anda bisa dengan perempuan secantik dia."

Bweeehh...! Apa-apaan tuh?! Aku memutarkan bola mataku. "Dia yang beruntung, dibeliin gaun sepuluh juta."

"Yah... kalian sama-sama beruntung."

Setelah selesai memproses pembayaran dan menerima godaan-godaan dari mbak-mbak yang merisihkan diriku, akhirnya aku dan Rin pun pergi dari tempat nauzubillah itu dan aku menarik napas panjang-panjang. Berat juga nih belanjaan.

"Rin, bawain dong!"

"Apaan!" Rin protes. "Dimana-mana mah cowok yang megang belanjaan?!"

"Emang gue mbak lo?!"

"Lo kan manager gue!"

Akhirnya perdebatan ini dimenangkan oleh si Kagamine Rin, dan yah... akulah yang menenteng belanjaan gaun tersebut. Karena merasa malas, aku akhirnya memanggil pelayanku lewat telepon dan menyuruh pelayan tersebut membawakan gaun ini ke mobil. Rin tampak tersenyum senang bisa jalan-jalan di mall yang cukup mewah dan private ini. Setelah dipikir-pikir, dia adalah anak pendatang baru, pasti dia belum pernah ke mall ini.

Dan setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, aku lapar.

"Gila, laper banget nih. Mau makan siang dulu ga?" tawarku dengan nada agak keras.

...

"...boleh?"

Mataku langsung terbelakak. SETELAH DIPIKIR-PIKIR, NGAPAIN GUE NAWARIN DIA MAKAN SIANG? DI MALL? ASTAGA! ASTAGA! SIRAMIN GUE AIR ZAM-ZAM PLEASE, SIRAMIN! SEKALIAN MANDIIN GUE PAKE KEMBANG TUJUH RUPA. TERUS NARI HULA-HULA DI DEPAN PANTAI KACA. AAAAHHH! ADA APA INI?!

Aku menelan air ludahku. "L-lo bilang apa?"

Dia menaikkan alisnya. "Hah? Gue bilang boleh, kok? Emang mau makan dimana, sih? Gue juga laper," katanya cengengesan.

"Err... ayo kesini," ajakku ke restoran bintang lima yang biasa kubawa mantan-mantanku dulu. Rin melihat restoran itu dengan biasa saja. Aku mengajaknya ke tempat yang VIP karena aku kira Rin tidak suka dengan tempat-tempat yang berisik. Dari ruangan VIP ini, ada kaca yang bisa melihat pemandangan ke dalam mall. Banyak orang berlalu lalang.

"Mau yang mana?" tanyaku mengagetkan dirinya yang sedang membolak-balikkan menu.

"Um...," gumamnya. Makanannya memang serba steak, sih. "Chicken steak Monterey aja."

Really? Dari sekian steak yang terkenal enak dan mahal, dia memilih steak ayam yang paling murah harganya?

"Minumannya es teh," lanjut Rin.

"Nggak mau sirloin atau apa?"

Rin menggeleng kecil.

"Oke. Pak, pesan sirloin steak satu, dan chicken steak monterey satu. Minumannya dua es teh," pesanku.

"Hai!" jawab pelayan tersebut.

Aku melihat Rin sedang menatap sekeliling ruangan. "Hey, gue baru pertama kali, lho ke restoran ini! Harganya sama kayak Kobe atau lebih mahal atau malah lebih murah?"

"Lebih mahal," jawabku pendek. "Sedikit."

Rin hanya membulatkan bibirnya. Dia kembali menatap sekeliling ruangan yang dilapisi wallpaper merah bertekstur. "Umm... tapi kenapa harus di VIP juga?"

"Eh, emang nggak suka?" tanyaku menarik alisku. Ini anak langka ya.

Rin tertawa. "Padahal, gue niatnya mau makan KFC aja," kata Rin sambil menatap ke kaca dan benar, disitu ada KFC yang tidak terlalu mengantri. "Gue mau burgernya. Awalnya gue mau mengajak lo ke sana, tapi lo-nya udah ngebawa gue kesini. Karena udah di depan restorannya, gue jadi nggak enak buat nolak. Hehe...," katanya dengan polos.

Aku melirik ke arah restoran KFC. "Lo mau makan disana?"

"Makan burger terus minum coca cola, enak lho!" pekik Rin. "Sekalian jalan-jalan liat barang-barang lain!"

Aku langsung menyeringai. "Gimana kalau kita kabur?"

"...He? Kabur?" dia tampak tidak percaya.

"Iya, kayak pas kita telat masuk sekolah."

Dan sekarang, Rin membalas seringaianku. "Boleh! Siapapun yang telat sampai di KFC, dia yang jajanin, gimana?" wah wah wah, ternyata si jeruk bisa bertaruh.

"Siapa takut?" balasku dengan menantang.

Akhirnya kami berdua langsung berlari kabur dari ruangan VIP tersebut dan berlari secepatnya. Bahkan sempat menabrak orang-orang tapi aku dan Rin tampak tidak peduli. Kami benar-benar terobsesi untuk menjadi pemenang taruhan ini. Tidak peduli jika pelayan-pelayan menegur dan mengejar kami karena telah meninggalkan restoran tersebut tanpa uang. Ah, kami belom makanin juga itu steak!

Dan akhirnya, yang menjadi pemenang adalah Rin.

"Hff... hah... nice run, Rin... nice," pujiku dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Nekat banget ya?

"Capek gila...," umpatnya. "Baiklah! Berarti lo yang jajanin, ya?!"

Aku mengangguk pelan. KFC doang. Rin memilih burger double cheese dan akhirnya aku juga ikut-ikutan beli burger itu. Aku dan Rin juga memesan coca cola, yang awalnya dipaksa Rin karena sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka soda. Tapi kata Rin burger dan soda itu sudah jadi satu set menu paling enak di dunia, dan mungkin, paling murah sejagad raya selain siomay dan batagor.

Kami pun memutuskan untuk brjalan-jalan mengelilingi mall. Ternyata seru juga ya? Hari ini aku tidak terlalu menghabiskan uangku! Meskipun gaun itu harganya mahal, tapi aku anggap itu untuk urusan pekerjaan, dan demi pekerjaan aku akan melakukan apapun.

Er...

Jadi ini? ini ngapain? INI NGAPAIN? BARENG RIN MUTER-MUTERIN MALL SAMBIL MAKANIN BURGERNYA KFC TERUS KETAWA HAHA HIHI GAK JELAS?

INI NGAPAAAIIIN?!

"Len! Len! Ada timezone! Ayo main dulu sebelum pulang!" seru Rin menarik lenganku dengan keras dan berlari ke arah timezone.

Dan ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia memanggil namaku dengan tertawa ikhlas seperti itu.

Untuk apa memikirkannya? Aku hanya perlu tertawa dan bermain di timezone! Rin mengajakku berbagai macam permainan! Bahkan dia menantangku bermain lomba balap mobil yang pada akhirnya akulah yang memenangkannya! Hoho... Dia juga mengajakku bermain tembak-tembakkan dan lagi-lagi aku memenangkan permainan tersebut dengan mudah. Dia menggerutu dan akhirnya mencoba permainan mengambil boneka dengan capitan.

"Ini mah pembohongan massal. Liat deh, capitannya nggak bakal mencapit dengan benar," jelasku sambil kesal.

"Well I'll give a try!" seru Rin tanpa patah semangat mendengar perkataanku. Tapi tetap saja, hasilnya nihil! Dan dia sedikit kecewa melihat dia gagal mendapatkan boneka yang dia mau.

"Emang mau boneka mana sih?" tanyaku.

"Itu lo, boneka Ilama yang warna putih itu! Lucu banget ih, ngegemesin," kata Rin sambil tersenyum riang.

Err... berarti Rin sama boneka Ilama sama dong? Sama-sama-

UHUK! APA YANG BARUSAN GUE PIKIRIN?

"Oke, oke, gue coba ya," kataku lalu memusatkan segala perhatianku pada si capitan sial ini. Dan ternyata, perhatianku 'ehem' benar-benar berguna! Tapi masalahnya, aku tidak mendapatkan boneka Ilama yang dimau Rin, malah boneka teddy bear yang warna cokelat dengan tulisan 'love' yang klasik banget. "Yah gadapet, Rin..."

Tunggu. Tadi, TADI GUE NGOMONG RIN?

Apa-apaan?! ASTAGA.

"Nggak apa-apa kali!" Rin menerima bonekanya dengan senang hati. "Yang penting bisa ada yang dipeluk!" kata Rin sambil memeluk bonekanya.

"Jones," cibirku. "Ngenes banget jadi orang."

TOENG!

Kepalaku dijitak olehnya dengan boneka teddy bear. Untung saja boneka itu tidak terlalu keras atau malah empuk. Tapi tetap saja, kalau Rin yang mukul, dunia seakan-akan runtuh seketika.

"Eh, permainan terakhir, Len!" Rin menarik-narik baju lenganku. "Dance battle!"

Aku langsung memberikannya seringai. "Dance battle? Ntar kalau lo kalah, nangis lagi," ejekku.

"Sombong banget," kilah Rin. "Kalau menang, ntar lo beliin gue es krim ya?"

"Deal!" jawabku. "Dan kalau gue menang, sebaliknya oke?"

"Oke, siapa takut?!"

Kami pun memilih lagu Pull Up dan kami menari beraliran hip hop. Sebenarnya ini cukup sulit, tapi Rin tampaknya enjoy sekali menari dengan lagu ini. Padahal ada beberapa bagian yang butuh keahlian dan ketepatan. Setelah kami menyelesaikan permainan ini, score Rin ternyata yang lebih tinggi! Dia menjulurkan lidah padaku dan berteriak, "Es krim ya?!"

"O-oke, Magnum?" tanyaku.

Dia cemberut. "Pengennya es lilin."

Aku menepuk keningku. Ini anak, dikasih mahal minta murah. "Kagamine Rin, es lilin itu cuma ada di pinggiran dan di taman aja!"

"Nah!" Rin menepuk tangannya. "Gimana kalau kita dari mall langsung ke taman dekat sini? Lagian gak terlalu jauh kan? Tinggal jalan kaki?"

"Terus mobilnya?" tanyaku.

"Oh iya," Rin terdiam. "Nggak usah, deh! Udah cukup kok hari ini."

Nggak. Ini nggak cukup. Aku langsung mengambil HP-ku dan menelpon supirku untuk kembali ke rumah beserta belanjaan yang aku titipkan sebelum makan siang. Setelah memberi beberapa penjelasan, akhirnya aku dan Rin keluar dari mall. Ini untuk pertama kalinya, aku berjalan kaki keluar dengan cewek tanpa membawa kendaraan apapun yang mewah, hanya berjalan kaki.

Tunggu.

Sama cewek?

Aku melirik Rin yang sedang berjalan kaki. Dia tidak tersenyum, tapi raut mukanya menunjukkan bahwa dia senang dengan hari ini. Itu terlihat jelas di matanya. Aku langsung menutup mulutku. Ada apa ini? Apa dia nggak curiga kalau ini semacam... kencan?

"Len! Itu tuh, es lilinnya!" seru Rin dengan riang. "Beliin rasa jeruk, ya?!"

"Oke oke..."

Aku pun menghampiri tukang es lilin dan memesan satu es lilin jeruk dan vanilla untukku, tapi tiba-tiba tukang es lilin tersebut tertawa. "Lho mas'e, kaga ada es lilin rasa jeruk, mah."

Aku melirik ke Rin yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak di kejauhan. Sialan! Dia sudah mempermalukanku! Akhirnya aku membeli dua es lilin rasa vanilla. Untung saja si Rin ini cewek, kalau dia kayak Kaito, bola basket kutimpuk deh ke mukanya.

"Ketahuan nih yee belum pernah beli es lilin," goda Rin setelah kami mendapatkan bangku taman. Ets, jangan pikiran aneh-aneh dulu. Kami jauh-jauhan kok duduknya. Tapi panoramanya pas banget. Jam empat sore gini, mataharinya nggak terlalu panas.

"Berisik," aku mendelik kesal.

Rin kembali tertawa. "Yaah sekali kali lo cobain makanan kayak gini! Orang kaya jangan makan steak mulu," Rin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ngeselin lo, ayam."

"Lo lebih ngeselin, shota."

"Jangan manggil gue shota, sialan!"

"Jangan nyialin gue juga, baka!"

"Lo yang mulai, kutil!"

"Kok gue dipanggil kutil, sih?!"

"Karena lo nggak berfungsi!"

"Mau gue colokin nih es lilin?"

"NGGAK NGGAK!"

Kami berdua pun kembali tertawa dengan ngakaknya. Disini, Rin mulai bercerita tentang kota asalnya, Hokkaido yang katanya bagus sekali kalau lagi musim salju. Ice skatingnya menarik dan makanannya juga beragam. Tapi, Rin merekomendasikan untuk pergi ke Osaka kalau masih ingin melihat kuil-kuil yang alami dan beberapa bangunan tradisional.

"Lo pernah ke Osaka?" tanyaku penasaran.

Rin mengangguk. "Nenek gue tinggal disana. Gue sering banget dulu dikasih yukata sama kimono. Tapi karena udah kekecilan dan nenek makin lama makin tua, jadinya dia nggak ngejaitin gue lagi," kata Rin sambil tertawa renyah.

"Lo nggak beli aja?"

Rin menggeleng. "Rasanya yukata itu kalau di buat sendiri sama salah satu anggota keluarga kita, jadi lebih kerasa tradisionalnya," jelas Rin.

Aku mengangguk. Aku baru mengerti, Rin ini memang bukan orang yang tidak punya duit, malahan dia sepertinya orang yang kaya. Itu terlihat dari dia memiliki apartemen mewah disitu. Jadi pasti dia orang berada. Tapi, sifatnya lah yang membuat dirinya hidup sederhana. Makan es lilin, jalan-jalan keliling mall sambil makan burger-nya KFC, main di timezone. Rasanya selama aku pergi ke mall ini dengan perempuan-perempuan lain, mereka menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama di restoran mahal dan pergi ke salon atau belanja baju. Tapi dengan Rin? Itu semua bertolak belakang.

"Eh, tiba-tiba mendung," Rin mendongak ke atas.

Aku pun ikut-ikutan juga dan tak terasa beberapa tetes air jatuh ke wajahku. "Hujan ya?"

Rin dengan sigap langsung mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Itu adalah payung. Er... payung, ya. Aku jarang sekali memakai benda payung. Karena aku memang biasanya naik mobil atau kalau emang lagi diluar, dipayungin pelayanku.

Tapi setelah Rin membuka payungnya yang transparan, tidak mungkin Rin yang memegang payungnya, kan?

Aku langsung mengambil payungnya dari tangan Rin, membuat anak itu kaget melihatku.

"Gue aja," kataku pura-pura cuek.

Rin mengangguk tersenyum manis. Akhirnya hujan pun datang. Kami berdiri di bawah satu payung. Dan langit semakin hari menjadi gelap. "Lo mau pulang sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Iya..."

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Rin pulang ke apartemennya. Selama diperjalanan, kami tidak diam saja. Kami juga ngobrol banyak pembicaraan. Misalnya, Rin berharap kalau dia masuk vocaloid, dia ingin membuat lagu tentang hujan.

"Galau dong," ceplosku.

"Yaelah emang lagu tentang hujan harus selalu galau?" katanya sambil mencubit lenganku dengan pelan.

"Hujan soalnya identik sama patah hati."

"Ga juga sii..."

Akhirnya kami pun sampai di depan apartemen yang menjulang tinggi. "Wah gue jadi malu nih kalau ke kafe Hailey lagi," seru Rin tertawa pendek.

"Ye, salah lo itu!" kilahku.

"Lo ngomongnya tiba-tiba, sih!"

"Lah lo bilang kan lo nggak mau yang bertele-tele!"

Rin kembali tertawa, dan aku menyusulnya. "Iya juga sih. Ya sudah! Terima kasih ya, Len untuk hari ini! Semoga Tuhan melindungimu!" seru Rin sambil tersenyum riang.

Aku menatapnya. Terima kasih untuk apa? Padahal awalnya niatnya aku hanya ingin memberinya lagu lalu membelikannya gaun. Sudah, itu saja! Lalu kembali ke rumah dan membiarkan dirinya pulang sendiri ke rumahnya. Dan setelah didengar-dengar, ini pertama kalinya Rin berterima kasih padaku. Apa karena gaun itu?

"Oh ya tentang gaunnya..."

"Ah!" gumam Rin. "Di rumah lo aja. Lagian yang beliin, kan, lo. Bukan hak gue."

Ini anak aneh banget, sih. "Oh oke... Oh sama ini payungnya."

Rin menatapku. "Terus, lo pulang kayak gimana?"

Aku melirik handphoneku. Baterenya low batt? Ya ilah!

"Gapapa!" Rin menyodorkan payung transparannya. "Besok kembaliin pas sekolah! Inget ya! Hahaha!" serunya cekikikan.

"Ah... oke..."

"'Kay! Hati-hati dijalan! Bye!" sahut Rin lalu membalikkan badannya menuju lift, sehingga yang bisa kulihat hanyalah punggungnya.

* * *

 _"Apa lagi, sih, Len?!"_ seru Kaito dari ujung seberang sana di telepon.

Aku membaringkan diriku di tempat tidurku. Aku memegang payung yang sudah ditutup olehku dengan sempurna. Aku menggigit bibirku dengan pelan. "Lo... lagi dimana?"

 _"Lagi sama Piko dan Gakupo."_

"Oke, gue gak tau lo bakal reaksi kayak gimana tapi LO JANGAN SAMPE TERIAK KAYAK TADI oke?" kataku dengan kesal. Aku tidak bisa menahan ini! Aku harus ngomong tentang kejadian hari ini kepada seseorang yang sangat kupercayai, yang tak lain adalah Kaito.

 _"...oke oke, gue menjauh nih dari mereka. Nah, cepat katakan."_

"Listen man, for couple times I'M IN SOME DEEP SHIT, MAN, REALLY DEEP, DEEPER THAN BEFORE!" seruku sambil memeluk gulingku.

 _"Again, what happened?"_

"You know... jadi gini kronologisnya. Gue udah ngikutin saran lo, yaitu bikin dia tersiksa dengan dua lagu gue yang lumayan cepat dan tinggi. Dan akhirnya dia setuju the apocalypse 13th. Nah karena gue tutornya, gue ngebawa dia ke mall dan milihin dia baju. DAN AKU GAK TAU KENAPA TIBA-TIBA GUE JADI JALAN-JALAN SAMA DIA DI MALL, NGELILINGIN MALL SAMBIL MAKAN BURGER TERUS JALAN KAKI KE TAMAN TERUS PULANG HUJAN-HUJANAN MAKE PAYUNGNYA RIN DAN KAMPRETNYA GUE NGANTERIN DIA PULANG DAN LO TAU GUE ADA DI MASALAH APA? GUE MERASA GUE JADI SENENG JALAN SAMA DIA! DIA MASANG PELET APAAN KE GUE?!"

"..."

"..."

"... Kai-

 _"HOLY OF MOTHER- WHAT THE HELL! OH MY GODNESS WHAT I'VE JUST HEARD?! SERIUSAN? ASTAGA! OTP GUE! POKOKNYA GUE MAU BILANG GUMI-NEE!"_

"AGDHEWEANSJNAX JANGAN TERIAK, SIALAN!"

 _"BODO AMAT DAH! POKOKNYA GUE SENENG BANGET HARI INI!"_

"SAMA GUE JUG- NGGA!"

 _"DAH GUE MAU MIMPIIN O-TE-PE GUE!"_

"WHAT THE FCK, KAITO?!"

Dan panggilan telepon kami pun terputus, dan tentunya diputusin oleh Kaito. Aku menarik napas lalu menghembuskan napasku. Ada apa ini? Nggak, nggak boleh! Jangan sampai suka sama Rin. Jangan, jangan sampai!

Jangan sampai...

OH TIDAK GUE HARUS GIMANA?!

Oke, gue mau tidur dulu. Sebentar. Lagipula aku sudah merasa pegal di kakiku karena sudah lama tidak jalan kaki. Baiklah, tidur adalah obat. Right guys, biarkan aku beristirahat dari segala masalah hari ini.

Hfff... hidupku.

* * *

 **A/N : Haloo! Jadi sadar sesuatu kah ada yang cukup berbeda dari chapter 8 dengan yang lainnya? Iya! Karena aku meng-italic kan bagian teleponnya. Sebenarnya aku bukannya nggak sengaja alias miss italic untuk bagian telepon atau Bahasa Inggris, itu karena word-nya kebanyakkan dan kalau di italic satu-satu habislah aku ini lemotnya laptopku. Kalau kalian merasa risihh dengan italicnya, bilang aja. Ini cuma ngetest aja kok apa lebih bagus kalau telponan pake italic atau nggak. Dan kenapa Bahasa inggris gak ke italic, itu karena aku menganggap Bahasa Inggris sudah jadi Bahasa sehari-hari mereka dan kalau misalnya aku italic, yakin deh banyak yang miring-miring tulisannya. Nggak capek apa? Hahaha! Oh ya scene di atas tadi ada beberapa yang terinspirasi dari fanfic lain, Bahasa Inggris sih bahasanya haha.**

 **Kritik, saran, dan pertanyaan apapun ditunggu. Atau ada bahasa inggris yang ngaco/gimana, bilang aja ya. Dan hari senin libur yey!**

 **Shikioru.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : HAAAIII INI SHIKIORU! Aaah akhirnya chapter 9 ini selesai juga! Maaf ya pendek, gak kayak biasa. Ini karena aku bener-bener lagi dikejar waktu tapi aku harus tetap hati-hati agar chapter ini kesannya nggak aneh. Aku juga akan membuat informasi mengenai kelanjutan fanfic ini di chapter berikutnya. Bukan hal yang buruk, dan bukan hal yang bagus juga sih... pokoknya tunggu aja ya.**

 **Thanks to all the reviewers and your review! You r the best! I've read all the reviews so don't worry! Mungkin aku nggak bisa balas satu-satu lagi tapi percayalah semua masukkan pasti aku terima dengan baik! Aku tunggu saran kritik kalian di chapter ini! And happy reading! Btw aku memutuskan hanya untuk membuat author notes dibagian atas aja. /gapenting/**

 **AND HAPPY READING~**

* * *

"Listen man, for couple times I'M IN SOME DEEP SHIT, MAN, REALLY DEEP, DEEPER THAN BEFORE!" seruku sambil memeluk gulingku.

"Again, what happened?"

"You know... jadi gini kronologisnya. Gue udah ngikutin saran lo, yaitu bikin dia tersiksa dengan dua lagu gue yang lumayan cepat dan tinggi. Dan akhirnya dia setuju the apocalypse 13th. Nah karena gue tutornya, gue ngebawa dia ke mall dan milihin dia baju. DAN AKU GAK TAU KENAPA TIBA-TIBA GUE JADI JALAN-JALAN SAMA DIA DI MALL, NGELILINGIN MALL SAMBIL MAKAN BURGER TERUS JALAN KAKI KE TAMAN TERUS PULANG HUJAN-HUJANAN MAKE PAYUNGNYA RIN DAN KAMPRETNYA GUE NGANTERIN DIA PULANG DAN LO TAU GUE ADA DI MASALAH APA? GUE MERASA GUE JADI SENENG JALAN SAMA DIA! DIA MASANG PELET APAAN KE GUE?!"

"..."

"..."

"... Kai-

"HOLY OF MOTHER- WHAT THE HELL! OH MY GODNESS WHAT I'VE JUST HEARD?! SERIUSAN? ASTAGA! OTP GUE! POKOKNYA GUE MAU BILANG GUMI-NEE!"

"AGDHEWEANSJNAX JANGAN TERIAK, SIALAN!"

"BODO AMAT DAH! POKOKNYA GUE SENENG BANGET HARI INI!"

"SAMA GUE JUG- NGGA!"

"DAH GUE MAU MIMPIIN O-TE-PE GUE!"

"WHAT THE FCK, KAITO?!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Crypton Life ~**  
 **Disc : Yamaha Corp**  
 **Pairing : Len x Rin (NOT INCEST)**  
 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life**  
 **Rate : T**  
 **Warning : LenXRin! Typo(s)! Rude Word(s)!**  
 **Note : Sekali lagi ditekankan, di dalam cerita ini Len dan Rin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini, bisa stop scroll dan klik tombol back. Dan terdapat BANYAK KATA KASAR disini.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Rin Pov]**

Pagi ini cukup cerah, tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu mendung. Bagus sekali untuk bersekolah dan pulangnya berlatih bernyanyi dengan Len. Ah ya! Ternyata dia tidak seburuk itu, ya?

Menepis berbagai pikiran yang ada di kepalaku, aku bersiap-siap dan mengunci pintuku seperti biasa dengan kartuku. Aku berjalan cepat menuju lift dari lantaiku dan berharap Gumi akan membuka pintu lift dan menyapaku.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Kemana, ya dia? Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kesepian karena tidak ada teman jalan ke sekolah. Apa mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan Gumi? Jadi begini, ya kalau salah satu sahabat kita tidak masuk sekolah dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Dan tanpa alasan sama sekali.

Ah, aku sebaiknya bertanya kepada anak-anak Vocaloid lain! Mungkin mereka tahu sesuatu tentang ini. Aku langsung mempercepat langkahku menuju gerbang salah satu sekolah, atau mungkin sekolah yang paling bergengsi di Tokyo.

"Ohayou, Rinny-chan," sapa perempuan berambut cokelat, Meiko.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman simpulku. "Ohayou, Meiko-san."

"Ugh," Meiko mencibir. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, copot sufiks san itu!"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Maaf, maaf." Aku memang tidak biasa mengobrol dengan Meiko, itulah kenapa aku selalu relflek menggunakan sufiks.

Kami berdua selama perjalanan terdiam seribu kata, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebaiknya, aku langsung to the point saja. "Er, Meiko?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu kenapa Gumi tidak hadir hari ini? Dan bukan hari ini saja, tapi akhir-akhir ini. Dan juga, kenapa tiba-tiba tutorku diubah dari Gumi menjadi Len?" tanyaku tanpa bertele-tele.

Meiko langsung tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. "Gumi ya, Gumi? Tentu saja, aku pun tidak tahu ada apa dengannya. Dia tidak mengirimkan surat, atau sesuatu. Ya ya, kupikir seperti itu."

"...oke, nanti kutanya yang lain," kataku sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir!" seru Meiko sambil menahan langkahku dan tersenyum manis. "Karena dia libur bukan karena ke rumah sakit gara-gara kanker atau apa, atau dia kabur dari sekolah, atau bahkan mati. Tidak, tidak! Kami tidak mungkin menutup informasi sedih dan penting itu."

Aku lega mendengarnya. Setidaknya Gumi dalam keadaan baik. "Tapi apa kau yakin dia baik-baik saja, Meiko?"

"Aku yakin dan aku percaya!" kata Meiko dengan senyumnya. "Sepertinya pelajaran kita berbeda hari ini. Aku Sosial."

"Aku Science. Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi, Meiko!" kataku melambaikan tanganku.

Meiko membalas, melambaikan tangannya juga. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Rinny-chan!" dan memutar balik tubuhnya sehingga yang bisa kulihat hanyalah punggungnya.

Aku membuka pintu kelas science dan ternyata ada Miku yang sedang dikerumuni beberapa fansnya. "Hai, Miku," sapaku, meletakkan tasku di kursi yang bersebelahan dengannya.

"Hai, Rin-chan!" balas Miku dengan senyum enerjiknya yang seperti biasa. Melihat aku dan Miku berbincang-bincang, beberapa fans tampak mengeluh dan beberapanya lagi 'sok-sok'-an ikut perbincangan kami.

"Namaku Hana, salam kenal, Rin-san!" sapa perempuan berambut hitam legam dan panjangnya kira-kira lima senti lebih panjang dari rambutku. "Aku sering melihatmu bersama anak Vocaloid lain, pasti suaramu bagus!"

"Oh, benarkah?!" sahut gadis yang dikepang. "Salam kenal, Rin-san! Namaku Marie."

Aku membalas senyuman mereka. "Kagamine Rin disini," kataku dengan hangat.

Mereka berdua berpandangan. "Kagamine? Kagamine Len?"

"Oh, bukan, bukan!" sanggahku. "Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja. Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengannya, jadi ya... tidak, tidak masuk akal!"

Miku tertawa. "Benar. Len dan Rin tidak ada hubungan saudara."

Hana dan Marie mengangguk mengerti. "Kami permisi dulu, ya."

"Silahkan," kata Miku. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Rin-chan? Serius sekali."

Aku terdiam lalu menarik bibirku, membentuk senyuman paksa. Aku menarik bangkuku mendekati meja Miku dan duduk disitu.

"Ada apa?" ulangnya lagi.

"Er... kau tahu Gumi, apa yang terjadi padanya? AKu diberi tahu Len tiba-tiba bahwa dia yang akan menjadi tutor," kataku, seperti curhat.

Miku memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Gumi?"

"Aku bertanya!"

Miku tertawa kecil. "Bukan masalah besar, kok! Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan! Ini mengenai pergantian tutor, bukan?"

"Ah iya," kataku dengan separuh senyum. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin kutanyakan, tapi tidak apa-apa.

"Oh ya ya!" gumam Miku. "Gumi sedang pergi ke Osaka menemui keluarganya untuk beberapa hari, atau bahkan seminggu! Jadi itulah kenapa kami mengganti tutormu!"

"Tapi handphonenya off?" kataku khawatir.

"Ah kau tidak pernah ke rumah Gumi, sih," ucap Miku. "Rumah Gumi itu ada di pegunungan yang sangaaaat dingin dan sejuk. Rumahnya benar-benar bagus! Hampir delapan puluh persen terbuat dari kaca anti petir! Oh, bagus sekali!" pekik Miku.

Aku memutarkan bola mataku. "Dan tidak ada sinyal disana? Aku pikir setidaknya dia mau menelpon atau mengirimkan SMS padaku meskipun waktu mengirimnya membutuhkan tiga hari atau lebih," protesku.

Miku terdiam, menerima penjelasanku yang tidak sabaran. Dia menepuk pundakku, "Gumi baik-baik saja. Kau harus percaya padanya, ya? Dan jangan biarkan ini menurunkan semangatmu mengikuti audisi!"

Sekali lagi, Miku mempunyai aura yang perfect. Dia bisa mencerahkan dan membuat orang yang didekatnya nyaman. Aku bahkan tidak melihat sama sekali kebohongan di matanya. Dia tampak tulus menceritakannya dan wajahnya bersinar seperti biasa. Tampaknya, dia adalah perempuan yang setidaknya mendekati kesempurnaan.

Beruntunglah wahai Kaito si freak ice cream yang bisa membuat perempuan ini jatuh hati.

"Ah ya, masuk akal," kataku. "Baiklah, aku ingin bersiap-siap dulu untuk pelajaran ini.

"Silahkan," senyum Miku.

Hatsune Miku, orang yang tidak pernah lelah tersenyum. Aku penasaran obat suntik apa yang dia suntikkan ke bibirnya agar bisa tersenyum dengan tulus seperti itu.

Dan aku juga penasaran bagaimana raut wajah Miku yang sedih atau marah?

* * *

 **Yo, orange freak**

 **Ke rumah gue. Ga pake lama. Jam dua belas harus ada disana.**

 ** _KAGAMINE LEN_ , orang paling ganteng sedunia.**

"HUEEEEKKK!" kataku sambil memperagakan orang yang sedang muntah setelah membaca kalimat barisan terakhir.

"Eh, ada apa Rin-san?" tanya Hana, masih ingat, kan? Hana dan Marie tampak mencoba mendekatiku. Kenapa aku bisa bilang seperti itu? Tentu saja, mereka terus mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi, dan mengobrol sekedar bertanya nomor sepatu atau makanan favorit.

"Ugh! Ini, surat dari Len!"

"Love message?" kata Marie sambil mencoba merebut surat yang acak-acakkan dari tanganku.

"Apa? Love message dari Len-sama?!" Hana mengeraskan suaranya sehingga terdengar ke penjuru kelas, membuat orang-orang terutama fangirl Len menengok.

"E-eh?!" aku yakin pipiku merah sekarang. "Bukan. BUKAN!"

"Yo, orange freak," ucap Marie.

"Hei kembalikan!" aku mencoba merebut surat yang kutemukan di kolong mejaku tapi tanganku malah ditepis oleh Hana. Aku tiba-tiba ingat dengan surat lainnya yang cukup kecil dan kupikir itu lebih penting dari surat yang gila ini.

"Ke rumah gue. Ga pake lama. Jam dua belas harus ada disana," lanjut Marie.

"Astaga! ASTAGA! HENTIKAN!" seruku mencoba meraih suratnya dengan lebih tinggi tapi tetap saja, Marie yang sedang berdiri dan aku yang sedang duduk, pasti dialah yang menang.

"Kagamine Len, orang paling ganteng sedunia," Marie menyudahinya. "Bukankah ini seperti ajakan untuk date? Atau bahkan Len ingin nge-confess?!"

"Oh astaga!" Hana menutup mulutnya. "Hebat sekali!"

"Benarkah?"

"Len mau nembak Rin?"

Aku mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan mereka dan perhatianku tertuju dengan surat potongan kecil. Aku membuka surat itu dan membacanya di dalam hati. _Temui aku di Hailey Cafe jam dua belas ini. Aku menunggumu :)._ Aku menarik alisku keatas tapi aku cepat-cepat melipatnya lagi dan meletakkannya di tempat pensilku sebelum surat kecil ini dijadikan gosip yang bukan-bukan oleh Hana dan Marie.

"Tapi bukannya dia punya Miki?"

"Dengar-dengar sih sudah putus..."

"Kamu gatau dia dicap playboy? Hati-hati, Rin-san!"

"Ugh," aku rasa aku butuh oksigen sekarang. "Tidak, tidak! Kalian ini salah sangka! Bukan seperti itu!"

"Tapi ini jelas-jelas mengajakmu ke suatu tempat-

"Uhuk, Hana...," potong Marie "House. His house. HIS FUCKING HOUSE! KAGAMINE LEN'S HOUSE."

"Et et et, language, girls."

Marie dan Hana menengok, memutar balikkan tubuh mereka dan mereka hampir saja jungkir balik karena tahu siapa yang ada didepannya. Kagamine Len, cowok shota yang gaya belagunya tinggi banget. Aku memutarkan bola mataku.

"Tell 'em the truth," kataku. "DAN LO NGAPAIN KESINI?!"

Len menaikkan alisnya. Tanda dia kebingungan.

"Len-sama, Len-sama!" sahut Marie sambil menunjukkan surat yang dititip Len. "Kau mengajak Rin untuk ke rumahmu, kan?! Apa kau akan membuat love confession?"

"Come to think of it," lanjut Hana tanpa membuat jeda. "Miki dan Len putus beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Ugh...," perutku mual, sepertinya karena belum sarapan.

"L-love confession?" tanya Len terdiam sebentar. Aku menatapnya tajam, berharap dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia langsung tertawa. "Tidak, girls. Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya ke rumahku. Ada masalah?"

"TENTU SAJA ITU MASALAH!" pekik Hana dan Marie. "Diajak Kagamine Len untuk ke rumahnya. ITU... ITU TIDAK BIASA!"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Dengar, Hana, Marie... aku kesana untuk latihan audisi Vocaloid!" kataku sebelum gosip yang membuatku merah padam menyeruak.

"Eh?" Hana dan Marie berpandangan lagi. "Rin ikut audisi Vocaloid?"

"Ya," jawab Len pendek. "Dan aku yang jadi tutornya," kata Len dengan bangga.

"Cih..," kilahku.

"Aduh!" seru Hana.

"Manis sekali love story kalian," lanjut Marie.

Aku tertawa renyah. "Wah, manis ya? Duh, perasaan pahit deh. Dan love story? Ew..."

"Oh kau tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu, Rin-chan," goda Len menunjukkan smirk mautnya yang bisa seketika membuat para perempuan meleleh bak cokelat dipanaskan di atas air dengan suhu tinggi, kecuali Kagamine Rin.

"Hentikan senyuman serammu itu atau aku akan menendangmu dari kelasku!"

"Oh," Len malah semakin menarik seringaiannya. "Jadi ini soft spot-mu, Rin?"

"Soft spot, my ass!" umpatku. "Aku akan benar-benar menendangmu dari kelasku, SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Ets ets!" sergah Len. "Jadi ngomongnya aku-kamu nih sekarang? Boleh, kok, boleh"

"Sialan," cibirku.

Len, Marie, dan Hana kembali tertawa melihat reaksiku yang sepertinya wajahku benar-benar merah sekarang! Aku tidak bisa membohonginya.

"Jadi Len-sama, apa keperluanmu kesini?" tanya Marie.

"Hm?" Len menaikkan alisnya, dan menatapku. "Kau lupa, Rin?"

"Ha?"

Len langsung nyengir. "Kita kan ada date hari ini di kantin."

Marie menjatuhkan bolpoin yang sebenarnya ia pegang daritadi, dan Hana berhenti tertawa. Semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan melihatku yang sudah merah merona seperti udang rebus, aku benar-benar dipermalukan oleh cowok shota yang nggak tau diri ini!

HIDUPKU, KEMBALIKAN HIDUPKU YANG TENTRAM SUNYI DAN AMAN! KEMBALIKAAAAANN!

* * *

 **[AUTHOR POV]**

"Es krim?"

"..."

"Oke, bagaimana kalau taiyaki? Suka, kan?"

"..."

"Em, steak?! Oh! Chicken Monterey steak! Kau pasti mau ke restoran itu, kan?"

"..."

"Hey... kau mau apa sih?!"

"..."

"Oh oh! Orange punch! Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh pelayanku untuk mengambilkannya. Gulanya banyak atau tidak?"

"..."

"Oke, yang sedang ya berarti?"

"..."

"MBAAAK! ORANGE PUNCH, GULANYA DIKIT, ESNYA BANYAKKIN! CEPETAN GA PAKE LAMA!" teriak laki-laki berambut kuning sambil melengos keluar pintu.

"...Gue belum ngomong apa-apa," ucap Rin sambil melipat tangannya dan mencoba untuk tidak membuat kontak mata kepada Len.

" _Exactly_!" ketus Len. "Gue nggak tahu lo mau apa, yang kayak gimana dan seperti apa karena dari tadi lo nggak mau ngomong! Apa perlu gue kasih lo satu miliar supaya lo bisa buka mulut lo doang?!"

"Kok, lo jadi marah, sih?"

"Apaan, sih! Itu pertanyaan gue, Orange Freak!"

Rin langsung menjewer telinga Len dan yang dijewer hanya meringis kesakitan. "Lo tau ini akibat siapa? Pokoknya gue gak mau latihan sekarang!" Rin langsung mengambil tasnya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan musik.

"Eh, eh, tunggu, Orange Freak!" cegat Len memegang tangan Rin.

"What do you want, dumbass?!" umpat Rin sambil menepis tangan Len.

"Hari ini latihan!"

"Ganti besok!"

"Gue manager, lho! Gue yang ngatur!"

"Duh emang gue peduliin?" Rin langsung mencoba kabur dari rumah Len dan sayang sekali, Len, karena lari Rin itu benar-benar kencang dan kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya.

Len yang terlambat mengejar Rin, langsung beristirahat dengan duduk disofanya yang empuk. Dia memijit keningnya dan bergumam, "Rin itu lebih susah diatur dibandingkan Kaito. Ugh... orange punch yang dia suka aja dia tolak mentah-mentah. Baru pertama kali, nih gue diginiin..."

"Er... Len-sama, orange punch-nya?"

Len melirik sekilas. Langsung ia terima tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi dan menyuruh pelayannya keluar. Len memandang minuman itu dan mencoba menyeruput orange punch yang digila-gilai Rin dan hey! Ternyata enak juga ya?

Gak kayak hidup si Len. Pahit.

Namun tak lama, mata biru jernih itu tertuju pada suatu barang yang membautnya cukup kaget. Sepertinya Rin melupakan sesuatu karena dia terburu-buru untuk pulang dari rumah Len.

* * *

[Rin POV]

Sebel sebel sebel SEBEL!

I hate him.

I hate KAGAMINE LEN.

 _I FUCKING HATE KAGAMINE LEN._

Gara-gara dia, hampir semua siswa mengiraku pacarnya dan memberiku selamat dan semacamnya padahal jelas-jelas TIDAK SAMA SEKALI. Hubunganku dan dia itu, sekedar teman, atau bahkan minyak dan air yang tak akan pernah bersatu. Heh, jangan harap! JANGAN HARAP. Aku akan benar-benar menendang si baka shota ini jauh-jauh dari bumi ke planet lain dengan sekali tendangan karena SEBEGITULAH AKU BENCINYA.

Aku merengut kesal selama di perjalanan, mencoba mencari aktivitas lain untuk meredakan emosiku yang sedang tidak bisa dikondisikan. Tapi tiba-tiba, aku teringat dengan surat yang dikasih oleh anonymous di tempat pensilku. Aku langsung mencari-cari tempat pensilku tapi tidak ada!

"Gila, ini gila! Dimana tempat pensilku?!" tanyaku panik. Ketinggalan disekolah? Nggak. Ketinggalan di rumah Len? Mustahil. "Ah, biarin aja lah. Lagian nggak ada rahasia apa-apa."

Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju kafe Hailey, tempat yang dimaksud oleh anonymous, si pengirim surat itu. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat jam. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah satu. Kupikir anak yang tadi mengirim surat itu sudah capek menungguku dan kemudian menyerah lalu pergi dari kafe ini. Akupun begitu, aku sudah capek dengan Len yang ngeselinnya naudzubillah.

Tapi seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Kagamine Rin?"

Dan saat aku menoleh, aku bisa merasakan masa depanku sesuram di rumah Len.

* * *

 **[Len POV]**

 _Temui aku di Hailey Cafe jam dua belas ini._

 _Aku menunggumu :)_

Aku memandang carikan surat yang terdapat di tempat pensil milik si orange freak itu dengan cekatan. Tulisan ini, sepertinya aku sangat kenal dengan tulisan ini. Siapa, ya? Rasanya aku pernah mendapatkan love message yang tulisannya sama persis dengan orang yang mengirim surat dengan pengirim anonymous ini yang ditujukan pada Rin. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi aku sangat yakin penulis ini bukanlah 'orang yang baik-baik saja'.

Aku menarik laciku yang penuh dengan surat-surat pemberian penggemarku dan mengecek pesan satu-satu. Aku memandang huruf satu per satu karena itulah yang paling penting. Aku sangat ingat pernah membaca surat dengan gaya tulisan yang sangat persis yang ada di kertas itu. Dan gaya bahasanya, 'aku menunggumu' diakhiri emoji smile. Aku sangat yakin aku pernah melihat tulisannya.

Aku akhirnya menemukan apa yang kumau. Dan sayang sekali, dia mengirimnya juga anonymous, tanpa nama. Hanya tanda hati di depan envelope tersebut Aku langsung membuka suratnya dan membaca isinya.

 _Temui aku di Taman Crypton sepulang sekolah. Aku tidak tahu kau mau bertemu atau tidak tapi aku yakin kau mengenaliku- jika kau benar-benar mengabulkan permintaanku._

 _Aku menunggumu :)_

 _P.S : Gumi akan datang juga lho :P kau tidak perlu khawatir!_

Aku terbelakak melihat kalimat terakhir. Gumi? Aku rasa aku tidak ingat sama sekali jika surat-surat seperti ini menyangkut dengan Gumi atau siapa. Merasa waktuku sedikit karena berpikir tanpa bertindak, aku langsung mengambil handphone-ku dan mencoba menghubungi Gumi. Aku berharap dia menerima teleponku, untuk kali ini saja.

 _"Moshi-moshi! Len?"_

"Ah, Gumi!" gumamku, senang. "Aku tahu kau dalam masa berkabungmu, tapi ada hal yang ingin kutanya..."

 _"Ah tidak masalah! Ada apa itu?"_ tanya Gumi.

"Kau tahu...," aku menggantungnya. "Aku pernah dapat secret message dari seseorang dulu dan disitu dibilang bahwa kau akan datang juga. Dia menyuruhku dan kamu untuk datang ke Taman Crypton sepulang sekolah."

 _"Oh...,"_ Gumi tampak berpikir.

"Apa... kau setidaknya mengingatnya?"

 _"Tentu saja. Aku pernah dikirim pesan seperti itu, tapi bukan taman Crypton. Dia menyuruhku ke kelas perpustakaan saat itu. Dia membicarakan tentang siapa ya? Kita ngomongin orang, sih. Jadi itu agak rahasia,"_ kata Gumi seperti menutup-nutupi sesuatu. _"Dan pokoknya akhirnya aku tidak sengaja membawa buku catatan matematikanya! Lalu aku SMS saja dia untuk minta maaf."_

Aku tiba-tiba terdiam, seperti mendapatkan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba, sangat tiba-tiba. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir Tuhan tiba-tiba dengan mengirimkan sinyal lewat . Jangan-jangan...

 _"Hey, masih disana?"_

"Apa... apa kau tahu siapa yang mengirim surat itu?"

 _"He? Aku tidak begitu ingat, sih. Oh, yaa! Cewek rambut merah! Miki, itu Miki!"_

"Oh, tidak..."

 _"Ada apa?"_

"Dengar," kataku merendahkan nadaku, mencoba untuk lebih serius. Dan tampaknya Gumi terbawa suasana seriusku. "Rin baru saja mendapatkan surat yang sama persis sepertiku dan sepertinya dia memenuhi keinginan anonymous itu!"

 _"Lalu?"_

"Itu mungkin terdengar biasa. Tapi, kalau aku mencoba ingat-ingat, aku sepertinya tahu siapa pengirim surat itu!"

 _"Siapa?"_

"Kau tidak tahu?!" decakku. "Miki!"

* * *

 **[AUTHOR POV]**  
 **[FLASHBACK ON]**

Sebulan lebih yang lalu...

Len berdiri dengan gitar dipunggungnya dan tangan di kantong celananya. Dia tampak menikmati angin semilir di taman Crypton tapi tujuannya untuk pergi kesini bukanlah untuk menimati pemandangan taman sekolah yang luar biasa ini. Len mengambil secarik kertas dari kantongnya dan memperhatikan kertas itu dengan baik-baik. Dia awalnya melamun, namun dikejutkan oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut merah.

"Hai! Sudah lama menunggu, ya?!"

Len tampak sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan namun dia bisa menyeimbanginya. "Ah, Miki-san? Tidak... tidak!" kata Len dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Baguslah," Miki menarik napasnya, perasaan lega menyeruak tubuhnya.

"Dimana Gumi? Kau bilang dia akan datang kesini?"

"Mm...," Miki bergumam. Dia mengambil sesuatu dan menunjukkannya padaku. "Lihat, aku sudah menunggunya di gerbang sekolah dari tadi tapi dia tidak mengangkat teleponku. Lalu, dia hanya mengirimkanku pesan singkat 'maaf'. Hanya itu," kata Miki sedikit kecewa.

"Ah..."

"Padahal aku daritadi menunggunya. Maaf ya, itulah kenapa tadi aku agak telat," ucap Miki menarik bibirnya.

Len memasang wajah kasihan. "Tidak, aku tidak masalah. Serius, deh."

Miki semakin menarik bibirnya. "Jadi, Len-san... aku menyuruhmu untuk datang kesini karena ada... beberapa hal," ucap Miki dengan gugup.

Len menaikkan alis kanannya. "Ya?"

"Yang pertama... aku ingin tahu, sifat sebenarnya Gumi... Dia tampaknya begitu ketus denganku padahal aku mencoba berteman dengannya. Tidak dengan Miku atau Meiko, sepertinya dia berbeda."

"Ah," Len tertawa dipaksakan. "Gumi tidak seperti itu, kok."

"Tapi dia seperti itu!" Miki mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dia bahkan sempat bilang diriku ini bawel padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan membicarakn tentang... um, seseorang," tampak rona merah di pipi Miki.

Len menarik napas. "Jika kau menyuruhku datang kesini karena ingin ngegibah orang atau apa, aku angkat tangan. Selamat siang," kata Len sambil memutar balikkan tubuhnya.

Miki langsung menahan Len dengan tangannya. "Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku...," Miki menunduk. "Aku... menyukaimu..."

Len menatap perempuan itu dengan perasaan aneh. "A-apa?"

Miki tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali! Tapi aku menyukaimu, jadi tidak apa... dua kali saja!" kata Miki, mempercepat nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar memalukan.

"Apa... yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku... setidaknya ingin menjadi pacarmu."

Len menatap gadis itu dengan cermat.

"?" Miki memasang wajah bingung.

Len menarik bibirnya, membentuk senyumannya yang indah. "Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau,

Miki-chan."

Dan panggilan itu berhasil membuat cewek itu memerah semerah-merahnya.

 **[FLASHBACK OFF]**

* * *

Gadis berambut hijau sedang terlihat duduk di kursi dekat dengan tempat tidurnya. Dia memandangi buku catatan itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Dan bisa kita lihat, dia sedang mengurusi hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan audisi Vocaloid yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Miku Hatsune, menarik napas panjang-panjang dan meletakkan meletakkan buku jilid spiral itu di meja kayu bundar dengan ukiran mewah di dekatnya.

"Hahhh... capek sekali!" keluh Miku sambil memegang lehernya dan melakukan beberapa peregangan otot. "Aku harap aku digantikan oleh seseorang untuk menjadi ketua. Tapi kalau seperti itu, aku tidak bisa bersinar lagi."

Miku memandangi handphonenya dan tergoda untuk mengambilnya. Dia melihat beberapa LINE masuk salah satunya dari Mayu. Miku tersenyum kecut memandanginya. Dia membalas sebentar dan ternyata Mayu membalasnya dengan cepat. Tampaknya mereka berdua on di saat yang bersamaan.

 **[LINE ON]**

 **mayuchwn : Miku-chan! c:**

 **Miku : Hai, mayu-chan!**

 **Miku : Miku sent mayuchwn (hello) sticker.**

 **mayuchwn : mayuchwn sent Miku (hello) sticker.**

 **mayuchwn : aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang?**

 **Miku : uh... not really :**

 **mayuchwn : bagus! Kapan kita membicarakan tentang itu? Aku sudah siap mengirimkannya.**

 **Miku : jangan disini...**

 **mayuchwn : eh why? :(**

 **Miku : aku rasa disini kurang aman karena bisa saja Luka-chan atau Meiko-chan mengintip Lineku. Mereka biasanya seperti itu.**

 **mayuchwn : tapi kau bisa hapus chatnya nanti kan, Miku-chan?**

 **Miku : tapi aku tidak punya feeling yang bagus kalau kita ngomong disini...**

 **mayuchwn : Lalu, dimana?**

 **Miku : um... saat orang-orang audisi dan setelah kau audisi. Anggota vocaloid lain pasti akan sibuk mengatur jalan audisinya dan aku yakin tak seorangpun akan datang! Aku akan menyuruh mereka untuk bekerja dengan keras!**

 **mayuchwn : awww that's brilliant!**

 **Miku : ikr?! Baiklah, i gtg. See ya, :***

 **mayuchwn : see ya sweetie :***

 **[LINE OFF]**

Miku menarik napas dan mengetuk-ngetuk meja yang ada didekatnya. Dia melirik buku catatan dan memasang wajah bingung. "Benar, tidak, benar, tidak...," gumam Miku tidak jelas. Dia mencoba menarik senyumannya dan berusaha memikirkan sesuatu. Dia kembali meraih handphone-nya yang ia baru letakkan di meja dan mencari-cari sesuatu di kontak teleponnya.

Len Kagamine.

Miku menelpon laki-laki shota itu namun tidak ada panggilan. Miku menghembuskan napas dan mencoba menelpon lagi, tapi tetap saja tidak diangkat. Dia merasa ini langkah buruk, tapi dia harus memikirkan cara agar semuanya berjalan baik tanpa ada yang curiga.

Dan tetap membuatnya bersinar.

Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Hanya dengan membuat orang percaya dengannya, tidak akan membuat masalah yang 'baru' saja dia ciptakan, begitu saja terbuang. Maka dari itu, Miku berada di keadaan yang cukup genting. Dia masih ingin mempertahankan kepopulerannya sebagai 'penyanyi popular yang baik' dan tidak terpengaruh oleh tangan-tangan kotor.

Berarti dia harus menelpon orang ini.

"Moshi-moshi, Luka-chan!" sapa Miku ramah.

 _"Hai, Miku! Ada apa?"_ balas Luka di telepon.

"Kau tahu... aku ingin curhat sedikit denganmu. Tapi tunggu dulu, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa."

 _"Ada apa?"_

"Tampaknya Mayu memenuhi persyaratan sebagai anggota Vocaloid..."

 _"Oh? Dan? Bagaimana kau tahu?"_

"Pertanyaan bagus, Luka-chan!" kata Miku dengan semangat. "Kau tahu? Saat dia latihan, dia membuatku berdecak kagum. KAGUM. Mayu berambut gelombang ini berhasil membuat seorang Hatsune Miku terkagum-kagum dengan penampilannya padahal itu hanyalah latihan!"

 _"Oh...? Apa maksudmu menelponku seperti ini, Miku?"_

Miku terdiam. "Tidak... hatiku hanya berbunga-bunga saja."

Luka tertawa. _"Ah tidak masalah. Aku tahu benar apa yang kau rasakan, Miku. Tapi aku rasa itu cukup berlebihan mengingat setiap orang punya masing-masing kelebihan dan kekurangan,"_ kata Luka tidak terlalu panjang tapi bisa saja menyindir orang yang sedang ditelponnya.

"Ah... um," Miku kehabisan kata-kata. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kalian pasti akan terkagum-kagum melihatnya?!"

 _"Oh sureeee,"_ ucap Luka sedikit malas. _"Aku tidak yakin, tapi."_

"He, kenapa?! She's amazing!" puji Miku tidak habis-habisnya.

 _"Kenapa? Oke, dia itu keren, baiklah. Tapi yang aneh disini adalah...,"_ Luka menggantungkan teleponnya. _"Kau."_

"Aku?"

 _"Kau tahu? Kau ini sangat aneh. Padahal kemarin saat rapat kau habis-habisan mengejek dan menyindir Mayu itu dan malah melebih-lebihkan Rin, dan sekarang justru kebalikannya. Kau ini habis makan apa? Apa karena kau jadi tutor Mayu, kau seperti ini?"_

"Aku tidak menjelek-jelekkan Rin," situasi berubah menjadi sedikit canggung. Tampaknya hubungan antara Miku dan Luka agak sedikit merenggang dalam beberapa menit, dan di telepon. Itu adalah hal yang aneh dan jarang.

 _"Oke, aku tahu. Tapi kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan Mayu,"_ balas Luka. _"Jadi apa maksudmu menelponku di siang bolong seperti ini, memuji anak tutormu itu habis-habisan di hadapan tutor lainnya? Kau seakan-akan menyuruhku untuk memilih Mayu dibandingkan anak yang lain."_

"T-tidak!" sergah Miku. Keringatnya bercucuran, tampaknya dia salah mengambil langkah. "Aku tidak punya niat seperti itu."

Luka menghela napasnya. Tidak merespond apa-apa. _"Aku tidak bilang niatmu jelek."_

"Aku tahu..."

 _"Miku, kita disini menjadi tutor. Bukan pengacara,"_ kata Luka dengan serius.

"Hey, apa yang kau maksud dengan pengacara!" seru Miku dengan sedikit kesal.

 _"Kenapa?! Kau sepertinya aneh sekali! Kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh, kan?"_ balas Luka.

"Kau tahu siapa yang kau telepon sekarang?!" Miku meninggikan suaranya.

 _"Tentu saja, wahai ketua Vocaloid! Belakangan ini kau jadi aneh dengan kami dan bertindak sesuka hatimu! Kemana dirimu yang lama?!_ " seru Luka dengan meninggikan suaranya juga.

"A-apa?! Jadi kau pikir aku ini berubah?!"

" _Oh ya. Dan bukan aku saja, bahkan semua anggota Vocaloid memandangimu sebagai orang yang bukan biasa kami kenal,"_ ketus Luka.

"Jangan sampai aku membencimu, Luka-chan!"

"I don't really care! _Sampai disini saja. Selamat siang dan semoga harimu menyenangkan."_

 _Piiiipp._

 _Miku, kita disini menjadi tutor. Bukan pengacara._

Miku terdiam, kata-kata itu terus mengiang di telinganya. Pengacara, bukannya itu jasa untuk membela seseorang benar atau salah. Tapi, Mayu tidak benar, tidak salah juga. Tapi, kalimat dari Luka itu benar-benar menampar pipinya. Tidak hanya itu, hanya dengan nada suara Luka dan gaya bahasanya, Luka tidak lain sedang marah dan kesal padanya. Padahal, dia baik-baik saja saat awal-awal di telpon Miku.

Miku menyentuh keningnya, merasa pusing dengan semua ini. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia mungkin baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang dia harapkan, tapi dia juga hampir melepaskan genggaman yang selama ini dia genggam. Dan dalam genggaman itu, terdapat dua pilihan yang sangat berkaitan dan sangat pentingnya bagi Miku.

Jadi sekarang, apa yang kau pilih, Hatsune-sama?

Persahabatanmu, atau kepopuleranmu?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Waaaah UTS selesai dan segala praktek telah diselesaikan! Tapi nilainya nggak buat aku puas T_T harus belajar banyak lagi nih. Anyway, maaf kalau telat karena waktuku benar-benar mepet dan yang bikin kesel adalah laptopku nggak mau nyala-nyala! Padahal ada chapter 10 disitu. Jadi harus dibuat lagi deh di laptop kakak :')**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah review and ENJOY!**

 **Shikioru.**

* * *

" _Oh ya. Dan bukan aku saja, bahkan semua anggota Vocaloid memandangimu sebagai orang yang bukan biasa kami kenal,"_ ketus Luka.

"Jangan sampai aku membencimu, Luka-chan!"

"I don't really care! _Sampai disini saja. Selamat siang dan semoga harimu menyenangkan."_

 _Piiiipp._

 _Miku, kita disini menjadi tutor. Bukan pengacara._

Miku terdiam, kata-kata itu terus mengiang di telinganya. Pengacara, bukannya itu jasa untuk membela seseorang benar atau salah. Tapi, Mayu tidak benar, tidak salah juga. Tapi, kalimat dari Luka itu benar-benar menampar pipinya. Tidak hanya itu, hanya dengan nada suara Luka dan gaya bahasanya, Luka tidak lain sedang marah dan kesal padanya. Padahal, dia baik-baik saja saat awal-awal di telpon Miku.

Miku menyentuh keningnya, merasa pusing dengan semua ini. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia mungkin baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang dia harapkan, tapi dia juga hampir melepaskan genggaman yang selama ini dia genggam. Dan dalam genggaman itu, terdapat dua pilihan yang sangat berkaitan dan sangat pentingnya bagi Miku.

Jadi sekarang, apa yang kau pilih, Hatsune-sama?

Persahabatanmu, atau kepopuleranmu?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Crypton Life ~**  
 **Disc : Yamaha Corp**  
 **Pairing : Len x Rin (NOT INCEST)**  
 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life**  
 **Rate : T**  
 **Warning : LenXRin! Typo(s)! Rude Word(s)!**  
 **Note : Sekali lagi ditekankan, di dalam cerita ini Len dan Rin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini, bisa stop scroll dan klik tombol back. Dan terdapat BANYAK KATA KASAR disini.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[RIN POV]**

"A...ano!" aku tergagap, lidahku kelu melihat sesosok manusia berambut merah dengan paras yang menawan itu tersenyum manis menatapku. Dia masih memakai seragam sekolah dan rambutnya kali ini dikepang menjadi dua kedepan. Tapi tetap saja, dia sangatlah cantik! Mungkin sebanding dengan Hatsune Miku!

Dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau Kagamine Rin, kan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk cepat. "...Miki?" aku menaikkan nadaku, menunjukkan bahwa aku bertanya kepadanya.

Miki tersenyum lebar lalu tertawa kecil. "Wah, kau mengenaliku, ya? Kupikir tidak. Ayo, pesan makanan atau minumanmu dulu. Kan, tidak enak mengobrol tanpa makanan yang menemani kita. Life is never go right without food," Miki mengedipkan matanya. Dia menunjukkan meja kayu di pojokkan dengan dua kursi yang nyaman itu. Dan setelah kulihat, dia memesan red velvet cake dan kopi Expresso biasa.

"Baiklah," kataku mengangguk setuju.

Aku bergegas memesan Vanilla Creme non Coffee dan Brioche. Aku menunggu beberapa menit di meja penyajian dan kemudian membawanya sendiri ke arah meja yang Miki duduki.

"Kau tidak suka kopi?" tanya Miki melihatku membeli minuman non coffee, bukan kopi.

Aku menggeleng. "Bukannya tidak suka, cuma jika ada pilihan menu selain kopi, aku akan lebih memilih itu. Aku hanya tidak terlalu suka kopi," jelasku sambil duduk dan memasukkan sedotan berwarna ungu itu ke minumanku. "Kalau Miki-san sendiri?"

"Wah," gumamnya. "Justru kopi adalah hal yang sangat kufavoritkan!"

"Begitu," balasku dengan senyumannya. Tanganku gemetar, aku tidak tahu dan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Miki-lah yang mengajakku sendiri. Dan bukan itu saja, dia adalah salah satu mantan terbaru si player yang sangat aku sebali ini. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Miki-san?"

"Ah!" dia terdiam sebentar, menyeruput kopi Expressonya lalu mengelap mulutnya yang terpoleskan lip gloss dengan tisunya. Aku tahu lip gloss itu mahal, karena tidak luntur ketika dia mengelap bibirnya dengan cukup kuat. "Benar juga ya, aku menyuruhmu datang untuk apa, ya?"

Aku menyipitkan mataku dan mengerucutkan bibirku.

Dia tergelak melihat ekspresiku. "Wah wah, jangan marah dong!" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku, entah untuk apa. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Uh... oke."

"Jadi," Miki menggantungkan perkataannya. "Kau tentu tahu siapa aku."

"Pacar Kagamine Len," kataku dengan cepat, singkat, dan padat.

" _Nein nein_!" Miki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lebih tepatnya, _mantan_."

"Mantan Kagamine Len," ulangku. "Jika kau mau menggosip tentang Kagamine Len, kau telah salah mengajakku kemari karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya."

"You're so to the point, Rin!" kata Miki. "Tapi aku suka itu!"

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Apa maksudmu, Miki-san?"

"You do know, kalau aku adalah mantan terbaru si Kagamine Len. Aku hanya ingin bercerita sedikit tentang dia kepadamu. Karena kau adalah teman perempuan terdekatnya dan aku pikir informasi ini sangat bagus untukmu," Miki memegang dagunya.

"Aku pikir tidak," sanggahku. "Aku bukan temannya dan informasi ini sangat tidak penting untukku."

"Oh oh oh!" Miki memajukan kursinya. "Jangan seperti itu, tidak usah terburu-buru. Maksudku, aku tidak memaksamu tapi aku telah menunggumu berjam-jam disini jadi...," Miki memamerkan senyuman mautnya.

"Jadi aku harus disini mendengarkanmu mengoceh tentang Len karena aku terlambat?" sambungku. " _Okay, fine._ Go on. i'm all ears," kataku melipat tanganku dan menyenderkan punggungku ke kursi.

Miki tersenyum penuh kemenangan (soundtrack : we are the champion lol) lalu menyeruput Expresso-nya lagi. "JADI! Aku punya beberapa fakta Kagamine Len yang harus kau ketahui."

Aku terdiam menunggunya berbicara, sambil memotong-motong brioche-ku menjadi beberapa potongan.

"Kau pasti tahu kalau dia adalah player."

"Semua orang tahu itu," kataku.

"Yes, he's the jerkest player ever," timpal Miki sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Aku merasa terpukul setelah mendengar gosip-gosip berkeliaran tentang Len yang tampaknya dekat dengan cewek lain."

Aku tahu dia menyindirku, tapi aku pura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus terdiam, menunggu Miki ini selesai berbicara.

"Dan fakta lainnya, kau pasti akan kaget mendengarnya. Len itu, sudah minum-minuman untuk anak dua puluh satu tahun keatas itu lho. And what's more surprising is... dia juga merokok! Astaga! Aku sangat kaget mengetahuinya dan bersumpah untuk menyelamatkannya dari ancaman bahaya rokok. Aku masih mencintainya tapi tampaknya dia tidak bisa membalasnya lagi," keluh Miki.

"Uh... sorry?" selaku pendek. "Minum alkohol? Informasi dari mana, tuh?"

"Tentu saja! Aku punya banyak link untuk nge stalking pacarku, atau lebih tepatnya, mantan," kata Miki dengan bangga.

"Maaf ya, kalau kau memang benar cinta Len, kau tidak seharusnya percaya pada gosip-gosip entah dari link terpercayamu atau apalah itu aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, aku percaya dia tidak akan melakukan hal sekotor dan sejelek itu," kataku menyiratkan pembelaan terhadap shota ini. Hei, berterima kasih, ya, Len nanti karena telah menyelamatkanmu?

Miki menunjukkan wajah yang agak kesal. "Kau tidak tahu kalau dia sering main cewek? Dia bahkan pernah mengajak beberapa wanita untuk memuaskan dirinya di rumahnya! Sungguh, he's the real bastard! Aku tidak percaya pada informasi-informasi bahwa dia masihlah as pure as angel. HAHAHAHA No way," kata Miku melipat kakinya lalu meneguk Expresso-nya.

Aku memutarkan bola mataku. "Miki-san, aku tahu kau mantannya. Dan itu wajar jika kau memandang sebelah mata dirinya. Tapi ingat dong, dia juga pernah membuatmu tersenyum. Aku harap kau tidak melupakannya."

"Tersenyum," ulanginya lagi dengan nada yang cukup menjengkelkan. "Tersenyum, ya? Wah, kebalik, lho. Soalnya selalu aku yang membuatnya tersenyum. Tapi dia? Dia tidak pernah membuatku bahkan menarik bibirku untuk tersenyum! Hah, kalau kata orang, cowok populer itu selalu gentle man. Hahahaha, lucu deh...," katanya tertawa di sela-sela seruputan kopinya sehingga sedikit berdecit. Dia juga beberapa kali mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan tisu. "Pelayan, tolong tisunya!"

"Kau ini ketahuan sekali bohongnya," kataku sedikit gerah. "Mau ngompor atau gimana?"

"Hey," ucapnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi. "Aku ini berbicara faktual! Tidak ada rekayasa."

"Miki-san, faktual itu sama dengan fakta, yang artinya memang benar dan banyak pendukungnya. Karena kau hanya menambah _kata orang_ entah itu cewek-cewek di kamar mandi, atau link yang entah siapa itu, atau gosip-gosip internet, itu bukan fakta. itu hanya opini tiap orang. Dan opini itu, tidak benar, tidak salah," kataku menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kau mengajariku, ya?"

"Tapi, opini bisa berupa fitnah. Itulah kenapa, jaga mulutmu karena mulutmu harimaumu. Fitnah itu ada dimana-mana. Kau sebagai wanita terdekat Len, dan mengaku cintamu sangat besar kepadanya, yakin percaya dengan gosip-gosip yang barusan kau katakan itu dengan semudah itu? You're a good girl, right?" kataku mengacuhkan pertanyaan Miki.

Miki menatapku dengan wajah membosankan.

"Dan ya, supaya kau bisa membedakan mana gosip dan mana yang fakta," jawabku sambil menghela napas.

"Huff...," dia ikut-ikutan menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. "Kau tahu yang sekarang kita bicarakan adalah Len, bukan masalah tata grammar dan sebagainya."

"Itulah kenapa kubilang, aku bukan orang yang enak diajak ngegosip. Aku tidak suka gosip dan tidak akan pernah suka dengan gosip. Jika itu semua yang ingin kau sampaikan, permisi," aku langsung berdiri namun ditahan oleh Miki.

"Kita belum masuk ke intinya," sergah Miki.

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Intinya? Inti apa?"

Miki memandangku. "Kau... tidak akan bisa menjadi pacar Len."

Mendengarnya sedikit membuatku kaget. Kenapa tidak bisa? "Siapa yang mau menjadi pacar Len?" tanyaku acuh tak acuh. "Lepaskan, Miki," kataku pelan, meminta Miki melepaskan pergelangan tanganku. Namun dia malah mengencangkan pegangannya membuatku merintih sedikit.

"Tentu saja, apa kau tidak tahu kaulah yang selalu diperhatikan Len?" tanya Miki menatapku dengan wajah misterius.

"Tidak tahu karena aku tidak memperhatikannya!"

Miki tersenyum. "Itulah kenapa kau tidak akan bisa menjadi pacar Len."

"Kau juga tidak bisa menentukan... apakah aku bisa menjadi pacarnya, atau tidak!" balasku. "Sekarang, lepaskan aku, Miki! Aku ingin pergi!"

"Itu bukan jawaban yang kumau!" ucap Miki.

"Apa jawaban yang kau mau?" tanyaku sedikit meninggikan suaraku. "Aku tidak akan menjadi pacar Len Kagamine? Itu jawaban yang kau mau?"

"Exactly," jawabnya.

"Heh," celetukku. "Dengar ya, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi mantan Len."

Miki menaikkan alisnya, kebingungan dengan sahutanku barusan. "Apa maksudmu? Mantannya?"

"Tentu," jawabku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Heh, kau ini bodoh atau tidak peka sih?" tanyaku kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerti," jawabnya dan melonggarkan pegangan di tanganku.

Aku melepaskan tanganku darinya dan memegang tanganku yang memerah karena dicengkeram Miki. "Itu artinya, Miki-san... di dalam hatiku, ada dua pilihan. Tidak akan pernah menjadi pacarnya, atau menikah dengannya!"

Miki menatapku dengan terperangah. Heh, speechless ya?

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," aku langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Miki yang terbata-bata setelah mendengar jawabanku. Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati sesosok shota berambut kuning sambil menatapku dengan perasaan heran, kaget, dan...

 _blushing?_

"Oh, Shota, kau ada disini...," sapaku menghampirinya. "Ada apa?"

Dia menatapku dengan wajah terkejut, namun pipinya malah semakin memerah.

"Hey, aku tidak tahu masalahmu jika kau tidak berbicara!" seruku sedikit kesal.

"Y-yang tadi..."

"Yang tadi apanya?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan alisku.

"Yang tadi... apa itu benar?"

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian barusan. Dan...

 _"Itu artinya, Miki-san... di dalam hatiku, ada dua pilihan. Tidak akan pernah menjadi pacarnya, atau menikah dengannya!"_

 _atau menikah dengannya!"_

 ** _atau menikah dengannya!"_**

Aku langsung menutup mulutku mengingat kejadian yang sangat memalukan tadi. Dan aku sangat tau bahwa pipiku sekarang juga memerah, bahkan mungkin lebih merah dari wajah Len sekarang. Mata Len bergerak kemana-mana, dan dia juga bukan seperti Len yang aku kenal.

Dia seperti si Shota dari Desa, Kagamine Len!

Lidahku, lidahku tidak bisa mengucapkan sepeser kata pun! "Ah... y-yang mana ya? Oh...," gila GILA GILA.

"Ekhem...," Len berdeham sebentar. Dia mencoba mengontrol perasaannya dan memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana jeans berwarna birunya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu itu hanya slip tongue saja. Lo nggak perlu mencari alasan lain lagi," kata Len sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

Aku menghembuskan napas, sangat sangat lega. Kelegaan selega iklan Adem Sari. Aku membayangkan diriku sedang mengulet dengan latar air terjun yang cukup deras dan berbagai pohon-pohon disampingnya. "Terima kasih. Iya, itu... itu cuma slip tongue kok," kataku sedikit aneh saat aku mengatakan slip tongue. Karena sebenarnya, itu bukan slip tongue. Aku memang benar-benar mau dan ingin mengucapkannya.

Aku juga heran kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

"Tapi!" sahutnya.

Aku memasang wajah bingung. "Tapi apa?"

Dia membagi _smirk_ yang jarang ia tampilkan. "Jika itu yang kau mau, aku bisa memberikanmu _blue feather_ nanti."

Dan Len sukses mendapatkan gebukkan masal dari Kagamine Rin yang sudah digandakan oleh Dimas Kanjeng Taat Pri- (jangan sebut nama aslinya, Thor! LoL)

* * *

 ** _atau menikah dengannya!_**

 ** _atau menikah dengannya!_**

 ** _ATAU MENIKAH DENGANNYA!_**

 ** _DENGAN LEN KAGAMINE!_**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" aku langsung membantingkan diriku ke tempat tidurku yang bergambar Barcelona yang baru saja dirapihkan namun diacak-acak oleh pemiliknya lagi. "Apa yang telah aku lakukan ya Tuhan! Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini?!"

Perempuan berambut hijau dengan potongan pendek itu menarik napas. "Aduh, kalau kamu kayak gitu terus, kapan ceritanya sama aku? Nih aku bawain air putih. Minum, dan hati-hati. Jangan sampai tersedak," kata Gumi yang sangat perhatian terhadap temannya. Oh ya, jadi kenapa aku bisa ketemu Gumi. Sebenarnya dia itu datang hari ini dan awalnya aku mau menyambutnya. Tapi karena insiden tragis tadi, aku langsung menyeret anak malang ini ke kamarku.

Aku memandangnya dengan terharu. Aku menerima gelas itu dan karena aku tidak bisa mengontrol nafasku, akhirnya aku tersedak dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kan, kan... baru dibilang," dengus Gumi.

"Habisnya... uhuk!" aku kembali meminum air tak berasa itu untuk melancarkan suaraku. "Ini benar-benar gawat!"

"Gawat apa sih? Oke, sekarang duduk, terus tarik napas dan keluarkan."

Aku pun melakukan apa yang diperintah Gumi. Setelah bisa mengontrol nafasku, aku pun memutuskan untuk bercerita dengan singkat tanpa mengurangi bagian pentingnya. "Intinya, aku ketemu sama Miki di kafe terus si Miki ini ngejelek-jelekkin Len. Aku nggak terima dan akhirnya aku balas aja deh sesuai informasi yang aku tahu. Terus, dia bilang aku nggak boleh pacaran sama dia. Eh yaudah deh aku bilang aja aku juga nggak bakalan pacaran sama Len, paling-paling jatohnya bukan jadi mantan, tapi langsung nikah," ceritaku dengan sangat singkat.

"Buset!" komentar Gumi. "Nikah? Cepet amat, bro!"

"Bro bro, emang gue laki-laki," kesalku.

"Oke-oke, lanjut dong! Jadi, jadi, gimana?"

"Nah!" aku langsung mengambil bantalku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di bantal yang fluffy itu. "ini nih part paling intense-nya! Karena BEGO-nya LEN DENGER SEMUAAAAANYA!"

"HAH?!" Gumi ikut-ikutan berteriak. "BENERAN?! BAHKAN PART PAS KAMU BILANG MAU NIKAHIN DIA?!"

"YES, HUN, YEEEESSSSSSS!" seruku sambil memeluk-meluk bantalku yang menjadi korban itu.

"TERUS, TERUS?! WHAT WAS HIS REACTION?!" tanya Gumi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundakku.

"Reaksinya?" aku diam sebentar.

Gumi ikut-ikutan diam.

"DIA BLUSHING, OH MY GOSH!" seruku.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO! LEN DAN RIN?!"

"ASGAJDSANS!" aku frustasi. "JANGAN TERIAK DISINI, GUMI!"

"Tapi... tapi?!" Gumi menutup mulutnya, tanda terkejut. "Yang bener? Seriusan?! Astaga! OTP gue..."

"Lebay ah lebay," aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Tapi beneran deh, yang tadi itu... aku bener-bener... nggak nyangka!" kataku sambil mempererat peganganku di bantal yang selama ini setia menemaniku in ups and downs.

"Nggak nyangka gimana?!" Gumi tersenyum, menunjuk giginya. "Aku seneng, deh!"

"Seneng?"

"Iya!" Gumi duduk disampingku dan dia menampilkan senyumannya yang sering ia tampilkan. "Aku seneng banget nanti kalau kalian pacaran, aku dapet PJ."

"PJ?" aku menaikkan alisku.

"Rin nggak tahu?"

"Ngga, tuh."

"Pajak jadian," cengir Gumi.

"Is!" aku langsung melempar bantal yang sedari tadi kupeluk erat ke arah wajah Gumi, tapi bisa ditangkisnya. "Lho lho, kok bisa?!"

"Iya dong, aku kan ikut Muay Thai," Gumi kembali menunjukkan cengirannya yang kali ini lebih lebar dan itu menjijikkan (dismack Gumi).

"Hah?" aku menutup mulutku, menahan tawa. "Seriusan? Gumi ikut Muay Thai?"

"Nggak percaya?"

"Iyalah! Gumi letoy gitu gimana bisa nahan serangan."

"Lho, tadi barusan aku sudah menunjukkannya!"

"Yee!" aku menyipitkan mataku. "Tadi tuh bantal, coba kalau sumo yang gendut-gendut itu. Ah, cape deh aku kalau misalnya harus gali kuburannya si Gumi dulu."

Gumi mendengus kesal. "Ini nih ya aku perlu kasih tahu. Sumo itu, beda sama Muay Thai."

"Ah sama aja sih," aku menyeruput air putih yang tadi diberikan oleh Gumi. "Tapi let me guess! Pasti kamu ikut Muay Thai biar perut kamu rata, kan? Iya kan? Hahahaha...," aku menertawakan Gumi.

Gumi kembali mendengus dan bersiap-siap melemparkanku bantal yang ada didekatnya. "Iya, emang kenapa?!"

Aku langsung menyengir. "Kenapa nggak pake **** karena bisa langsung menurunkan berat badan tanpa ada efek samping apapun itu, karena kami menggunakan bahan-bahan herbal yang dijamin sehat dan berkualitas! Selain itu, bisa memutihkan badan dan-

"Lo mbak-mbak SPG apa gimana, sih?" Gumi memotong perkataanku. "Kalau mau promosi, noh di mall sana."

"Huh! Do you know what's the meaning of joke?!"

"Oh, jadi itu cuma joke doang?" tanya Gumi polos.

"YA IYALAH, ADUH! GUMIKU SAYANG."

* * *

 **[LEN POV]**

 _atau menikah dengannya!_

 _ATAU MENIKAH DENGANNYA!_

 ** _ATAU MENIKAH DENGANNYA!_**

 ** _MENIKAH_**

 ** _DENGAN_**

 ** _NYA_**

 ** _KAGAMINE RIN._**

"Lho, Len-kun?"

Lamunanku langsung terbuyar oleh mantanku yang entah sudah keberapa. "Oh, hai Miki," sapaku dengan sedikit senyum.

Miki memeprhatikanku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Ngapain disini? Anyways, you're handsome as always!" puji Miki. "Mau dinner bareng nggak hari ini?"

Nih cewek to the point banget, deh. "Ngapain disini? Oh iya, ngapain ya? Um...," aku hanya tertawa tidak jelas karena aku memang tidak tahu apa yang ingin aku katakan. Aku juga tidak tahu sedang apa aku disini dan mengapa aku bisa disini.

Ya Tuhan, aku minta pencerahan.

Miki kembali menatapku. Tangannya tiba-tiba menjulur dan menyentuh keningku, membuatku sedikit kaget.

"Eh, apa-apaan sih?!" aku langsung menepis tangan Miki.

Miki sedikit kaget mendapat perlakuanku tapi dia langsung tertawa kecil. "Ahahaha... manis sekali. Wajahmu memerah, kupikir kau sakit jadi aku bisa membawakanmu ke rumah sakit dan membacakanmu buku cerita tentang cinta! Love can heal, you know?" Miki melingkarkan tangannya di tanganku dan itu membuatku,

RISIH.

"Lepaskan, Miki!" pintaku dengan berusaha untuk tidak melukai hatinya. Bagaimana pun juga, aku ini tidak suka melihat perempuan menangis. Bukannya benci atau apa, tapi itu membuatku iba dan merasa kenapa setiap aku memutuskan 'mainan'-ku, aku langsung pergi tanpa melihat kebelakang dan selalu memakai headset agar tidak mendengar tangisannya.

Aku hanya tidak mau mendengar tangisan wanita. Menyayatkan hati. Tapi kenapa aku justru melukai hati mereka? Tidak tahu.

"Oh ayolah!" Miki bergelayut manja di tanganku. "Aku tahu kita sudah putus tapi, aku juga tahu kalau kau masih mencintaiku. Iya, kan?"

"Still loving you, my shoes," cercahku kesal. "Get off, Miki. Aku mau beli kopi dulu."

"Hmmm!" Miki memajukan bibirnya yang awalnya kupikir itu seksi tapi lama-kelamaan membuatku jijik. Benar ya kata orang, kita selalu melihat rumput hijau milik tetangga karena rumput di depan rumah kita sendiri kotor. Terdengar naif, tapi itulah yang terjadi padaku.

Dan aku berusaha untuk tidak menjadi seperti itu.

"Miki, get off!" kataku dengan menahan amarahku.

"Bad timing!" serunya. "Seharusnya aku tidak ke kafe sebelum jam dua belas ini! Jika saja aku tidak mengajak that b*tch to come here, aku mungkin saja bisa berkencan denganmu hari ini."

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. "Who did you say _bitch?_ "

"A-ah? Ap-apa?" Miki menatapku dengan keringat yang bercucuran. "T-tunggu. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu, kok. Haha... aku bilang... aku tidak bilang apa-apa!"

" _Lie detected_ ," gumamku. "Kau bisa seperti itu ya."

"Bisa apa?" tanya Miki straight. "Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa!"

"Kau bilang kau TIDAK melakukan kesalahan apa-apa?!" benar, aku tidak bisa menahan ini lagi. Setiap manusia punya batas kesabaran tersendiri, kan? Dan Rin dibilang _b*tch?_! Aku tidak terima. TIDAK AKAN TERIMA. "I guess you're the real _bitch!_ "

"HEI!" seru Miki menatapku dengan tatapan beringas. "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?!"

"Oh ternyata bukan," aku langsung mendorong Miki dengan pelan agar aku bisa jalan dari kafe itu. "Well then, you act like one. HA, take that!" umpatku membuatnya terdiam bergetar. Aku tidak peduli. Entah dia anak pejabat kek atau cucu presiden atau selir Dimas Kanjeng.

GUE. GAK. PEDULI.

"Get off you slut!" aku mengumpatnya lagi dan menjauh dari lokasi itu, meninggalkan Miki seorang yang tengah berdecih tidak jelas.

Tapi langkahku terhenti, lalu memutar balikkan badanku, memandang gadis yang terdiam membeku disitu.

"And don't you dare lay your hand on Rin cause YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO," teriakku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju apartemen orang yang harga dirinya diinjak-injak Miki, for no reason.

Yes, _for fucking no reason._

* * *

 **[AUTHOR POV]**

Tok... tok... tok...

"Siapa, tuh?" tanya Gumi. "Kamu hari ini ada janjian sama orang atau tamu gitu? Atau keluarga kamu?"

Gadis remaja bersurai kuning itu menggeleng. "Nggak ada. Dan nggak ada yang SMS kalau mau datang, kok."

"Siapin air panas. Kalau itu maling, langsung siram!" seru Gumi dengan yandere-nya.

"Hih... seram!" Rin bergidik ngeri mendengar pernyataan Gumi yang cukup membuatnya takut. Kasihan sama tamunya. Masa baru dateng langsung disiram air panas. Duh, langsung masuk kasus nih. Rin membuka pintunya dengan pelan, takut kalau itu adalah orang asing.

"Siapa y-

"RIN!" laki-laki berambut kuning dengan sweater putih dan celana jeans yang longgar dan topi yang dipakainya langsung memegang tangan Rin dengan kuat dan memandang mata Rin lekat-lekat.

"UWAAAAHHH!" Rin langsung berteriak dan sukses membuat Gumi berlari menghampiri Rin.

"Ada ap- oh..., Len," Gumi langsung menarik napas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding yang dilapisi wallpaper mewah.

"Shit! You're scaring me!" seru Rin sambil memegang dadanya dan mengatur nafasnya agar kembali semula.

"Am I?" Len langsung tertawa dan membuka topinya.

"Huh!" Rin menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dan melipat tangannya. "Ada keperluan apa sampai datang kesini? Seharusnya lo kalau mau dateng SMS dulu!"

"Harus gitu, ya?" Len memutarkan bola matanya yang berwarna biru jernih. "Gue cuma mau ngasih tahu, besok latihan ya. Nggak pake nggak."

Rin menaikkan alisnya. "Dimana? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Di rumah gue. Dan iyalah, orang kita sama sekali belom latihan," Len melipat tangannya.

"Lho, jadi selama aku pergi kalian belum latihan?" tanya Gumi.

"Belum."

"Astaga...," Gumi menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Tapi aku tahu ini yang terbaik buatmu, Rin. Semangat yaaa!" Gumi menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

Rin tersenyum manis memandang Gumi. "Nah, terus ada apalagi, Shota? Lo cuma mau ngasih tahu itu aja? Lo kan bisa SMS gue aja. Ini lo yang tolol apa gimana?"

Len terdiam sebentar. _Jir, iya juga ya. Ngapain gue kesini cuma ngasih tahu mau latihan. Kan tadi niatnya mau ngestalking aja. Aduh, gue ini sebenernya ada apa sih. Mau gimana sih. Kok gue gak ngerti sama diri gue sendiri. Ya Tuhan, kenapa engkau masih belum memberikanku pencerahan? Aku memang hanya sebongkah upil saja,_ kata Len dalam hati sambil terus-terusan mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Kalau lo mau ngeliat Rin doang, lo nggak seharusnya nyari alasan yang lain," sahut Gumi sambil menunjukkan _her death smirk._

 _"BINGO!"_ teriak Len kencang tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"..."

"..."

" _Fuck, I'm leaving_." Len langsung membuka pintu apartemen Rin dan terdiam sebentar, membuat Rin dan Gumi harus menunggu laki-laki populer ini melanjutkan omongannya.

" _But I meant it_ ," lanjutnya lirih entah bisa didengar oleh dua gadis itu atau tidak, sambil melirik ke arah Rin yasng menatap _cengo_ , kaget tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

 _SLAM!_

"Duh!" keluh Gumi. "Pintu jangan digedor sana-sini bisa kali! Itu anak mau di smack apa gimana! Ya, kan Rin?!"

"..."

"Rin?"

"..."

Gumi langsung menoleh melihat keadaan temannya yang sangat memprihatinkan.

"G-gumi...," panggil Rin yang wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah. Salahkan ini pada Len. SALAHKAN DIA! SALAHKAN KAGAMINE LEN SUDAH MELAKUKAN INI PADA RIN!

"Rin, are you okay?"

Rin terdiam sambil meremas bantal yang ada didekatnya. "WHAT A DUMB QUESTION! DID YOU HEAR THAT?! I'M SO NOT OKAY! I FEEL LIKE I'M FRICKING FLYING RIGHT NOW AND READY TO FALL! HOLY CHEESE THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!" rengek Rin sambil melempar-lempar bantal yang ada didekatnya.

Gumi langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Jadi seperti ini yang namanya orang jatuh cinta."

"GUE LAGI NGGAK JATUH CINTA, GUMI!"

"TERSERAH LO DAH TERSERAH! GUE MAH IYA IYA AJA!"

* * *

 **[LEN POV]**

Aku langsung menutup pintu kamar apartemen Rin dan bersender di pintu yang baru saja aku banting. Aku diam dan mencoba mengontrol napasku. Apa yang sudah aku katakan barusan tadi? Apa aku merendahkan harga diriku sekarang? Dengan bertingkah seperti bukan player yang sesungguhnya? Ini... kenapa ini?! Aku menghembuskan napas lalu terdiam lagi.

"Gila gila gila, ini gila...," kataku terdiam.

Tapi setelah aku ingat-ingat lagi, kenanganku... kenanganku dengan Rin, seperti pada saat malam di steak Kobe itu, jalan-jalan di mall sambil makan burger, dan bahkan... aku masih ingat bagaimana kami hampir telat masuk sekolah dan berlari menuju gerbang dan untung saja kita bisa masuk pada saat itu. Aku juga ingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Rin dan hampir membuatku kesal dan tidak mau berurusan dengannya.

Tapi kenapa sekarang, aku senang sekali berurusan dengannya?

Kenapa aku mau membelikannya gaun? Kenapa aku mau mendengarkan dia bercerita dengan bodohnya tentang Orihime dan Hikoboshi? Kenapa aku membela Rin di hadapan Miki sendiri? Kenapa, kenapa aku jadi over protective seperti ini? Kenapa aku bisa disini?

Bagaimana seorang Kagamine Len yang terkenal dengan cool-nya ini mengejar-ngejar Kagamine Rin?

Aku perlahan mengambil handphone-ku dari kantong celanaku, dan kucari kontak Kaito my best friend di list kontakku.

Aku mendekatkan hP-ku ke telingaku, menunggu jawaban dari si ice cream freak.

" _Hello, Len! Ada apa?"_

"Kaito..."

" _Iya?"_

" _I think..."_

"Hah?"

Aku terdiam sebentar.

"I'm in love with _someone_."

* * *

 **[AUTHOR POV]**

"Ah baik, aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi, bisa kah kau datang ke kantorku sekarang?"

" _Tentu saja. Aku akan datang kesana jam empat._ "

Wanita dengan lipstick merah itu menarik bibirnya menjadi senyumannya yang indah. "Terima kasih, Yusetta-san." Wanita itu langsung menutup panggilan handphone-nya dan bergegas mengunci kamar apartemennya.

"Kaito..."

Wanita itu baru saja melangkahkan kaki dan terkejut, tertegun mendengar suara, dan melihat lebih jelas siapa yang sedang mengobrol di telepon itu. Wanita yang sepertinya rambutnya baru di blow itu mundur sedikit, mencoba menguping apa yang di obroli oleh remaja laki-laki tersebut.

" _I think..._ i'm in love with _someone_."

Wanita itu terdiam seribu kata setelah mendengar lanjutannya. Mulutnya terbuka tak bisa dipercaya.

"Len, what are you doing there?!"

Laki-laki yang dimaksud, menoleh dan raut wajahnya pun, sama seperti yang dipasang oleh wajah wanita ini.

"K-kenapa..." Len mematikan HP-nya dan kembali memperhatikan wanita yang menyebut namanya ini.

"Ya Tuhan!"

 ** _*** TO BE CONTINUED ***_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Halooooo selamat datang di CRYPTON LIFE CHAPTER 11 dan woooo ternyata aku dapet 50 reviews ;w: ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendapat review sebanyak ini. Terima kasih yang tetap follow up cerita aneh ini. Oh ya karena aku nulisnya di hp, aku gak nemu horizontal line disini. jadi pake bintang untuk pembatasnya. kalau ada yg tau gimana caranya pakai horizontal line di app fanfic andro, tolong PM aku yaa! Kubalas yang review dulu~~**

 **REVIEWS :**

 **Ainiru Hiromi : Haloo Hiromi-san. Hahahahaha terima kasih yaaa q/q apalagi yang nulis, aku senyam senyum sendiri pas nulis adegan itu wkwkwk.**

 **Rinternett : Haaii masi dong wkwk ah sudah 2 bulan ya ;w; maaf udah bikin nunggu lhoo**

 **Animehikari26 : Aaaaaaaa main harvest moon juga?! /mati ditempat/ aku tiba tiba keingetan sama blue feather dan pengennya si len lamar rin make itu ;; tapi kayaknya jadi ga nyambung hahahaha**

 **Lizheartvill : Halooo udah update yaaa makasiihh**

 **Animeloversmost : Haloo wah wah akhirnya konfliknya nyampe juga ya ke readers hehe. Udah update yaaa**

 **Nirmalasari218 : Halooo udah update niihhh makasih sudah mau nunggu lhooo :D ayo otp, bangkitkan bersama sama! Jiwa pemuda bangsa!**

 **Thank you yang sudah review! Happy reading!**

 **[ AUTHOR POV ]**

* * *

"Ah baik, aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi, bisa kah kau datang ke kantorku sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan datang kesana jam empat."

Wanita dengan lipstick merah itu menarik bibirnya menjadi senyumannya yang indah. "Terima kasih, Yusetta-san." Wanita itu langsung menutup panggilan handphone-nya dan bergegas mengunci kamar apartemennya.

"Kaito..."

Wanita itu baru saja melangkahkan kaki dan terkejut, tertegun mendengar suara, dan melihat lebih jelas siapa yang sedang mengobrol di telepon itu. Wanita yang sepertinya rambutnya baru di blow itu mundur sedikit, mencoba menguping apa yang di obroli oleh remaja laki-laki tersebut.

"I think... i'm in love with someone."

Wanita itu terdiam seribu kata setelah mendengar lanjutannya. Mulutnya terbuka tak bisa dipercaya.

"Len, what are you doing there?!"

Laki-laki yang dimaksud, menoleh dan raut wajahnya pun, sama seperti yang dipasang oleh wajah wanita ini.

"K-kenapa..." Len mematikan HP-nya dan kembali memperhatikan wanita yang menyebut namanya ini.

"Ya Tuhan!"

* * *

.

.

~ Crypton Life ~

Disc : Yamaha Corp

Pairing : Len x Rin (NOT INCEST)

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life

Rate : T

Warning : LenXRin! Typo(s)! Rude Word(s)!

Note : Sekali lagi ditekankan, di dalam cerita ini Len dan Rin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini, bisa stop scroll dan klik tombol back. Dan terdapat BANYAK KATA KASAR disini.

.

.

* * *

 **[RIN POV]**

Tes... tes... tes...

"Wah, gerimis," gumamku sambil menyibak gorden yang menutupi jendela apartemenku, melihat cuaca di Senin pagi ini. Tidak seperti biasa, aku sedikit malas untuk masuk sekolah. Mungkin karena faktor cuaca yang bikin orang mengantuk? Aku tidak tahu.

Gerimis berubah menjadi hujan yang sedikit lebat. Aku merasa bahwa hujan ini akan awet seharian. Daritadi hujan terus, sih. Aku langsung mengambil handukku dan tak lupa untuk menyetel air panas untuk menghangatkan suhu tubuhku. Selesai mandi, aku memakai seragam hari Senin dan tak lupa membawa pakaian berganti karena hari ini ada latihan dengan Len. Aku menjepit rambutku dengan jepitan yang biasa kupakai dan memoles sedikit bedak di wajahku.

Tadaa! Inilah kebiasaan Rin Kagamine setiap pagi!

Aku langsung melingkarkan dasiku yang berwarna merah dan mengambil tas selempangku. Buku-bukunya sudah kurapikan dari tadi malam dan aku telah mengecek pelajaran satu per satu agar memastikan semua pekerjaan rumah telah terselesaikan dengan baik. Aku juga memastikan bahwa hari ini tidak ada ulangan sama sekali.

Aku mengambil payungku dan bergegas mengunci pintu kamar apartemenku, dan seperti biasa. Aku bertemu Gumi di lobby dan tampaknya dia membawa payungnya sendiri.

"Pagi, Rin," sapa Gumi hangat. "Hujan nih! Tumben banget, ya. Udah mau musim hujan apa?"

"Kalau panas terus kan nggak enak juga," balasku disambut anggukan setuju Gumi.

Kami berdua langsung membuka payung kami masing-masing, lalu berjalan menembus hawa dingin dan guyuran air hujan dari atas.

"Eh, aku nyontek PR Math ya. Aku bener-bener lupa deh sama itu pelajaran," keluh Gumi.

"Oke, deh! Hari ini kita sama, kan?" tanyaku.

Gumi mengedipkan matanya, tanda iya.

Setelah beberapa waktu kami berjalan menuju sekolah, dan untungnya kami pergi ke sekolah sedikit lebih pagi. Karena bis tidak beroperasi hari ini entah kenapa. Kami pun sampai di depan gedung sekolah Crypton dan sesampainya di koridor, kami langsung menutup payung kami.

"Yailah, payung itu kadang nggak sepenuhnya berguna! Tetep aja ada yang basah!"

"Gumi, ngeluh mulu dari tadi," cibirku.

"Tapi emang bener, kan?"

"Iya sih," aku mengangguk. Obrolan kami terputus oleh bel yang berbunyi dengan kencang dan kami menyegerakan diri untuk segera masuk ke kelas pelajaran pertama.

"Aku nggak percaya!" Gumi mengeluh sambil membantingkan buku paket matematikanya.

"E buset!" latahku karena suara kencang yang dihasilkan buku paket itu. "Apaan sih?!"

"Itu tuh, guru! Gara-gara aku telat ngumpulinnya, aku disuruh ngepelin kelas ini nanti pulang sekolah!" gerutu Gumi. "Itu guru emang nggak ada bosennya ya ngasih hukuman gitu. Untung aja ya, aku nggak laporin ke polisi."

"Yaelah gitu doang," aku menyepelekan. "Coba bandingin sama dulu aku di sekolah lama, telat aja disuruh muterin lapangan tujuh kali."

"Lho, kalau disini malah suruh hormat tujuh jam!"

"Wah, kalau hormat sih di sekolah lamaku cuma tujuh menit!"

"Wooooo!" Gumi membulatkan bibirnya. "Ada apa dengan angka tujuh?"

Aku menaikkan bahu dan tertawa. "Tujuh, angka yang mistis."

"Tujuh pekerjaan yang menghasilkan banyak uang."

"Tujuh kota paling angker sedunia."

"Tujuh misteri yang belum dipecahkan."

"Tujuh pelajaran yang sebenarnya tidak berguna!"

"Tujuh tokoh yang meninggal di guillotine."

"Ah guillotine!" aku langsung teringat akan sesuatu. Guillotine. Apa, ya?

Gumi langsung menarik bibirnya, tapi bukan senyum yang ia pasang, melainkan smirk yang sebenarnya jarang sekali ia tampilkan. "Ooooh, aku tahu."

"Oooh, aku tidak tahu," aku melipat tanganku.

"Pasti Servant of Evil!" tebak Gumi.

Dan tidak meleset.

"Benar! iya! Servant of Evil!" aku langsung menepuk tangan dan mataku berbinar-binar. "Itu lagu paling ngetop pas tahun entah kapan. Ceritanya menyedihkan, membuat pendengarnya terhanyut dalam lagu itu. Rasanya itu lagu yang paling spektakuler dalam hidupku!"

"Dan kau tahu siapa yang menulis sekaligus menyanyikannya?" Gumi menaik-turunkan nada suaranya. "KA-GA-MI-NE LEN."

"Well," aku memutarkan bola mataku. "Aku tahu, Gumi, aku tahu. Tapi penekanan yang berlebihan seperti itu kayaknya tidak perlu, deh."

"Ah, masa?"

"CAN YOU STOP SCARING ME LIKE THAT?!" teriakku sambil menonjok orang yang tiba-tiba nongol from nowhere.

"Oh hai, Len!" sapa Gumi sambil cekikikan. "You know what, you guys are look like a married couple!"

"MARRIED COUPLE?" aku kembali memutarkan bola mataku. "I'm not even dating him."

"Yet," lanjut Gumi.

"Ugh!" aku memajukan bibirku.

"Hahahaha!" Len hanya tertawa melihat pertikaian kecil antara aku dan Gumi. "Anyway, jangan lupa ya, Rin, hari ini latihan di rumah gue."

"Awwww!" seru Gumi. "Padahal aku baru mau mengajak Rin makan di kafe!"

"No no no no, Gumi," Len menggelengkan kepalanya. "Audisi sebentar lagi dan dia bahkan belum bernyanyi satupun."

"Bener tuh!" aku mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Ntar kalau gue tiba-tiba blank di tengah panggung, pokoknya gue bakal bunuh Len!"

"Bagus!" Gumi mengacungkan jempolnya. "Seret dia!"

"Kuliti dia!"

"Rebus dia!"

"Potong-potong dia!"

"GIRLS, STOP!" Len langsung menepuk kecil mejaku. "Kalian itu nggak sadar apa kalian menunjukkan bahwa kalian itu YANDERE?"

"Yandere?" Gumi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hah... anak otaku," ucapku pelan. "Itu, lho, yandere itu si Yuno Gasai dari Mirai Nikki."

"...ha?"

"Lo nggak tahu Yuno-chan, Gumi?" tanya Len menatap Gumi.

Yang ditatap hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Yuno-chan...," aku langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Hah," Len menghembuskan nafas (terakhir /dilindes/). "Intinya, yandere itu orang yang sadis! Nah, itu."

"Emang aku sadis ya?" Gumi menatapku, meminta jawaban.

Aku menaikkan bahuku. "Menurutmu?"

"...bisa jadi? Atau malah sangat?"

"Y-ya... ya udah! Berarti kamu yandere. Haha."

"Hehe."

"Haha."

"Garing, ya Tuhan. Ngapain lo pada ngikutin gue ketawa?"

"Gak tau juga deh hahahaha," aku malah tertawa lagi dan mereka ikut-ikutan tertawa. "PLEASE DEH JANGAN IKUT-IKUT KETAWA!"

"Heh situ duluan yang mulai," Len melipat tangannya.

Aku menatap tajam Len. "Situ ngapain ikut-ikutan?"

"Lah, emang nggak boleh?"

"Nggak!"

"Dih, bisa gitu."

Gumi hanya menghela napas melihat pertengkaran kami berdua. Gadis berambut hijau itu hanya menonjok pundak kami pelan dan tersenyum manis.

"Tidak ada yang lebih indah selain melihat OTP kalian berinteraksi."

"SHUT THE HELL UP GUMI ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY!"

"...it is."

* * *

 **[AUTHOR POV]**

"Nah, segala kebutuhan seperti gaun, microphone, udah terpenuhi, ya," Len mencontreng beberapa tulisan dengan bolpoinnya. "Berarti tinggal koreografi dan latihan bernyanyi," Len kembali menggulung gulungan kertas itu dan meletakkannya di meja dekatnya.

Gadis bersurai kuning ini hanya memandang Len dalam jangka yang cukup lama, sedikit membuat laki-laki ini risih sekaligus malu.

"Lo masih hidup, Rin?" Len melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Rin.

"Ah... umh," lamunan Rin langsung terbuyar. "Y-ya?"

Len menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aduh, Rin. Lo itu dengar nggak sih dari tadi apa yang gue bilang?"

Rin menggeleng tidak yakin. "Err... maaf."

"Heh," Len menatap Rin, lalu tersenyum smirk. "Atau lo jatuh cinta pandangan ke-entah sekian kalinya pada penampilan gue?"

Dan ini sangat tidak wajar. Rin tidak melakukan apa-apa melainkan menatap lurus Rin. "Bukan itu..."

"Hahhh!" Len menghempaskan dirinya di kursi dan melipat tangannya. "Cewek itu menyusahkan! Mereka nggak mau ngasih tahu apa yang salah tapi mereka bakal ngambek kalau nggak dingertiin!" cerocos Len. "Apa perlu gue sumpelin mulut lo pake orange punch?"

"Len," sahut Rin.

"Opo?"

Rin menunduk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Audisi sebentar lagi, dan gue gak yakin gue bisa memberikan yang terbaik nanti."

Len menaikkan alisnya. "Kok, gitu?"

"Ya lo tau sendiri! Lo ngasih gue lagu paling susah sejagad raya ke amatiran kayak gue? Dan hari audisi diadakan itu bisa diitung pake jari!" seru Rin frustasi.

"Ya Tuhan," gumam Len. "Wait a second," Len melenggang pergi dari ruang musik di rumah Len dan tak lama kemudian, ia kembali membawa nampan berisi dua gelas kaca dan satu teks yang cukup panjang.

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"Minuman favorit lo," Len meletakkan dua gelas itu di meja berbentuk bundar dengan bahan kayu putih.

Rin menggeleng. "Maksud gue, kertas itu."

"Oh," Len melirik ke arah kertas itu. "Sorry ya."

"Hah?"

Len duduk lalu menyeruput orange punch miliknya. "Gue udah maksain lo nyanyi lagu ini. Tapi berkat seseorang, gue akhirnya sadar tindakan gue yang awalnya gue kira bisa bawain lo jadi pemenang, nggak selamanya baik di mata orang."

"Ah... hahaha!" Rin tertawa kecil. "Gue baru liat lo minta maaf kaya gini. Kesambet petir apaan lo?"

"Rin stop ini nggak lucu sama sekali," Len menghela napasnya. "Dan... gue denger percakapan lo sama Gumi. Lagu favorit lo Servant of Evil kan? Berarti lo tau Daughter of Evil?"

Rin mengangguk pelan. "Kalau nggak salah dinyanyiin sama Miku, bukan? Tapi aku denger dari gosip kalau Miku melepaskan lagu itu, jadi gak milik siapa-siapa."

"Lo bisa tau sedetail itu?"

"Ini pujian atau sindiran atau apa?" kata Rin kesal.

Len tersenyum kecut. "Nah lanjut. Setelah itu, gue langsung ngebuat dua lagu ini jadi satu lagu. Biar kita bisa duet."

"Hu-umh... ngerti," Rin mengangguk setuju.

Len menunjukkan kertasnya. "Part awalnya lagu Daughter of Evil. Nanti habis itu kita lanjutkan dengan lagu gue Servant of Evil."

Rin mengangguk-angguk. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Gimana? Lo mau?" Len memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mau! Kayak gini aja!" Rin memamerkan deretan giginya. "Dan pas banget gue juga sering denger lagu Daughter of Evil!"

"Bagus deh!" Len menepuk-nepuk tangannya dan dia tersenyum lega. "Anyway, gue ngajak lho kesini juga ada sesuatu yang mau gue kasih."

"Oh yaaa?" Rin menatap Len bingung.

"Tapi, kita harus buat perjanjian dulu," tawar Len.

"Maksudmu kayak, taruhan?" tanya Rin, konfirmasi.

"Yup," kata Len.

"Wow," gumam Rin. "Kalau lo taruhan buat nyari gaun-

"Bukan, Rin bukan," sela Len. "Begini. Kan, barusan gue bilang, lagu Daughter of Evil-nya udah gak punya siapa-siapa. Kalau lo berhasil membawa lagu ini, itu bakal jadi milik lo."

Rin terdiam. "Kalo gue kalah?"

"Ya nggak lah!"

"Deal!" sahut Rin cepat. "Tapi seriusan nih?! _btw_ kenapa Miku mau ngelepasin lagu sebagus itu?"

Len terdiam. "Sebenernya nggak penting sih tapi lagu itu dibuat pas gue dulu pacaran sama dia."

 _Deg._ "Oh... ooohhh," Rin mengangguk-angguk mengerti sambil menampilkan senyuman polosnya. "Oke deh, sekarang jadi latihannya?"

Len mengambil gitar yang sudah ia siapkan lalu bersiap-siap memainkan alat musik senar itu.

"Ayo!"

 _Tok... tok... tok..._

Kedua orang yang sama-sama berambut kuning itu menoleh, mata mereka tertuju ke pintu yang diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Sebentar," Len meletakkan gitarnya dan membukakan pintunya.

"Permisi, Len-sama," kata dua orang pelayan sambul menundukkan wajahnya. "Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh. Apa makanan dinner-nya dibawa kesini saja atau di ruang makan?"

"Jam tujuh?!" Len membelakakkan matanya. Dia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang ia pakai. Dan benar, sudah jam tujuh malam. Len melirik ke arah Rin yang juga baru sadar bahwa sekarang sudah malam.

"Ah, nanti saja. Aku makan diluar," tolak Len lalu menutup pintunya tanpa mendengar omongan dari kedua pelayan itu.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang!" Rin mengemas barang-barangnya dan menyisir rambutnya yang berantakkan.

"Diminum dulu airnya," ujar Len. "Suara lo serak gitu hahahaha."

"Huh!" Rin mencibir. Dia meneguk air putihnya lalu mengelap bibirnya. "Gue pulang sekarang."

"Oh silahkan."

Rin menatap Len sebentar lalu langsung pergi keluar dari ruang musik dengan bersungut-sungut.

Len menarik bibirnya menjadi smirk yang bisa melelehkan siapapun bahkan laki-laki sekalipun. "Berhenti disitu."

"Hah?!" balas Rin setengah berteriak. Padahal beberapa langkah lagi dia sudah bisa menarik pintu rumahnya.

Len menggerutu kesal lalu dia menyeret payung yang tampaknya Rin kenal.

"Itu payung gue!" teriak Rin sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Len. "Lo belum ngembaliin, pff!"

Rin meraih payungnya tapi Len memegang tangan Rin dengan kencang dan menahan pergerakan Rin. Tangan Len menarik tangan Rin dengan cepat ke arahnya, membuat Rin terjatuh ke tubuh Len, tetapi ditahan oleh laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

Rin memandang tajam Len, namun dibalas dengan senyuman hangat Len dan tak lupa matanya yang memandang Rin, tidak kalah tajam. Rin langsung terdiam dan _blushing_ berat.

"L-lepasin!"

Len terkekeh melihatnya. "Cie, jatuh juga ke perangkap gue."

"Ugh!" Rin menatap Len dengan kesal tetapi tidak menghapus blushing yang ada di pipinya.

Len melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Rin. Dia tertawa kecil. "Sini, gue anterin! Hujan-hujan malem gini anak cewek jalan sendiri," cengir Len sambil berjalan cepat mendahului Rin.

"Gue bisa sendiri, shota!"

"Bisa sendiri, my shoes! Kalo lo di _rape_ orang, gue yang repot!"

"Ya Tuhan jangan sampe!" ringis Rin pelan.

"Makanya," Len tertawa lagi. "Cepetan sini!" seru Len sambil membuka payungnya.

Rin menggerutu lagi dan berlari kecil menghampiri Len. Namun karena lantainya basah dan Rin tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, dan kalian bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 _GUBRAAAKKK!_ HOLY CHEESE! GET OFF YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"ITTTTAAAAIIII MY HANDSSS!"

"FUCK OFF, DAMN IT! YOU'RE SO FRICKIN HEAVY!"

"SHUT UP, SHOTA!"

 _terkadang ekspetasi tak seindah realita._

"Sialan tangan gue perih banget!" seru Rin sambil memegang-megang tangannya.

"Baju gue jadi kotor! Gara-gara lo sih!" tuduh Len.

"Lu gak nangkep gue, you little of shit! Gak gentleman banget sih lo!" ketus Rin.

Len memandang Rin tidak terima. "Please deh lo tuh kebanyakkan nonton sinetron! Atau drama korea dan jepang? Halaah... cewe semuanya sama _ae_."

"Heh! Denger ya! Kalo lo gak bikin gue lari, gue ga bakal jatoh!" teriak Rin. "Dan lo kalo megang payung yang bener, ampun deh!"

"Gak terima kasih banget sih lo. Udah dipayungin juga!"

"Payungin apaan?! Nih liat, baju gue basah gara-gara lo gak becus megang payungnya!"

"Au ah gue laper, sumpah!" Len langsung membelokkan topik karena merasa tidak yakin memenangkan kompetisi adu bacot dengan cewek langka ini.

"Sama, nih! Makan dulu yuk!" ajak Rin.

Len menatap Rin dengan _sweatdrop_. _Tadi perasaan marahnya sampe diatas rata-rata deh. Pas diajakkin makan, langsung semringah gitu mukanya. Bener ya kata orang, cewek itu serem kalau lagi laper!_ gumam Len dalam hati bergidik takut.

"Woy, makan dimana?" tanya Rin membuyarkan lamunan Len.

"Kobe aja yuk!" ajak Len. "Eh udah gak ujan lagi ya," Len langsung menutup payungnya.

"Oke deh," seru Rin. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menghampiri restoran steak yang terkenal seantero Jepang.

"Halo, lokasi the best view-nya kosong nggak?" tanya Len.

"Selamat malam. Ada di bagian paling atas tapi untuk harga reservasinya segini, kak," ucap pelayan itu.

"Iya gak apa-apa," jawab Len mengangguk.

"Baik," pelayan itu menyuruh pelayan lainnya untuk menunjukkan meja dining-nya.

Dan ternyata tempat yang baru direservasi Len adalah, tempat dimana pertama kali Len dan Rin setidaknya punya obrolan yang fluffy.

"Wow...," decak Rin kagum setelah duduk di kursi. Dia memandang langit malam yang dihiasi dengan bintang-bintang. Suasana yang awalnya dingin menjadi menghangat.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"We'll have two finest dining set in here," jawab Len cepat.

"Baik. Disini minumannya ada Red Wine-

"Ganti jadi air putih," potong Len cepat.

"Okay. Ditunggu, ya," pelayan itu memberikan senyum sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Seperti biasa, lo selalu pesen air putih," ucap Rin.

Len hanya tertawa singkat. "Nah, muda itu harus sehat."

"Benar juga."

Len terdiam sebentar dan memandang langit, sama seperti Rin. "Gue inget banget pas lo cerita tentang Orihime dan Hikoboshi disini."

"Itu kan karena lo nggak pernah diceritain tentang cerita-cerita klasik," ujar Rin tersenyum.

"Makanya itu!" Len sedikit berteriak. "Kenapa lo nggak ceritain lagi tentang apa kek?!"

Rin memandang Len dengan aneh. "Oke deh, gimana kalau tentang cerita seorang angsa dan pemuda yang tinggal seorang diri?"

"Um...," Len menggeleng kepalanya, tanda tidak tahu tentang cerita itu. "Cerita apa itu?"

"Ada angsa yang sayapnya terluka lalu diselamatkan oleh pemuda itu," ujar Rin. "Nggak tahu?"

"Nggak."

"Ya ilah," cibir Rin. "Lo baca cerita tuh cerita apaan sih?"

"Kan gue bilang gue gak pernah dibacain cerita dongeng," Len balas mencibir.

"Well," Rin menarik napas. "Karena si angsa ini merasa berhutang budi dengan si pemuda ini, dia berubah menjadi perempuan yang cantik sekali."

"Ooohh! Tunggu! Dan dia pergi ke rumah pemuda itu?!" seru Len.

"Yes!" jawab Rin. "Dan mereka pun saling jatuh cinta."

"Daann bahagia selamanya. Basi," keluh Len.

"Eits, nggak lah! Cerita ini menyedihkan, lho!" ucap Rin kesal. "Mereka akhirnya menikah. Tapi, kehidupan mereka menyedihkan. Mereka itu miskin sekali. Pemuda itu hanya bekerja sebagai pencari kayu bakar."

Len hanya terdiam mendengarkan Rin bercerita dengan semangat. "Dan akhirnya, angsa berwujud wanita itu berniat untuk membantu suaminya dengan menenun kain sutra dengan bahan bulu angsa."

"Tapi, wanita itu tidak mau suaminya tahu kalau wanita itu adalah seekor angsa. Akhirnya suaminya menyanggupi untuk tidak melihat wanita itu saat sedang bekerja."

"Dan akhirnya suaminya ngintip," potong Len.

"Jangan motong!" dengus Rin. "Dan ngintip itu bukan bahasa yang benar."

"Oke oke, lanjutkan..."

"Nah, awalnya si pemuda aka suaminya ini masih bisa menahan rasa _kepo-nya_. Dan benar aja, kain sutra yang dijual benar-benar laku karena memang sangat bagus bahannya."

"Tapi, karena perempuan itu bekerja mati-matian, dia semakin lama semakin kurus. Bukan itu aja, dia juga kehilangan bulu angsa yang ia cabut dari tubuh aslinya sendiri."

"Akhirnya karena suaminya khawatir dengan kesehatan istrinya, dia berniat untuk mengintip-

"Wait a freak minute! Lo bilang ngintip itu bahasa yang gak bener!" protes Len.

"SHUT UP, WILL YOU?!"

"O-oke... lanjutkan."

"Nah," Rin berdeham sebentar. "Akhirnya si pemuda ini mengintip dan kaget karena yang dia temukan adalah angsa. Si angsa ikut-ikutan kaget."

"Jadi kocak deh...," komentar Len.

"Angsa pun sedih karena si pemuda ini melanggar janjinya. Angsa pun pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Selesai."

"Loh, jadi ngga happy ending?!" tanya Len.

"Nggak lah," ucap Rin. "Nggak selamanya dongeng itu berakhir happy ending."

"Hmmm..."

"Permisi," beberapa pelayan menginterupsi mereka berdua dan membawakan dining set-nya. "Dua dining set ala Kobe."

Dining set-nya benar-benar mewah. Steak daging sapi wagyu dan kentang disiram saus barbeque khas Kobe. Ada juga kue sponge dengan marshmallow. Dan minumannya... air putih.

"Enak?" tanya Len.

Rin mengangguk. "Thank you, Len."

Sama-sama."

* * *

 **[ Flashback ]**

Wanita dengan lipstik merah itu tersenyum memandang Len. "Aku... sudah jarang melihatmu."

"Itu karena kau jarang dirumah," kata Len pelan.

Wanita itu menyeruput tehnya. "Padahal aku ada meeting setelah ini, tapi begitu melihatmu, aku merasa meeting tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dirimu."

Len memandang keluar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kau bertanya bagaimana kabarku? Kau bisa lihat sendiri sekarang," jawab Len tanpa memandang ke arah wanita itu sekalipun.

Wanita itu menarik napas. "Maaf."

" _For what?_ "

"Kau... mendengar semuanya, kan?" tanyanya.

Len terdiam, tidak bergerak.

"Aku... memang wanita yang tidak benar, rusak. Maafkan aku," wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu."

"Perlu," tegasnya. "Tapi kau harus tahu, Len, wanita zaman sekarang, tidak semuanya rusak."

"Kau sendiri?"

Wanita itu menggigit bawah bibirnya. "Itulah kenapa aku minta maaf."

"Kenapa kau terus berkata seperti itu, sih?!" seru Len sedikit kesal. "Kau terus berkata seperti itu, tapi kau tidak mengubah kelakuanmu! Rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Atau setidaknya pindah rumah."

"Hanya dengan berkata seperti itu saja," sela wanita yang rambutnya bergelombang itu. "Sudah membuat aku merasa sangat terhina."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Len sedikit kaget. Sekarang, dia menoleh kepalanya, memandang wanita yang telah membesarkannya dari kecil, mengeluarkan buliran air mata.

"Len, tidak semuanya yang kau anggap benar untuk kau lakukan, benar pula bagi semua orang."

 _* To Be Continued *_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : HALOOO SEMUAAA KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN FANFIC CRYPTON LIFE CHAPTER KE-12! YAAYY! Ada beberapa faktor kenapa chapter ini agak lama diupdate bisa baca author notes yang paling bawah setelah cerita. Haha (ga penting sih sebenernya). Anyway, aku mau balas yang review chapter 11 kemarin yaa~~**

 **Ai rasa jeruk : haaii haiii hahahaha xD ini uda update wkwk. Entahlah, lepiku tampaknya tak mau kompromi dg ku :(**

 **Riinternett : BINGO!**

 **AcchanZu211 : DARI IKAN TUNA JD SARDEN WKWKWKKWK. Itu emang pendek sih cuma 3k aja :( btw thank youu!**

* * *

"Kau... mendengar semuanya, kan?" tanyanya.

Len terdiam, tidak bergerak.

"Aku... memang wanita yang tidak benar, rusak. Maafkan aku," wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu."

"Perlu," tegasnya. "Tapi kau harus tahu, Len, wanita zaman sekarang, tidak semuanya rusak."

"Kau sendiri?"

Wanita itu menggigit bawah bibirnya. "Itulah kenapa aku minta maaf."

"Kenapa kau terus berkata seperti itu, sih?!" seru Len sedikit kesal. "Kau terus berkata seperti itu, tapi kau tidak mengubah kelakuanmu! Rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Atau setidaknya pindah rumah."

"Hanya dengan berkata seperti itu saja," sela wanita yang rambutnya bergelombang itu. "Sudah membuat aku merasa sangat terhina."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Len sedikit kaget. Sekarang, dia menoleh kepalanya, memandang wanita yang telah membesarkannya dari kecil, mengeluarkan buliran air mata.

"Len, tidak semuanya yang kau anggap benar untuk kau lakukan, benar pula bagi semua orang."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Crypton Life ~**

 **Disc : Yamaha Corp**

 **Pairing : Len x Rin (NOT INCEST)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : LenXRin! Typo(s)! Rude Word(s)!**

 **Note : Sekali lagi ditekankan, di dalam cerita ini Len dan Rin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini, bisa stop scroll dan klik tombol back. Dan terdapat BANYAK KATA KASAR disini.**

 **Tambahan Khusus : Download/Putarkan lagu Daughter of Evil & Servant of Evil Classical Version untuk bisa lebih menikmati. Kalau bisa lagunya dilain device yang untuk baca fanfic, soalnya ada beberapa bagian yang dipotong. Nanti dikasih tahu, kok. Thank you.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Wah, sudah sore, ya?"

Miku menangkat kepalanya menatap langit biru yang sudah hampir memerah, memandang dari jendela kamarnya. Dia merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan meletakkan pensil dan buku tulisnya. Tidak terasa, besok adalah hari dimana audisi diselenggarakan. Miku melirik ke arah telepon genggamnya yang baru saja berbunyi, menandakan ada yang baru saja mengirim pesan.

 _Halo, Miku?!_

 _Bagaimana? Kau tidak melupakan perjanjian awal kita kan? Ugh I can't wait for tomorrow! 3 aku tidak sabar menjadi salah satu bagian dari Vocaloid! Itu pasti hebat sekali!_

Miku tersenyum tipis dan memandang malas ke arah HP yang sedari tadi bergetar karena kiriman pesan Miki. Karena bosan, Miku pun membalas pesan dari Miki.

 _Halo, Miki. Tentu saja._

Miku meletakkan HP-nya dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja yang ia gunakan untuk mencoret-coret. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk pulpen yang ia pegangi sedari tadi dengan sedikit keras. "Aduh... kenapa bisa begini. Kenapa? Kenapa aku jadi seperti berada di tempat yang salah?!"

* * *

 **[RIN POV]**

 _The next morning..._

Aku terbangun karena alarm yang sebenarnya sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Aku hanya sedikit telat mematikan alarm itu. Tanganku menjulur ke arah meja disamping tempat tidurku dan menekan berkali-kali tombol agar alarm tersebut mati. Tak lupa aku meraih alarm tersebut sehingga aku bisa melihat jam berapa ini.

Jam tujuh pagi.

 _Great._

 _Oh god._

"GUE KESIANGAAAAANNN!" teriakku sambil melempar selimut dengan sejauh-jauhnya dan entah bagaimana nasib alarm tersebut apakah masih sehat walfiat atau sudah terpecah belah. Aku langsung mandi dan memencet-mencet botol sabun ala hotel dan ternyata SABUNNYA HABIS!

"Gila, mau mandi make apa nih gue?" aku mengacak-acak rambutku.

Oke, nggak ada pilihan lain selain makai sabun tangan. Astaga, ini mimpi buruk. gue belum pernah sebelumnya nyabun pake sabun tangan yang ada biasanya di botolnya ada buahnya kayak apel anggur dan kawan-kawannya yang tidak perlu aku sebutkan. Setelah selesai dengan urusan sabun, aku melingkarkan handuk putihku yang ternyata BASAH GARA-GARA AKU TIDAK MELETAKKAN HANDUK KESAYANGANKU INI DI TEMPAT YANG SUCI TANPA DOSA.

Aku langsung mengambil gelas untuk kumur-kumur, pasta gigi Rinsodent yangmemutihkan gigi hingga akar-akarnya, dan sikat giginya.

Wait.

 _Wait._

 _Where the hell is my tooth brush?_

"Jangan bilang gosok giginya jatuh kebawah!" aku langsung menunduk kebawah, mencari-cari dimana keberadaan sang penggosok gigi ini? Dan hasilnya nihil. Terus, ini gimana caranya ngegosok gigi? GIMANA?!

"Oke, lagi-lagi nggak ada pilihan lain selain ngegosok gigi pakai tangan," kataku menatap jijik tanganku. Kasihan sekali mereka. Masa iya dibuat ngegosok gigi.

Ew.

"Ew. Jijik."

* * *

Aku langsung menyambar tas ranselku dan menyelipkan HP dan barang-barang penting lainnya ditasku. Aku memakaikan pita di atas rambut berwarna kuning ini dan segera mengambil langkah meninggalkan apartemenku. Sebenarnya, hari ini adalah hari audisi dan tadi malam aku gugup, gugup sekali. Saking gugupnya, aku nggak bisa tidur dan aku lupa cara untuk masuk ke alam mimpi bagaimana!

Aku langsung menelpon Gumi saat itu dan tebak apa yang Gumi bilang.

 _"Hitung saja domba-domba. Misalnya, satu domba, dua domba, tiga domba, sampai nanti tidur. Jangan lupa membayangkan betapa lembutnya bulu domba. Ah! Aku jadi mengantuk sekarang hanya dengan memberi tahu caranya kepadamu."_

Dia langsung memutuskan teleponnya dan aku akhirnya mengikuti cara dia tidur dengan menghitung domba sambil membayangkan domba-domba berlari dengan senang hati.

Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi? AKU JADI LAPAR.

Aku jadi membayangkan betapa enaknya daging domba dibuat sate, dibakar, harum asapnya sampai ke lubang hidungku! Dan karena aku tidak kuat menahan rasa laparku, akhirnya aku malam itu juga membeli sate domba disamping apartemen. Kira-kira, itu jam sepuluh malam. Setelah aku menyantap sate domba, aku kembali ke apartemen tapi di perjalanan menuju apartemen, aku melihat Meiko dan Luka sedang berdiri di depan suatu tempat. Itu adalah klub malam.

Tapi tenang! Aku tidak melangkahkan kakiku kesana kok. Yang menjadi perhatianku adalah,

GULALI!

Ya, gulali merah yang mengembang dan rasanya sangat manis! Aku langsung berlari ke arah abang-abang penjual gulali yang sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.

Aku tiba-tiba berhenti di tempat. Ingatanku memudar. Aku merasa, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tadi malam. Apa aku ditabrak, ya? Tapi aku tidak merasa sakit atau apa. Berdarah atau rasa perih pun tidak. Tapi apa ya? Aku langsung berjalan sambil berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Tak terasa sudah ada di depan sekolah. Dan nyatanya aku telat hampir dua puluh menit.

"Ehem!" satpam galak itu melipat tangannya. "Selamat pagi, Kagamine-san!"

"S-selamat pagi, Satpam-san ;w;," kataku sambil meremas pinggir rokku. "A-ada apa ya?"

"Ada apa, ya, kau bertanya?" satpam itu melirik ke arahku dengan tajam. "Pertanyaan yang seharusnya anda lontarkan itu adalah, jam berapa ini?" lanjut satpam sambil menunjukkan jam di tangannya.

"J-jam delapan," kataku takut-takut.

"YA! JAM DELAPAN!" suaranya menggelegar! Menakutkan! "Dan masuknya adalah jam setengah delapan! Jadi kau tahu kau ini telat berapa menit?"

"T-tiga puluh menit."

"Benar! Silahkan duduk tempat ruangan para anak yang telat. Kau akan di sidang disana!"

 _S-sidang?_ aku menelan ludahku bulat-bulat. Sidang? Memangnya aku melakukan kesalahan apa? Oke, ini kesalahan karena aku masuk tidak tepat waktu. Tapi, aku tidak menaruh sianida di kopi, atau membunuh orang di pesawat, atau memakan gaji buta. Aku tidak sepatutnya disidang! Menyebalkan!

Aku pun berjalan menuju tempat ruangan para anak yang telat, katanya pak satpam galak itu, dan duduk di ruang tunggu. Ada beberapa anak yang duduk dengan tegang menunggu sidang. Aku memperhatikan satu-satu anak-anak itu dan ternyata,

"Rin-san!"

"Yuuma!" seruku kaget melihat laki-laki itu memamerkan senyuman terbesarnya. Yuuma yang duduk diseberangku berdiri dan duduk disampingku. "Apa kabar, Yuuma? Kau telat, ya?"

"Iya, nih!" Yumma hanya tertawa dengan lugunya. "Baik, kok, Rin-san sendiri? Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ano, jangan pakai suffiks san, dong! Aku bukan siapa-siapa, lho!" kataku sedikit risih. "Um, baik-baik saja. Ah sebenarnya tidak karena aku telat masuk sekolah dan katanya apa tuh? Ada sidang?!"

"Iya, sidang menentukan hukuman apa yang bagus untuk diberikan kepada tersangka," kata Yuuma dengan tertawa. "Oh ya, bagaimana keadaannya setelah malam kemarin?"

"Hah?" aku hanya cengo melihat Yuuma menanyakan hal itu. "Ada apa? Kok, bisa tahu?"

Yuuma memandangku aneh. "Tentu saja, kau pada saat itu hampir diculik, lho sama abang-abang gulali!"

"HAH?!"

"Iya!" kata Yuuma. "Saat itu, kau mau menyebrang dan memanggil-manggil abang gulali tersebut. Nah, pas itu aku lagi mau menghampiri Luka-san dan Meiko-san yang berniat meminjam buku catatanku. Aku juga heran kenapa mereka bisa minta janjian di depan klub malam, tapi karena itu yang paling mudah ditemui, jadi kami membuat perjanjian disitu."

Yuuma, kau ini niat cerita yang mana sih? Tentang Luka, Meiko dan kamu yang janjian di depan klub, atau aku yang mau diculik sama abang-abang gulali?!

"Tunggu tunggu, dia kan abang-abang tua?! Masa iya bisa nyulik aku?!"

"Nah, pas itu dia langsung nutup mulut kamu pake lap yang biasa buat ngelap meja itu. Terus kamu langsung pingsan dan dia mau nyeret kamu entah karena si Meiko teriak-teriak dan aku juga Luka sadar kalau si abang gulali ini mau nyulik kamu, akhirnya kita nyelametin kamu deh!" cerita Yuuma dengan semangat. "Nggak lupa kita tonjok muka terus tendang itu... em, pokoknya dia babak belur, deh!"

"Oke oke, yang penting gue selamat disini," kataku sweatdrop. "Anyway, terima kasih ya, Yuuma!"

Yuuma mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Sama-sama, lho. Makanya, cewek jangan jalan sendiri kalau malam-malam. Kan, siapa tahu ada yang niat jahat."

"Ah iya, terimakasih."

"Kagamine Rin?" panggil seseorang dari speaker.

"Wah mau disidang tuh!" seru Yuuma.

"Eh, ah, masa?! Ya ampun!" aku menggigit bibirku. Pokoknya, aku nggak mau nanti disuruh ngepel toilet, atau nyapu halaman taman yang banyak tai kucingnya, atau bersihin kolam renang. Nggak mauuuuu! "Yuuma, gali kuburan buat aku ya?!"

"Hah?"

"Iya, ini... ini detik-detik kematian gue!" seruku sambil kabur tertawa.

"Alay," balas Yuuma setengah berteriak. Dia melambaikan tangannya, dan aku pun membalasnya. "Kalau kau masih hidup, beliin gue gulali, ya?!"

"Ogah! Ntar gue diculik lagi!" seruku sebelum masuk ke ruang jahannam. Aku mendengar bahwa Yuuma membalasku, 'biar nanti gue selametin lagi', seperti itu. Mukaku sedikit memerah saat mendengarnya seperti itu. Ah, dia terlihat lebih _gentleman_ dibandingkan si _kamvretto Len, manusia purba_. Oh ya, hari ini kan ada latihan sama si Len itu. Aduh, hariku gak enak banget deh.

"Ahem!"

"Ah, i-iya! Maaf!"

* * *

"Lo kenapa bisa telat, sih?!" teriak laki-laki itu melipat tangannya sembari memandangku lekat-lekat seakan-akan aku ini ulat yang tak bisa apa-apa sedangkan dia adalah singa yang bisa menerkam sang ulat kapan saja.

"Bukan urusan lo, _banana freak!_ " balasku setengah berteriak sembari mengelap-ngelap meja guru. Iya, aku dihukum. Iya, dihukum merapihkan ruang guru yang besarnya minta ampun! Sangat besar! Dan malunya, lho! Malu banget karena guru-guru yang awalnya memujiku entah karena kepinteranku, atau ketelatenanku mengerjakan PR, berbalik menjadi... ah sudahlah! Aku ingat sekali apa yang dikatakan manajer Vocaloid, Kiyoteru-sensei.

Pada saat itu, aku sedang menyapu di ruang guru...

 _"Lho, Kagamine-san?" seseorang- lebih tepatnya, seorang guru dengan perawakan yang tampan dan kacamatanya yang terus dipakainya itu, mengangetkanku yang sedang menyapu._

 _"Ah! Kiyoteru-sensei!" kataku sedikit keras sambil memberhentikan kegiatan sapu-menyapuku. "S-selamat sore!" lanjutku sambil membungkukkan badanku._

 _"Sore...," ujar Kiyoteru-sensei memandangku dengan aneh. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kagamine-san?"_

 _"Ah... saya... dihukum," jawabku sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri._

 _"Hah?" Kiyoteru-sensei memandangku dengan semakin-semakin aneh. "Dihukum? Kau melakukan apa, Kagamine-san? Menonjok orang?"_

 _"B-bukan! Saya telat masuk kelas," kataku sembari tertawa dipaksakan._

 _"Wah!" Kiyoteru-sensei terdiam sebentar. "Kalau begitu, poinmu dikurangi lima, ya?"_

 _"H-hah?! Kok, dikurangi, sih?" tanyaku panik. Poin seratus sembilan puluh sembilanku! Sudah ku kumpulkan dengan susah payah! Menjawab pertanyaan guru-guru, mengerjakan PR dan hampir semuanya- atau bahkan semuanya mendapatkan nilai sempurna! Dan tinggal satu angka lagi aku akan mendapatkan satu-satunya gelar 'Student Star' yang selama ini belum pernah didapatkan oleh angkatanku!_

 _"Lho, tentu saja. Kau sudah telat, kan?" Kiyoteru-sensei malah berbalik tanya lagi._

 _"I-iya tapi kan?"_

 _"Well, itu hukuman untukmu juga," Kiyoteru-sensei melenggang pergi._

 _TIDAAAAAAAAAKKK!_

"Lo napa atuh, teh?!" Len berkacak pinggang menatapku yang sedang _day dreaming,_ eh flashback deng. "Cepet kerja sono! Waktu gue terbuang sia-sia, menunggu anak satu ini ngebersihin ruang guru-guru gara gara dihukum!"

"Berisik lo! Pulang aja sana," cibirku sambil kembali mengelap meja guru. Duh, mana lagi laper. Astaga. Hari ini, hari yang menjengkelkan! Aku bahkan belum makan siang atau membeli camilan!

Len terdiam sebentar. "Oke, gue pulang!" seru Len sambil menggendong tas ranselnya.

"Yaudah sono, siapa yang nyuruh lo nungguin," aku memajukan bibirku sambil mengacungkan jari tengahku ke arahnya, menyuruhnya pulang. Dan ternyata dia membalasku! Sialan!

"Jadi cewek jangan kasar-kasar!" serunya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oke, oke, gue minta maaf! Sekarang, pergi lo!"

"Dih! Ngusir."

"Lo kan yang mau pergi? Dasar, labil!"

"Oke, bye!" teriak Len lalu membanting pintu ruang guru. Sekarang memang sudah sepi karena siswa-siswi maupun guru telah pulang sekolah. Jadi, aku tidak masalah bertengkar dengan Len di ruang guru.

"Well, that's better!" aku memicingkan mata dan kemudian melanjutkan hukumanku- merapikan ruang guru dengan serapi mungkin. Meskipun dengan keadaan lapar yang berkepanjangan ini, aku harus tetap membuat ruang guru bersih mengkilau. Agar nama baikku, bisa kembali bersinar seperti sedia kala.

...

...

...

Oke, seriusan. Ini sepi, sepi kebangetan. Aku menatap sekeliling ruang guru yang cukup luas ini. Banyak sekali loker-loker yang terkunci dengan sempurna, meja-meja yang bersih dan berbagai folder-folder. Di ruang guru juga terdapat bagian karaoke tersendiri. Enak sekali, ya sensei-sensei disini. Kalau mereka merasa jenuh atau bosan, mereka bisa saja mengambil microphone dan mulai bernyanyi di ruang guru ini.

Aku kembali mengelap meja guru yang tidak kunjung bersih ini.

 _Tes... tes..._

Aku menyentuh keningku yang ternyata basah karena keringat yang menetes sedari tadi. Akhirnya, aku menyadari aku benar-benar lelah sekarang. Padahal hanya telat beberapa puluh menit saja, sampai disuruh seperti ini. Kejam sekali sekolah Crypton ini. Setelah beberapa kali mondar-mandir di ruang guru ; mengelap, membenarkan sesuatu, atau apalah itu, akhirnya pekerjaan atau lebih tepatnya hukuman ini telah selesai!

"Fyuh!" seruku sambil membantingkan punggungku ke sofa nan empuk di ruang guru dekat karaoke ini.

"..."

"Audisi gue..."

Aku langsung menyambar tas selempangku dan berlari keluar dari ruang guru. Kututup dan kukunci pintu ruang guru. Aku berlari dengan cepat, sangat cepat menuju bangunan satpam.

"Halo, Kag-

"Siang, Pak!" sapaku dengan terburu-buru. "Kunci ruang guru! Semua sudah beres, sudah dibersihkan! Terima kasih!" kataku meninggalkan satpam yang cengo itu. Maaf ya Pak, saya sedang terburu-buru! Audisi dimulai jam dua dan ini jam dua kurang lima menit! Audisi ada di gedung Yokohama di selatan Crypton. Berarti...

"Naik bis saja, deh!" gumamku sambil menunggu di bawah halte Crypton Utara. Dan untung saja bisnya sudah sampai. Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menaiki anak tangga di bis dan pintu bis tertutup rapat.

Aku menatap sekeliling bis dan tampaknya tidak banyak orang yang menggunakan transportasi umum lagi. Oke, bukan itu masalahnya. Sekarang adalah, bagaimana aku kesana, dengan tepat waktu! Dan aku baru ingat kalau Len menungguku karena dia adalah pelatihku dan bahkan duet bersamanya di audisi! Tentu saja dia pasti menungguku dan aku dengan bodohnya mengusirnya.

Aku ini orang yang jahat ya?

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk sampai di depan gedung audisi. Bis berhenti tepat di depan gedung Yokohoma di South Crypton. Aku turun dari bis dan dengan mempercepat langkahku, kuarahkan menuju gedung yang menjulang tinggi dan berwarna-warni tersebut.

Gedung Yokohama.

Gedung ini adalah gedung kuno yang dibuat 'katanya' pada zaman Perang Dunia II. Guru sejarah pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku saat aku menanyakan materi mengenai Partai Nazi. Saat itu, Hiroshima dan Nagasaki dibom. Ingat, kan kejadian yang cukup menakutkan itu? Orang-orang yang masih hidup namun terkena radiasi bom tersebut, dipindahkan ke Tokyo dan pemerintah membuat gedung khusus perawatan untuk orang-orang yang terkena radiasi tersebut.

Namun, yang namanya radiasi, pasti akan menjalar kemana-mana. Dan pada saat itu, secanggih apapun suatu negara di muka bumi itu, masih belum tahu atau meskipun sudah tahu, tidak semuanya berjalan sukses. Akhirnya, lebih dari sepuluh ribu orang meninggalkan kehidupan mereka di gedung ini.

Langkahku terhenti di gerbang yang cukup kokoh namun artistik. Aku dihadang oleh dua satpam galak nan seram juga gendut.

"Selamat sore, Kak," sahut satpam yang berada di kiriku.

"S-sore...," aku mengangguk.

"Boleh tahu ada keperluan apa datang kesini?" tanya satpam yang lainnya.

Aku lupa mengatakannya. Gedung Yokohama ini hanya digunakan untuk acara-acara yang lumayan penting. Banyak orang-orang penting datang menghadiri acara di gedung ini. Jadi tidak heran kalau gedung Yokohama adalah salah satu gedung yang paling penting dan penjagaannya cukup ketat untuk seukuran gedung kuno.

"Ada audisi vocaloid," jawabku singkat.

"Ahem!"

Kami bertiga menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Dan oh la la~ Si shota sedang melipat tangannya dan berdiri tak jauh dari kami.

"Dia adalah peserta audisi Vocaloid. Jadi, biarkan dia masuk," ucap Len tajam tapi pelan, membuat satpam itu langsung mengangguk-angguk cepat dan mempersilakanku untuk pergi ke dalam gedung Yokohama.

"Lo untung aja nggak telat. Audisi udah dimulai dan lo dapet urutan ketiga," kata Len datar.

"Oh, kapan dimulai?" tanyaku.

"Kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu. Sekali audisi sih lima belas menit sekalian tanya-jawab dan komentar-komentar," jawab Len membuka pintu ruang tunggu.

"Ah gitu... loh, terus lo ngapain disini?" aku menghentikan langkahku, dan begitu juga dengannya.

"Ya, gue jemput lo," jawabnya. "Dalam artian pelatih dan muridnya, lho."

"Iya gue tau! Tapi, kan lo juri juga?!"

"Ya terus kenapa?! Yang penting gue udah ngasih komentar dan semacemnya!"

"Dih, yaudah si! Jangan ngegas dong! Eh eh... by the way! Gaunnya mana?" tanyaku.

Len langsung membeku ditempat. "Ya iya! Gue taruh di mobil!"

"Dih! Cepetan ambil!"

"Dah dih duh terus lu! Gak bosen apa?!"

"Sekarang, cepetan ambil! Lu gatau apa udah nomor urut berapa sekarang?!"

"Du-

" _PERHATIAN, PERHATIAN. KEPADA_ _NOMOR URUT TIGA, DIHARAPKAN SEGERA MASUK KE DALAM RUANG AUDISI. SEKALI LAGI, KEPADA NOMOR URUT TIGA, DIHARAPKAN SEGERA MASUK KE DALAM RUANG AUDISI. TERIMA KASIH."_

"..."

"..."

Kami berdua berpandangan mendengar _speaker_ memotong pembicaraan Len. Dan hanya dua kata yang sama-sama kami ucapkan, serentak dan seksama.

 _"HOLY FUCKING CHEESE!"_

* * *

 **[AUTHOR POV]**

"Len lama banget, deh. Perasaan tadi cuma mau ke kamar kecil doang deh. Dan jaraknya gak berkilo-kilometer," ujar Kaito, sahabat seperjuang-sepermati Len Kagamine, mengetuk-ngetuk jam tangannya.

"Iya, kayak kebelet banget gitu. Masa tadi baru ngasih komen ke Teto, dia udah nyelonong entah kemana," dengus Luka. "Kuharap Meiko menjalankan tugasnya dengan benar tanpa mengganggu Gakupo-kun."

"Ah, jadi ceritanya kamu itu cemburu ya sama Meiko? Diam-diam terus dari tadi audisi?" tanya Kaito disambut jitakan Miku.

"Guys, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu, ya! _Girl's things_ nih! Harus cepat," kata Miku sambil beranjak dari kursi.

"Okay okay, jangan lama ya! Jangan ninggalin gue berduaan sama Kaito. Ntar gue khilaf lagi!" kata Luka lalu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Miku memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Tenang aja, Miku-chan!" Kaito mengacungkan jempolnya. "Aku tidak akan berpaling dari gadis paling cantik sejagad raya yang pernah aku temui!" lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ewwww!" Luka memutarkan bola matanya lalu meniru adegan seseorang muntah.

Sedangkan perempuan yang digoda Kaito ini hanya _blushing_ berat dan segera meninggalkan ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, Len dan Rin pun datang, membuat kedua juri yang setia pada kursinya ini, ternganga lebar.

"E BUSET!"

"LEN?! B-BAJU LO?!"

Len hanya menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih dan bersinar. "Yo guys wassup wassup!" seru Len dengan sok kerennya, lalu menerima jitakan dari Rin. "AWWWW!(karin)!"

"Kok, lo disitu? Lo lama gara-gara ganti baju?" tanya Luka.

"Yoi, sis!" jawab Len. "Gue bakal duet sama dia buat nemenin dia ikut audisi ini. Lo lupa apa pikun, sih? Kan gue udah kasih tahu dari kapan tahu!"

"SEJAK KAPAN LO KASIH TAU, SIALAN!" balas mereka berdua berteriak.

"Ya sudahlah kalau itu mau lo," dengus Kaito.

"W-WAIT A FREAKING MINUTE!" potong Luka sambil beranjak dari kursinya. "Terus...terus lo nilainya gimana?"

"Tenang, Luka-chan!" sahut Len. "Gue kan artis berbakat dan bertalenta, ohohohoho!"

Siapapun, tolong siapkan tiga ember untuk menampung muntahan kedua juri dan satu korban ini.

"Oke deh," Luka kembali tenang dan duduk di kursinya. Pada saat itu juga, Miku membuka pintu dan wajahnya kaget melihat Len dan Rin memakai gaun yang seragam.

"K-kalian berdua... ngapain?" tanya Miku sambil berjalan menuju meja juri, namun matanya tidak terlepas dari kedua orang yang akan tampil ini. "Kok bajunya wah banget, sih? Tapi bagus, untuk mendapat nilai tambahan. Dan kau, Len, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat duduk! Kita tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu melihat kalian bermodel-model ria."

"KITA NGGAK JADI MODEL!" teriak Len kesal, membuat ketiga juri ini sweatdrop. "Gue cuma mau duet sama Rin, oke? Masalah cara nilainya itu urusan gue!"

"O-oke... oke," kata Miku tersenyum. "Mau nyanyi lagu apa?"

"Banyak celoteh lo-

"Rin, kau yang ikut audisi. Kau yang jawab ya," potong Kaito, disambut anggukan Rin dan umpatan Len.

"Kita mau bernyanyi lagu Daughter of Evil dan Servant of Evil," ucap Rin tak lupa menunjukkan senyumannya yang _angelic_.

"Oh... whoa...," ucap ketiga juri ternganga mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh mereka berdua ini, lalu mereka sama-sama melihat satu sama lain.

"Whoa..."

"...whoa."

"Whoaaaa!"

Lalu mereka bertiga bertepuk tangan, membuat si Len ini cukup sebal mendengarnya.

"Whoa whoa mulu dari tadi! Udah ye, nyanyi nih sekarang!"

Miku hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Sip sip... okey!"

"Jangan sampai keserimpet roknya."

"I-iya...,"

"Hati-hati kalau mau sekalian nari, Rin, jaga sepatu hakmu."

"I-iya...!"

"Kalau mau lompat bilang ak-

"STOP!" potong Len yang ternyata sudah darah tinggi itu, membuat ketiga juri terkunci mulutnya. "Nyalakan musiknya!"

"Oke... lanjutkan," ucap Luka yang masih sweatdrop dari tadi.

Rin tampak menarik napas, mengatur kegrogian dan ke-nervous-annya yang dirasakannya saat ini juga.

 **[MUSIC ON - DAUGHTER AND SERVANT OF EVIL CLASSICAL VERSION]**

" _Ahahahaha! Saa... Hizamazuki nasai!"_ Rin memulai lagu tersebut dengan tawanya yang khas dan tidak terkesan dibuat-buat (padahal memang itu dibuat-buat. Rin juga mahir acting). Lagu pun mengalun tapi ini sudah diremix. Tidak seperti yang original. Dia mengubah kesan lagu ini menjadi lebih klasik dan lebih menambah kesan kerajaan dan revolusi Prancis masa lalu.

" _Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni. Akugyakou hidou no oukoku wo. Chouten ni kunrin suru wa. Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama..._ ," nyanyi Rin sambil berlagak seperti ratu yang digambarkan di dalam lagu. Len pun juga beracting sebagai pelayan sang ratu di penampilan audisi mereka kali ini. " _Kenran goukana choudohin. Kao no yoku nita meshitsukai. Aiba no namea wa Josefiinu. Subete ga subete kanojo no mono..._ ," Len berjalan mendekati Rin dan dia menunduk memberi hormat kepada Ratu saat lirik mengarah ke pelayan tersebut, disambut dengan senyuman 'polos' sang ratu.

Len menyodorkan nampan berisi segelas yang sangat bagus ukirannya berisi air. Rin menerimanya. Sambil melangkah menjauhi Len, Rin melanjutkan nyanyiannya, " _Okane ga tarinaku natta nara. Gumin domo kara shibori tore. Watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa. Shukusei shite shimae_!"

Rin membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke juri-juri, lalu dibantingkannya gelas itu, sukses membuat juri terkaget-kaget. " _Saa... hizamazuki nasai!"_

 _"Aku no hana, karen ni saku. Azayakana irodori de. Mawari no awarena zassou wa. Aa youbun to nari kuchite iku!"_ dan musik pun berhenti mengalun, begitu juga dengan Rin dan Len. Mereka berdua berada di jarak yang cukup jauh- Rin ada di bagian kanan panggung, Len ada di bagian kiri panggung.

Dan kemudian, musik klasik pun terdengar lagi. Sembari berjalan menghampiri Rin dengan tangan di dadanya, tanda menghormati sang ratu, Len bernyanyi, " _Kimi wa ojou boku wa meshitsukai. Unmei wakatsu aware na futago. Kimi wa mamoru sono tame naraba, boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_ ," Len meraih tangan Rin yang terbungkus sarung tangan dan menciumnya, pas sekali dengan alunan musik yang menggema di audisi itu.

Setelah itu, Len berdiri dan berjalan ke depan para juri duduk. " _Tonari no kuni e dekaketa tokini. Machi de mikaketa kiiroi no ano ko. Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni. Hitome de boku wa koi ini ochimashita_ ," ujar Len dengan memamerkan senyumannya yang khas. Rin yang mendengar ada kesalahan di liriknya, langsung menoleh ke arah Len dan menatap tajam, tapi yang ditatap malah tidak memnggubrisnya dan terus bernyanyi.

" _Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto. Keshite hoshii to negau nara. Boku wa sore ni kotae you. Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai!_ " lanjut Len sambil terus menari dengan Rin. Satu langkah maju ke depan, ke belakang, maju, mundur... cantik /serius thor, serius dong!/

" _Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai. Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago. Kyou no oyatsu wa buriosshu dayo. Kimi wa warau, mujaki ni warau...,_ " nyanyi Len sambil berlagak melayani Rin, dan Rin tersenyum polos- ' _mujaki ni warau'._

Mereka berdua pun menari mengikuti koreografi yang mereka berdua sudah tentukan. Dan tampaknya juri-juri menikmati penampilan mereka. Len dan Rin pun berpisah dan Len kembali bernyanyi, namun musik tampak mengecil, menyesuaikan makna lagunya. Sembari bernyanyi, Len menarik jaket yang dipakainya dan ikat rambutnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Rin yang memandang Len terpaku. " _Hora boku no fuku o kashite ageru. Kore o kite sugu o nige nasai. Daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo. Kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa!"_ nyanyi Len sambil menjauh dari Rin dan mereka mulai melakukan koreografinya lagi.

" _Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai. Unmei wakatsu aware na futago. Kimi wa mamoru sono tame naraba. Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru..."_

Tanpa jeda lagi, Len kembali bernyanyi. " _Mukashi mukashi aru tokori ni. Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no. Chouten ni kunrinshiteta. Totemo kawaii boku no kyodai."_

Di bagian ini, mereka berdua bernyanyi bersahut-sahutan.

" _Tatoe sekai no subete ga,"_ nyanyi Len. Rin pun juga bernyanyi namun dengan lirik yang berbeda. " _Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite."_

" _Kimi no teki ni naro to mo." "Owari o tsugeru kane ga naru."_

 _"Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara." "Minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu."_

 _"Kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite." "Kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu."_

Len dan Rin terdiam sebentar lalu bass berbunyi dan mereka berdua bernyanyi kembali dengan serempak. " _Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai. Unmei wakatsu aware na futago. Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba. Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru,"_ nyanyi mereka lalu koreografi mengakhiri mereka dengan posisi saling membelakangi.

Len berbalik badan mengarah ke Rin, sedangkan Rin berjalan pelan membelakangi Len. " _Moshi mo umarekawareru naraba. Sono toki wa mata asonde ne."_

Para juri berdiri dari kursinya dan memberikan _standing applause_ pada Rin dan Len, kecuali Miku. Namun matanya tampak menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat tertarik dengan Rin. "OHH! I THOUGHT I WAS WATCHING A CONCERT, NOT AN AUDITION!" seru Luka kembali bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"Sugoiii desu yo!" tambah Kaito.

Miku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Rin tersenyum lega dan mengucapkan terima kasih beberapa kali. Rin melirik Len dan ternyata yang dilirik pun melirik juga. Mereka berdua tersenyum lega karena berhasil membawa lagu ini. Len pun kembali duduk di tempat juri dan mendapat tepukan dari juri.

"Oke, jadi komentarnya mulai dari aku ya?" ucap Miku. "Rin-chan! Fantastis sekali! Itu adalah lagu lamaku yang sudah kulepaskan tapi saat aku mendengar gaya lagu yang kau perbarui itu, aku seperti mendengar lagu baru, yang belum pernah orang nyanyikan!"

"Terima kasih, Miku-chan," Rin tersenyum lega lagi.

"Naah kau sudah membawa audisi kali ini menyenangkan, Rin," sahut Luka. "Aku yakin jika ini adalah konser, kau akan mendapat tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah! Sayang sekali hanya ada tiga orang yang menonton kalian. Tapi, aku benar-benar suka dengan penampilan kalian barusan!"

"Ah, terima kasih, Luka-chan..."

"Sepertinya apa yang ingin kubilang padamu sudah diambil oleh mereka berdua," kata Kaito bercanda. "Your perfomance was really good! It's probably the best audition ever!"

"Thank you, Kaito!" balas Rin mengangguk-angguk.

"Well, yang terakhir...," Kaito melirik ke arah Len.

Len tampaknya melamun sebentar namun dia akhirnya sadar. "Ah, maaf!" kata Len lalu berdeham. "Well, Rin! Holy cheese!"

Rin terdiam lalu dia tertawa mendengarnya. " _Gracias!_ "

"Oh ya, kalian serasi banget, sih?!" seru Luka tertawa.

"Makasih ya, tapi nggak," Len memutarkan bola matanya.

"Tau nih, hanya rekan kerja aja ya," timpal Rin.

"Kira-kira apa kata orang tentang ini ya?" tanya Kaito kepada Luka.

Luka menaikkan pundaknya. "Pasti mereka berpikir kalau Rin dan Len _have a thing."_

" _Have a thing_ dari Hongkong!" seru Len kesal. "Dan yang nonton, kan hanya kalian?!"

"Well...," Miku melirik Luka.

Luka menunjukkan layar HP-nya yang sedang memutar video Rin dan Len audisi. "I recorded it."

...

...

"LUKA SIALAN!"

* * *

 _Before the audition of Rin & Len begin..._

"Gakupo, tolong dong teleponin Y&C Production buat nanyain perihal konser kita nanti. Tadi kalau tidak salah mereka ngirim e-mail lusa kemarin untuk menyuruh kita menelpon mereka," ujar Meiko yang berkutat dengan laptop mac-nya.

"Haduh... oke, oke," Gakupo menghentikan kegiatan cek-mengecek berkas-berkas yang tebal yang dikumpulkan dalam beberapa folder. Dia langsung mengambil telepon. "Berapa nomornya?"

"021838192," jawab Meiko cepat.

"Buset, kok lu hafal?" tanya Gakupo sweatdrop.

Meiko hanya tertawa kecil. "Gue ngapalin."

"Kok, diapalin?!"

"Kenapa, ya? Tau deh." jawab Meiko tanpa melepas pandangannya pada laptopnya. Meiko merasa dia ingin menghirup udara segar karena sedari tadi pagi, Meiko terus berada di dalam ruangan AC, tidak keluar-keluar. "By the way Gakupo, gue mau cari angin dulu ya lima menit," Meiko memutarkan kursi rodanya.

"...sudah disampaikan kepada Kiyoteru-san bahwa konser tidak akan dibatalkan apapun yang terjadi. DP sudah kami transfer dan sisanya akan dilunasi seminggu sebelum konser. Bukankah itu perjanjian awalnya?"

Meiko terdiam mendengar obrolan Gakupo dengan Y&C.

"Lho, tidak bisa begitu, dong! Kalau memang awalnya Y&C tidak bisa pada bulan itu, seharusnya dibilang sebelum kami DP. Ini, kan murni kesalahan kalian. Setidaknya kembalikan uang kami, jangan hanguskan!"

"Gakupo?" panggil Meiko.

"Kok, begitu, ya? Sangat tidak profesional, lho. Baru kali ini kami dikecewakan seperti ini. Baiklah. Selamat siang." Gakupo langsung menututp telepon dan menarik napas panjang.

"Apa yang terjadi, Gakupo?" tanya Meiko.

Gakupo memandang Meiko dengan wajah miris. "Konser kita dibatalkan sepihak."

* * *

 _Gyuurrr..._

Hujan mengguyur gedung Yokohama dan wanita berambut merah pendek ini tersengal-sengal berlari menuju ruang audisi. Keadaan saat itu sangat dingin karena hujan deras yang sepertinya tidak akan reda dalam waktu singkat.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Miku-chan?"

Meiko menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung bersembunyi dibalik dinding dan mencoba menguping apa yang dua orang bicarakan itu.

"Sekarang adalah audisi ketiga. Kau audisi berapa, Mayu-chan?"

 _Mayu? Kenapa Miku menemui Mayu di tengah-tengah audisi begini_ , kata Meiko di dalam hati.

"Audisi kelima," jawab Mayu singkat. "Jadi, kau sudah menerima uangnya kan?"

"Iya sudah. Jangan khawatir, Mayu-chan. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengangkat namamu," senyum Miku mengambang.

Meiko menutup mulutnya, kaget mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Miku. _Uang, uang apa maksudnya? Atau... jangan-jangan?!_

"Baguslah. Kembalilah ke ruang audisi. Aku takut ada orang yang mendengarkan kita," bisik Mayu.

Miku mengangguk dan langkah kaki menjauhi lokasi tersebut. Merasa situasi sudah aman, Meiko melangkahkan kaki dan memandang ke lapangan yang diguyur hujan ini. Meiko menarik HP-nya dan mencoba menghubungi ke Miku.

" _Moshi-moshi!_ " kata Miku mengangkat HP-nya.

"Hai, Miku!" seru Meiko dengan tenang. "Bagaimana audisinya? Berjalan lancar? Kau dimana sekarang?"

" _Aku sedang di jalan menuju ruang audisi nih_ ," jawab Miku.

"He? Memangnya kau habis darimana?"

" _Ke kamar mandi tadi, hahaha! Oh ya, aku sudah di depan ruang audisi nih. Kumatikan dulu, ya! Dadah, Meiko-chan!"_ Miku langsung menutup teleponnnya. Meiko melepaskan HP-nya dari telinga dan melirik ke sekeliling arah.

"Kamar mandi katamu?" geram Meiko. "Kau baru saja ngobrol di ruang serbaguna D, Miku. Dan tidak ada kamar mandi disini kecuali di bagian utara Yokohama!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Meiko langsung menelpon Gakupo dan Gakupo mengangkatnya. "Gakupo! Kau harus tahu tentang ini!"

" _Tentang apa?"_

Sambil menarik napasnya. "Tentang sahabat kita sekaligus ketua kita, Hatsune Miku!"

.

.

 _*TO BE CONTINUED*_

* * *

 **A/n : AAAA MAAF BARU UPDATE SEKARANG! LAPTOPKU RUSAK JADI... JADI... yak, seperti itu. Aku dapat laptop baru yang digeser dari ayahku ke aku. Begitulah kalau jadi anak ketiga, dapetnya barang geseran terus. BTW ADA YANG TAU GAK APA KESALAHAN LEN PAS NYANYI AHAHAHAHA XD GAK KESALAHAN SIH SEBENERNYA. Ntar yg bener kukirim gulali lewat j*e atau t*ki. Anyway jangan lupa rate n review ya~~**

 **Shikioru.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : HALOO MAAF BARU BISA UPDATE! LAGI DALAM MINGGU UAS SOALNYA ;w; ini aku juga update ditengah-tengah UAS. Hfft... maaf ya makin lama makin 'lama' dan 'pendek'. Thank you untuk yang sudah review :3 maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu. Lagi nggak ada waktuuuu banget, tapi terima kasih semua dan happy reading!**

* * *

" _Moshi-moshi!_ " kata Miku mengangkat HP-nya.

"Hai, Miku!" seru Meiko dengan tenang. "Bagaimana audisinya? Berjalan lancar? Kau dimana sekarang?"

" _Aku sedang di jalan menuju ruang audisi nih_ ," jawab Miku.

"He? Memangnya kau habis darimana?"

" _Ke kamar mandi tadi, hahaha! Oh ya, aku sudah di depan ruang audisi nih. Kumatikan dulu, ya! Dadah, Meiko-chan!"_ Miku langsung menutup teleponnnya. Meiko melepaskan HP-nya dari telinga dan melirik ke sekeliling arah.

"Kamar mandi katamu?" geram Meiko. "Kau baru saja ngobrol di ruang serbaguna D, Miku. Dan tidak ada kamar mandi disini kecuali di bagian utara Yokohama!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Meiko langsung menelpon Gakupo dan Gakupo mengangkatnya. "Gakupo! Kau harus tahu tentang ini!"

" _Tentang apa?"_

Sambil menarik napasnya. "Tentang sahabat kita sekaligus ketua kita, Hatsune Miku!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Crypton Life ~**

 **Disc : Yamaha Corp**

 **Pairing : Len x Rin (NOT INCEST)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : LenXRin! Typo(s)! Rude Word(s)!**

 **Note : Sekali lagi ditekankan, di dalam cerita ini Len dan Rin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini, bisa stop scroll dan klik tombol back. Dan terdapat BANYAK KATA KASAR disini.**

 **Tambahan Khusus : Download/Putarkan lagu Eternal Flame (The Bangles) dan Mirai (Kobukuro) untuk bisa lebih menikmati. Kalau bisa lagunya dilain device yang untuk baca fanfic, soalnya ada beberapa bagian yang dipotong. Nanti dikasih tahu, kok. Thank you.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"So, care to explain about earlier?"

Rin menghempaskan dirinya di sofa yang tidak terlalu panjang namun cukup empuk dan lembut untuk di duduki.

"Uh...," Len hanya tertawa sambil membolak-balikkan menu. Ya, karena menurut Len audisi mereka berjalan cukup sukses, akhirnya Len mentraktir Rin di kafe mahal yang 'biasa' Len kunjungi. "Coba, disini ada cordon bleu, terus aglio olio, terus..."

"Gue stamppot aja. Minumannya vanilla cream," ujar Rin cepat.

"There's no vanilla cream in here."

"Milkshake vanilla kalau gitu."

"Oke oke," Len mengangguk-angguk lalu dia melambaikan tangannya, memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat order-an mereka.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya pelayan bercelemek merah itu.

"Oh ya, kita mau order," Len menyodorkan menunya. "Stamppot satu, salmon scramble satu, milkshake vanilla satu, dan air putih satu. Dessert-nya apple pie dan 3 scoop es krim rasa vanilla dua dan stroberi satu."

"Baiklah. Saya ulangi lagi, ya. Stamppot satu, salmon scramble satu, milkshake vanilla satu, air putih satu, apple pie satu, satu porsi es krim satu. Itu saja? Ada tambahan lagi?"

Len menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu saja."

"Baiklah. Estimasi kedatangan makanannya setengah jam dimulai dari sekarang, ya. Mohon ditunggu," pelayan itu memberi hormat sebelum melenggang pergi ke dapur untuk memberi tahu orderannya.

"Air putih lagi?" Rin bertanya sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagu.

"Yup," jawab Len singkat. "Air putih itu bagus untuk kesehatan.

"Apa rasa air putih... memang, sih bagus untuk kesehatan," komentar Rin dengan menurunkan volumenya, takut menyinggung orang yang duduk didepannya ini. Sayang kan baru masuk ke kafe bagus terus ditendang sama yang mengajak gara-gara menghina minuman kesukaannya? "Jadi, kenapa 'midori' diganti jadi 'kiiroi'?!"

"Pengen tahu banget, sih! Lagian udah lewat juga itu audisi," Len memicingkan matanya.

"Lo itu pernah bilang, kan jangan pernah keluar dari lirik?! Dan lo baru aja melanggarnya!"

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?" tanya Len cuek.

"LO, LEN KAGAMINE YANG DIPUJI-PUJI OLEH SELURUH CEWEK!"

Len menaikkan alisnya. "Emang lo nggak tergila-gila sama gue? Kan, lo ngefans sama gue."

Pipi Rin memerah. "I-itu dulu! Kenangan terburuk gue yang bahkan nggak mau gue ulangi lagi!"

Len terdiam namun kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat gadis malang yang satu ini bingung dibuatnya. Len menunjukkan handphone yang berisi wallpaper Len sedang bermain gitar dan manggung di konser dua tahun yang lalu.

Dan itu...

Handphone Rin.

...

"KAMVRETTO LEN BALIKKIN HP GUEEE WOOOOYYY!" teriak Rin sambil berusaha meraih handphone malangnya yang dipegang-pegang Len.

"Eh, jangan malu-maluin napa!" balas Len mengecilkan suaranya.

"BODO AMAT, SIAPA SURU-MMMFFFFH!"

Len mendekap mulut Rin dan gadis korban yang malang ini meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Len memutarkan bola matanya lalu dari arah seberang meja, ia menarik tangan Rin secara paksa dengan tangan kirinya dan membuat Rin kaget bukan kepalang. Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa inchi dan mata mereka saling bertautan. Len menyeringai sambil menaruh handphone Rin ber-casing hard dan melepaskan dekapan mulutnya.

"Sudah puas?"

Rin menatap tajam Len sambil kembali duduk ke tempat semula. Rin mengotak-atik HP-nya dan mengganti wallpapernya menjadi pemandangan alam yang berbentuk lukisan. "Nih, gue ganti!"

"Terpaksa, kan itu? Sudah ketahuan, sih!" ejek Len membuat Rin semakin panas.

"SIALAN LO, SINI MANA HP LO?!"

"Nggak jaman bajak-membajak please. Kalau mau bajak mah di sawah sendiri, bukan sawah orang. Malu ah ketahuan sama petani karena nggak tahu yang mana sawah sendiri yang mana sawah orang," cengir Len tak lupa membagi seringainnya yang bisa membunuh cewek-cewek sekejap.

"Receh lu ah!" Rin melipat tangannya. "Oh ya, lo belum kasih tahu kesalahan lo tadi! Kenapa lo ganti dari midori jadi kiiroi?!"

"Ke-na-pa yaa?" Len memutarkan bola matanya. "Rin kepo banget, deh!"

Rin mendesis kesal. _Awas saja kau, dasar Len,_ umpat Rin dalam hati sambil menatap Len dengan tajam.

"Permisi," seorang pelayan menghancurkan suasana yang sangat dingin ini (seriusan lho, di kamarku dingin banget sekarang T_T) sambil meletakkan makanan-makanan yang mereka pesan. "Stamppot satu..."

"Ya..."

"Salmon scramble satu..."

"He'eh..."

"Seporsi es krim satu..."

"Ya ya..."

"Milkshake vanilla satu..."

"Yup!"

"Lemon squash satu..."

"Iya!"

Pelayan itu mengangguk-angguk sambil mencontreng-contreng di struk khusus untuk pelayan. "Semua makanan sudah disajikan di table ya. Jika butuh apa-apa, tekan saja tombol disini dan kami akan menghampiri meja anda. Terima kasih dan selamat menikmati."

"Yeaahhh!" Rin langsung mengangkat garpu dan sendoknya. "Saatnya makaaann!"

"ITTADAKIMASU!" seru mereka berdua serempak lalu menyantap makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Uhuk!" Len langsung tersedak. "Tunggu, tunggu..."

"Ada apa, Len?" Rin yang khawatir langsung menyodorkan tisu ke arah Len. "Jangan terburu-buru, tersedak lagi tahu rasa kau!"

"APAAN NIH?!" teriak Len sembari mengangkat gelas ramping nan panjang ke depan wajah Rin. Terlihat jeruk nipis sedang mengambang-ngambang dengan nyamannya di dalam gelas bening itu. "Asem banget rasanya, udah gitu nggak ada manis-manisnya lagi!"

"Woah!" kata Rin sambil mengunyah pelan makanannya. "Namanya lime squash, atau lemon squash juga bisa," jelas Rin.

Len memicingkan matanya. "Gue nggak nanya namanya, _orange freak._ "

"Gue ngasih tahu, _banana freak."_

 _"_ Intinya, kenapa lo nge-iya-iyain pas pelayan itu bilang lemon squash?! Lo nggak tahu apa gue benci banget sama yang namanya asem-asem! Hidup gue manis gini diasemin pake lemon, ewh...," ujar Len sambil melipat tangannya. "Pokoknya gue gak mau minum ini!"

"Dih, siapa lo, siapa gue," Rin memutarkan bola matanya. "Bodo amat, mau lo minum, mau lo nggak, sampai tenggorokan lo _seret_ gue no problem aja sih ya."

"Tcih!" desis Len. "Yaudah, gue panggilin pelayannya lagi aja!"

"ET ET ET!" potong Rin sembari menahan tangan Len menekan tombol di samping meja makan mereka. "OKE FINE, kita tukeran minuman, gimana? Lo vanilla milkshake, gue lemon squash."

"Tapi gue gak suka manis, Kagamine Rin!"

" _Lo mau gue sumpelin lemon dipotong-potong tiap hari, atau minum vanilla milkshake sekali ini aja?"_

"Ahh baiklah, BAIKLAH. Okay, okay," dengus Len sambil menyodorkan lemon squashnya ke arah Rin.

"Nah, itu baru anak baik," senyum Rin sembari melakukan apa yang Len lakukan.

"Anak baik, _my shoes._ Jijik tau nggak, sih," Len mendelik kesal.

"Jeruk, atau diam?"

"S-sip! GUE DIEM NIH, GUE DIEM."

"..."

Len meraih milkshake vanilla-nya dan meneguknya. Rasanya manis dengan rasa vanilla yang khas. Len tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu yang sudah melenceng dari garis lurus. Ibaratnya, lo yang harusnya jalan lurus buat sampai tujuan, tapi tiba-tiba belok gara-gara lo liat spanduk K*C gedeee banget dan lo saat itu lagi laper-lapernya.

Dan Len nggak bakal membiarkan lo semakin jauh dari jalan yang salah.

"Ahem!" Len berdeham. "Lo nggak sadar sesuatu?"

Rin menaikkan alisnya. "Hah? Sadar apaan?"

Mata Len tertuju pada lemon squash itu, membuat bola mata indah Rin ikut-ikutan ke objek yang diperhatikan lawan bicaranya ini.

"Kenapa sama lemon squash-nya?"

"Lo polos apa sok polos apa emang sengaja sih?!" dengus Len tidak sabar.

"Hah, apaan sih?! Kok, tiba-tiba marah?!" Rin berbalik mendengus kesal.

Len langsung memijit keningnya. "Ternyata lo beneran polos."

"Hah?" Rin memasang wajah yang bingung. "Apaan, sih? Polos apa maksudnya?"

"Nggak, nggak jadi," Len menarik nada suaranya lalu melanjutkan menyeruput milkshake vanilla-nya.

"Ih, cepetan!" Rin langsung menginjak kaki Len sampai yang diinjak itu meringis kesakitan.

"A-aduh, iya iya!" Len menatap tajam Rin. "Itu, sedotan gue!"

"Kenapa sama sedotan lo?" tanya Rin.

"Tcih!' Len kembali berdecih. "Gue kan pakai itu juga sebelumnya."

"...terus?"

"Terus?" Len langsung tertawa dipaksakan. "Lo polos banget, sih?"

"CEPETAN, KASIH TAHU NGGAK?!" Rin semakin keras menginjak kaki Len.

"I-iya!" Len kembali meringis. "Itu namanya _indirect kiss, kamvretto Rin_!"

"...hah?!"

" _Indirect kiss!_ " seru Len meninggikan suaranya.

"..."

"..."

"DASAR MESUM!" teriak Rin kembali menginjak kaki Len sampai Len meringis kembali.

"KAN, LO YANG MAKSA GUE BUAT JAWAB!" balas Len dan terjadilah keributan yang tidak kecil di kafe tersebut. "Gue nggak ngerti beneran sama cewek. Apa, sih mau mereka. Nggak dikasih tahu, ngambek. Dikasih tahu, mukul. Dijailin, nyubit."

"Heh? Apa lo bilang?"

"NGGAK ADA!" balas Len. "Sekarang, angkat kaki lo."

"..."

"..."

"Apa lo bilang?"

"ANGKAT KAKI LO, AYAM!"

"OH!" teriak Rin. "Jadi lo sekarang ngusir gue, gitu?" Dan darimana sebenarnya inspirasi sebutan Ayam yang diberikan dari Len untuk Rin? Tiba-tiba nggak ada hujan, nggak ada angin.

"B-BUKAN! INI, KAKI LO, NAUDZUBILLAH. KAKI GUE SAKIT, NYET!"

"Oh," jawab Rin mengangkat kakinya. "Sorry, sorry, haahahaha! Gue nggak sengaja."

Gue nggak sengaja.

 _Gue nggak sengaja._

 ** _Gue nggak sengaja._**

 ** _GUE NGGAK SENGAJA._**

 ** _SENGAJA._**

"Dasar ketupat, lontong sayur, pakai kecap, sambel. Sialan itu anak, wedus gembel," bisik Len dari dalam lubuk hati yang tidak bisa diukur dengan penggaris pun.

" _Dasar ketupat, lontong sayur, pakai kecap, sambel. Sialan itu anak, wedus gembel,_ siapa tuh yang bilang gitu," Rin mendelik kesal memicingkan matanya ke arah Len.

...

tapi bisa didengar oleh Kagamine Rin.

* * *

"Aku nggak percaya, Meiko," ujar Gakupo sambil menopang dagunya di meja khusus, wakil OSIS, di ruang osis. Mendengar kabar seperti itu, mereka bergegas kembali ke sekolah dan berniat untuk melaporkan kepada Kiyoteru Sensei, tapi ternyata beliau tidak ada di sekolah. "Kok, bisa-bisanya Miku seperti itu? Yakin kamu dengar itu semua? Siapa tahu kamu salah dengar atau apa?"

"Nggak, kok!" sanggah Meiko sambil duduk diatas meja Gakupo dan menyilangkan kakinya. "Aku benar-benar dengar dan tidak mungkin aku salah dengar! Seharusnya aku ngerekam itu semua supaya bisa jadi barang bukti."

"Hmm...," Gakupo terdiam sebentar. "Meiko, kita butuh bukti bukan hanya dari satu orang saja."

"Benar," jawab Meiko. "Tapi kalau Miku dan anak itu hanya membicarakan itu baru hari ini?"

"Tunggu, sebenarnya siapa 'anak itu'?" potong Gakupo.

"Sudah kubilang, itu Mayu."

"Kamu benar-benar yakin itu Mayu?" klarifikasi Gakupo.

"Tentu saja! Aku mendengar dan melihat dengan mata sendiri!" seru Meiko. "Pokoknya kita harus bisa mengatasi masalah ini sebelum pemilihan ketua! Karena kalau kita gagal, siapapun yang disukai juri, Mayu-lah yang pasti menang!"

Gakupo terdiam lalu menghembuskan nafas. "Yah, bagaimana ya... kau tidak bisa meminta OSIS mengirikan surat dan semacamnya ke yang bersangkutan. Kita harus membuat sidang dulu dan itu harus disetujui oleh Ketua OSIS."

"Ya sudah, sidang dia secepatnya!" seru Meiko tidak sabaran.

"Meiko, jika tidak banyak bukti, tidak mungkin dilakukan secepat itu. Butuh observasi dan semacamnya. Lagipula, Ketua Osis yang menyelenggarakan. Aku, wakil ketua OSIS tidak bisa berbuat banyak," ujar Gakupo.

"Cih!" Meiko mendengus. "Gakupo! Tapi ini genting!"

"Aku tahu! Tapi hargai peraturan!"

"HARGAI PERATURAN DI SAAT-SAAT SEPERTI INI?!" Meiko mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hei, Meiko, tenang-

"Haha!" potong Meiko. "Tenang?! Kaupikir aku bisa tenang disaat ketua kita dengan senang hati menerima uang sogokkan itu?! Dan kita tidak tahu uang itu dipakai untuk apa, kan?"

"Meiko, duduk dan-

"Aku tidak tahu lagi! Biarkan-

"BAIK, BAIK!" Gakupo berdiri, menghentakkan kaki membuat wanita berambut cokelat itu berhenti _ngedumel_. "Aku akan coba telpon Luka."

"Kok, Luka?" tanya Meiko.

"Tentu saja, kita harus tanya satu per satu anggota, bukan mengenai Miku?" tanya Gakupo sambil mendekatkan HP-nya ke telinganya.

Meiko menatap Gakupo dengan raut wajah aneh. _Iya sih tapi kenapa harus Luka duluan_ , batin Meiko dalam hati.

"Hai, Luka, ini aku, Gakupo. Sedang sibuk tidak?"tanya Gakupo sambil mengaktifkan _speaker_ , dengan tujuan agar Meiko bisa mendengarkan jawaban Luka.

" _Oh halo, Gakupo. Kami baru saja selesai audisi. Aku sedang makan bersama Kaito sekarang di kantin Yokohama. Ada apa?"_

Mendengar Luka bersama 'laki-laki' lain, Gakupo mendelik kesal. "Apa-apaan tuh? Kau nggak ngapa-ngapain, kan? Awas aj- AAWW!"

Meiko yang mengerti maksud Gakupo langsung menjitak kepala laki-laki berambut ungu panjang itu.

" _Eh, ada apa, Gakupo? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _"_ I-iya! Aku baik-baik saja!" seru Gakupo sambil melirik Meiko kesal. Yang dilirik malah melotot, menyuruh Gakupo langsung masuk ke inti. "Nah, kau tahu. Meiko barusan cerita padaku tentang... um, Miku."

" _Tentang... dia? Oh, um... ada apa dengannya?"_

 _"_ Miku... sepertinya sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan Mayu."

" _... begitu, ya?"_

"He? Jangan-jangan kau tahu apa yang kumaksud?" tanya Gakupo membelakakkan matanya.

" _Tidak begitu_ ," jawab Luka. " _Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Miku sampai menyeret-nyeret Mayu?"_

"Dia-

"Lebih tepatnya Mayu yang menyeret-nyeret nama Miku sehingga membuat Miku berada di posisi ini!" serobot Meiko menarik handphone Gakupo. Gakupo hanya menatap Meiko kesal namun tidak digubris.

" _Oh... Meiko? Kau disana?"_

 _"_ Dengar, Luka! Apapun yang terjadi, jika kau mencium bau-bau kecurigaan, segera lapor aku! Mengerti?!" seru Meiko.

" _He? Baik, baik. Tapi bau-bau kecurigaan? Apa maksudnya?"_

"Amplop! Kau tahu amplop tebal?!" seru Meiko.

"Oh my god! You mean... _nyogok?!_ " seru Luka.

" _BINGO!"_

" _Tunggu-tunggu... darimana kau tahu kalau si Ma- anu... mmf, maksudku, dia menyogok?"_ tanya Luka dengan suara yang hati-hati, karena disamping Luka sekarang ada Kaito yang merupakan pacar Miku sekarang.

"Akan aku ceritakan selengkapnya tapi tidak di telepon, Luka," ucap Meiko. "Cerita yang panjang."

" _Aku... sebenarnya juga sudah merasakan keanehan semenjak pergantian pelatih yang kedua. Aku pikir aku hanya emosi saja pada saat itu...,"_ cerita Luka dengan suara yang pelan.

"Pergantian pelatih yang kedua?!" seru Meiko dan Gakupo saling berpandangan.

" _I... iya."_

"Kenapa kau baru memberi tahu kami sekarang, Luka," ucap Gakupo lemas.

"Sial...," Meiko memijit keningnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah merencanakannya sudah cukup lama."

" _M-maaf!"_

"Luka," sahut Meiko. "Kemarilah dan ceritakan pada kami apa yang kau alami itu."

" _Oke, tunggu, ya!"_

 _PIIIPP!_

"Gila!" Gakupo menghembuskan nafasnya. "Nggak pernah aku bayangkan Vocaloid bakalan seperti ini."

"Iya, kan? Bukan cuma fantasi seorang Meiko saja?!" seru Meiko melipat tangannya. "Aku tidak akan pernah rela jika Mayu lah yang dipilih, apapun yang terjadi!"

"Aku akan mencoba bilang ke Ketua OSIS untuk mengadakan sidang buat mereka berdua," kata Gakupo beranjak dari kursi.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, lho, Gakupo-san."

"He?"

Laki-laki berambut pink itu memasang cengiran khas-nya. "Aku sudah menyimak obrolan kalian yang cukup menarik itu, dan aku pikir, tidak masalah membantu Vocaloid yang sedang berada dalam keadaan genting."

"Ketua!" seru Gakupo.

"Yuuma!" seru Meiko kaget.

"Wah, namaku disebut oleh artis Vocaloid," Yuuma tersenyum. _Yah, aku mau membantu kalian hanya karena Rin juga ikut menjadi korban_ , ujar Yuuma di dalam hati sembari menghampiri Gakupo dan Meiko. "Jadi, Miku dan Mayu, ya yang bermasalah disini?"

* * *

"Hei, gue bosan," seru Len sambil memegang gitar. "Lo nggak mau nyanyi atau apa?"

Mereka berdua setelah selesai menghabiskan makan siang, berniat untuk pulang ke rumah-masing-masing. Awalnya, Len menawarkan untuk mengantarkan Rin pulang ke rumah dengan gaya _tsundere-_ nya seperti biasa, tapi Rin menolak dan malah menganggap Len sedang demam. Namun Len bersikukuh mengantarkan Rin pulang dan akhirnya Rin mengalah dan menyetujuinya.

Tapi, baru Rin dan Len sampai di depan apartemen, hujan besar dan lebat tiba-tiba datang. Akhirnya, Rin _terpaksa_ mengajak Len masuk dengan gaya _tsundere_ -nya Rin seperti biasa. Awalnya, Len dengan gaya sok menolak untuk masuk, tapi si Rin ini entah punya tenaga darimana berhasil _menjepret_ kaki Len dan menyeretnya ke dalam kamarnya Rin.

"Hah, nyanyi apaan, ya?" ucap Rin sambil duduk di sofa pendek, sedangkan Len duduk di sofa panjang. "Gimana kalau... _eternal flame?"_

 _"_ Um... yang nyanyi The Bangles, ya? Itu, kan lagu lama!"

"Biarin!" cibir Rin. "Gimana?! Jadi nggak?"

"Iya iya!" Len membalas mencibir. "Satu... dua... tiga."

 **[ETERNAL FLAME]**

Len memainkan gitarnya dengan gaya petikkan khas Len dan dapat membuat semua orang terhipnotis dengan suara yang dikeluarkan dari gitar tersebut.

Rin menarik napas, bersiap-siap bernyanyi.

 _Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling._

 _Do you feel my heart beating?_

 _Do you understand?_

 _Do you feel the same?_

 _Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?_

 _I believe, it's meant to be, darling._

 _I watch you when you are sleeping,_

 _you belong with me._

 _Do you feel the same?_

 _Am I only dreaming, but is this burning an eternal flame?_

 _Say my name, sun shines through the rain_

 _A whole life so lonely_

 _And then you come and ease the pain_

 _I don't want to lose this feeling, oh..._

 _Say my name, sun shines through the rain_

 _A whole life so lonely_

 _And then you come and ease the pain_

 _I don't want to lose this feeling, oh..._

 _Close your eyes, give me your hands._

 _Do you feel my heart beating,_

 _Do you understand?_

 _Do you feel the same?_

 _Am I only dreaming, but is this burning an eternal flame!_

"Eh?" Rin langsung berhenti tatkala Len menghentikan petikkan gitarnya. "Ada apa, Len? Lo kesambet apaan sampai tiba-tiba berhenti kayak gitu?"

"Umm... nadanya monoton! Biasa aja. Males tahu ngejreng-ngejreng dengan _chord_ yang sama," jawab Len dengan cepat. "Ganti lagu! Gue sekarang yang nyanyi."

"Tapi gue ngga bisa main gitar," keluh Rin.

"Dih, siapa yang nyuruh lo main gitar?" tanya Len. "Gue yang nyanyi, sama main gitarnya."

"Oke deh, gue dengerin ya berarti?"

"Iya, pasang kuping lo baik-baik."

 **[MIRAI - KOBUKURO]**

 _Boku ga yume o wasuresou na toki._

 _Kimi no namida de omoidasu_

 _Nan no tame ni, aruite kita no ka._

 _Nando demo oshiete kureru._

 _Dote ni shi tareta nidome no haru o._

 _Tsurete aruita koatakoi kaze._

 _Kimi to ito itsuka onaji eda no ue_

 _Naran de saite mitai._

 _Toki doki setsunai hitomi de warau no wa_

 _Mada miserarenai kokoro ga arun da ne._

 _Konna ni kabosoku ore sou na_

 _Eda no saki ni mo kimi no mirai ga_

 _Umareteru imada minu hibi o_

 _Kiriotosanai de_

 _Ima wo waratte_

 _Furikaeru, kimi o mamoritai._

 _Soba ni itai kara._

 _Soba ni itai kara._

 _Plok! Plok!_ Rin bertepuk tangan setelah Len menyelesaikan lagu yang bermakna itu. "Keren, keren! Itu original soundtrack-nya anime Or*nge, ya?!"

Len menaikkan alisnya. "Kok, lo tahu? Lo otaku, ya?"

Rin memberikan cengirannya. "Iya, dong! Gue mah update sama yang namanya anime. Apalagi, kalau... ehem... ala-ala Yuri On I*e gitu deh, sama T*uken Ranbu. Gila, gila, mereka cakep-cakep banget!"

"Ya ilah," Len mendelik kesal.

"Eh tunggu-tunggu, tapi lo tahu lagu itu berarti lo nonton Or*nge itu ya?" tanya Rin. "Itu drama romantis gitu! Gue pikir nggak bakal ada cowok yang nonton."

"Ya nggak lah," sanggah Len. "Hujannya udah berhenti, gue pulang, ya?"

"Oh...," Rin terdiam sebentar. "O-oke..."

Len berdiri dan mengambil gitar miliknya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sarung gitarnya. "Oke, gue pulang dulu ya!"

"A-ah... sip sip...," Rin berjalan mengikuti Len ke arah pintu keluar.

"Anyways...," Len tiba-tiba terdiam sebelum menutup pintu kamar Rin. "Lagu tadi... coba liat lagi liriknya. Karena itu gue nyanyiin buat lo."

"Ah..., oke," balas Rin dengan senyumannya.

Len membalas dengan senyumannya dan menutup pintu.

Rin terdiam sebentar, mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh si banana freak itu sebelum pulang. Dan dia teringat akan sesuatu, yang menurutnya itu bodoh sekali. Bodoh. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Rin langsung membuka pintunya lagi dengan paksa dan mendapati Len masih berjalan, tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Dan karena hentakkan pintu Rin yang luar biasa kencangnya, membuat Len berhenti melangkah dan berbalik badan.

Len tampak membuka mulutnya, "Ada ap-

"Heh, BODOH!" seru Rin.

"...hah?" Len menatap Rin kebingungan.

"Kenapa lo nggak ingetin gue kalau lo bawa mobil!" kata Rin.

"G-gue-

"Tapi, TERIMA KASIH!" Rin menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Len semakin dibuat bingung.

"O-oke..."

"Dan... hati-hati di jalan."

BRAK!

Pintu kembali digebrakkan oleh Rin membuat Len kaget untuk sekian kalinya.

Tapi sekarang, Len menampilkan senyuman yang tidak biasa ia tampilkan. Senyuman bahagia, yang mampu menghipnotis semua orang didekatnya. Tapi bukan itu maksud tujuannya menampilkan senyuman seperti itu. Ia terlalu bahagia, _bahagia_ akan kenyataan yang dialaminya.

 _Konna ni kabosoku ore sou na_

You seem to break so delicately

 _Eda no saki ni mo kimi no mirai ga_

Your future is born on these branches

 _Umareteru imada minu hibi wo_

Don't prune off the days you've not seen

 _Kirioto sanai de_

 _Ima o waratte furikaeru_

I want to protect you now

 _Kimi o mamoritao_

As you laugh looking back

 _Kokoro fukaku ni mi o shiru ame_

The rain knows our bodies deep to the heart

 _Dakishimeru_

Hold me

 _Soba ni itai kara_

Because I want to be by your side.

Rin yang mendengarkan lagu itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Kenapa sekarang dia merasa bahwa menghabiskan waktu bersama Len, tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan? Rin membuka HP-nya dan memutuskan untuk menge-chat Len duluan karena biasanya Len-lah yang inisiatif mengambil langkah duluan.

 **kagarin : Hey, online?**

 **kagaminesan : hey, rin. ada apa?**

 **kagarin : hey**

 **kagaminesan : uh... hey?**

 **kagarin : gue bosen.**

 **kagaminesan : haha, bosen ya gaada gue :**

 **kagarin : idih, ngarep lo. Btw, hang out lagi yuk!**

 **kagaminesan : cie :v tiba-tiba ngajak.**

 **kagarin : dibilangin, lagi bosen.**

 **kagaminesan : oke deh! lusa, di mall yg pertama kita kunjungi.**

 **kagarin : oke oke. ntar gue kesana?**

 **kagaminesan : iya.**

 **kagarin : sip sip.**

 **[kagarin off]**

.

.

 _~ To Be Continued ~_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : Haaaii wees liburan kali ini aku bawa laptop buat nyicil Crypton Life supaya bisa tamat cepet :v anyway, terima kasih yang sudah review! Aku cinta kalian! Happy reading!**

* * *

Rin yang mendengarkan lagu itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Kenapa sekarang dia merasa bahwa menghabiskan waktu bersama Len, tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan? Rin membuka HP-nya dan memutuskan untuk menge-chat Len duluan karena biasanya Len-lah yang inisiatif mengambil langkah duluan.

 **kagarin : Hey, online?**

 **kagaminesan : hey, rin. ada apa?**

 **kagarin : hey**

 **kagaminesan : uh... hey?**

 **kagarin : gue bosen.**

 **kagaminesan : haha, bosen ya gaada gue :**

 **kagarin : idih, ngarep lo. Btw, hang out lagi yuk!**

 **kagaminesan : cie :v tiba-tiba ngajak.**

 **kagarin : dibilangin, lagi bosen.**

 **kagaminesan : oke deh! lusa, di mall yg pertama kita kunjungi.**

 **kagarin : oke oke. ntar gue kesana?**

 **kagaminesan : iya.**

 **kagarin : sip sip.**

 **[kagarin off]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Crypton Life ~**

 **Disc : Yamaha Corp**

 **Pairing : Len x Rin (NOT INCEST)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : LenXRin! Typo(s)! Rude Word(s)!**

 **Note : Sekali lagi ditekankan, di dalam cerita ini Len dan Rin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini, bisa stop scroll dan klik tombol back. Dan terdapat BANYAK KATA KASAR disini.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jadi, Miku menerima sogokkan dari Mayu tetapi tujuannya belum jelas?" tanya Yuuma sambil menopang dagunya.

"Tujuan apaan, sih? Jelaslah kalau nyogok mah artinya si Mayu itu mau masuk ke Vocaloid dengan iming-imingan duit," cerocos Meiko sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan OSIS.

"Bukan itu maksudnya Yuuma, Meiko," Gakupo menghembuskan nafasnya. "Maksudnya, uang itu nanti akan dipakai untuk apa."

"Konser," kata Meiko pendek.

Yuuma tergelak mendengarnya. "Itu hanya asumsi saja, kan? Untuk mendapatkan jawaban, kita harus setidaknya mendengar pengakuan dari dua orang saja. Setelah itu, aku bisa menggelar sidang dan semua akan berjalan lancar."

"Heh," Meiko memutarkan bola matanya. "Dua orang termasuk aku?"

"Tidak, Meiko-san."

"Nah! Jadi gunanya apa sidang itu? _Wong_ bakal kepilih juga tuh si Mayu gara-gara kita telat melakukan aksi!"

"Meiko, didepanmu ini Ketua OSIS, lho," Gakupo memperingatkan.

Meiko hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. "Mau ketua OSIS, mau kepala sekolah, kalau menurutku mereka salah ya salah!"

"Dasar...," dengus Gakupo kesal.

 _SREEETTTT!_ suara pintu bergeser.

" _Gomenasai_ , apa aku telat?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah muda cukup panjang hingga sampai ke pinggangnya. "Dan wah, selamat siang, ketua OSIS."

"Siang, Luka-san," balas Yuuma tersenyum.

"Luka, duduklah dan ceritakan pada kami apa maksudmu di telepon itu," jelas Gakupo langsung to-the-point tanpa bertele-tele.

"Oke oke," Luka menarik kursi dan duduk sehingga mereka membentuk lingkaran. "Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah ini berkaitan atau tidak. Ini tinggal kalian saja yang menilai, ya? Dan maaf kalau ini tidak berguna sama sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Meiko tegas. "Bagaimana pun juga, kita harus berhati-hati dengan Miku sekarang."

"Jadi, kejadian ini sudah cukup lama kira-kira setelah kita melakukan audisi kedua. Ditambah aku lagi bete-betenya dan suntuk-suntuknya, Miku ini menelponku _out of the blue_ dan awalnya aku nggak mikir apa-apa...," Luka memulai ceritanya. "Awalnya baik-baik aja, dia nanya kabar dan sebaliknya lalu bertanya-tanya tentang audisi kalau nggak salah. Tiba-tiba, dia memuji-muji Mayu yang kebetulan adalah muridnya yang baru. Kan ada pergantian mendadak tuh. Aku juga bingung kenapa Miku dan Len berganti posisi."

"Berganti posisi?" Gakupo menaikkan alisnya. "Maksudmu, Miku ngetutor Rin dan Len ngetutor Mayu?"

"Sebaliknya, Gakupo," jawab Luka. "Awalnya, kan, Miku ngetutor Rin, tapi entah kenapa beberapa hari kemudian kita nerima kabar dari Rin kalau Len jadi tutornya Rin. Atau Gumi, ya? Lupa deh."

"Dan payahnya, si Miku nggak bilang apa-apa dulu ke kita," Meiko menghembuskan napas.

"Tunggu, Luka-san," ujar Yuuma. "Memuji itu tidak apa-apa, kan? Apalagi Mayu adalah muridnya."

"Benar sekali, Ketua OSIS. Tapi, memuji berlebihan itu nggak baik, kan? Apalagi Miku menukar posisinya tanpa ada bilang-bilang atau konfirmasi dulu ke kita. Dan Len pun otomatis kaget dengar ada pergantian mendadak untuk kedua kalinya," jelas Luka. "Aku marah karena aku merasa aku tersindir dengan apa yang dikatakan Miku. Karena aku pikir aku yang salah, jadinya aku minta maaf kepadanya."

"He? Kapan kau minta maaf?" tanya Meiko bingung.

Luka mengedipkan matanya. "Rahasia~!"

"Anyway, Luka-san," sela Yuuma. "Yang kau ceritakan itu informasi yang penting, lho."

"Benarkah?! Wah, lega," tawa Luka. "Jadi, nanti apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Kami akan mengadakan sidang untuk Miku dan Mayu," ujar Meiko cepat.

"Belumlah," sanggah Yuuma.

"Belum apanya, sih?" Meiko berkacak pinggang. "Ini belum, itu belum! Ribet banget deh padahal cuma menyelenggarakan sidang aja!"

"Kan, sudah dibilang Ketua kalau kita butuh setidaknya dua orang. Dan yang baru melaporkan ini baru Luka saja," ujar Gakupo menjelaskan. "Jadi Yuuma, yang sekarang harus kita lakukan adalah?"

"Mencari laporan dari orang yang berbeda," lanjut Yuuma. "Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa memihak pada salah satu pihak karena keadilan harus ditegakkan."

"Cih!" Meiko mendengus kesal. "Okelah, semoga kita mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkan."

"Itu bagus."

"Meskipun kita nggak tahu dapet apa nggak."

"Optimis dong!"

"Bodo lah!"

"Oh iya," Luka menyela. "Kau tahu, jikalau kita tidak bisa melaksanakan sidang sebelum pemilihan..."

"Kalian coba memvoting orang yang dipilih Miku," Yuuma melipat tangannya. "Kita lihat apakah Mayu yang memang dipilih Miku, atau bukan."

"Kenapa begitu?" Meiko meninggikan suaranya. "Aku mau milih si kepala kuning berpita pokoknya!"

"Meiko-chan... tenanglah."

" _Well..._ lihat saja nanti," Yuuma hanya menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman, membuat Meiko diam-diam kesal terhadap ketua OSIS ini.

* * *

 _Keesokkan harinya..._

"Miku-chan, bagaimana audisiku kemarin?" tanya Mayu sambil mengaduk-aduk vanilla latte yang ia pesan di kafe Hailey. "Aku harap penampilanku bagus sehingga mereka tidak curiga jika aku yang menang."

Miku mengangguk-angguk singkat. "Bagus, keren!"

Mayu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku tahu, aku tahu," ujar Mayu sambil menyeruput minumannya. "Tapi, kau sudah berjanji untuk memenangkanku, kan?"

"Benar. Tenang saja, pengumumannya saat festival Tanabata berlangsung," jelas Miku.

"Heeeee?!" Mayu langsung tersedak. "Festival Tanabata? Tunggu, tunggu! Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu bahwa sekolah kita menyelenggarakan festival seperti itu! Yang aku tahu, tahun kemarin diliburkan dan siswa-siswi disarankan mengikuti festival Tanabata di distrik masing-masing!"

"Tentu saja ada perubahan kebijakan di tahun ini. Dan sst, jangan bocorkan ini pada siapapun! Hanya aku dan ketua OSIS yang baru diberi tahu!" ujar Miku memamerkan senyuman simpulnya.

"Wah, pasti seru sekali! Kau akan memberi tahu siapa saja nanti?" tanya Mayu.

"Aku berencana untuk memberi tahu ke anak-anak Vocaloid lewat grup LINE nanti," cengir Miku. "Tapi kau tidak boleh kasih tahu kesiapa-siapa, ya! Bahkan kalaupun itu sahabatmu sendiri!"

"Tenang, Miku-chan," kata Mayu pelan. "Aku tidak akan membocorkannya."

"Bagus!"

"Jadi, aku penasaran tentang festival Tanabata itu," ujar Mayu. "Ada apa saja disana?"

"Yang pasti akan ada kontes fashion show Orihime dan Hikoboshi, lalu acara yang sesungguhnya adalah menggantungkan kertas warna-warni ke pohon bambu di sebelah sekolah kita. Akan ada bazaar juga dan beberapa lomba yang pokoknya seru!" jelas Miku berapi-api. "Dan diakhir festival akan ada penampilan dari kami dan kemudian pengumuman pemenangnya."

"Yaitu aku," lanjut Mayu.

"Tidak salah lagi," Miku mengangguk-angguk. "Hari ini akan ada rapat untuk menentukan siapa pemenangnya dan Kiyoteru Sensei juga akan ikut kali ini. Jika kau tidak percaya, aku pastikan akan rekam semua obrolan kita saat rapat."

"Tapi, bukankah membuka HP saat rapat itu tidak boleh?" tanya Mayu.

"Boleh boleh saja asal tidak ketahuan," Miku menyungging senyum.

"Terserah kau saja deh," Mayu menaikkan pundaknya. "Yang penting aku bisa menang."

"Heh, kau sepertinya semangat sekali."

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak senang jika dirinya memenangkan suatu pertandingan? Audisi, sih sebenarnya..."

* * *

 ***EMAIL***

 **To : meiko | luka | len | gakupo | gumi | kaito**

 **CC : kiyoteru**

 **Subject : RAPAT PEMILIHAN ANGGOTA VOCALOID YANG BARU**

Selamat siang, guys.

Akan ada rapat mendadak untuk pemilihan anggota vocaloid yang baru. Dimohon sore ini jam lima sore berkumpul di ruang VOCALOID. Kitoteru-Sensei sangat diharapkan untuk hadir di dalam rapat ini juga. Maaf kalau mendadak, semua akan dijelaskan di sana.

Best regards,

Hatsune Miku.

* * *

 **meikochaan meiko**

 **To : miku**

ROGER!

* * *

 **MEGURINE LUKA luka**

 **To : miku**

Mendadak banget! Liat waktu, ya? Tp diusahakan :)

* * *

 **MANTAN PACAR len**

 **To : miku**

yaelah.

* * *

 **AYANG kaito**

 **To : miku**

oke, Miku-chan 3

* * *

 **GAKUPO gakupo**

 **To : miku**

sip.

* * *

 **GUMIIII (gumi )**

 **To : miku**

Oke Miku-chan.

* * *

 **KIYOTERU SENSEI (kiyoteru )**

 **To : miku**

Sy akan hadir di rapat ini. Tlg siapkan bakso dua mangkuk, beserta jus jeruk, kerupuk kulit, jgn lupa sambal tp yg gk pedes. Tmbh sop ceker jg bleh. Mksh Miku.

 ***EMAIL OFF***

* * *

 **[AUTHOR POV]**

Di ruang OSIS...

"Tcih!"

Meiko melempar HP-nya ke sofa hingga terpental, membuat dua orang teman perempuannya, Gumi dan Luka kaget. "Kenapa, sih, Meiko? Lempar-lempar sendiri?" tanya Luka.

"Entahlah, rasanya si Miku itu terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa kita tahu apa yang dirahasiakannya selama ini! Tunggu, dia yang terlalu bodoh atau kita yang terlalu pintar? Dua-duanya juga boleh, aku ingin memuji diriku sendiri diwaktu-waktu seperti ini," Meiko mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jika memang itu terjadi, aku akan mencabik-cabik rambutnya dan aku tega memutuskan dia dari Kaito. Kaito berhak kok cewek yang lebih baik dari Miku!"

"Aku setuju kalau urusan cabik-mencabik," ucap Gumi sambil menyeruput jus melon yang dibawa oleh Meiko. "Tapi tidak untuk memutuskan hubungan orang. Itu tidak baik, Meiko-chan."

"Terserah, aku benci banget sama dia," Meiko semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Okay okay, apa perlu kita memakan cokelat? Di kulkas ruang Vocaloid ada cokelat Kitkat. Katanya cokelat bisa bikin bahagia, lho!" saran Luka mendinginan suasana. Mereka memang sedang memikirkan bagaimana bisa mendapatkan satu orang lagi untuk melengkapi berkas-berkas yang dibutuh.

"Eh tapi lo berdua emang percaya sama si Yuuma itu?" tanya Meiko.

"Maksud?" Luka dan Gumi saling berpandangan, tidak mengerti.

"Maksud gue, emang iya ya kalau sidang kecil-kecilan butuh minimal dua orang? Perasaan seret aja deh! Lagian kita kan cuma mau interogasi. Ya, coba aja nih ya. Ada maling nyuri di satu rumah, terus si punya rumah lapor ke polisi dan polisi cuma bilang, 'kita tunggu sampai ada dua orang yang melapor dalam kasus ini.' Ya elah, udah ubanan duluan kali si korban!" seru Meiko sambil menghadap ke mereka berdua.

"Kebijakan OSIS tahun ini mungkin," jawab Gumi. "Katanya, sih saat Yuuma jadi ketua, semua ketentuan diubah. Tapi tidak diberi tahu ke umum. Begitu," jelas Gumi.

"Kok, bisa?"

"Itu, kan masalah dia sendiri. Lagipula kita nggak ada urusan sama OSIS," seru Luka sambil _ngupil_.

"Iya juga, ya," Gumi mengangguk-angguk. " _btw plis jangan ngupil di tempat sembarangan, Luka-chan."_

"Hehe... sori, ga tahan."

"Penasaran nggak sih kenapa kita nggak kerja sama lagi dengan OSIS?" tanya Meiko.

Gumi menaikkan alisnya. "Memangnya iya, ya?"

Meiko dan Luka hanya menatap Gumi kesal. "Lah, lo kemana aja dari tadi?"

"Maksudku, iya juga, sih! Tapi aku nggak pernah nyadar, lho kalau kita nggak kerja sama dengan OSIS," ujar Gumi.

"Gue nggak tahu alasan pastinya. Yang pasti nih ya, kalau kita kerja sama dengan OSIS, OSIS bakal memfasilitasi kita ruangan sendiri, konser nggak ribet, daaan apapun itu. OSIS juga bakal ngepromosiin kita terus menerus," jelas Meiko.

"Oh?"

"Nah, tapi kalau nggak salah, Miku sama Yuuma saat itu lagi bertengkar karena entah hal apa, menyangkut tentang kerjasama dan akhirnya kami, Vocaloid, sebelum terkenal hingga sekarang, kita di kick dari OSIS. Sebenarnya kita tidak terlalu perlu OSIS. Bayangkan, kita saja sudah dibawah management, buat apa dibawah OSIS? Aku tidak berkata sombong, lho," tambah Luka.

Meiko terdiam. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. "Pada saat itu, kami semua down. Kau tahu, awal-awal Vocaloid adalah aku, Kaito, Miku, dan Len. Kalau Luka, karena dia pada saat itu lagi dihukum ngepel lantai, dan dia salah satu sahabat kami yang paling dekat, kami pun bercerita tentang ini ke dia. Saat itu juga kami belum masuk ke management Crypton. For your information aja, management kita, Crypton, adalah buatan ayahnya Miku. Saat itu Miku memohon kepada ayahnya untuk membentuk management Crypton agar bisa menaungi Vocaloid, dan akhirnya salah satu orang yang paling kaya itu menyetujui permohonan anaknya. Guru Kiyoteru juga direkrut oleh ayahnya Miku, selain pintar di segala bidang terutama musik dan matematika, Kiyoteru Sensei cukup bijaksana dan sopan. Itulah kenapa dia direkrut oleh ayahnya Miku. Tapi, sekarang-sekarang ini, dia sedang sibuk."

"Jadi, kalian bagaimanapun juga tidak bisa membenci Miku?" tanya Gumi.

Meiko mengangguk lemah. "Karena dia-lah yang membangkit semangat kami untuk tetap mencari. Salah satu alasan mencari anggota baru adalah untuk membentuk Vocaloid yang baru, tidak lemah seperti yang lama. Dialah api kami. Mungkin tanpa Miku, kami tidak akan berdiri disini lagi."

Luka hanya terdiam sambil meneguk jus melonnya.

"Itulah kenapa, aku ingin sidang ini dilaksanakan secepat mungkin! Waktu kita tidak terbatas! Sebentar lagi, Miku dan yang lainnya akan datang kesini dan kita akan lihat nanti," ujar Meiko sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak bisa membencinya? Tapi kenapa kau ingin sekali sidang itu dilaksanakan?" tanya Luka.

"Yah karena aku tidak percaya kalau dia melakukannya," cengir Meiko. "Tapi kalau itu benar, aku pasti benar-benar kecewa."

* * *

 **Di tempat yang lain...**

" _...Jadi, aku ingin Mayu untuk berhati-hati."_

Miki menggigit bibirnya. "Hello?! Aku, kan hanya bilang aku tidak suka dengan Rin karena dia sudah merebut pacarku! Oke, maksudku mantan. Tapi aku masih mencintainya! Dasar, Perusak Hubungan Orang!"

" _Tenangkan dirimu, Miki. Aku akan menjamin kau akan bahagia setelah Mayu mendapatkan posisinya. Jadi, mau bantu aku?_ "

"Dengar!" decak Miki. "Aku tidak kenal kau, dan kau tiba-tiba menelponku menyuruhku untuk menelpon Mayu atau apalah itu?! Aku saja tidak tahu masalah kalian jadi jangan telepon aku lagi!"

" _Miki! Hei, Miki! Kau yang harusnya dengar! Kita bisa mengincar Rin juga. Kita akan menyingkirkan dia dan kau bisa bersama Len sepuasmu. Tapi ada syarat, kau harus menelpon Mayu tentang hal itu juga, SEKARANG!"_

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menelpon?!"

" _Tidak bisa! Waktuku sedikit! Ayolah!"_

"Sialan! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU IKUT CAMPUR DALAM URUSAN VOCALOID! MENGERTI?!"

 _PIIIP!_

Miki langsung menaruh HP-nya ke tas jinjing yang ia pakai. "Dasar Ketua! Dia mengganggu waktu shoppingku!" Miki mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan kembali melihat-lihat parfum yang bagus untuk dipakai. "Mbak, supaya cowok suka sama kita, pake parfum apa ya?"

* * *

 **Di waktu yang sama di tempat yang tidak jauh berbeda dari ruang Vocaloid...**

 _Sreeekk..._

Miku menutup payungnya, menghindari sengatan sinar matahari yang bisa merembet masuk ke kulitnya. Dia melepaskan kacamatanya dan memasukkan itu semua ke dalam tas serbagunanya. Dia telah sampai di sekolah, pukul tiga sore. Mengingat dia adalah ketua Vocaloid, dia harus datang lebih awal dari teman-temannya untuk membereskan berkas-berkas yang sepertinya akan diperlukan.

Miku melangahkan kaki menuju ruang Vocaloid namun terbesit di otaknya untuk mencuci tangannya yang kotor itu. Akhirnya dia menuju toilet dan membersihkan tangannya.

 _BRAAKK!_

"Hee?" Miku langsung terloncat kaget. "Apa itu?"

"Kenapa, sih Meiko? Lempa-lempar sendiri?"

Mata Miku langsung membulat. Dia langsung mematikan keran air agar mendengar pembicaraan temannya lebih jelas. _Meiko? Dan aku yakin yang barusan tadi ngomong adalah... Luka,_ gumam Miku dalam hati. _Hanya dua orang? Tapi kenapa mereka datang lebih cepat? Dan mereka tidak ada di ruang vocaloid. Dimana mereka?_

"Entahlah, rasanya si Miku itu terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa kita tahu apa yang dirahasiakannya selama ini! Tunggu, dia yang terlalu bodoh atau kita yang terlalu pintar? Dua-duanya juga boleh, aku ingin memuji diriku sendiri diwaktu-waktu seperti ini."

Miku menutup mulutnya. _Aku? Mereka... ngomongin aku?_ Miku langsung beranjak dari toilet dan melirik ke arah kiri, dimana dari situlah sumber suara berasal. Dan Miku cukup tersentak melihat dimana mereka sekarang. "Ruang OSIS...," kata Miku dengan keringat bercucuran. Miku langsung menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya ke pintu.

"Jika memang itu terjadi, aku akan mencabik-cabik rambutnya dan aku tega memutuskan dia dari Kaito. Kaito berhak kok cewek yang lebih baik dari Miku!"

"Apa...," ringis Miku. Dia meneteskan air matanya dan berkali-kali menyebut nama Tuhan. Dia takut, sangat takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Apakah dia benar akan dicabik rambutnya oleh Meiko, atau...

Mata Miku membulat.

"D-diputuskan oleh Kaito?"

Miku baru saja mengambil HP yang ia letakkan di tas jinjingnya, mencari-cari kontak Kaito, tapi dihalangi oleh suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Aku setuju kalau urusan cabik-mencabik. Tapi tidak untuk memutuskan hubungan orang. Itu tidak baik, Meiko-chan."

Miku kembali kaget dibuat oleh suara itu, suara yang sangat ia kenal. "Gumi...," ujar Miku lemah. Berarti, ada tiga orang yang sedang membicarakan Miku di balik tubuhnya. Tapi, Miku bersyukur karena setidaknya Gumi menghalangi niat Meiko yang terakhir. Dia rela rambutnya dipotong, asal hubungannya tidak dipotong oleh orang yang tidak bersangkutan."Aku setuju kalau urusan cabik-mencabik," ucap Gumi sambil menyeruput jus melon yang dibawa oleh Meiko. "Tapi tidak untuk memutuskan hubungan orang. Itu tidak baik, Meiko-chan."

"Lah, lo kemana aja dari tadi?"

Miku terdiam. Ah, tampaknya dia kehilangan sebagian obrolan karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Meiko. Mungkin, mereka sudah membelokkan obrolan mereka.

"Maksudku, iya juga, sih! Tapi aku nggak pernah nyadar, lho kalau kita nggak kerja sama dengan OSIS."

OSIS.

Mata Miku membulat.

"T-tidak... tidak mungkin!" Miku bergetar mendengar mereka sudah menyentuh bagian yang paling ia tidak ingin dengar.

"Gue nggak tahu alasan pastinya. Yang pasti nih ya, kalau kita kerja sama dengan OSIS, OSIS bakal memfasilitasi kita ruangan sendiri, konser nggak ribet, daaan apapun itu. OSIS juga bakal ngepromosiin kita terus menerus."

 _Tidak..._

"Nah, tapi kalau nggak salah, Miku sama Yuuma saat itu lagi bertengkar karena entah hal apa, menyangkut tentang kerjasama dan akhirnya kami, Vocaloid, sebelum terkenal hingga sekarang, kita di kick dari OSIS. Sebenarnya kita tidak terlalu perlu OSIS. Bayangkan, kita saja sudah dibawah management, buat apa dibawah OSIS? Aku tidak berkata sombong, lho."

 _Jangan... jangan!_

"Pada saat itu, kami semua down. Kau tahu, awal-awal Vocaloid adalah aku, Kaito, Miku, dan Len. Kalau Luka, karena dia pada saat itu lagi dihukum ngepel lantai, dan dia salah satu sahabat kami yang paling dekat, kami pun bercerita tentang ini ke dia. Saat itu juga kami belum masuk ke management Crypton. For your information aja, management kita, Crypton, adalah buatan ayahnya Miku. Saat itu Miku memohon kepada ayahnya untuk membentuk management Crypton agar bisa menaungi Vocaloid."

 _TOLONG! JANGAN SINGGUNG BAGIAN ITU..!_

"Jadi, kalian bagaimanapun juga tidak bisa membenci Miku?"

"Karena dia-lah yang membangkit semangat kami untuk tetap mencari. Salah satu alasan mencari anggota baru adalah untuk membentuk Vocaloid yang baru, tidak lemah seperti yang lama. Dialah api kami. Mungkin tanpa Miku, kami tidak akan berdiri disini lagi."

Miku langsung beranjak dari tempat yang ia duduki sedari tadi. Dia terus berlari sambil terisak, menyeka-nyeka air matanya yang berkali-kali meleleh membasahi pipinya.

 _Aku...,_ Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Aku ini..._

Miku membuka pintu ruang Vocaloid secara paksa.

 _Pendosa, ya?_

Dan dia menemukan orang yang tidak ingin ia temukan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Matanya kaget melihat air mata yang keluar, jatuh dari mata biru kekasihnya. "M-Miku-chan?! Kau ken-

"KAITO-KUN!" Miku langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kaito.

"Miku-chan! Tenangkan dirimu, dan duduklah. Kenapa kau bisa menangis seperti itu, sih? Nih, aku bawakan kue aroma daun bawang (entah rasanya apa). Aku tahu kau suka," Miku duduk di samping Kaito dan Kaito memberikan saputangan miliknya.

Miku hanya terdiam sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Kau tahu, tadi saat aku berjalan pulang ke rumah, aku melihat ada nenek yang biasa menjual kue kesukaanmu dan akhirnya aku membelikanmu itu karena teringat denganmu," Kaito mulai bercerita, sedangkan Miku hanya diam.

"..."

"Lalu, awalnya aku ingin mendinginkan kue itu di kulkas karena jam lima masih lama. Aku juga tidak tahu apa kau sudah datang atau belum. Tapi, kata neneknya kue ini enak dimakan secara langsung. Cepat basi soalnya."

"Memang cepat basi...," ujar Miku.

"Nah, akhirnya aku pergi ke sekolah saat itu juga dan aku awalnya mau menonton Gravity Falls, itu lho yang kata Len kayak anak kecil, tapi nggak ah!" Kaito mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Miku tertawa kecil. "Tapi, baru aku mengambil remote TV, tiba-tiba kau datang dngan wajah yang jelek sekali! Banyak air mata dimana-mana! Siapa dia?"

Miku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kaito menarik napas, menghembuskan napasnya. Lalu dia mengacak-acakkan rambut Miku.

"K-Kaito-kun!"

"Kau tahu, apapun yang akan terjadi padamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Hanya maut, oke yang memisahkan kita?" Kaito mengedipkan matanya. Dari kalimat itu saja, sudah dapat membuat gadis berambut biru toska itu lega dan memeluk Kaito dengan erat. Kaito memang tahu benar cara meredakan emosi sang pacar.

* * *

"Selamat sore dan maaf aku telah membuat kalian kehilangan waktu sore kalian tapi kita benar-benar harus segera mencari pemenang yang akan menjadi member di Vocaloid nanti, dan juga, aku akan memberi informasi yang cukup penting sebelum kita mendiskusikan siapa yang berhak menjadi anggota baru kita," ucap Miku sambil membungkukkan badan. "Terima kasih kepada para anggota yang sepertinya cukup lengkap. Ada Gumi, Meiko, Luka, Len, Kaito, dan Gakupo. Ya! Lengkap. Dan terima kasih juga kepada Kiyoteru Sensei sudah datang ke rapat mendadak dan singkat ini... pesanan anda sudah ada di depan anda."

"Terima kasih, Miku," ucap Kiyoteru sambil terkekeh.

"Cih! Kalau begitu, aku juga pesan, deh makanan!" dengus Len.

"Anyway, informasi apa, Miku?" tanya Meiko.

"Iya, sepertinya penting sekali."

"Tentu saja, sekolah kita akan merayakan festival Tanabata yang waktunya kurang lebih seminggu lagi dan kita akan mengadakan konser kecil-kecilan disana beserta anggota baru kita! Karena waktu yang sangaaaat singkat tentunya kita harus memilih anggota baru itu dengan singkat juga," jelas Miku. "Dan juga, konser-

"Konser dibatalkan," potong Gakupo tanpa melihat ke Miku, membuat Miku cengo. Luka, Gumi dan Meiko saling berpandangan. Meiko menepuk keningnnya, dia sangat lupa dengan konser yang dibatalkan dan dia belum bersosialisasi tentang itu dengan Miku. Dia lupa karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan si Miku.

"Hah?"

"Apa maksudmu, Gakupo?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Lanjutkan saja, aku belum menceritakan sepenuhnya kepadamu, Miku. Dan Kiyoteru Sensei, tenang. Kita akan omongkan itu nanti. Sekarang, fokuskan dulu ke inti rapat ini."

"B-baik...," kata Miku pelan. "Ya, jadi sekolah akan mengadakan festival Tanabata di belakang sekolah kita. Dan kita akan disuruh untuk meramaikan panggung sekolah dan mereka meminta kita untuk melakukannya."

Semua orang mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai mendiskusikan tentang audisi ini." Miku duduk di kursinya dan Meiko dan Luka saling berpandangan.

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" bisik Luka.

Meiko melirik Luka. "Ikuti saja rencana kita yang sudah kita susun bersama Ketua OSIS."

Luka hanya mengangguk dan memberi tahu Gumi. Gumi pun mengerti.

"Begini, teman," Miku berdeham. "Audisi ini dilakukan secara fair and square yang artinya sama sekali tidak ada tangan kotor dari manapun itu. Kelima peserta yang lolos akan dinilai dari segi suara, apakah artikulasinya bagus, suaranya unik, atau tinggi-rendah nada yang tepat. Lalu segi fisik, tiadk usah cantik atau tampan tapi menarik. Sebagai artis, yang kita jual selain suara adalah fisik juga. Itu bisa menambah nilai plus. Lalu dari segi sifat kesehariannya. Apakah dia supel, egois, sombong, lembut, pemalu, apapun itu. Sepertinya itu saja. Dan aku sudah menerima data-data hasil tutor kalian. Terima kasih."

"Jadi, Miku, bagaimana sistem pemilihannya?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Kita akan voting. Kau bisa menyebut siapa yang menurutmu berhak menjadi anggota dan sebutkan alasannya, dimulai dari Gakupo," jelas Miku.

"He? Aku?"

Meiko langsung melirik Gakupo untuk menyuruhnya diam. "T-tunggu, Miku-chan! Bagaimana kalau mulai dari kau saja? Kau, kan Ketua?!"

"Aku? Apa tidak masalah?" tanya Miku.

"Tidak," kata Luka sambil tertawa.

"B-baiklah...," Miku menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. "Aku memilih orang yang punya ciri khas yang sangat kental. Suaranya manis, dia juga cantik, sifatnya pun menawan. Aku memilih Mayu."

Meiko melirik Luka, Gumi, dan Gakupo secara bergantian. _Ternyata benar_ , batin Meiko. "Miku-chan!" seru Meiko.

"Ya?"

"Kok, pilihan kita bisa sama?" tanya Meiko. "Suaranya memang menarik. Aku suka ciri khasnya! Aku juga memilih Mayu!"

Len menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa bisa Mayu? Perasaan tidak ada yang spesial darinya."

"Uhh! Kau tidak bisa melihat keistimewaan dari Mayu!" Gumi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku juga pilih Mayu. Aku setuju denganmu Miku. Sepertinya kau punya taste yang sama dengan kami."

Miku awalnya terperangah melihat mereka satu per satu memilih Mayu. "K-kok, bisa?!"

"Tentu saja! Mayu memang yang terbaik," kata Meiko.

"Yah, menurutku juga, sih," ujar Gakupo. "Fashion-nya juga lumayan."

"Memang!" seru Miku. "Kurasa dia memikirkan tubuhnya cantik atau tidak, tapi tidak terlalu over make up! Dia akan menjadi artis yang baik!"

"Mayu boleh juga. Dia kalau tidak salah yang membawakan lagu _Melt?_ Dia enak sekali membawanya dan itu adalah lagu favoritku, ya kan Miku?" Kaito mengedipkan matanya lagi, membuat pipi Miku memerah.

"Hah? Kaito, kau juga?!" tanya Len bingung. _Perasaan menurut gue biasa aja deh,_ batin Len.

Meiko menepuk keningnya pelan. _Kampret, lupa ngasih tahu Len. Lagian dia kemana aja sih, pake ngilang segala. Dan untung si Mayu bawa lagu Melt jadi si Kaito suka... eh, Melt? Jangan-jangan... ini disengaja?_ batin Meiko. Tidak mau memperpanjang urusan, Meiko langsung menepuk tangannya. "Ya sudah, berarti fix Mayu, ya?"

"Yaaaayyy!" Gumi ikut bertepuk tangan.

Miku terlihat senang, sangat senang dan berseri-seri. "Aku pikir hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti itu..."

"Tidak! Tidak!" Luka menggeleng kepalanya. "Dia memang baik."

"Iya, kan?!"

"Tunggu sebentar...," Len mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Biarkan aku ngomong..."

"Jadi, Mayu, kan?" Gakupo langsung menatap Kiyoteru. "Sensei, Mayu yang akan menjadi anggota kita!"

"TUNGGU!" Len langsung berdiri. "Aku tidak setuju Mayu. Menurutku, yang bagus itu adalah Rin. Dia bahkan mengaransemen lagu menjadi seni yang bagus! Dan Mayu? Bahkan saat pertama dia bernyanyi aku sudah yakin dia tidak layak menjadi anggota kita!"

"Hey! Tapi sistem kita sekarang voting. Dan... enam lawan satu? Jelas enam yang menang," ucap Luka.

Len masih tidak terima. "Aku- astaga! Apa yang kalian lihat dari Mayu! Kalaupun kalian meragukan Rin, masih ada Teto! Suaranya lebih menarik dari Mayu dan tekniknya jauh dari dia!"

"Ah, sifat Teto tidak terlalu baik," ucap Luka.

"Len-kun, sebaiknya kau diam. Karena Mayu yang akan menjadi anggota kita," ujar Miku sambil tersenyum.

Len yang bingung dan merasa ini aneh, hanya duduk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Benar-benar tidak ada yang beres disini..." Namun tiba-tiba, Gakupo menyenggol lenggannya pelan dan Len langsung melirik kebawah. Secarik kertas bertuliskan, ' _jangan pulang dulu. Temui kami di ruang OSIS. Bilang ke Kaito.'_ Len langsung menarik carikan kertas itu dan menyerahkan kertas itu diam-diam ke Kaito.

"Oke...," bisik Kaito.

Len mengacungkan jempol ke Gakupo, tanda beres. Gakupo hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, guys...," Miku berdiri setelah menulis sesuatu di kertas-kertas yang telah ia siapkan. "Kiyoteru Sensei, apakah anda setuju Mayu untuk menjadi anggota baru kita?"

Kiyoteru mengangguk. "Jika lebih dari empat orang setuju dengan orang itu, tentu saja kita akan coba, _why not_. Tapi Miku, ingat kalau aku punya wewenang untuk mengeluarkan anggota yang tidak cocok dengan Vocaloid," Kiyoteru memperingatkan Miku.

Miku hanya mengangguk. "Tolong tanda tangan disini.

 _Srek...srek..._

Meiko menatap kertas itu dengan sakit hati, karena dia dan kawan-kawannya telah memilih orang berdasarkan keinginan orang lain. Tapi, rasanya hanya ini satu-satunya jalan untuk mengetahui apakah benar Miku menerima sogokkan dari Mayu atau tidak. Dan Meiko yakin 99% kalau tebakannya adalah benar, dan tidak ada imajinasi-imajinasian.

"Selesai," ujar Kiyoteru.

"Bagus," Miku menerima kertas itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia masukkan kertas itu ke dalam file dan menutupnya. "Dengan tanda tanganku, Hatsune Miku, sebagai Ketua Vocaloid, mewakili keenam anggota Vocaloid, dan Kiyoteru Sensei selaku manager kami, Mayu berhak menjadi anggota Vocaloid kita yang kedelapan."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~ To Be Continued ~**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : awalnya aku rada males buat nulis author note, tapi aku kaget saat aku nerima review yang ternyata 70! O_O i mean, seriously?! Ini pertama kalinya aku dapet diatas lima puluh, agak norak ya? Ahahahahaha! Terima kasih yang sudah review 3 dan buat nirmalasari218, maaf kalau updatenya agak lama soalnya akhir tahun banyak kerjaan (baca : jalan-jalan). Tetep baca yaa "w"**

 **Terima kasih semua! Happy reading!**

* * *

"Jadi, Mayu, kan?" Gakupo langsung menatap Kiyoteru. "Sensei, Mayu yang akan menjadi anggota kita!"

"TUNGGU!" Len langsung berdiri. "Aku tidak setuju Mayu. Menurutku, yang bagus itu adalah Rin. Dia bahkan mengaransemen lagu menjadi seni yang bagus! Dan Mayu? Bahkan saat pertama dia bernyanyi aku sudah yakin dia tidak layak menjadi anggota kita!"

"Hey! Tapi sistem kita sekarang voting. Dan... enam lawan satu? Jelas enam yang menang," ucap Luka.

Len masih tidak terima. "Aku- astaga! Apa yang kalian lihat dari Mayu! Kalaupun kalian meragukan Rin, masih ada Teto! Suaranya lebih menarik dari Mayu dan tekniknya jauh dari dia!"

"Ah, sifat Teto tidak terlalu baik," ucap Luka.

"Len-kun, sebaiknya kau diam. Karena Mayu yang akan menjadi anggota kita," ujar Miku sambil tersenyum.

Len yang bingung dan merasa ini aneh, hanya duduk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Benar-benar tidak ada yang beres disini..." Namun tiba-tiba, Gakupo menyenggol lenggannya pelan dan Len langsung melirik kebawah. Secarik kertas bertuliskan, ' _jangan pulang dulu. Temui kami di ruang OSIS. Bilang ke Kaito.'_ Len langsung menarik carikan kertas itu dan menyerahkan kertas itu diam-diam ke Kaito.

"Oke...," bisik Kaito.

Len mengacungkan jempol ke Gakupo, tanda beres. Gakupo hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, guys...," Miku berdiri setelah menulis sesuatu di kertas-kertas yang telah ia siapkan. "Kiyoteru Sensei, apakah anda setuju Mayu untuk menjadi anggota baru kita?"

Kiyoteru mengangguk. "Jika lebih dari empat orang setuju dengan orang itu, tentu saja kita akan coba, _why not_. Tapi Miku, ingat kalau aku punya wewenang untuk mengeluarkan anggota yang tidak cocok dengan Vocaloid," Kiyoteru memperingatkan Miku.

Miku hanya mengangguk. "Tolong tanda tangan disini.

 _Srek...srek..._

Meiko menatap kertas itu dengan sakit hati, karena dia dan kawan-kawannya telah memilih orang berdasarkan keinginan orang lain. Tapi, rasanya hanya ini satu-satunya jalan untuk mengetahui apakah benar Miku menerima sogokkan dari Mayu atau tidak. Dan Meiko yakin 99% kalau tebakannya adalah benar, dan tidak ada imajinasi-imajinasian.

"Selesai," ujar Kiyoteru.

"Bagus," Miku menerima kertas itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia masukkan kertas itu ke dalam file dan menutupnya. "Dengan tanda tanganku, Hatsune Miku, sebagai Ketua Vocaloid, mewakili keenam anggota Vocaloid, dan Kiyoteru Sensei selaku manager kami, Mayu berhak menjadi anggota Vocaloid kita yang kedelapan."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Crypton Life ~**

 **Disc : Yamaha Corp**

 **Pairing : Len x Rin (NOT INCEST)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : LenXRin! Typo(s)! Rude Word(s)!**

 **Note : Sekali lagi ditekankan, di dalam cerita ini Len dan Rin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini, bisa stop scroll dan klik tombol back. Dan terdapat BANYAK KATA KASAR disini.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[FLASH BACK ON]**

"Miku-chan!"

Miku menoleh, mencari-cari sumber suara yang memanggil dan menyebut nama pendeknya. "Oh, Meiko!"

Perempuan berambut pendek merah itu tersenyum melihat Miku. "Sebentar lagi ada rapat dengan ketua OSIS."

Miku mengangguk. "Kak Akane, bukan?" tanya Miku.

"Bukan, bukan," Meiko mendengus pelan. "Kan baru saja ada pergantian ketua OSIS untuk SMA. Masa kau lupa, sih, Miku-chan? Aku juga kurang tahu tapi ayo coba lihat."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah dekat dengan Kak Akane, jadi setidaknya bisa bernegoisasi sedikit," ujar Miku terkekeh sambil berjalan menuju ruang rapat.

Meiko yang mendengarnya ikut tertawa. "Memangnya ini pasar," canda Meiko.

"Hey kalian berdua!"

"Wah, Len, Kaito!" Meiko melambaikan tangannya. "Apa Ketua OSIS sudah datang?!"

"Tentu saja," ucap Kaito sambil membuka pintu.

"Miku-chan, kau kok bisa telat?" tanya Len sambil memamerkan senyumannya dan meraih tangan Miku lalu menggenggamnya.

Miku hanya tersenyum. "Maaf, Len-kun, tapi tadi ibuku mencegatku sebentar. Aku disuruh membelikan sayuran dulu untuk makan malam. Kau mau datang?" tanya Miku.

Len mengangguk cepat. "Siapa yang tidak mau makan malam di rumah kekasihnya? Haha...," Len tergelak.

"Hei hei hei, lagi-lagi pasangan yang baru pacaran ini tenggelam di dunia mereka masing-masing. Sadar, woy, sadar!" ketus Kaito kesal, karena merasa dia kalah start dengan Len, sedangkan Len hanya menyengir ala kuda saja. Miku yang malang hanya tertawa polos karena tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara Kaito dan Len.

""Ayolah, Ketua OSIS sudah menunggu!" ucap Meiko sembari membuka pintu ruang rapat di gedung Yokohama. "Miku, kau jalan duluan. Kau, kan ketua," ucap Meiko sembari mengedipkan matanya. Miku mengangguk.

Miku melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang yang luas dan cukup dingin. Disitu sudah berjejer meja berbentuk U dengan kursi-kursi yang sudah berderet dengan rapi. "Selamat datang, Miku-sama," ujar anak perempuan sambil memegang papan dada-nya. "Silahkan duduk disana."

"Terima kasih," Miku melemparkan senyum, diikuti anggota Vocaloid yang lainnya. Miku menarik kursi dan meletakkan tasnya, lalu dia melihat seseorang laki-laki duduk di bagian tengah. Miku bisa menebak bahwa dia adalah ketua OSIS, tapi dia tidak mengenalnya. Miku berdiri, lalu membungkukkan badannya. "Salam, Calon Ketua OSIS."

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk sambil menyuruh Miku dan teman-temannya untuk duduk kembali. "Salam, Ketua Vocaloid. Apa kau tahu kenapa kau diajak untuk bergabung dengan rapat OSIS kali ini?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Miku menggeleng pelan. "Tapi, karena kau memanggil VOCALOID kesini, pasti ada hubungan dengan konser, atau relawan? Atau apa?" tebak Miku.

Calon-calon anggota OSIS terdiam dan hanya memandang satu sama lain, sedangkan calon ketua itu hanya tersenyum. "Sebelumnya, perkenalkan aku, Ketua OSIS nanti di SMA. Namaku adalah Yuuma, salam kenal, Miku-sama," ujar Yuuma sambil menunduk.

Miku membalasnya dengan tundukkan juga. "Saya Miku."

"Haruka-san, tolong berkas 'itu'," ujar Yuuma.

Perempuan yang sepertinya akan menjadi sekretaris nanti, menyerahkan satu map cokelat yang cukup tebal. "Terima kasih, Haruka-san. Dan Vocaloid, tolong dengarkan sebentar. Ini tidak memakan waktu yang cukup lama, karena jawaban dari pertanyaanku, akan memakan waktu yang lumayan lama," ujar Yuuma.

Miku memandang Meiko yang saat itu status Meiko adalah wakil ketua Vocaloid. "Maaf?"

"Haruka-san, tolong berikan ini ke Miku-sama," perintah Yuuma.

"Baik, Ketua."

Miku menerima kertas dua rangkap itu dengan bingung. Dan ternyata itu adalah kebijakan-kebijakan ekskul untuk SMA nanti dibawah Ketua Yuuma. "Ketua Yuuma, apa maksudmu memberi tahu kami... kebijakan ekskul seperti ini?"

Yuuma berdiri dan tersenyum. "Bisa lihat nomor tiga?"

Miku mencari-cari poin tiga. Dia memicingkan matanya dan seketika membelakakkan matanya. "A-Apa ini?! Maksudku, apa-apaan ini?!"

"Ada apa, Miku?" tanya Len yang khawatir.

Miku tidak menggubris kekasihnya, melainkan menatap tajam calon Ketua OSIS yang hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Ekskul yang tidak resmi, alias tidak dibentuk oleh guru, harus dibubarkan?!"

"Apa?!" seru Len, Meiko, dan Kaito serempak. "Dibubarkan?!"

"Tolong penjelasannya, Ketua OSIS," kata Miku menatap tajam Yuuma.

"Ohohoho!" Yuuma tertawa. "Melihat reaksi kalian, aku kasihan, tapi ini sudah ditanda-tangani oleh kepala sekolah SMA Crypton nanti, jadi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa?"

Miku berdiri sembari memukul meja. "Kau yang menulis ini semua?"

"Siapa lagi selain aku?"

"Cih!" Miku berdecih kesal. "Aku, Hatsune Miku, selaku ketua Vocaloid, tidak akan membiarkan klubku, Vocaloid, bubar! Kami sudah membentuk klub ini dari SD dan membubarkannya karena kebijakan bodoh seperti ini?!" Miku membanting kertas itu. "Tidak akan!"

"Miku, tenanglah!" seru Meiko menarik lengan Miku untuk tetap duduk. _Tidak biasanya Miku marah sampai hilang kendali seperti ini,_ gumam Meiko dalam hati.

"Ketua Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku!" seru Yuuma sambil berdiri. "Aku adalah calon ketua OSIS di SMA. Jabatanku adalah yang tertinggi diantara ketua-ketua seperti kalian. Jadi, katakan ya, atau hukuman bisa melayang ke arahmu."

"Heh!" Miku tersenyum meremehkan. "Memangnya kau siapa? Ketua OSIS tidak berhak menghukum siapapun! Dan dengar ya, kau ini masih belum menjadi ketua! Tapi gayamu itu, sombong sekali!"

"Aku tidak sombong, aku hanya bersikap tegas, Ketua," senyum Yuuma.

"Intinya, aku tidak menerima perjanjian aneh ini! Lagipula, kenapa klub informal tidak boleh ada? Kau pikir kau ini kepala sekolah, mengatur seenaknya saja?!"

"Karena, kita tidak membutuhkan sesuatu diluar pelajaran, apalagi tanpa izin dari guru langsung membuat klub seenaknya. Kau pikir ini tempat rekreasi, melakukan sesuatu tanpa harus membutuhkan izin?! Dan kau salah, karena kertas ini sudah di tanda-tangani oleh banyak guru dan bahkan kepala sekolah," jelas Yuuma. "Nah, sekarang kau mau bilang apa?"

Miku hanya geram mendengar Yuuma. Memang ada benarnya juga, tapi kalau sudah hobi, kenapa harus ditentang seperti ini? "Intinya, aku tidak bisa menerima ini!"

"Baiklah, aku kasihan denganmu," ujar Yuuma sambil tersenyum lagi. "Kau di-kick dari OSIS. Kami tidak akan menjamin apapun atas keselamatan kalian, atau segala konser aneh yang kalian selenggarakan, atau apapun itu. Kami tidak akan menyentuh klub kalian dan sebaliknya. Kalian juga tidak disediakan ruang atau alat musik. Aku tidak peduli kalian kelaparan atau kekurangan apa, intinya kalian bukan berada di naungan OSIS lagi, untuk selamanya."

"Siapa yang peduli?!" seru Miku. "Seperti itu lebih baik!"

"Angkat kakimu sekarang," seru Yuuma sembari duduk lagi.

"Dengan senang hati!"

Miku menarik kursinya dengan paksa sehingga berbunyi decitan yang cukup mengagetkan dan memberikan tatapan mautnya kepada Yuuma. "Aku... benar-benar membencimu!"

" _Same goes to you,"_ ucap Yuuma sembari tersenyum.

Miku menatap Yuuma jijik, melihat Yuuma selalu tersenyum bahkan di masalah seperti ini. "Dasar, baru saja menjadi calon ketua OSIS, sombongnya sudah tinggi banget. Dia lupa apa di atas langit masih ada langit?!" cerocos Miku sambil membanting pintu ruang rapat setelah semua anggota keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tapi, kalau kita tidak ada di naungan OSIS lagi, bagaimana nasib kita?" tanya Meiko.

"Iya, Miku, kalau kita tidak bekerja sama lagi dengan OSIS, apa mungkin kita melanjutkan klub kita?" tambah Len tanpa memperhatikan kondisi Miku yang benar-benar riwet karena masalah tadi.

"Cukup..."

"Miku, kau harus menerima kenyataan. Kau baru saja menyetujui untuk keluar dari naungan OSIS."

"CUKUP!" teriak Miku dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Aku tidak tahu, oke?! Tolong jangan ajak aku bicara! Aku akan pikirkan itu nanti! Pulang saja kalian!"

Meiko hanya menarik napasnya. Begitu juga dengan Len.

Miku terdiam memandang mereka. "Maaf, aku keceplosan. Aku pergi dulu."

"Miku-!" seru mereka bertiga memandang Miku yang pergi entah kemana. Dan tidak lama, rambut hijau yang digerai itu sudah hilang dari penglihatan mereka bertiga.

"Kalian, ngapain disini?"

"...Luka? Kami yang harusnya bertanya..."

* * *

"Ayah, aku memohon!"

"TIDAK, MIKU, SUDAH AKU BILANG DARI TADI, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBENTUK MANAGEMENT SEPERTI ITU!" tolak ayahnya sembari menatap tajam Miku. "Kau datang telat waktu, jam sembilan malam. Lalu kau menangis-nangis dan bersujud padaku untuk menyelamatkan klubmu itu? Kau pikir mentang-mentang kita kaya, kau bisa melakukan seenakmu saja?!"

Miku menggigit bibirnya. Setidaknya ia tidak melakukan hal keji seperti Yuuma. "Ayah, aku mohon! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, tapi aku ingin Vocaloid tetap lanjut tanpa ada masalah! Jadi, aku mohon, Ayah!"

"Aki, sebaiknya kau kabulkan saja permintaannya," ucap Mina, ibu dari Miku sambil memegang pundak ayahnya yang bernama Aki itu. "Kasihan dia, hujan-hujan begini dimarahi. Lagipula, kalau dia sukses, kan kitanya juga yang bangga."

"Tapi, Mina, dia ini sudah keterlaluan! Awalnya sudah Ayah bilang kau tidak usah bernyanyi dan fokus saja dengan pelajaran! Kayak gini kan repot!" seru Aki melipat tangannya.

"Aki..."

"Ayah, aku berjanji aku akan lebih rajin belajar, dan aku akan sukses nantinya! Tolonglah aku, Ayah!" seru Miku sambil memohon dengan sangat.

"Aki, berikan dia kesempatan. Umur-umur seperti ini adalah umur mencari jati diri, jadi kabulkan saja," ucap Mina tersenyum.

Aki melihat Miku dengan tatapan yang mendalam. Dia melepaskan lipatan tangannya dan menarik tangan Miku. Miku sempat terkejut karena takut di pukul atau semacam itu, tetapi Aki justru memeluk Miku.

"Maaf, Ayah sudah memarahimu," ujar Aki. Sedangkan Miku hanya menangis di pelukkan ayahnya. "Baiklah, ayah akan minta kerabat ayah untuk menjadi manager kalian dan ayah akan bentuk management baru khusus untuk anak ayah."

"S-syaratnya?" tanya Miku.

"Syarat?" Aki hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"I-iya..."

"Sayang, mana ada orangtua yang memberikan syarat kepada anaknya sendiri..."

Miku hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk ayahnya kembali. Tapi, tiba-tiba handphone Miku berdering. Dan Miku menaikkan alisnya saat mengetahui siapa yang menelpon Miku.

* * *

"Jadi, ayahmu akan membentuk management baru untuk menaungi klub kita?!" tanya Kaito saat bertemu dengan Miku di depan sekolah. Mereka berdua memang biasa pergi pagi ke sekolah.

"Iya! Katanya, dia akan masuk ke kelas kita pagi-pagi! Aku jadi tidak sabar!" seru Miku sembari tersenyum sumringah.

Kaito yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum juga, tapi dia sepertinya menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari Miku. "Miku, kau menguncir dua rambutmu? Kupikir kau tidak suka menguncir karena tidak pernah menguncir rambutmu.

"Ah!" Miku terdiam sebentar. Dia menyentuh rambutnya, lalu memamerkan senyuman manisnya. "Aku putus dengan Len."

...

...

"APAAAAA?!" teriak Kaito yang kaget. "Kalian baru pacaran sebulan-an, lho!"

"Yah, kita berdua sama-sama bosan," Miku mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dan kau tahu, kan Kaito, aku berpacaran sama dia karena taruhan. Dan uniknya juga, dia kalah taruhan dan harus berpacaran denganku. Akhirnya, kami berpacaran saja, deh. Supaya tidak diragukan oleh kalian semua, aku dan Len memutuskan untuk membuat lagu duet saja."

"A-AAPAAAAAAA?!" dan kali ini bukan hanya Kaito saja yang berteriak, karena ada dua orang perempuan yaitu Meiko dan Luka. Ya, Luka!

"L-Luka-chan! Kau tumben sekali pagi-pagi begini datang!" ucap Miku.

"Yang aku bingungkan itu, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau kalian pacaran hanya karena taruhan!" seru Luka kaget.

"Yah, actingku bagus, ya," Miku memuji dirinya sendiri, membuat di sekelilingnya hanya memasang wajah bosan. "Jadi, kenapa kau bisa sepagi ini dan bersama dengan Meiko, Luka-chan?"

"Pada hari itu, sebenarnya aku ada di gedung Yokohama karena aku dihukum oleh Kiyoteru Sensei dan aku disuruh mengepel satu gedung. Aku awalnya kaget melihat kalian berdiri dengan wajah lesu seperti itu. Dan Meiko akhirnya menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Jadi, aku kesini untuk memastikan kau tidak apa-apa, Miku," senyum Luka.

"Wow, baik sekali kau, Luka," Miku membalas senyuman Luka. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Justru aku sedang senang karena ayahku membentuk management baru untuk menaungi klub kita. Crypton Management namanya! Hebat, kan?"

"Woaaww!" seru Luka dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi manager kalian?"

"Aku."

Semua orang disitu langsung menoleh dengan dramatisnya.

"K-

"KIYOTERU SEN-

"KIYOTERU SENSEEEEEIIIIII!" Luka memotong teriakkan anggota klub Vocaloid dengan suaranya yang berat. "K-kau yang akan menjadi manager mereka? B-bagaimana bisa?!"

"Halo, Luka, tumben sekali kau pagi-pagi masuk sekolahnya. Biasanya kau perlu disidang dulu baru bisa masuk sekolah," senyum Kiyoteru Sensei.

"Kau mengejekku, Sensei...?"

"Haha... hanya mengatakan kebenaran saja."

"S-sensei..."

"S-SENSEEEII?! Kau sedang apa disini?!"

"Oh, hai, Len!" sapa Kiyoteru sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Perfect time, Len!" seru Miku. "Dia yang akan menjadi manager kita."

"...hah?" Len hanya cengo seperti biasa.

"Yosh! Aku dengar kalian tidak punya ruang ya karena tidak berada di naungan OSIS?" tanya Kiyoteru.

Miku mengangguk. "Sejujurnya aku bingung kita mau latihan dimana. Harta-harta kita dirampas, huhu!"

"Hartamu dari Hongkong! Itu, kan pinjaman sekolah!" Kaito mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi, kita latihan dimana, dong?" tanya Meiko. "Kalau masalah membeli alat musik, aku bisa bayar seperempatnya. Kita bisa patungan, kan? Tapi masalhnya, kita nggak kuat membayar sewaan ruangan di luar sekolah."

"Betul juga," Miku memegang dagunya. "Rumahku sudah tidak ada ruang kosong lagi."

"Aku ada, sih," ucap Len sambil melipat tangannya. "Tapi masalah alat musik, kalian yang pikirin ya. Latihan di rumahku saja. Aku punya ruang ksoong yang cukup luas. Bisa diisi dengan beberapa alat musik. Piano juga bisa masuk."

"Kalau gitu, aku tahu dimana kita bisa membeli alat musik!" seru Luka. "Tanteku punya kerabat dimana dia bisa memesan alat musik yang limited buat kita. Bahan-bahannya bisa dari kaca, lho!"

"Wah, keren!" seru Miku. "Berapa, tuh harganya?!"

"Aku nyumbang lima belas juta, deh!" seru Meiko.

"Dua puluh juta dari aku!" tambah Kaito.

"Aku nyumbang dua puluh lima juta aja," kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau aku lima belas aja, ya," senyum Luka.

"Aku nggak nyumbang nggak apa-apa, ya," kata Len sembari tertawa. "Kan, sudah dipinjamkan ruang kosong. Gratis lagi! Sudah gitu, free lunch di rumah aku. Apa yang kurang?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Len! Kau tidak usah menyumbang!" seru Miku dengan semangat. "Sensei, kau mau menyumbang berapa?"

Kiyoteru hanya menangis melihat dompetnya. "Kalian ngomong sepuluh, dua puluh juta gampang banget, deh..."

"Ya, demi klub," jawab Luka pendek disambut anggukan anggota Vocaloid lainnya.

"I-iya... lima juta aja deh," kata Kiyoteru sambil terisak-isak. "Dan, Luka, ngapain kau ikutan nyumbang?! Kau memangnya anggota Vocaloid?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sensei!" Miku merangkul Luka dengan cepat. "Dia akan menjadi anggota baru kita, sebagai bentuk pembalasan kepada si sombong Yuuma!" dengus Miku.

Luka menjitak kepala Miku. "Terus gue ini maksudnya jadi kayak tumbal gitu?!"

"Ya nggaklah! Kau mau, kan, jadi anggota Vocaloid, Luka-chan?" tanya Miku tersenyum manis.

Luka hanya mengangguk pelan. sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kita buat saja sampai tujuh, bagaimana? Kan biasanya ada, tujuh keajaiban ini, tujuh keajaiban itu..."

"Benar! Yaayy!" seru Miku.

"Kayaknya dia yang paling semangat, deh...," bisik Len.

"Iya, biasa, orang abis putus terus abis dimarahin, jadi kayak gaje gitu," balas Kaito.

"Hah... anak remaja sekarang...," Kiyoteru hanya mengelus dadanya, membayangkan lima juta yang begitu berharga, hilang karena kepentingan klub. Tiba-tiba Kiyoteru tersenyum. Iya, untuk klub. Kiyoteru yakin, bahwa Vocaloid akan maju, lebih maju dari sebelumnya.

Dan itu memang terjadi.

 **[FLASH BACK OFF]**

* * *

 **[RIN POV]**

Aku menyisir rambutku dengan pelan dan tersenyum dihadapan kaca. Hari ini aku akan refreshing ke mall bersama Len! Akhirnya, aku jalan-jalan juga. Meskipun dari kemarin aku jalan-jalan, tapi aku haus akan jalan-jalan. Maaf, ya jalan-jalan. /cukup woi/.

 _Tring!_

Aku langsung meraih HP-ku dan melihat Len mengirimkan chat-nya.

 **kagaminesan : cepetan! Gue udh ada di mall, dasar lama!**

 **kagarin : sebentar, sialan!**

Aku hanya menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari jalan-jalan yang cukup berat. Bagaimana tidak, Len sudah merusak moodku dengan mengejekku 'dasar lama'! Hei, cewek itu memang butuh waktu untuk berdandan! Apa dia tidak bisa sabar sedikit?! Lagipula ini masih pagi dan mall masih tutup, sepertinya.

Aku melihat ke kaca sekali lagi. Aku memakai dress denim selutut dan kardigan pendek berwarna putih. Aku juga memakai sneakers berwarna putih dan tampilanku sekarang matching, kan?

Aku langsung keluar dari kamar apartementku dan turun ke ground melalui lift. Aku memberikan kunci ke tempat biasa yang aku titipi dan seperti biasa, pelayan tersebut memandangku dengan aneh.

"Kagamine-san? Kau mau kencan lagi?"

"Hah?" mendengar kata kencan, aku langsung tertawa. "Nggaklah! Kok, bisa bilang kencan, sih?"

"Soalnya, Kagamine-san jarang sekali berpakaian seperti itu selain memakai kaus oblong atau seragam!" seru pelayan tersebut. "Mau kencan atau tidak, kau tampil cantik hari ini!"

"Wah!" aku tersipu mendengarnya. "Terima kasih-

"Hoi, Kagamine!"

"HEH?!" aku langsung menoleh, kaget dengan suara itu. "L-Len?!" teriakku.

Len menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa dan dia langsung menarik pergelangan tanganku. "H-hey! Pelan-pelan!" seruku kesal. "Duluan, ya!" seruku pada pelaayn tersebut yang bingung namun tetap melambaikan tangannya.

"Len, kenapa lo disini, sih? Katanya lo sudah ada di mall?!" seruku.

"Ini masih jam sembilan lewat, o'on! Lo percaya aja sih apa kata gue!" Len langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dari sakunya.

"O-O'on...," aku langsung kesal mendengarnya. "Dasar! Kalau gitu gue ngeringin rambut gue dulu, deh!"

"Masuk!" seru Len sembari membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Aku hanya menggertak kesal dan lagsung _nyelonong_ masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dan tak lama, Len masuk juga ke dalam mobil lalu cepat-cepat memakai sabuk pengaman. "Jadi ada penjelasan kenapa lo tiba-tiba ngejemput gue?" tanyaku sambil melipat tangan tanpa melihat kearah Len.

"Emang seharusnya kayak gimana?" seru Len meninggikan suaranya.

"Kok, lo marah, sih tiba-tiba?! Ceritain, kenapa lo marah! Gue, kan nggak tahu apa-apa!" seruku sambil mencengkram pundak Len, membuatnya sedikit meringis. Haha, rasakan itu Len.

"Oke, fine! Sekarang, kalau lo pinter, lo coba pikir baik-baik. Mana ada laki-laki yang nggak jemput ceweknya pas jalan-jalan dan langsung ninggalin aja? Dan lo tahu, saat gue mau nge-surprise lo, lo malah ngobrol haha hehe huhu sama pelayan yang jeleknya minta ampun itu! Lo itu kayak gak ngehargain gue, sumpah!" seru Len mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

Aku yang mendengarnya juga ikutan kesal. "Itu pelayan udah kenal sama gue dari awal gue nyewa itu apartement, sialan! Dan... apa?" aku langsung terdiam saat mengingat apa yang barusan dikatakan Len.

"Hah?" Len terdiam juga. Sepertinya dia sadar akan sesuatu.

"Tadi lo bilang lo-

"EEEH STOP STOP STOP!" seru Len sambil membungkam mulutku dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang stir mobil. "Jangan lo lanjutin! Itu cuma... slip tongue aja, oke? SLIP TONGUE! Jangan masukkin ke hati!"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat Len memalingkan wajahnya, lalu dengan pelan dia melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku. Seketika suasana di dalam mobil Len menjadi dingin, karena kami tidak tahu apa yang mau dibicarakan. Mengingat apa yang dikatakan Len barusan...

 _Mana ada laki-laki yang nggak jemput ceweknya pas jalan-jalan?_

 _Saat gue mau nge-surprise lo, lo malah ngobrol haha hehe huhu sama pelayan yang jeleknya minta ampun itu!_

Aku langsung melirik Len yang menggosok bawah hidungnya (sepertinya gestur saat dia nervous atau malu seperti itu) sembari menyetir mobilnya. Dan ternyata, mata Len juga mengarah kearahku dan seperti ada aliran listrik, kami langsung memalingkan wajah kami.

Aku menyentuh pipiku.

Ada apa ini?

" _Selamat datang di Mall Koyaruki. Tekan tombol angka untuk memasukkan nomor identitas. Tekan tombol merah untuk informasi lebih lanjut."_

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku, melihat bahwa kita sudah ada di mall yang pertama kali kami kunjungi untuk membeli gaun. Mall ini privat dan tentu saja tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk. Aku penasaran kenapa Len bisa masuk ke mall privat seperti ini. Len pun memakirkan mobilnya.

Mobil terparkir dengan rapi.

Tetapi kami sama sekali tidak beranjak dari kursi kami. Aku menarik napas dan meraih HP-ku. Lalu kuketikkan sejumlah kata, dan sent!

Kami pun sibuk mengetik mengirimkan kata-kata yang sudah dirangkai menjadi kalimat. Di akhir itu, aku melemparkan senyum kearahnya, dan dia pun juga tersenyum. Kami sama-sama tersenyum, lalu keluar dari mobil yang mewah ini. Dan meninggalkan parkiran, menuju mall.

* * *

 **kagarin : kau tahu... kau tidak perlu malu dengan hal itu...**

 **kagaminesan : uh...**

 **kagarin : kau tidak tahu aku sangat senang sekali saat mendengar itu. jadi, bersikap seperti biasa karena aku tidak suka atmosfer ini.**

 **kagaminesan : benar.**

 **kagarin : jadi, pergi sekarang?**

 **kagaminesan : ya.**

 **kagarin : ^^ lain kali, lakukan hal itu lagi.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~ To be continued ~**_


	16. Chapter 16

Kami pun sibuk mengetik mengirimkan kata-kata yang sudah dirangkai menjadi kalimat. Di akhir itu, aku melemparkan senyum kearahnya, dan dia pun juga tersenyum. Kami sama-sama tersenyum, lalu keluar dari mobil yang mewah ini. Dan meninggalkan parkiran, menuju mall.

 **kagarin : kau tahu... kau tidak perlu malu dengan hal itu...**

 **kagaminesan : uh...**

 **kagarin : kau tidak tahu aku sangat senang sekali saat mendengar itu. jadi, bersikap seperti biasa karena aku tidak suka atmosfer ini.**

 **kagaminesan : benar.**

 **kagarin : jadi, pergi sekarang?**

 **kagaminesan : ya.**

 **kagarin : lain kali, lakukan hal itu lagi.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Crypton Life ~**

 **Disc : Yamaha Corp**

 **Pairing : Len x Rin (NOT INCEST)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : LenXRin! Typo(s)! Rude Word(s)!**

 **Note : Sekali lagi ditekankan, di dalam cerita ini Len dan Rin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini, bisa stop scroll dan klik tombol back. Dan terdapat BANYAK KATA KASAR disini.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Mau order apa?"

Rin mengerutkan keningnya. Masalahnya, dia tidak terlalu suka makanan mentah seperti sushi. Tapi, dia malah terlanjur setuju untuk makan siang di restoran sushi. "Um... bingung. Apa, ya...," dan sebenarnya Rin jarang sekali makan sushi! Itulah kenapa dia tidak tahu menu apa yang harus dipilih karena dia takut pilihannya salah.

Len menaikkan alisnya. "Siapkan dua set sushi yang paling baik di restoran ini," ucap Len kepada pelayannya. "Minumannya air putih hangat...," Len melirik ke arah Rin, menunggu sahutan Rin.

"Teh ocha panas satu," senyum Rin ke pelayannya.

"Baiklah. Tolong luangkan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk kami siapkan makanannya. Terima kasih," ucap pelayan tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Besok adalah pengumuman audisi?" tanya Rin, memulai obrolan mereka.

Len mengangguk. "Kau siap?" cengir Len.

Rin hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku selalu siap," jawab Rin. "Mungkin aku gampang berkata seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya aku sangat gugup."

"Lho, bukannya kata Gumi kau dulu menolak untuk ikut audisi, ya? Mana ada fans Len Kagamine yang ikut audisi? Lebih baik memegang light stick dan meneriaki namaku saat berada di konser," kata Len lalu tergelak.

Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu dulu, oke?! Jangan bahas itu lagi!"

"Hah? Baiklah, baiklah."

"Tapi, aku juga pasti ada sedikit rasa yang mengganjal kalau aku tidak dipilih," curhat Rin.

"Kenapa begitu?" balas Len.

"Bagaimana, yah...," Rin menggarukkan kepalanya. "Rasanya aku telah mengeluarkan segala kemampuanku di audisi kemarin. Aku sangat berharap bisa masuk ke klub kalian."

Len hanya mengangguk dan terdiam. Dia mengingat atas apa yang terjadi kemarin, mengenai rapat pemilihan anggota baru. Dan juga, setelah rapat pemilihan anggota baru. Len hanya tidak yakin dengan gosip yang dikeluarkan oleh sahabatnya itu sendiri. Tapi dia jelas kesal akan hal itu.

"Ah!" Rin langsung mengayunkan tangannya. "J-jangan dengarkan itu tadi! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa! Maaf, ya?!"

"Hah? Maaf buat apa?" tanya Len cuek.

"Umm... karena sudah curhat tentang keinginanku buat masuk ke Vocaloid, dan aku bahkan lupa kalau aku sedang berbicara ke salah satu jurinya," ujar Rin terkekeh. "Ah, minumannya sudah datang!"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Len. "Aku tidak terlalu peduli, lagi pula aku tidak ingin ngobrolin tentang mereka."

Rin memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu? Dan siapa 'mereka' itu?"

Len menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa. Tapi asal kau tahu ya, aku merasa penampilanmu itu yang terbaik dari penampilan calon-calon anggota lainnya," jelas Len. "Kalau kau tanya kenapa, kau pasti tahu jawabannya."

"Karena kau juga ikut menyanyi?"

"Bukan!"

"Lalu?"

"Karena, kita mampu mengubah lagu itu menjadi lagu milik kita," ucap Len.

"Wow...," Rin hanya terdiam mendengar Len.

"Dengar ya, Rin," kata Len menajamkan mata dan suaranya. "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau masuk atau tidak, tapi jika kau mengcover lagu atau semacamnya, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Kita sudah berhasil membawa lagu Daughter of Evil dan Servant of Evil itu menjadi milik kita. Itu memang menantang karena bisa jadi orang yang mendengar tidak suka karena sebagus apapun cover-nya, yang asli tetaplah yang terbaik."

"Jadi...?"

"Jadi!" seru Len. "Jadi kau harus membuktikan ke semua orang, lagu cover-mu itu mungkin memang dinyanyikan oleh orang lain, tapi kaulah yang bernyanyi sekarang. Kau adalah kau, bukan dia. Jangan menjadi dia, tapi jadilah dirimu sendiri. Karena sesungguhnya, kesuksesan seorang artis itu, dimulai dengan? Tebak apa!"

"Suara bagus?"

"Nope."

"Um...good looking?"

"Nein nein..."

"Fans?"

"Bukaan..."

"Terus?"

"Mencintai diri sendiri," jawab Len dengan mantap. "Kalau kau mempunyai talent dalam bernyanyi, tapi kau tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri, para penonton akan menganggap kau bukanlah kau!"

Rin mengangguk, mendengar wejangan si Len ini.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku pernah terpuruk hampir beberapa hari."

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin kepo.

"Ada komentar yang bilang begini. Dia bilang aku mengingatkannya kepada artis *tuuuutttt* dan *tuuuuuttt*. Pada saat itu, aku merasa aku gagal menjadi artis karena mereka mengenalku bukan karena keinginan mereka, tapi karena mereka teringat akan artis lainnya," jelas Len. "Mulai dari itu, aku mencoba untuk menjaga sikap asliku."

"Dan sifat player itu...?" tanya Rin menaikkan alisnya, meminta keterangan.

Len hanya tertawa. "Sejujurnya, pada saat itu aku masih bisa belum jadi diriku."

"Hmm? Maksudmu?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Bisa dibilang, masa-masa ini itu sedang mencari jati diri. Dan aku sempat terjatuh ke pergaulan yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku mulai merasa terpukul dan menyesal atas kenangan itu...," cerita Len.

Rin terdiam. Len pernah seperti itu? Tidak bisa dipercaya, gumam Rin dalam hati.

"Mulai hari itu, aku bersumpah di depan orangtuaku, aku tidak akan minum alkohol, aku tidak akan merokok, tidak akan terjerumus kedalam hal-hal yang menyangkut negatif. Tapi, rasanya aku gagal...," kata Len menggaruk rambut kuningnya yang lembut.

"Kau merokok dan minum?!" tanya Rin kaget.

Len menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak melakukan itu. Tapi, aku terjerumus lagi ke dalam hal negatif."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Gonta-ganti pacar," Len menyengir. "Sesuatu yang dilakukan, pasti diawali dengan niat-

"Dan kau berniat untuk jadi playboy?" potong Rin kesal.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku, Kagamine!" seru Len ikut-ikutan kesal. "Sesuatu yang dilakukan, pasti diawali dengan niat dan alasan. Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu niat. Alasanku karena bosan saja dan mungkin kalau punya banyak mantan, keren?"

"Keren dari Hongkong," Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi tunggu!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Semenjak kau putus dari Miki entah kapan itu, kau tidak mencari cewek lain?" tanya Rin dengan polosnya.

"Yah...," Len terdiam mendengarnya. "Rasanya aku sedikit tidak nyaman kalau bersama perempuan lain."

"Permisi...," pelayan tersebut memecahkan obrolan antara dua manusia ini. Mata Rin berbinar saat melihat berbagai sushi tertata dengan cantiknya di piring.

"Heeh? Kukira kau tidak suka?" ujar Len sedikit cuek.

"Hah?" Rin hanya membulatkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah, kau tidak suka sushi karena itu semua terpancar dari caramu melihat menu, caramu duduk, caramu menunggu," jelas Len sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah wajah Rin.

"Ummh...," Rin hanya memerahkan pipinya. _Berarti, dari tadi si kamvretto Len merhatiin gue?_ gumam Rin dalam hati. "Orangtua lo ada yang psikolog?"

"Gue serasa mau digombal."

"GUE NGGAK NGEGOMBAL! GUE SERIUS!"

"Haha, tahan, tahan... ini ujian," kata Len tertawa melihat gelagat Rin. "Ibu gue psikolog, ayah gue pengusaha."

Rin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Len, menurut lo, gue bisa masuk ke Vocaloid nggak ya?" tanya Rin dengan senangnya.

"Hmph!" Lain Rin, lain Len. Len sangat kesal untuk saat ini karena Rin menarik topik ke Vocaloid lagi. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya kesal dengan Miku jika benar dia melakukan itu. "Kau! Sepulang sekolah..."

Rin memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

Len memegang sumpitnya dengan erat. "Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan makannya saja."

* * *

 _BRUUKKK!_

Len membantingkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang sangat lembut itu dan menutup matanya. Dia seperti orang linglung sekarang.

"Apa, ya yang harus aku lakukan," gumam Len membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kalaupun kita harus membicarakan ini dengan Miku, bagaimanapun juga dialah yang membuat kita disini."

Len menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara bantal-bantal putih berisi bulu angsa yang mahal harganya.

"Sialan..."

"Gue tiba-tiba pusing..."

* * *

"Len tidak masuk?"

Gumi mengangguk sambil menyerahkan sebuah pensil. "Dia bilang dia sakit, padahal hari ini adalah hari pengumuman."

"Baguslah, setidaknya dia tidak akam menggangguku lagi," seru Rin sembari menerima pensil yang barusan ia pinjam, meskipun omongannya tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Gumi hanya tersenyum.

"Oh, ya," sahut Rin di tengah sesi menulisnya. "Saat aku ngobrol dengan Len masalah audisi, dia sempat menolak untuk membicarakan topik itu karena dia malas membicarakan 'mereka'. Apa kau tahu siapa mereka itu, Gumi?"

Gumi membulatkan matanya. "Jadi, Len sudah cerita ke kamu tentang itu?"

" _Not really_ , dia sudah bete gitu mukanya. Ya sudah aku ajak ngobrol tentang yang lain," jawab Rin.

Gumi menunduk, mengingat-ingat akan hal yang seharusnya tidak usag diingat.

 _"Apa?! Kenapa kalian baru memberitahuku tentang ini? KENAPA?!"_

 _"Len, sabarlah. Kami baru tahu ini juga tidak lama, kira-kira kemarin."_

 _"KALIAN BODOH! Justru itu! Meskipun aku tidak tahu, seharusnya kalian tetap mendukung kebenaran! Aku tidak mengerti rencana kalian, sama sekali tidak! Maksudku, itu gila!"_

 _"Tenanglah, Len..."_

 _"Tenang bagaimana?! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian mengikuti jawaban Miku dengan bodoh seperti itu?"_

 _"...Ketua Yuuma."_

 _"...dasar brengsek! Kau tahu kita tidak lagi berurusan dengan ketua itu?! Kau tahu DIA TIDAK AKAN PEDULI DENGAN KITA LAGI?!"_

 _"..."_

 _"DAN KALIAN DENGAN BODOHNYA BEKERJA SAMA DENGAN KETUA ITU?! KALIAN TAHU GARA-GARA SIAPA VOCALOID MENJADI TURUN?!NAMA KITA BUSUK OLEH SIAPA? DIA!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Gakupo, aku tahu kau wakil OSIS, tapi jangan bawa OSIS ke dalam Vocaloid. Kita bagai minyak dan air, tidak bisa bersatu. Dan sekarang, aku tidak tahu harus apa!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Belum lagi konser kita dibatalkan sepihak! Dasar, rasanya mau mati saja! Lalu, siapa yang sebenarnya kalian ingin jadikan anggota Vocaloid?"_

 _"...Rin..."_

 _"Menyebalkan! itu sudah menunjukkan betapa berdosanya kalian berbohong pada diri kalian sendiri! Aku muak dengan semua ini. Aku tidak peduli lagi!"_

"Mi...? hey! Hey, Gumi!"

"Ah!" Gumi tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melihat Rin khawatir menatap sahabatnya.

"Ada apa sih dengan member Vocaloid kali ini? Kalian ditanyain hal itu langsung diam kayak kesurupan! Seram tahu!" canda Rin bergidik takut.

"B-benarkah...?" tanya Gumi terbata-bata. Sekarang, dia baru sadar betapa bodohnya mereka menanyakan saran kepada ketua Yuuma. Ini karena terdesak dengan emosi mengetahui ketua Vocaloid melakukan hal yang hina.

Rin menaikkan alisnya. "Butuh aqua, Gumi?"

Gumi menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "Apa-apaan sih, Rin," Gumi tergelak mendengarnya.

"Tidak, kau seperti aneh saja, Gumi," jawab Rin. "Oh ya, kira kira siapa ya yang akan terpilih?! Aku sangat penasaran!"

Gumi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau ingin masuk ke dalam klub kami, Rin?" tanya Gumi.

"Siapa yang tidak ingin masuk? Setelah kupikir-pikir, semua ini tidak begitu buruk juga," jawab Rin lagi. "Aku sudah mengerahkan segala kemampuanku dan semoga hasilnya enak didengarkan!"

Gumi memandang Rin dengan iba. "Rin, aku boleh minta maaf?"

"...hah?"

"Aku minta maaf ya?"

"Minta maaf?" Rin mengulanginya. "Maksud kamu apa sih, Gumi? Kok aneh banget? Jangan bikin seram ah, kayak mau meninggal aja!"

Gumi meraih tangan Rin yang sedari tadi menulis di kertas folio. "Minta maaf karena..."

"Aku mau minta maaf karena..."

"Karena...?" perasaan Rin tidak enak.

"AKU MAU MAKE PENSILNYA! HWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Gumi tanpa henti sembari menarik pensil yang ada ditangan Rin, hingga membuat coretan kecil yang tak sengaja di kertas Rin.

"Astaga! Lucu banget mukamu, sih?!" seru Gumi tertawa memegang perutnya.

Gumi melirik ke arah Rin dan terkejut melihat Rin yang menggeram kesal.

"Jangan. Gituin. Gue. Pas. Lagi. Serius. Dasar," dengus Rin dengan melotot dan suara yang diberat-beratkan.

Gumi yang malang, dia ketakutan melihat sahabat karibnya berubah dari seekor kucing menjadi hyena.

"OKE OKE! AKU MINTA MAAF!"

"MINTA MAAF BOLEH, TAPI HUKUM TERUS BERLANJUT. SINI KAU GUMI!"

"AAAAAAHHHH TOLOONGG! MAAFKAN AKUU!"

"AKU MEMAAFKANMU TAPI INGAT, ADA HUKUM YANG TERUS MENGHANTUIMU. INILAH HUKUMAN UNTUKMU GUMI!"

"HWAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Aku nggak ngerti kenapa aku bisa dipanggil kesini," cewek berambut merah itu melipatkan tangannya dan menyilangkan kakinya dihadapan dua orang itu. "Ada apa Miku, Gakupo?"

"Sebelum pengumuman ini... Aku ingin membahas masalah konser yang dibatalkan itu. Karena kau dan Gakupo yang mengurusnya," ujar Miku tersenyum.

"Ah... itu..."

"Iya, aku tahu," potong Miku. "Bisakah kalian mencari tahu kenapa konser kita dibatalkan sepihak seperti ini?"

"Mereka tidak mau menjelaskan tentang hal itu dan malah hanya bilang, 'maaf kami melakukan sesuai perintah. Maaf kami melakukan sesuai perintah,' " kata Gakupo.

"Apa Kiyoteru Sensei sudah tahu ini?" tanya Miku.

"Bukankah saat itu dia ada diruang rapat juga?" Meiko berbalik tanya. "Tapi dia tidak terlalu serius menanggapinya. Mungkin karena kita tidak terlalu serius juga mengatakannya. Apalagi ditengah rapat pemilihan anggota baru."

"Iya, benar. Sampai sekarang aku belum ditelpon Kiyoteru Sensei tentang masalah ini," timpal Gakupo. "Padahal biasanya dia yang paling repot tentang konser."

"Sebentar lagi ada festival Tanabata dan dia sibuk akan itu," Miku tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, konser tidak usah dilaksanakan saja."

"...Hah?"

"Lagipula, kita banyak jadwal meet and greet untuk beberapa bulan kedepan," jelas Miku sembari berdiri. "Tidak usah memaksakan diri, ya kan?"

"Meet and greet?" Gakupo dan Meiko saling berpandangan.

"Kenapa kau baru beri tahu aku sekarang?"

Miku menaikkan pundaknya. "Itu tidak terlalu penting. Oh ya, balik ke topik. Batal menyelenggarakan konser bukan berarti kalian melupakan apa yangdiperbuat manajemen itu. Kalian harus cari tahu siapa dalang dibalik itu semua."

Meiko dan Gakupo mengangguk mengerti. Miku pun beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan ruangan Vocaloid.

Meiko dan Gakupo sekali lagi berpandangan. "Hebat sekali acting-nya."

"Merasa tidak ada apa-apa padahal masalah yang utama ada di dia."

"Hff... gila ya? Sahabat sendiri, lho."

"Jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini!" seru Miki sembari menyerahkan berkas-berkas ke hadapan ketua OSIS.

"Miki!" seru Yuuma sembari mengambil kertas yang berjatuhan. "Bersikaplah sopan sedikit!"

"Sopan kau bilang?!" teriak Miki. "Karena kertas ini, ayahku dipecat! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada ayahku!"

"Ada apa sih...," gumam Yuuma. "Apa maksudmu, Miki? Kami tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kau, TIDAK TAHU APA-APA?!" Miki mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Kalian berdua benar-benar, ya! Itu adalah sifat yang memalukan dari ketua OSIS dan antek-anteknya!"

"Tunggu, Miki," sergah Yuuma. "Sabarlah, dan jelaskan apa maksudmu datang kemari sambil marah-marah seperti itu."

"Aku benci kalau harus mengulang! Dengar ya, impian orang, kalian halangi seperti itu. Ingat, karma berlaku! Dan jika karma itu akan datang menghampiri kau, aku yang akan tertawa terbahak-bahak pertama kalinya melihat kau tersiksa!" omel Miki berkacak pinggang.

"Apa?! Kau tidak tahu harus berkata apa? Pokoknya aku akan melindungi mereka karena perbuatan kalian yang menjijikkan ini! Meskipun ada Rin, sih...," kata Miki. "Tapi, sifatnya jauh lebih baik dibanding kau. Dasar sampah. Sampah yang tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sampah adalah sampah yang harus dibuang jauh-jauh untuk menyadarkan dirinya adalah sampah!"

"Miki!" seru Yuuma membanting meja. "Jaga omonganmu!"

"Jaga perilakumu!" ancam Miki. "Kau mengancamku saat di telpon itu kan? Jika aku tidak membantu kau, aku akan tersandung masalah? Hah, lucu!"

Yuuma menatap Miki dengan kesal. Ternyata dia salah memilih orang untuk dipercaya.

"Ya sudah ah, mau bagaimana lagi?" seru Miki menarik napas. "Yang pasti aku tidak lupa dengan perbuatan kalian. _Bye."_ _BRAAKK!_ Miku menutup pintu itu dengan paksa. Yuuma menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya. "Kemarilah Mayu. Dia sudah pergi."

Mayu keluar dari sofa tempat persembunyiannya dan tersenyum, duduk dihadapan Yuuma.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum padahal kejadian tadi yang tidak terduga berlangsung?" tanya Yuuma.

Mayu kembali tersenyum. "Karena tersenyum akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik."Yuuma melirik Mayu. "Kau bilang dia akan bisa diandalkan saat pertama kali audisi."

"Itu karena dia iri kepada Rin yang dekat dengan Len. Sepertinya aku salah perhitungan," ucap Mayu memegang dagunya.

"Kalau Miki sudah begini, sudah pasti Vocaloid datang padaku dan mengobrak-abrik mejaku," kata Yuuma menarik napas. "Tak terkecuali Gakupo."

"Mereka masih belum tahu persoalanku dengan Miku," ucap Mayu penuh kemenangan. "Sebentar lagi ada pengumuman. Tampaknya rencana kita akan berjalan mulus, Gakupo."

"Mulus? Tapi kau lihat tadi?! Kita ketahuan membatalkan konser Vocaloid dengan menggunakan ayah Miki, kan?!" seru Yuuma.

"Tapi masih ada aku dan Miku," Mayu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau pernah mendengar quotes, _who dare wins, who sweat wins, who plan wins?_ Apa kau tahu siapa yang berusaha melakukan ini semua dan kau hanya duduk menunggu hasil?" kata Mayu menyungging senyum.

"Apa?"

"Dan satu lagi, kemenangan ada karena pengorbanan. Dari dulu aku sudah berpikir apakah aku yang akan dikorbankan, atau kau yang akan dikorbankan. Tapi kita lihat, kau sudah ketahuan karena telah menyogok dan membatalkan konser Vocaloid," jelas Mayu. "Jadi rasanya, yang akan maju ke step berikutnya adalah aku."

"Kau! Aku yang menugaskan kau untuk ikut audisi, bertanya ke Miku, dekat dengan Rin!" seru Yuuma tidak terima.

"Lalu?" Mayu menaikkan alisnya. "Kan tidak ada dua orang yang menang. Hanya satu saja."

"Tcih..."

"Aku menang melawan Vocaloid dan OSIS sekaligus. Quotes lagi, _kills two birds with one stone_. Aduh, menyenangkan sekali!" sungging Mayu.

Yuuma menatapnya dengan bengis. "Apa-apaan kau..?!"

"Kau tidak bisa melayang hukuman kepadaku," ucap Mayu melipat tangannya. "Karena kau sebentar lagi akan tersandung kasus. Kau akan dicap jelek oleh Vocaloid dan fansnya. Setelah mengetahui hal itu, bukankah posisimu akan bergoyang?"

"Dasar!" kata Yuuma lirih, sangat resah. "Apa kau sudah mengekspetasikan ini?"

"Tentu," jawab Mayu. "Ingat penggalan quotes pertama? _Who plan wins_. Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu, sejak sebelum kau menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal kotor ini."

"Apa?!"

"Dan tampaknya ini akan berhasil," seringai Mayu sembari membalikkan badannya, untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Tunggu!" seru Yuuma.

Mayu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau melakukan ini?!"

"Jawabannya terbaca jelas bukan?" Mayu melirik ke arah Yuuma.

"...," Yuuma hanya diam.

Mayu menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Karena aku benci orang yang mempunyai jabatan tinggi."

* * *

 **[FLASH BACK ON]**

 **[Mayu P.O.V]**

"Dasar kau kurang ajar!"

 _PLAKKK!_

"Baru menjadi supir saja sudah berani _nyolot_ ke saya! Punya apa kau, hah? Rumah pun menumpang di rumahku! Istri dan anak-anak brengsekmu pun ternyata juga kau bawa! Sekarang, kau berani menolak perintahku untuk menjemput anakku?!" teriak wanita berambut pendek hijau itu. "Aku sudah menyekolahkan anakmu di sekolah bergengsi di sekolah! Mana terima kasihmu?! Mana sujudmu?!"

"Maafkan saya, Nona...! Saya menolak kare-"

"KARENA APA, HAH?!"

 _PLAKK!_

Aku membelakakkan mataku, melihat ayahku diperlakukan semena-mena oleh majikannya itu. Laki-laki yang sebaya denganku berambut putih itu memandangku lekat-lekat. Ibuku langsung menutup kedua mataku dengan tangannya.

"Jangan dilihat," bisik ibuku pelan, sembari tersenyum. "Meskipun ayahmu diperlakukan seperti itu, jangan dendam padanya. Dia tidak salah apa-apa. Kita yang salah."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Pundakku bergetar.

"JAWAB AKU, DASAR PENGECUT!" teriak wanita itu lagi.

Ibuku memastikan mataku tertutup, lalu ia berbisik, "Jangan didengar. Hal-hal seperti itu adalah hal yang tidak perlu didengar, membuang waktumu saja, bukan?" lalu dia menutup telingaku dengan pelan.

Dan sekarang, aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yang sedang wanita itu lakukan kepada ayahku tercinta. Hanya air mata, yang keluar dari pelupuk mataku yang sudah sayu ini.

Ibuku yang tampaknya menyadari genangan air mata yang dikeluarkanku itu, ia langsung memelukku dengan erat dari belakang. "Tapi, kau boleh menangis. Karena itu artinya, kau masih punya perasaan."

"Ibu...," sahutku. "Apa kita akan selalu tertindas seperti ini?"

Ibuku membelai rambut abu-abuku. "Mayu, _who dare wins, who sweat wins, who plan wins._ Tidak ada istilah kasta dalam kemenangan. Kau harus mengambil kemenangan itu, dengan keberanian, keringatmu, dan rencanamu. Ingat itu, ya, Sayang..."

"Mayu...," lirih Piko, laki-laki itu sembari melihatku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

* * *

"Ayame-chan, mau bermain boneka?"

Aku yang sedang menundukkan wajahku, melirik gadis berambut hijau yang dibiarkan tergerai itu, sedang memegang boneka kelinci yang bahkan kusentuhpun belum pernah. Aku langsung menyeka air mataku, dan memalingkan wajahku. Boneka itu terlalu mahal untuk dibeli, sedangkan dia dengan mudah mendapatkan boneka yang dia inginkan. Ngomong-ngomong, Ayame itu adalah nama samaranku. Ibuku bilang aku tidak boleh memakai nama asliku kepada keluarga dimana orangtuaku bekerja. "Dimana Piko?"

"Tidak," jawabku pelan. Siapa yang mau bermain dengan orang yang bahkan belum aku tahu namanya?! Aku sudah dinasihati oleh ibuku, untuk menutup mataku, menutup telingaku. Dulu, aku masih bisa merasakan sekitar tanpa melihat dan mendengar. Tapi sekarang, hatiku merasa beku. Aku sama sekali tidak peka pada perasaan orang lain. "Dia ada urusan sebentar diluar."

Gadis berambut kuning itu menaikkan alisnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku kepang rambutmu?" seru gadis itu sembari menyentuh rambutku yang berwarna abu-abu. "Rambutmu bagus sekali!"

Aku meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam, namun tidak digubris oleh gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau mau datang ke gudang kumuh ini?" tanyaku dingin. Aku memang tinggal di gudang di lantai atas. Benar-benar kumuh. Tapi mau dimana lagi kami tinggal?

"Hmm?" ucap gadis itu. "Kau, kan temanku?"

"Temanku..." aku terdiam.

Lalu tertawa kecil.

"Temanku, ya?"

Gadis itu tampak bingung melihat perubahan nadaku.

 _Axe._

 _Perfect._

 _SREEETTTTTT!_

Dalam sekejap anak itu sudah ada di bawahku. Matanya sangat terkejut melihat tubuhku berada di atasnya, dan memegang kapak kecil yang sering digunakan ayahku entah untuk urusan apa. Yang pasti, orang yang sangat kubenci, sudah ada di depan mataku, dan terlihat tidak berdaya di hadapanku. Inilah kesempatanku.

"T-tunggu, Ayame-chan! Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudku?" aku menatap tajam. "Kau, wanita itu... tidak tahu... apa yang selama ini kurasakan!"

 _Jangan dendam padanya, mereka tidak salah apa-apa._

Aku mengeratkan peganganku terhadap kapak itu.

 _Hal-hal seperti itu adalah hal tidak perlu didengar. Membuang waktumu saja._

Aku menyungging senyumku.

 _Tapi kau boleh menangis, karena itu artinya kau masih punya perasaan._

"Ibuku bilang," ucapku sembari tersenyum manis, "Aku tidak boleh dendam pada kalian. Aku juga tidak perlu mendengarkan omongan kasar kalian karena itu membuang waktuku. Tetapi, aku boleh menangis karena aku manusia, aku punya perasaan."

Perempuan malang itu, menatapku dengan mata sembab. "Ja-jangan..."

"Tapi...,"

Aku semakin mengeratkan kapak kecilku yang sepertinya tidak tajam. Tapi bukankah ini lebih menarik? Lalu menariknya keatas.

"AYAME-CHANNN!" teriaknya meringis kecil.

Aku langsung mengayunkannya kebawah.

 _Keberanianku..._

 _SRAKKKK! SRAKKK!_

"Tapi...," ucapku, memegang pipiku yang sudah berlumuran darah gadis kecil yang malang itu.

Aku langsung berdiri dan melihat kaca yang sudah retak itu. Dan terlihat bayangan gadis berambut hijau itu meringis kesakitan karena bagian perutnya yang sudah kugoreskan dengan kapak yang tidak tajam itu.

 _Keringatku..._

"Kau tahu?" aku langsung tertawa dengan pahit.

"Aku justru tertawa di saat-saat ini. Bukankah harusnya aku menangis melihat anak dari majikan orangtuaku naas disiksa seperti ini?"

"Ugh...," gadis malang itu menangis dan tak sanggup berteriak karena menahan sakit di perut itu entah kenapa.

" _Nee~,"_ sahutku menghampirinya. "Apakah itu berarti aku bukan manusia lagi?

Miku-chan."

Aku menyungging senyum yang luar biasa bahagianya. Entah kenapa aku sangat senang melihat kejadian ini. Ingin rasanya, aku menggores kapak ini dibagian tubuh yang lain. Baru saja kuambil kapak itu, tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak dari belakang.

"ASTAGAA!" teriak Piko menjatuhkan plastik berisi entah apa itu.

"Nazuya (Piko)!" seruku kaget melihatnya.

* * *

 **[MIKU POV]**

Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku tidak bisa bersuara. Aku hanya bisa mengalirkan air mataku dalam diam. Aku tidak sanggup lagi dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa diberikan oleh Ayame. Namun, Ayame memandangku dengan tatapan bengis dan senyumannya yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ayame-chan, apa kau bahagia melihat aku seperti ini?

Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan hal jahat seperti ini padamu.

Aku selalu memanggil namamu dan mengajakmu bermain, tetapi kau membelakangiku. Aku harus apa?!

" _Nee~,"_ sahutnya sembari berjalan menghampiriku. Dia memegang kapak kecil yang digunakan untuk menyakitiku ini. "Apakah itu berarti aku bukan manusia lagi? Miku-chan."

Mataku terbelakak. Entah karena ia memanggil namaku pertama kali, atau melihatnya kembali mengayunkan kapaknya, atau... melihat Nazuya. Teman sebaya Ayame yang sudah kehilangan orangtuanya.

"ASTAGAA!" teriak Nazuya.

Ayame menghentikan aksinya, dan melirik sekilas laki-laki berambut putih itu. "Nazuya!" serunya kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Miku-sama?!" tanya Nazuya.

"N-Naz...Nazuya...," kataku lemah, meminta pertolongan dengannya.

"Astaga!" Nazuya menutup mulutnya, melihatku yang sudah disiksa oleh Ayame. "Ayame, jelaskan semua ini!"

"Erhh...," Ayame meletakkan kapaknya dan menunduk.

"Naz..Nazuya... tolong...," kataku. Aku berharap dia membawakan obat dan semacamnya. Tolong... ini benar-benar sakit!

"Ayame! Ada apa denganmu?"

"N-Nazuya...," gumam Ayame.

"Ayolah Ayame!"

"Nazuya...," sahutku sekeras mungkin, namun Nazuya tidak melihat kearahku. Dia justru terus bertanya-tanya 'kenapa, ada apa, bagaimana bisa' terhadap Ayame dan Ayame hanya merespond-nya dengan tundukkan, dan gumam-gumaman kecil. "Nazuya...,"

"Ceritakan semuanya, Ayame!"

Air mataku mengalir deras dari mataku. Tidak, aku sudah berada di ambang batas. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dan seketika semua pandanganku, berubah menjadi gelap, hitam. Dan aku tidak tahu dimana diriku saat ini.

Tuhan, tolong aku!

* * *

 _"Kau berani sekali!"_

 _"Terima kasih. Ibuku pernah bilang sebelum meninggal, bunuh saja dia, tapi aku merasa kematian Ibuku menjadi tidak ada apa-apanya jika hanya kubunuh dia. Jadi kugores dia pelan-pelan. Padahal aku ingin ada jeruk nipis, tetapi mereka tidak punya.."_

 _"Apa dia sudah mati?"_

 _"Sepertinya, mau diapakan ya mayatnya?"_

 _"Diamkan saja disini. Wanita brengsek itu tak akan pergi kesini karena tak tahan dengan debu-debunya."_

 ** _Dan rencanaku..._**

 ** _Berhasil._**

 _ **Siapa pemenangnya? Aku, Ayame.**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _Persetan dengan nama itu!_**

 ** _Mayu adalah namaku! Dan akan kubantai semua orang yang menghalangi hidupku!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~ To be Continued ~**_

* * *

 **A/N : Halo, tidak biasa ya aku masang Author Notes dibawah. Mungkin yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Mayu dulunya (dan mungkin sekarang, who knows? :)) bisa kayak psikopat gitu? Sifat Mayu adalah yandere. Tapi, aku rasa kalau Mayu ngiri sama Miku karena dekat Piko itu bakal out of line banget. Jadinya, yaa kayak gitu deh. Apalagi dia bawa kapak terus boneka yang dipegang Miku dulu itu adalah Usano Mimi, boneka kelinci. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, setengahnya 'kayaknya' masih flashback tetapi flashback pas episode-episode awal dengan lebih rinci dalam pandangan Mayu.**

 **Kalau masih ada yang ingat, kenapa Mayu bencinya sama Rin awal-awal? Padahal dia tahu nama orang yang ia sakiti itu Miku. Mayu juga sama sekali tidak memikirkan bahwa Miku masih hidup! Dan sebaliknya, Miku bahkan nggak kenal awalnya sama Mayu.**

 **Kok, bisa? :D**

 **P.S : maafkan aku kalau ceritanya semakin lama semakin complicated. Ini adalah tema yang sangat aku suka meskipun aku nggak taro di bagian genre, karena emang hanya sekilas aja. Don't worry, love story is still continue! Dan ini mendekati akhir cerita! Yay!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Kau berani sekali!"

"Terima kasih. Ibuku pernah bilang sebelum meninggal, bunuh saja dia, tapi aku merasa kematian Ibuku menjadi tidak ada apa-apanya jika hanya kubunuh dia. Jadi kugores dia pelan-pelan. Padahal aku ingin ada jeruk nipis, tetapi mereka tidak punya.."

Apa dia sudah mati?"

"Sepertinya, mau diapakan ya mayatnya?"

"Diamkan saja disini. Wanita brengsek itu tak akan pergi kesini karena tak tahan dengan debu-debunya."

Dan rencanaku...

Berhasil.

 **Siapa pemenangnya? Aku, Ayame.**

 **Persetan dengan nama itu!**

 **Mayu adalah namaku! Dan akan kubantai semua orang yang menghalangi hidupku!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**  
 **~ Crypton Life ~**

 **Disc : Yamaha Corp**

 **Pairing : Len x Rin (NOT INCEST)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : LenXRin! Typo(s)! Rude Word(s)!  
**  
 **Note : Sekali lagi ditekankan, di dalam cerita ini Len dan Rin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan pairing ini, bisa stop scroll dan klik tombol back. Dan terdapat BANYAK KATA KASAR disini.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[FLASH BACK ON]  
**  
 **AUTHOR P.O.V]**

"Mayu berjalan dengan cepat sambil menenteng tasnya. Dia terus melirik jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kanannya yang putih itu. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya, sebentar lagi pembukaan OSIS akan dimulai dan dia masih jauh dari ruangannya. Pagi itu sudah hampir siang, tapi tidak terlalu siang. Entahlah, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran. Dia tidak tertarik dengan cerita cinta antara siswa siswi di high school semacam ini. Dia juga tidak tertarik dengan olimpiade yang bisa membantunya masuk ke universitas.

Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Revenge.

"Mayu menarik bibirnya perlahan, tersenyum polos. Meskipun begitu, dia masih berpikir kenapa anak itu masih bisa hidup padahal dia sudah membuatnya di ambang batasnya. Tapi tidak masalah bagi Mayu, dia anak yang cerdas sekaligus licik.

"Matanya tiba-tiba mengarah ke dua orang anak yang sedang mengobrol. Banyak orang yang memperhatikannya, yang membuat Mayu memperhatikan kedua orang itu. Salah satunya adalah anggota Vocaloid. Siapa itu? Gumi? Dan siapa yang ada di sampingnya.

Mayu menajamkan matanya, tapi tidak mampu melihatnya dari radius beberapa kilometer- oke ini lebay. Mayu menghembuskan nafas- tujuannya kesini adalah memastikan bahwa anak yang pernah mengacaukan masa kecilnya mendeita semenderita-menderitanya.

"Ayame?"

Mayu terhentak, namun tertawa kecil mendengar sebutan nama masa kecilnya. "Oh ayolah, Piko, jangan memanggilku nama itu. Kau tahu aku membenci nama itu."

Piko menyungging senyumannya. "Wah, aku tidak pernah tahu kita bisa bertemu disini. Tapi, anak itu..."

Mayu menghela nafasnya. "Kau tahu, aku ini bukan orang yang jahat. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu jika dia tidak melakukan itu pada keluargaku."

Piko menggeleng. "Tapi siapa yang menyelamatkannya?"

Mayu menaikkan pundaknya. "Kalau itu sih aku tidak tahu. Aku juga sempat bertemu dengannya dan dia merasa tidak tahu aku. Kau tahu apa?"

"Amnesia?"

"Bisa jadi!" Mayu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh tidak aku akan ketinggalan pembukaan OSIS!"

"Hey memangnya kau ingin melakukan apa lagi ke dia?" tanya Piko berlari mengejar Mayu.

"Apa ya," Mayu memegang dagunya. "Hmm... tapi dia itu susah untuk didekati karena sekarang dia artis. Dia juga tidak ingat apapun padaku, tapi aku beri itu sebagai nilai positif. Sepertinya aku akan mencoba untuk mendekatinya melalui audisi. Bagaimana?"

"He?" Piko menatap Mayu jijik. "Seriusan? Maksudku, tunggu! Suaramu itu, lho!"

"Suaraku kenapa? Dengar ya, kau ini sahabat apa bukan sih?! Sebaiknya ikuti saja apa kataku!" Mayu sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Suaramu itu bagaikan suara ikan paus jika bernyanyi. Jangan, jangan lakukan itu. Aku tidak mau kau dipermalukan di depan anggota Vocaloid yang notabane suaranya emas semua," Piko membentuk huruf X dengan tangannya.

"Kau siapa menyuruhku seperti itu?"

"Sahabatmu!"

"Sahabat sahabat, harusnya kau mendukungku apapun yang terjadi," Mayu bersikeras. "Lagipula kenapa kau jadi ngatur begitu?!"

"Ini, kan untuk kebaikanmu?!'"

"Ya ya, terserah."

"Hey, Ayame!"

"NAMAKU MAYU!"

* * *

"Mayu membuka bungkus lolipop dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Dia menarik napasnya, berusaha untuk bersikap sebagai anak baik dan polos, yang tidak tahu tentang kehidupan dunia keras dan hanya mengurung diri di rumah besar dengan banyak pelayan yang siap membantunya.  
Dia membenarkan poninya lalu berusaha untuk tidak terlihat mengintimidasi orang lain. Dia mencari-cari perempuan berwajah putih susu dengan rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna hijau. Dia tidak sabar untuk membuat perempuan itu menderita, seperti dirinya di masa lalu.

"Ahh! Miku-sama!"

"Miku-sama disini!"

"Miku-san bisa kah aku minta tanda tanganmu?!"

"Miku-san!"

"Mayu memicingkan matanya. Nah, itu dia mangsanya. Mayu tertawa, terkekeh sendiri sembari mengemut lolipopnya. "Aduh, kenapa rasa stroberi," Mayu mengeluh dan langsung membuangnya begitu saja. Dia mengelap mulutnya yang sudah dilapisi lip gloss dan membersihkan roknya.

Dia ingin pergi ke kerumunan itu sebelum berpikir bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang benar. Dia menunggu dibalik dinding sembari mengintip kemana perempuan itu akan pergi. Dan ternyata dia pergi ke arah dimana Mayu berada.

Mayu tersenyum sumringah dan langsung berjalan menghampirinya disaat orang-orang tidak sadar bahwa Miku mereka kabur. Mayu langsung berjalan pelan dan sedikit kaget melihat perempuan yang ada disebelahnya. Seumur-umur, Mayu tidak pernah melihat Miku berjalan dengan orang lain selain anggota vocaloid. Karena itu, Mayu langsung menunduk. Dia salah perhitungan. Awalnya dia ingin meneror Miku namun karena ada perempuan itu, tidak mungkin bisa.

"Halo?" dia memulainya. "Apa kau mau ikut audisi vocaloid?"

Mayu menaikkan kepalanya, melihat betapa indahnya perempuan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ia tidak bisa berkutik, dia bahkan lupa apa tujuan sebenarnya. Tetapi, dia tersenyum di dalam hatinya. Perempuan manis yang pernah menghancurkan keluarganya, sama sekali tidak bisa dimaafkan.  
"Ah... um... sebenarnya aku ingin sekali masuk Vocaloid," Mayu menunduk dan berpikir keras bagaimana anak pemalu melakukan gestur kikuk. Akhirnya dia hanya memainkan jari telunjuknya. Merasa bahwa Miku masih membiarkannya untuk berbicara, Mayu melanjutkan, "Tapi... aku tidak yakin bisa masuk."

"Eh? Kau bisa mencobanya dulu kan? Jangan takut," Miku mencoba menghibur Mayu.

Mayu menatapnya dengan kesal, namun dia segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi semula. "Um, sebelumnya namaku adalah Mayu! Kau boleh memanggilku Mayu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Miku-san!" Mayu menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit melirik ke arah Miku, mencari tahu apakah dia masih ingat dengan Mayu atau tidak.

Miku hanya menaikkan alisnya, kikuk. "A-aku Miku. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga," ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Mayu ikut tersenyum, mengetahui bahwa Miku sama sekali lupa dengannya. Mayu melirik ke arah perempuan yang ada disampingnya. Mayu menunduk agar tidak dicurigai dan dia pun membalasnya.

"Sebenarnya, Miku-san, aku tidak yakin bisa masuk ke klub kalian," kata Mayu mempertahankan senyumannya.

Miku menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa? Kau bisa mencobanya?"

"T-tidak... aku benar-benar ingin masuk ke klub kalian! Tolong! Perbolehkan aku! Aku sangat gila akan Vocaloid! Jadi tolong, cantumkan namaku di klub kalian!" Mayu kembali menunduk, hanya untuk menunjukkan kehormatannya. Meskipun begitu kepalanya pegal sekali.

"Kau bisa lewat audisi, kan?" tanya Miku, merendahkan suaranya.

"B-bukan...," _anak ini_ , Mayu hampir saja ingin menjitak kepala anak yang sok-sokkan baik ini. Dia seperti polos meskipun Mayu tahu dia tidak sepolos itu.

"Jadi?" Miku tersenyum.

Mayu memandang Miku, menggertakkan giginya. _Iya, dia pasti tahu apa maksudku! Kenapa dia masih bersikap seperti itu?! Kenapa dia tidak menolakku saja. Dia sudah memalukanku di depan anak baru itu! Kenapa aku yang berada di posisi ini?_ Mayu melihat ke sekelilingnya. "A-aku akan membayar  
berapapun yang kau mau! Asalkan aku masuk ke klub kalian!" bisik Mayu.

Mayu menatap Miku dan dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Lain dengan anak yang disampingnya, terkejut mendengar apa yang Mayu katakan. Anak itu menoleh kepalanya ke Miku, dan begitu juga dengan Miku. "Halo! Hatsune Miku disini, dan akan memberikan brosur tentang audisi Vocaloid! Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk masuk ke klub kami. Tolong bagikan kepada teman terdekatmu. Terima kasih dan selamat siang!"  
Miku langsung menarik lengan anak itu dan pergi meninggalkan Mayu.

"M-Miku-sama!" teriak Mayu membalikkan tubuhnya sembari memegang kertas audisi yang baru diberikan Miku.

"Maaf aku ada urusan penting!" balasnya.

Mayu menggertakkan giginya sekali lagi, meremas kertas audisi itu dan merobeknya menjadi empat. Dari kejauhan, Mayu masih mendengar obrolan mereka yang semakin membuat telinganya panas.

"Tidak apa-apa?" anak yang disampingnya bertanya.

"Aku benci orang yang kotor dan hanya menggunakan duit. Bahkan dia ngomong tanpa rasa bersalah. Aku tidak akan memilihnya jika dia benar-benar ikut audisi tersebut!"

Anak itu tertawa kecil. "Jangan seperti itu, dia benar-benar fans kalian, lho."

"Tapi dia curang," debat Miku. "Orang yang curang tidak akan diterima di klub Vocaloid."

Mayu menatap mereka dengan tatapan jijik dari kejauhan. Dia tidak terima dijelek-jelekkan seperti itu di hadapannya. Dan sekarang, kebenciannya pun mengarah ke anak baru itu. Selain bisa dekat dengan Miku, dia juga seperti anak kaya dan 'sok polos'. Dia bisa menjadi kandidat member vocaloid selanjutnya.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan," gerutu Mayu.

* * *

Di sore hari...

"Yah pokoknya aku semakin benci dengan Miku dan siapa anak baru itu?! Arrghh!" Mayu mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengaduk americano ice yang ia beli di kafe Hailey. "Piko, bagaimana menurutmu? Haruskah aku mencincang mereka berdua dan memasukkannya ke dalam pot penyihir lalu memakannya dengan sumpit dan kimchi?!"

 _"Kau itu menyeramkan! Aku heran kenapa bisa berteman denganmu,"_ Piko menghembuskan nafasnya dari seberang sana lewat telepon. _"Tunggu, anak baru dekat Miku? Kok, bisa?"_

"Ah ya," Mayu menutup matanya sekilas. "Anak itu sepertinya baru di sekolah ini, aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Oh ya, pertama kali melihatnya bersama Gumi. Lalu saat itu aku juga melihatnya bersama Miku. Sepertinya anak ini punya hubungan dengan vocaloid. Ugh, aku makin benci dengannya."

 _"Benarkah? Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"_

"Pendek. Pendek sekali. Rambutnya kuning, pendek juga. Wajahnya polos, tapi aku tahu dia tidak sepolos itu. Mungkin sering mengucapkan kata-kata kasar.

 _"Tunggu... kuning, pendek. Kagamine Rin?"_

"Kagamine Rin? Entahlah. Dan, apa? Kagamine?!" Mayu hampir tersedak setelah mendengar itu.

 _"Iya. Dia punya marga yang sama dengan Len, tapi mereka bukan saudara. Bahkan Len pun sudah bersumpah bahwa tidak ada ceritanya putra atau putri yang terpisah dan semacamnya."_

Mayu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Jadi kenapa dia punya nama yang sama dengan Len? Tunggu... setelah kupikir-pikir, dia juga punya rambut yang sama dengan Len!"

 _"Nah,"_ Piko mengangguk. _"Um, maaf Ayame. Tapi aku harus mencuci bajuku setelah ini. Bye!"_

"Ayame lagi...," Mayu menghela nafas dan lalu memasukkan HP-nya ke dalam tasnya. Dia beranjak pergi sambil mengambil kopinya. Baru saja dia membuka pintu dan mendapat orang yang baru diomongi oleh Piko di depan kafe dengan temannya Gumi.

"Len, Gumi?" Mayu bergumam. Dia mengintip dari pohon yang tak jauh dari situ, mencoba mendengar apa yang mereka obrolkan.

"What? Aku? Kau bo-

"I'm not listeniinng~ And I'm in hurry! Sekarang ya. Kalo kamu gak ngasih sekarang, aku jodohin kamu sama Rin!" Gumi menatap Len dengan tajam. Mayu semakin menyodorkan tubuhnya ke depan, supaya bisa lebih mendengar.

"Ya Tuhan salah gue apa," Len bergumam sembari memegang sesuatu. Apa itu? Notebook? Mayu mengernyitkan matanya.

"Oke, cabut dulu!" Gumi membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Len yang sepertinya suntuk. Mayu menaikkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat jelas apa yang dipegangnya.

Notebook.

Death Note.

 _Nigakute hotto na supaisu, kimi dake ni ima ageru yo~_

Mayu hampir saja berteriak jika dia tidak menahan suaranya dengan mulutnya. Ringtone Len sangat berbahaya. Len tampak ragu menjawabnya, namun dia langsung menerima telepon itu. "Halo, Miki hime-sama," ucapku dengan lembut.

"Miki? Pacarnya?" gumam Mayu.

"Miki, aku mencintaimu tapi sekarang aku benar-benar sedang sibuk. Bagaimana kalau besok saja kita bicara di kantin? ... Yeah honey, you're the only one," Mayu bisa melihat dari situ dengan jelas bahwa Len sedang memutarkan bola matanya, muak. Melihat reaksi Len, Mayu tersenyum licik.

"Ye," dia menjawab dengan pendek dan langsung mematikan teleponnya. "Mereka wanita yang bodoh," gumamnya sembari berdecak. Mayu menyeringai. Namun dia berhenti karena melihat Len terus memperhatikan sesuatu. Mayu mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Apartemen.

"Jadi disini dia tinggal," gumam Len. Mayu kembali mengernyitkan keningnya. Siapa?

"Audisi vocaloid?" lanjut Len.

Mayu menatap Len dengan wajah kebingungan. Apa maksud Len? Siapa yang tinggal di apartemen itu? Siapa pemilik buku itu? Dan, kenapa Gumi juga tergesa-gesa seperti itu tadi.

Mayu menarik handphone-nya dari tasnya dan mengetik sesuatu, juga melirik ke depan- memastikan Len sudah pergi jauh.

 _"Halo, kenapa kau panggil aku la-_

"Siapa pemilik buku Death Note dan siapa pemilik apartemen disamping kafe Hailey," kata Mayu langsung straight to the point.

 _"Ayolah kenapa kau ber-_

"Jawab, Piko!"

 _"Baiklah... tadi rasanya aku melihat buku death note di kelas sosial dan Gumi mengambilnya sembari menyebut-nyebut nama Rin. Sepertinya sih itu punya Rin."_

"Rin?

 _"Itu, lho..."_

"Siapa?"

 _"Yang baru kita omongin. Kagamine Rin."_

...

...

...

 _"Aya-_

 **Tiiiiiiitttttt-**

Mayu menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia harus menyingkirkan anak ini, jika ingin melangkah mendekati Miku. Mayu tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya.

"Tanggung sekali," Mayu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa tidak satu klub saja ya aku kacaukan?"

* * *

"Sebentar lagi audisi Vocaloid."

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Ah, kenapa kau bertanya sih? Suaraku ini jelek sekali jika kau mau tahu."

"Hahaha! Sudah punya kaca ya dirumah?"

"Hei!"

Mayu menghembuskan nafasnya, sembari menikmati angin di koridor sekolah. Ia mengocok-ngocok soda jeruknya dan membukanya. Dia langsung meneguk beberapa teguk dan membersihkan bibirnya. Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap tiga orang yang sedang bercanda ria.

"Dia itu kembarannya Len-sama, ya?"

Mayu melirik ke arah geng yang sepertinya sedang menggosipi mereka bertiga.

"Tidak tahu, tapi dari rambutnya mirip sekali."

"Dia juga dekat dengan anggota vocaloid."

"Tadi kalau tidak salah mereka naik satu mobil lho ke sekolah."

"Hah? Satu mobil?"

"Iya! Kalau mereka jadi couple, itu sweet banget. Soalnya mereka lari-lari, kayak ketinggalan pelajaran gitu."

"Ah masa sih?!"

Mayu menarik nafasnya. Baru saja dia punya ide untuk menggaet lengan anak cowok tereksis di seantero sekolah ini, mendengar hal itu langsung membuatnya kesal. Apalagi yang dimaksud adalah si Kagamine Rin.

"Lho, tapi kan si Len punya cewek?"

"Oh iya."

Mayu langsung membulatkannya. _Bagaimana bisa aku lupa?_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Wah, playboy banget emang."

"Eh, ayo ke kantin! Aku lapar!"

Mayu masih diam ditempat, memandangi ketiga orang yang populer itu bercengkerama. Mayu menggigit bibirnya dan langsung mengambil handphonenya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, dia langsung mencari kontak teman yang bisa diandalkannya. Wajahnya benar-benar gelap bagaikan awan hitam yang siap menghempaskan tetesan-tetesan air ke darat. Dia benar-benar murka sekarang.

Baru saja dia mau menghubungi Piko, orangnya sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Oh, hai-

Mengetahui bahwa dia akan memanggil namanya yang lama lagi, Mayu langsung memotong, " _Don't call my name."_

"Hah?" wajahnya menunjukkan keanehan. Mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa Mayu menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Piko-kun... aku ini... orang baik kan?"

Piko menatap wajah Mayu dengan prihatin. "Tentu saja, kalau kau tidak baik, aku tidak akan menjadi sahabatmu!"

Mayu membalas tatapan Piko. "Hey Piko-kun, jika aku minta pertolonganmu tanpa reward sedikitpun, apa kau akan ikhlas menjalankannya untukku?" Mayu bertanya dengan lirih.

"Anything for you, Princess," senyum Piko.

Mayu tersenyum menatapnya, tapi itu jelas bukan semburat merah. Itu juga bukan senyuman senang. Itu adalah... senyuman licik.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Piko.

Mayu langsung memegang tangan Piko. "Bawakan aku ke ruang OSIS sekarang."

* * *

"Apa?!"

"Benar sekali," Mayu tersenyum menatap ketua OSIS yang sedang memandanginya dari atas hingga bawah. Piko berdiri disamping Mayu yang duduk dihadapan ketua OSIS itu. "Aku tahu masalah antara OSIS dengan Vocaloid. Aku juga tahu betul kau adalah salah satu orang yang bisa membuat situasi menjadi genting seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ketua OSIS, Yuuma, tertawa menatap Mayu dan Piko. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian maksud. Kalau tidak ada kepentingan apapun, kalian bisa pergi sekarang juga."

"Peraturan nomor tiga, ekskul yang tidak resmi harus dibubarkan. Benar begitu?" Mayu tersenyum simpul.

Yuuma memandang Mayu dengan wajah berkeringat. "K-kenapa? Itu adalah peraturan rahasia yang hanya boleh diketahui oleh orang dalam."

"Ya ya! Tentu saja! Semua orang dalam tahu!" Mayu tertawa.

"L-lalu?"

"Lalu?" Mayu menaikkan alisnya. "Tidakkah kau berpikir sebentar? Seseorang pasti sudah membocorkan rahasia itu. Ya ya, siapakah dia? Oh astaga, bagaimana mungkind ia bisa membocorkan rahasia yang sebegitu penting!" seru Mayu sembari menutup mulutnya. "Aku takjub sekaligus heran."

"Kau...," Yuuma memandang Mayu dengan tatapan sengit.

"Eits... aku tidak menabuh gong perang disini. Justru, aku menawarkanmu kerja sama," jelas Mayu.

"Kerja... sama?"

"Betul sekali!" Mayu menepukkan tangannya. "Aku tahu sekali bahwa seluruh peraturan di dunia ini harus dipatuhi. Suka atau tidak. Lalu bagaimana dengan kebijakan nomor tiga itu... terhadap vocaloid?"

Yuuma menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku ingin ktia sama-sama menggulingkan vocaloid... um dan aku yakin kau punya dendam terhadap ketuanya."

"B-bagaimana?" Yuuma menatap Mayu tidak percaya.

"Ohohohoho!" Mayu mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Apa sih yang tidak aku tahu? Nah, tapi aku punya banyak masalah disini."

"Masalah?" Yuuma memotong Mayu.

"Ya. Untuk bisa menggulingkan Vocaloid, kau harus menjatuhkan ketuaanya. Tapi sayang, ketua Vocaloid itu sombongnya setinggi langit. Dia tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun kecuali anak Vocaloid."

"Aku tidak terkejut," kata Yuuma datar.

"Tidak, kau akan terkejut," ujar Mayu. "Ada anak baru yang dekat dengan Miku dan anak vocaloid lainnya."

"Apa?!" Yuuma membelakakkan matanya.

Mayu kembali tertawa melihat reaksi Yuuma. "Lihat, lihat?! Lihat, kan?! Betapa terkejutnya ketua OSIS kita yang satu ini? Oh, dan namanya adalah... Kagamine Rin," senyum Mayu.

"Kaga...mine?" Yuuma kembali duduk ke posisinya. "Jika memang dia Kagamine, itu sudah pasti-

"Saudara dari Kagamine Len. Mungkin, tapi itu salah total, Ketua OSIS," cengir Mayu. "Mereka sama sekali tidak punya hubungan darah."

"...apa?"

"Dan tampaknya dia dekat sekali dengan Len dan Miku. Hmm... aku penasaran. Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau bantu aku? Atau tidak?"

"Aku kira ini adalah kerja sama dimana kau membantuku dan aku membantumu," ucap Yuuma dengan cepat.

Mayu memutarkan bola matanya. "Ya ya, seperti itu. Jadi?"

Yuuma memandang Mayu dan Piko bergantian.

"Baiklah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Dan saat itu juga, mata Mayu berbinar, merasa bahwa dirinya sedang berada di tengah kejayaan kerajaannya.

 _Satu orang tumbang sudah._

* * *

 **[Yuuma POV]**

Ini gila.

Sekali lagi.

Ini.

GILA.

KUADRAT.

"Kenapa gue jadi harus ikut audisi vocaloid ini juga sialaaaaannn?!" aku mengacak-acak rambutku yang memang sudah acak-acakkan.

"Apaan, sih? Kan sudah kubilang kau tidak usah ikut, tapi pura-pura ikut!" Mayu menyenggol sikuku. "Dan dengar ya, kau disini itu untuk mencari informasi tentang Rin dan Vocaloid lainnya. Pokoknya jangan sampai kamu ketahuan. Kalau ketahuan, aku bisa mengikis tulang keringmu dan memasaknya menjadi sup tulang kering!"

Aku langsung bergidik takut menatapnya. Bagaimana bisa aku menanda tangani kerja sama antara aku dan Mayu. Anak ini benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Nomor dua!"

"Nah," Mayu tersenyum licik. "Sudah saatnya waktuku. Lihat, disana ada Rin dengan Luka juga Miku. Kau harus bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun dari mereka."

"Bagaimana aku mencari-

"Itu masalahmu! Bu-bye!"

Terkutuklah wahai anak itu! Dia meninggalkanku didalam kebimbangan dan kebingungan. Aku melirik ke arah mereka bertiga, masih mengobrol. Aku langsung menarik headphone-ku tetapi tidak ku pasang lagu. Niatku memang ingin menguping mereka.

"Tadi baru saja aku tanyakan ke Len dan Kaito, mereka bilang semua alat sudah siap dan dapat berfungsi dengan semestinya," kata perempuan berambut merah muda ketuaan itu. Siapa dia? Oh ya, Luka.

"Baguslah! Suruh mereka mengambil nomor dan bersiap-siap!" riang Miku. Mereka berdua pun terlihat pergi meninggalkan Rin sendirian. Aku menggigit bibirku. Bukankah ini waktunya.

Oke.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

AKU TIDAK BERBAKAT SAMA SEKALI!

Aku melirik ke arah kananku, dan aku mendapati bahwa anak itu juga memandangku dengan diam. _Ini adalah waktuku!_ ucapku sembari melepaskan headphone-ku dan melempar senyum ke arahnya. "Halo?"

"H-halo! Maaf! Lagi gabut tadi, jadi ya... um...," Rin langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Biar kutebak, dia malu?

Tapi dia manis juga, ya?

...

...

 _Sup tulang kering._

"Nggak apa-apa. Ikut audisi Vocaloid juga?" kataku langsung tertawa dibuat-buat. Hahaha, tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta kepada anak ini. Ya, tidak mungkin. Dan juga, aku tidak mau dijadikan tumbal oleh si monster Mayu itu.

Rin mengangguk. "Iya, namaku Kaga- umh... maksudku, namaku Rin!" dia menyodorkan tangannya padaku.

Aku tersenyum, karena tidak menyangka dia akan menyembunyikan nama keluarganya. Tapi apa ada masalah? Aku langsung menjabat tangannya.

"Yuuma desu."

"Ah, Yuuma... Tidak apa-apa nih aku memanggil nama depanmu?"

Aku menggeleng sambil tertawa. _Anak ini sangat bodoh. Tentu saja aku keberatan. Tapi..._ "Kau tidak memberi tahuku nama keluargamu, jadi ya aku pikir aku tidak harus memberi tahumu nama keluargamu juga. Seimbang kan?"

Dan Rin bergabung denganku, tertawa. "Benar juga, ya. Anyway, Yuuma-san bawa lagu apa nanti?"

Eh kampret.

Iya ya, lagu apa ya?

"Mirai dari Kobukuro," senyumku. Lagu itu... lagu dari anime terakhir yang aku nonton. Ah, gila. Bisa dikatain otaku nanti gue?!

"Wah, nice song! Kalau aku, bawa Utsukushiki Mono dari Sound Horizon."

Aku memandangnya dengan wajah kebingungan. Dia ini tidak tahu anime atau gimana? Tapi tidak masalah, aku juga tidak ingin ditertawakan oleh anak selevel dia seperti ini.

"Cool," ujarku. "Semoga kita bisa mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik, ya."

"Benar!" katanya sambil bertepuk tangan. "Yuuma-san sudah ngambil nomor?"

Aku menatapnya polos. Nomor? Karena aku tidak mengerti, jadi aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

Rin mengangguk sambil melirik ke arah Len yang sedang membagi-bagikan nomor. "Wah, aku belum. Duluan ya, Yuuma-san."

"Baik, Rin..," kataku sembari melambaikan tanganku. Aku memandang Rin yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Len dan mereka seperti sudah kenal dengan dekat. Mereka bahkan tiba-tiba bertengkar lalu tertawa, dan di detik kemudian mereka bertengkar lagi. Aneh memang, tapi aku merasa bahwa mereka berdua tidak hanya teman. Itu terlihat jelas dari bagaimana mereka berbicara dan tertawa.

"Hah...," aku menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kapan ya ada yang mau sama gue?"

* * *

"Jadi, tadi kau dapat informasi apa saja?"

"Um... nama aslinya benar Kagamine?"

"Selain itu?!"

"Um... dia nyanyi Sound Horizon?"

"Lalu?"

"Eng... udah."

"..."

"..."

"Piko, tolong ambilkan pisau di tasku."

"Anything for you, Princess."

"EEE JIR BENERAN?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~ To Be Continued~**_

* * *

 **A/N : HALOOO GAAESSSS**

 **/ditabok massa/**

 **Iya iya aku baru bisa update sekarang, maaf banget ya nggak ngasih berita atau apa. Aku baru selesai UN T_T maukah kalian maafkan aku? /nggak/. Anyway, kembali lagi dengan saya dan saya harap kalian masih menaruh harapan pada fanfic ini *uhuk*. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa di rate and revieewww yuhuuuu~~**

 **Shikioru.**


End file.
